The Notebook
by AchernarEve
Summary: Cukup dengan tulisan dan kau akan mengetahui segalanya. Read and Review, please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey, I'm back with new story. Hope you're like it and enjoy to read. Leave your review, please:)

The Notebook

by

AchernarEve

All of characters belong to JK. Rowling and the unknown character belongs to me automatically

* * *

**Prolog**

Agustus

Wiltshire, Inggris

Musim panas

Angin bertiup lebih kencang dari sewajarnya. Sewajarnya musim panas. Sewajarnya dari seharusnya. Bukankah musim panas angin akan sangat mustahil bertiup sekencang ini? Karena memang sesungguhnya ini bukanlah saat yang wajar. Sinar matahari sore menelisik dari balik pepohonan hijau yang mulai merekah beberapa bulan lalu. Artinya badai tak mungkin datang. Lagi-lagi sangat mustahil akan datang badai di bulan Agustus seperti ini. Lagipula tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa matahari sedang menampakkan cahayanya.

Masih dengan tiupan angin kencang, aku menatap sendu kearah batu hitam di hadapanku. Sudah entah berapa lama aku duduk disini. Terdiam. Sesekali air mata meleleh. Kuseka. Dan meleleh lagi. Angin yang kini bertiup terasa akan merontokkan satu persatu tulang yang dengan kokohnya menempel di dagingku. Sekali lagi kuingatkan, hari ini adalah hari ketiga dalam minggu pertama di bulan Agustus. Jadi, aku sangat merasa alam ikut berkonspirasi dalam kesedihan yang kualami sejadi-jadinya. Petir seketika terdengar di telinga. Sinar matahari yang tadi menunjukkan wujudnya dari balik pepohonan itu kini meredup perlahan-lahan. Perlahan dan perlahan sinar itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan awan hitam yang menggumul di angkasa. Petir itu terdengar kembali. Angin semakin berani memperlihatkan kehebatannya. Aku menengadah ke angkasa. Setitik air jatuh membasahi wajah ini. Setitik demi setitik yang dengan singkatnya berubah menjadi guyuran maha dahsyat. Awan yang baru saja menggumul bak kapas hitam kusut di langit kini dengan perlahan memecah dan sinar matahari itu kembali menampakkan silaunya. Senyum terkembang dari wajahku. Sudah saatnya aku harus berdamai dengan kenyataan, bukan?

Mataku terasa berat. Mungkin dengan memejamkannya sesaat akan menghilangkan sedikit beban kesedihan yang kurasakan saat ini. Atau mungkin saja semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan jatuh tertidur merupakan sebuah jalan untuk keluar dari mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami ini. Dan mata ini kian berat. Senyum masih mengembang diwajahku saat semua pandanganku menjadi gelap dan rasa dingin kini menghantam tubuhku.

000

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tubuh ini terasa remuk redam. Apakah kalian pernah merasakan saat tulang belulang kalian copot dari dagingnya? Mungkin seperti itu perasaan yang kurasakan terhadap tubuhku saat ini. Perbedaan yang kurasakan saat ini dengan beberapa saat atau lebih tepatnya jam yang lalu adalah kehangatan. Sisanya tak ada yang berbeda.

Aku mendengar derap langkah dari lantai ruangan ini. Ruangan? Kehangatan ini berasal dari sebuah ruangan. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam aku membaui ruangan ini. Bau yang sangat kukenal. Ini kamarku. Wangi melati bercampur dengan pinus seketika menyeruak di penciumanku. Ada sensasi lain yang kurasakan di kasurku. Perlahan aku membuka mata. Hal yang kutangkap untuk pertama kali adalah sosok pria dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya tengah memperhatikanku saat ini. Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Wajahnya tersenyum namun tak dapat menutupi kekhawatiran yang menyembur dari segala mimiknya.

"Hey," sapanya untuk pertama kali.

"James," aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidur namun dengan sangat cepat ia mencegahku dan dengan sangat lembut kembali membuatku kedalam posisi semula.

"Rebahan saja," ucapnya lembut lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh keningku. "Kau demam, aku akan mengambilkan ramuan penurun panas untukmu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengisi perutmu terlebih dahulu."

James Potter. Sepupu yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri ini masih menatap sendu kepadaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Baiklah, untuk masalah itu aku berbohong. Tubuhku sangat sakit seperti seorang budak yang sudah berkerja lima hari lima malam tanpa tidur serta kepalaku yang terasa akan segera pecah membutatku merasa sangat tidak 'baik-baik saja'.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, setidaknya beberapa jam yang lalu," ujarnya "kau tahu betapa pucatnya wajah Uncle Ron saat seorang petugas makam membawamu ke rumah dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan?" tambahnya lagi.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau terlihat seperti jasad yang tak berdaya."

"James, aku minta maaf," ujarku sungguh-sungguh.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Rose. Temui ayahmu besok pagi, dia pasti senang melihatmu kembali ceria lagi," ucap James yang terdengar sangat menenangkan.

Aku menggangguk dan setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Tangan besar James dengan cepat menyekanya. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau kuat, Rose. Semua orang tahu itu."

"Dad?"

"Dia sama kuatnya dengan dirimu."

Anggukan dariku sudah menjawab pernyataan James tadi. "Dimana Dad?"

James hanya tersenyum. "Ini sudah tengah malam. Eehm aku tak tahu pastinya sebutan apa untuk saat ini. Kau menyebut apa untuk keadaan di pukul tiga seperti sekarang?"

"Menjelang pagi kurasa cocok," aku tertawa lemah.

Dia melengkungkan bibirnya dan mengangguk setuju. "Kau mengantuk?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku lapar."

James kembali tersenyum. "Tunggu disini aku akan membawakanmu sup dan ramuan untuk demammu," ucapnya.

Setelah mengacak-acak rambutku dia menghilang dibalik pintu dan rasa sakit ditubuhku kembali mendera.

000

Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak orang yang berkunjung kerumahku sejak kepergian Mum. Hampir seluruh temannya dan teman Dad dari Kementerian tak henti-hentinya berkunjung untuk menunjukan bela sungkawanya. Granny Weasley sedari tadi sudah sibuk di dapur. Dia tak henti-hentinya membuat kudapan untuk para tamu yang datang silih berganti. Ada yang berbeda dengan Granny saat ini. Aku tak pernah membayangkan wajah sedihnya saat berada di dapur. Granny sangat menyukai dapur dan memasak. Setidaknya hal itulah yang aku ketahui darinya selama hampir 17 tahun menjadi cucunya. Tetapi, kali ini sangat berbeda. Senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan dan kerutan umurnya semakin jelas terlihat. Aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Hal ini adalah salah satu efek dari kepergian Mum untuk selamanya.

"Dia wanita yang sangat baik," ujar salah satu tamu Dad dari Kementerian yang tak kutahui namanya saat menjabat tangannya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Dad.

'Terima kasih' adalah satu frasa yang selalu Dad ucapkan selama tiga hari kebelakang ini. Hanya Dad yang terlihat sangat tegar menghadapi situasi ini. Bahkan Uncle Harry tak dapat menyembunyikan kepedihannya saat melihat peti Mum dimasukkan ke dalam liang lahat.

Sekitar sore hari, rumah kami sudah lenggang. Semua tamu itu akhirnya sudah kembali ke dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Hanya tersisa para sepupu Weasley dan Potter, Granny dan Grandpa Weasley, Nana dan Granddad Granger serta semua Uncle Weasley. Mereka juga sudah tampak asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk dengan televisi Muggle milikku, bermain catur sihir, membaca koran, melihat-lihat album foto keluargaku, atau sekadar berbincang-bincang bersama saja.

Aku dapat melihat Dad yang sedari tadi duduk di beranda menatap danau di belakang rumah kami. Pandangannya kosong. Menatap hampa ke depan. Hal ini biasa ia lakukan bersama Mum di sore hari saat akhir pekan. Kami selalu menghabiskan musim panas bersama saat liburan tiba. Kini Dad hanya sendiri. Tak ada es teh beraroma lemon yang biasa Mum buatkan untuknya atau untuk kami. Dia hanya sendiri dengan segala kesedihan yang ia pendam. Yaa, setidaknya hal itulah yang aku dapat tangkap dari semua sikap yang ia tunjukkan setelah Mum pergi untuk selamanya.

"Dad," sapaku yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Rossie," jawabnya yang langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sepertinya merosot tadi.

Aku mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kami tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku hanya menikmati semilir angin yang sesekali bertiup. Sore ini tampak sangat cerah. Kicauan burung-burung terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari beranda di belakang rumah kami.

Dad mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya perlahan dengan erat. Aku melihat ia tersenyum saat melakukannya. Lalu tatapannya dialihkan padaku, senyum masih tersulas di wajahnhya. "Kau sangat mirip dengannya, Rossie," ucapnya yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Benarkah?"

Dad mengangguk. "Kau sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut, kulit, bentuk wajah, sampai kecerdasanmu adalah cetak biru darinya."

"Aku tak secantik Mum, Dad," jawabku yang ikut tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Dulu aku berpikir tak ada yang dapat menandingi kecantikan ibumu, tapi kini semua pikiran itu salah. Kau sangat mirip seperti dirinya, young girl. Dan kurasa hanya kau yang dapat menandingi kecantikan serta kecerdasan ibumu."

Aku kembali tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Dad. "Aku secantik Mum?"

"Lebih dari sekadar yang kau pikirkan, Rossie," balas Dad yang mengecup punggung tanganku.

Sore berganti dengan senja yang mengeluarkan semburat merah keemasannya di langit barat. Kicauan burung itu berganti dengan derik jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya. Aku masih duduk terdiam bersama Dad. Tatapannya kembali menerawang. Menerawang ke dimensi ruang dan waktu yang tak dapat kujangkau.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya," ujarku.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Apakah sangat terlihat?" kekehnya.

"Dan Mum juga pasti sangat mencintaimu, sama seperti kau mencintainya, bukan?"

Raut wajah Dad berubah seketika. Ia masih tersenyum, tapi ada sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganjal disenyumnya. Terlihat dipaksakan.

"Dad?"

"Semua itu tak seperti pikiranmu, Rossie," ujarnya kembali tersenyum lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo kita masuk, sepertinya makan malam sudah siap dihidangkan oleh Granny-mu."

Dad kemudian masuk meninggalkan aku dengan sejuta penasaran yang berkecamuk. Apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi. 'Semua itu tak seperti pikiranmu, Rossie'

Aku mengedikkan bahu dan mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

000

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepergian Mum. Segala aktivitas kami sudah kembali juga seperti semula. Dad sudah kembali bertugas di Kementerian, begitu juga dengan Uncle Harry dan semua saudaraku. Dan aku masih menjadi pengangguran musiman menunggu untuk kembali ke sekolah. Sudah dua minggu ini aku terbiasa untuk berperan menggantikan Mum di rumah. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah sampai membuatkan Dad sarapan, untuk makan malam adalah sebuah pengecualian. Granny akan selalu mengirimkan kami makanan karena aku belum mahir untuk membuat makanan berat. Aku juga tak mau membuat Dad sebagai kelinci percobaan dalam setiap masakanku. Setiap sore hari Granny datang ke kediaman kami dengan makan malam di tangannya atau kami akan ke The Burrow setelah Dad kembali dari Kementerian. Dan aktivitas itu terus berlanjut paling tidak sampai aku kembali ke sekolah. Hal inilah yang membuatku cemas bukan kepalang. Bagaimana nasib Dad dan rumah ini saat aku tak ada? Dad bukanlah tipe yang akan membersihkan rumahnya setiap hari walaupun aku yakin dengan sedikit sihir rumah ini akan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin aku akan membahasnya nanti bersama Dad.

Tak ada yang berarti dari kegiatanku selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Bangun di pagi hari, sarapan bersama Dad, berkunjung ke makam Mum, lalu pergi ke The Burrow atau menghabiskan siang di kediaman sepupu Potter-ku.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, setelah mengunjungi makam Mum aku langsung pulang ke rumah. James sedang sibuk dengan program magangnya sebagai Auror di Kementerian, sedangkan aku tak begitu dekat dengan Lily dan Albus. Jadilah, aku sekarang disini. Di rumahku. Atau lebih tepatnya di ruang kerja Mum. Aku duduk di sebuah sofa nan empuk bewarna crimson tepat di depat perapian yang tak menyala. Tak ada yang kulakukan. Hanya sekadar duduk dan menikmati atmosfer yang terdapat di ruangan ini. Ruangan ini benar-benar merupakan representasi dari Mum. Rapi dan bersih. Sebuah meja kerja beserta kursinya berada tepat di hadapan jendela besar dengan tirai putih transparan dengan gorden yang sewarna dengan sofa yang sedang kududuki. Rak-rak yang menempel di dinding berisi dengan ratusan buku yang kuyakin sudah semua ia lahap. Di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan ini yang di dominasi dengan warna cokelat ini terpampang foto keluarga kami. Ada Dad yang sedang berdiri dengan aku dan Mum yang duduk sambil tersenyum di sebuah sofa. Aku tersenyum melihat foto itu. Senyuman Mum terlihat sangat hangat di foto itu.

Setelah bosan hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun , aku memutuskan untuk membaca salah satu dari koleksi buku Mum, namun aku mendapati sebuah album besar yang bertuliskan kata 'love of my life' dengan tinta emas diatasnya. Penasaran, aku membukanya. Album itu berisikan foto-foto Muggle dan sihir secara sekaligus. Ada foto Nana dan Graddad serta Mum sejak masih kecil sampai dewasa. Ada juga foto-foto Mum, Dad, serta Uncle Harry di halaman-halaman berikutnya. Foto-foto itu diambil dari tahun pertama sampai tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Persahabatan mereka membuatku sangat iri. Terdapat banyak momen di dalam album ini. Mereka saat bersama Profesor Slughorn dan McGonagal yang sekarang juga menjadi guru-guruku. Foto Mum bersama Dad dan Uncle Harry dengan seragam Quidditch asrama mereka. Bahkan ada foto Mum bersama mantan pacarnya, Viktor Krum. Senyumku tak henti-hentinya mengembang saat melihat semua ini. Perasaan hangat bercampur dengan rindu berkecamuk di perasaan ini. Aneh rasanya melihat foto-foto Mum dan menyadari bahwa ia tak akan pernah datang lagi padaku di setiap aku membutuhkannya. Rasanya aneh untuk berkunjung ke makamnya atau aneh rasanya mendapati diriku terdiam berjam-jam hanya untuk membaui wangi Mum yang masih tertinggal di setiap sudut rumah ini.

Kuletakkan album itu dan kembali duduk sambil menerawang. Terkadang aku masih merasa takdir ini sangat tidak adil. Hampir semua profesor di Hogwarts berusia hampir seabad namun mereka tetap sehat dan tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan bernasib seperti Mum, tapi mengapa Mum yang masih berusia kepala empat sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Mum tidak sakit apalagi kecelakaan, ia hanya pergi saat kami semua terlelap. Aku masih ingat ketika pagi hari itu aku melewati kamar mereka terdengar suara Dad yang setengah berteriak pada Mum 'Bangun, Hermione'

Pintu kamar mereka sedikit terbuka. Aku dapat melihat Dad mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mum yang terlihat sudah tak berdaya. Terkejut melihatnya aku langsung masuk dan mendapati Dad yang tengah menangis dengan tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya. Aku sempat menyentuh tubuh wanita yang telah mengandungku selama sembilan bulan itu. Tubuhnya sudah dingin dan mulai kaku. Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa Mum sudah meninggal. Dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu apa penyebab meninggalnya Hermione Weasley.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekatiku. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Aku menengadah dan mendapati Dad tersenyum.

"Hey, Dad."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rossie?" tanyanya yang masih berdiri di belakangku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tak ada. Kau mau makan malam?"

"Tentu."

"Aku akan memanaskannya terlebih dahulu."

Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku saat aku bangkit dari sofa. Aku kembali tersenyum. "Mandilah, Dad."

"Sampai ketemu di meja makan, young girl."

000

Besok adalah hari keberangkatanku untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Tahun terakhirku juga sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku masih segan untuk meninggalkan Dad sendirian di rumah. Sudah jauh-jauh hari aku meminta Aunt Ginny dan Granny untuk memantau Dad. Aku tak tahu apakah ia akan sarapan atau makan malam tanpa adanya Mum atau aku. Memori itu masih teringat di ingatanku saat aku dan Mum berlibur selama beberapa hari di Malta dan apa yang terjadi pada Dad dan rumah ini. Rumah kami terlihat seperti tak berpenghuni dan yang lebih mengejutkan dan membuatku kesal adalah makan malam terakhir Dad adalah saat kami terakhir kali makan malam bersama sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Ia mengaku hanya makan siang di kantornya dan sedikit minum saat pulang. Padahal setahuku dari semua Uncle Harry dan teman-temannya, Dad terkenal akan pertu karetnya yang tak dapat dibiarkan kosong walau sekejab saja. Berdasarkan segala kekhawatiran itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa pelayan harian untuk membersihkan rumah serta membuatkan Dad makan malam dan mempersiapkan makanan siap saji untuk sarapannya, untuk berjaga-jaga bila Granny mendapatkan halangan.

Setelah membereskan koper-koper dan semua barang bawaan, aku segera mandi dan bergegas menuju makam Mum. Hari ini begitu cerah. Namun angin tetap bertiup dengan sejuknya. Awal musim gugur ini memang membuat suhu kota ini semakin menurun. Matahari bersinar dengan cantik yang seiring dengan awan yang terus berarak mengikuti kemana angin itu akan bertiup. Tak jauh dari makan itu, aku membeli seikat bungan fresia. Hanya fresia saja. Karena setahuku, Mum hanya menyukai bunga itu.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan makam Mum. Seakan tak ingin ketahuan bila aku sedang mengamatinya, aku menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari sosok itu berada. Pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang serta setelan serba hitam menaruh sesuatu diatas makam Mum-ku. Apa yang ditaruh Mr. Malfoy? Aku terus memperhatikannya sambil tetap bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Hal ini merupakan keganjalan tersendiri bagiku. Aku tak pernah tahu bila Mum dan berteman. Walaupun aku tahu mereka sama-sama bekerja di Kementerian, tapi Mum berada di Departemen Kekuatan Hukum Sihir sementara Mr. Malfoy setahu yang kubaca dari harian Daily Prophet bekerja di Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional. Dan hal yang membuat keganjalanku terus bertambah adalah dari semua cerita yang kutahu bahwa Mr. Malfoy tidak berteman baik dengan Mum dan Trio Gryffindor-nya, malahan cenderung bermusuhan. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di makam Mum? Pikiran baikku adalah bahwa ia hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir sebagai teman lama. Pikiranku teralihkan saat melihat ia tersenyum sambil memegang nisan batu itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dahi ini berkerut dengan sendirinya. Dan aku berjalan menuju tempat persemayaman Mum dengan berbagai tanda tanya.

Tanda tanya itu kembali hadir saat aku sampai di makam itu. Seikat fresia sudah terbaring cantik dan segar disitu. Mr. Malfoy tahu bunga kesukaan Mum? Aku mengedikkan bahu dan duduk tepat di samping makam.

"Hey, Mum," sapaku lalu menaruhkan bunga yang kubawa di samping bunga pemberian Mr. Malfoy itu.

Kuhela napas sebentar lalu membersihkan beberapa daun cokelat yang berada di atas makamnya. "Kau tahu besok aku akan kembali ke Hogwarst? Aku yakin kau tahu, karena jika kau masih ada pasti kau sekarang sedang sibuk membantuku _packing _dan menasihatiku tentang segala macam peraturan di sekolah. Demi Merlin, Mum, aku sudah bersekolah disana hampir tujuh tahun," tawaku pada makam ini.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah selesai dengan semua barang dan koper-koper itu, selimut yang darimu juga sudah kumasukkan. Ooh yaa, jangan lupa doakan untuk ujian NEWT-ku, Mum. Aku gelisah setengah mati bila mengingat hal itu. Aku juga berharap kau mendoakanku untuk bisa melalui hariku di sekolah tanpa semua surat darimu lagi. Kau tahu, Mum? Aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang," tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir kembali.

Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang kutumpahkan sejak kepergian Mum. Buru-buru aku menghapus air mata ini dan kembali tersenyum. "Maafkan aku yang berubah jadi cengeng, Mum. Kepergianmu sangat berdampak besar padaku sepertinya," kekehku.

"Aku pulang dulu, Mum. Jangan lupa doakan aku dan jaga Dad selama aku tak ada di sisinya. Bye, Mum," ujarku kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan makam dengan deraian angin yang menemani.

000

Setelah perpisahan yang cukup dramatis dengan Dad, Uncle Harry, dan Aunt Ginny aku berhasil naik ke Hogwarts Express dengan linangan air mata. Sekitar sore hari kereta ini sudah sampai di Hogsmeade. Aku kehilangan Helaine seharian ini. Jadilah, seharian ini aku habiskan dengan membaca di kompartemen. Barulah saat kami sampai, Helaine menghampiriku. Senyum Helaine tetap terkembang seperti biasanya. Aku berteman dengannya sejak pertama kali kami menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Latar belakangh anak tunggalah yang membuat kami bisa cepat akrab. Asas kesepian sepertinya yang menyatukan kami. Hal yang aku suka darinya adalah ia tak pernah membesar-besarkan atau mendramatisir suatu masalah. Terbukti dengan hari ini, setelah sekian banyak yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa padaku secara berlebihan hanya dialah yang menyambutku dengan senyum seceria mungkin. Mungkin saja ini adalah efek dari kami yang menangis seharian saat ia datang setelah tiga hari kepergian Mum. Maklum saja, dia selalu menghabiskan musim liburannya di Italia.

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru, baru saja usai. Seperti biasa riuh rendah dari para siswa saat mendapatkan murid baru memenuhi Aula Besar ini. Dan seperti biasa juga, aku tak akan peduli apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini. Aku tak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi penerus kami di Gryffindor atau siapa pendatang baru yang akan mengisi tiga asrama lainnya.

Mataku bersibobrok dengan Scorpius Malfoy saat hendak menenggak jus labuku. Aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin saat ayahnya menyambangi makam Mum. Ada perasaan penasaran untuk menanyakan hal ini padanya. Mungkin saja ia tahu apa hubungan Mum dengan ayahnya, tapi aku dengan secepatnya menguburkan niat itu. Bagaimana bisa bertanya padanya, bertegur sapa saja aku tak pernah. Tak usah bertegur sapa padanya, aku saja tak tahu nama siswa asrama satu angkatan denganku.

"Miss Weasley."

Aku berbalik dan menemukan penjaga sekolah kami sudah berada di belakangku. "Ada apa, Mr. Filch?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ada kiriman untukmu," lalu ia mendaratkan sebuah kotak yang ukurannya lumayan besar di hadapanku.

"Ooh terima kasih," jawabku gelagapan.

Pria tua itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Aula ini. "Apa itu?" tanya Helaine dari sampingku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah," dengan sigap aku membukanya "dari ayahku."

Aku dapat melihat dari sudut mataku saat Helaine mengangguk serta mengerutkan dahi dan kembali sibuk dengan daging panggangnya. Kini dahiku yang mengerut saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tumpukan buku bewarna hitam. Entah ada berapa banyak di dalamnya. Aku langsung mengambil secarik perkamen yang ada di dalamnya.

Itu adalah hadiah dari ibumu

Dad

Hanya itu tulisan yang berada dalam perkamen itu. Aku mengangkat satu dari sekian banyak buku hitam itu. Dahiku semakin mengkerut.

"Jurnal?"

000

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: It's like forever? Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about that. This's the short chapter and I'm sorry again. Btw, Happy Christmas, everyone! Enjoy:)

**All of characters belong to JK Rowling and the several unknown characters belong to me**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kastil tampak begitu damai. Hampir semua murid sudah berada di asramanya. Tak ada satupun yang berkerliaran di lorong kastil. Tahun ini terlihat akan sangat berat karena tampuk jabatan Ketua Murid diduduki oleh Scorpius Malfoy yang terkenal sadis dalam memberikan detensi pada murid bila tertangkap basah berkeliaran setelah jam malam dimulai. Bila bertanya kepadaku hal itu memberatkanku atau tidak, aku akan jawab tidak. Karena sampai sekarang catatan detensiku sangat bersih. Jadi, aku tak peduli dengan siapapun yang menjadi Ketua Murid. Selama tak ada yang dilanggar, apa yang harus ditakutkan?

Aku sudah selesai melakukan ritual malam, mulai dari membersihkan wajah, menyikat gigi, menyisir rambut, dan mengganti bajuku dengan piyama. Sementara Helaine sudah terlelap setelah makan malam tadi. Helaine memang memilki banyak kesamaan denganku. Kami sama-sama dijuluki anti sosial, karena jarang sekali bergaul atau bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid lain. Tetapi, kami tak peduli. Selama tak ada yang tersakiti dengan sikap anti sosial kami, tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, bukan?

Mataku menatap tumpukan jurnal kiriman Dad yang sudah tiga hari teronggok di sudut kamar kami. Rasa penasaran kini menghampiriku. Aku sudah lama ingin membacanya, tapi kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang kerena tugas yang menghantam terus secara bertubi-tubi. Kusebakkan selimut yang sudah menutupi separuh tubuh dan melangkah mengambil satu buah jurnal bersampul hitam itu. Inisial HG terpampang jelas saat aku membuka sampul jurnal ini. Aku mulai membuka lembar demi lembar jurnal itu dan mulai terhanyut ke dalamnya.

* * *

_Hogwarst_

_Musim Semi_

_Awal tahun kelima merupakan titik balik dari segalanya. Segalanya benar-benar berubah. Kematian Cedric membuat penjagaan kastil semakin diperketat. Auror berkeliaran di mana-mana. Bahkan setiap gerak-gerik kami terpantau jelas. Dan hal yang paling membuatku merasa terganggu adalah intervensi Kementerian yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Entahlah, apa aku masih bisa bertahan di dunia sihir ini. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke rumah bersama Dad dan Mum kemudian melanjutkan sekolah Muggle-ku. Tetapi, itu semua mustahil melihat apa yang akan Harry hadapi. Semoga segalanya akan semakin membaik._

_Aku tersenyum dengan apa yang baru saja kubaca. Tulisan tangan Mum begitu indah. Ini bukanlah jurnal harian yang awalnya kubayangkan ini lebih mendekati buku harian Mum. Kuraih jam yang berada di nakas tempat tidur. Pukul 12.15. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan akan terus melanjutkan membaca buku harian Mum. Lagipula besok Sabtu._

_Musim Semi_

_Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai musim semi? Rasanya semua begitu indah saat aku memandang dedaunan cokelat yang mulai berguguran tertiup angin. Semacam relaksasi tersendiri bagiku. Dad dan Mum juga sangat menyukai musim ini. Kami biasa berkemah di berbagai hutan yang menjadi pilihan Dad. Atau aku akan menghabiskan sore musim semiku dengan bermain trampolin di halaman belakang rumah kami sementara kedua orang tuaku hanya duduk dengan secangkir teh di tangannya dan sesekali memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati. Tetapi, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melompat di trampolin sejak Hogwarst mengirimkan surat panggilan paling yang menakjubkan kepadaku lima tahun lalu. Merlin! Aku merindukan mereka seketika saat ini._

_Aku semakin merimdukan mereka karena situasi yang kacau saat ini. Intervensi Kementerian semakin terasa dengan hadirnya Umbridge sebagai pengajar di Hogwarst. Gayanya yang semena-mena membuat aku ingin mengutuknya menjadi kodok. Bahkan aku ragu kodok mau kukutuk untuk berubah menjadi dirinya. Harry menjadi sasaran empuk baginya hari ini. Aku tak tahu detensi apa yang akan diterimanya. Hal yang kuketahui dia tak ikut makan malam tadi. Hanya ada aku, Ron, dan Ginny. Aku berharap situasi ini segera berakhir. Aku tak pernah berharap terlalu berlebihan, hanya kembalikan ketentraman hidup kami seperti sedia kala. Apakah aku terkenal melodramtic? Sepertinnya begitu._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Semuanya terkesan semakin menjadi-jadi. Terutama kelakuan dari Umbridge si wajah kodok itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya sampai membuat semua peraturan dan memajangnya di dinding lorong kastil. Itu gila. Semuanya semakin gila aku rasa. Semua kegiatan di kastil dikendalikan olehnya. Aneh rasanya dengan semua ini._

_000_

_(Masih) Musim Dingin_

_Tak ada surat dari Viktor hari ini. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah sampai lupa mengirimkanku surat. Aku menertawakan diriku hari ini. Kata-kataku tadi terdengar seperti wanita yang terlalu posesif terhadap pacarnya, bukan? Bahkan ia bukan pacarku dan aku gila karena ia tak mengabariku barang sehari saja. Semua orang bertanya tentang apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan si atlet Quidditch dari Bulgaria itu. Dan aku akan diam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang definisi dari hubungan kami. Dia sempat menyinggung tentang hubungan kami, tapi Demi Merlin aku terlalu sibuk dengan kekacauan di Hogwarst. Aku selalu merasa bila suatu saat Viktor akan sadar bahwa aku tidak cantik dan secara perlahan akan pergi meningalkanku. Dan sejujurnya aku terganggu dengan pikiran itu. Apakah ada lelaki selain dirinya yang menerimaku sebagai teman dekatnya? Semua itu terlepas dari Harry dan Ron tentunya. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa sejauh manapun aku berusaha berkencan dengan banyak pria takdirku akan berujung bersama salah satu dari sahabatku. Mungkin Harry mungkin juga Ron. Untuk Harry, itu pasti tidak mungkin. Selain Ginny yang sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali berjumpa dan kegilaan Harry pada Cho membuatku mual membayangkan bila aku akan berakhir berasama Harry. Untuk Ron, aku akan menertawai diriku sepanjang hidup bila suatu saat nanti aku berakhir dengannya. Apa rasanya menikah dengan Ron? Aku akan makan hati mengahadapi kekonyolannya setiap hari. Bukan aku tak menyayainginya, aku sangat menyayangi Ron dan Harry. Mereka seperti kakak bagiku. Sejak aku hanyalah anak tunggal, memiliki mereka di sampingku merupakan anugerah tersendiri._

_Aku akan mencoba untuk tidur dan meminum ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Sejenak saja aku ingin menghilangkan semua pikiran yang ada di kepalaku. Bahkan aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku alami. Umurku baru 16 tahun, tapi pikiranku seperti wanita berumur 30an dengan segala masalah yang menimpa. Harry menyuruhku untuk sedikit bersantai, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kepalaku seakan ingin pecah bila mengingat Viktor akan menghindariku, nilai OWL-ku akan buruk, dan bila suatu saat nanti Harry harus benar-benar menghadapi Voldemort sementara aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lihat, aku terlalu banyak berpikir, bukan?_

_Kali ini aku akan benar-benar tidur._

* * *

"Rose."

"Hey, Weasley," aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku dan menemukan Helaine yang berkacak pinggang di hadapanku. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia menyibak selimutku. Udara dingin langsung menyergap. Awal musim dingin sangatlah tidak bersahabat bagiku. Aku mencoba menarik kembali selimut yang sudah berhasil tersingkap oleh Helaine tadi.

"Bangun, Rose," ujaranya

"Ini masih pagi," ucapku malas namun bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

Kuraba nakas yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurku untuk mencari ikat rambut biru gelap milikku. "Masih pagi? Demi Merlin Rose ini sudah pukul setengah 11 dan kau mengeluh ini masi pagi. Dasar manja."

Setelah berhasil mengikat rambutku aku hanya mengangguk meghadapi Helaine. "Aku tidur larut tadi malam."

Kerut menghiasi dahi sahabatku ini saat mendengar ucapanku tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Rasaku kita sudah mengerjakan semua tugas. Bahkan tugas untuk dua minggu kedepan."

Kuambil buku harian Mum yang tergeletak di samping bantalku dan menunjukkannya pada Helaine. "Aku membaca ini semalaman."

"Jurnal ibumu?"

Anggukan merupakan jawabanku sementara dia hanya menghela napas. "Jadi, aku melewatkan sarapan pagi," tepat disaat aku mengatakan hal itu perutku ikut berbunyi.

Helaine tertawa dan melempar bantal kepadaku. "Mandilah, aku sudah menyisakan sarapan untukmu."

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya menghilang di balik pintu. Helaine selalu dapat diandalkan.

000

Seharian ini aku menghabiskan hari bersama Helaine dari makan siang sampai menontonnya berlatih Quidditch. Semua kegiatan ini menyenangkan bagiku. Cukup aku dan Helaine.

"Jadi apa isi jurnal ibumu," tanya Helaine.

Aku memberikannya handuk untuk ia menyeka keringatnya yang sebesar-besar jagung. "Itu semacam buku harian. Dia menceritakan kehidupannya selama disekolah aku rasa."

Helaine tersenyum setelah meminun air yang tadi kubawakan juga. "Ibumu sangat rajin, aku tak membayangkan ibuku akan menulis buku harian, kehidupan sekolahnya pasti dipenuhi dengan berpacaran dan berbelanja," dia terkekeh saat menceritakannya.

Celotehnya membuatku itu tertawa. Helaine Nott, teman baikku yang menggemparkan Hogwarst karena merupakan penghuni asrama Gryffindor yang kedua orang tuanya murni berasa dari Slytherin. Seperti namanya, ayah Helaine adalah seorang Nott, Theodore Nott lebih tepatnya, sementara ibunya adalah Pansy Parkinson dan sekarang ia berteman baik denganku, anak dari Ron dan Hermione Weasley. Aneh sekali setiap aku berpikir hal ini terjadi dibalik semua cerita yang kudengar tentang kedua asrama itu yang memiliki catatan buruk tentang kerukunan di masa lalu.

"Nott, ayo kembali kesini," teriak Tyrone si Kapten Quiddittch asrama kami pada Helaine.

Helaine hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan beranjak bangkit dari rumput ini. "Masuklah bila kau merasa bosan."

"Aku akan menunggumu di tribun penonton saja, sambil membaca ini," aku menunjukkan buku bersampul hitam itu padanya.

Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau kau bosan sebentar lagi anak-anak Slytherin akan segera berganti lapangan dengan kami, kau lihat-lihat mereka saja. Tubuh mereka yang atletis akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagimu."

"Mesum," aku memukulnya dengan buku harian Mum "cepat sana kau masuk lapangan sebelum Tyrone meneriakimu lagi."

Dia terkekeh dan meninggalkanku. Aku beranjak menuju tribun penonton. Aku dapat melihat Helaine mulai menaiki sapunya dan mulai berlatih sesuai dengan aba-aba Tyrone yang mulai berteriak-teriak. Kuambil cookies yang sengaja kubawa untuk menemaniku saat Helaine berlatih. Hazelnut cookies sudah berada di tanganku dan aku mulai membaca buku harian Mum lagi.

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Akhirnya kejelasan hubunganku dengan Viktor terungkap juga. Ia menanyakan kesediaanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mengatakan secara gamblang dalam suratku bila pertemanan lebih baik sebagai definisi hubungan kami. Bodoh? Yaa, itulah yang dikatakan Harry padaku. Aku yang merasa kesal saat ia lupa menyuratiku dan aku pula yang menolaknya._

_"Jadi, kau menolaknya?" tanya Harry disela makan siang kami._

_Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau yakin?"_

_Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. "Aku rasa aku tak benar-benar mencintainya."_

_"Tak harus mencintai untuk memulai suatu hubungan, kau cukup menyukainya dan melihat prospek ke depannya," ujar Harry yang bingung menghadapiku._

_"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa ada yang tak benar bila aku berhubungan dengannya," jawabku menyuapkan sup asparagus ke dalam mulutku._

_Dia tertawa. "Kau wanita paling rumit yang pernah aku hadapi, 'Mione."_

_"Asal kau tidak kapok untuk berteman denganku, aku rasa tak masalah."_

_"Ada-ada saja," dia semakin terkekeh "apa sebenarnya yang kau cari?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Pria seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau cari? Lebih pintar darimu," ucap Harry yang mengusap mulutnya dengan jubah pergelangan tangannya yang kusambut dengan tatapan jijik._

_Aku menyodorkannya sau tangan. "Aku juga tidak yakin," jawabku._

_"Mau sampai kapan, huh? Kau penyihir paling pintar, yaa kecuali kau mau berpacaran dengan Dumbledore," kekehnya saat menggodaku._

_"Lucu sekal, Harry. Setidaknya ia harus setara denganku."_

_"Selalu superior," lagi-lagi ia terkekeh._

_Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Aku pergi dulu."_

_"Kemana lagi?"_

_"Mengerjakan tugas Ramuan di perpustakaan."_

_Dia kembali terkeeh. "Masih dikumpulkan minggu depan."_

_"Lebih cepat lebih baik."_

_"Terserah padamu."_

_Dibalik semua kesibukanku dalam menghadapi ujian dan menghadapi kegilaan Umbridge (hah! Aku tak pernah bosan mengucapkannya) kami membuat sebuah gerakan yang awalnya kupikir akan mengkhianati semua prinsipku tapi ternyata rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Kami membuat sebuah kelompok belajar kecil, baiklah lumayan besar untuk pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Sensasinya begitu ajaib, saat kami mengendap-endap untuk menghindari Umbridge serta kroni-kroninya. Adrenalinku benar-benar terpacu. Keseruan yang belum ada tandingannya (lagi-lagi aku suka melebih-lebihkan). Sampai sekarang kami sudah mempunyai tempat latihan tetap. Aku baru tahu jika kastil ini memiliki sebuah ruangan rahasia atau yang kami sebut sebagai kamar kebutuhan. Semua hal ini membuat aku semakin takjub dengan dunia ini. Dan hal seperti ini jugalah yang membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi._

_Kami berlatih begitu banyak mantra. Tentu saja hal ini tak lepas dari campur tangan Harry yang awalnya menolak mati-matian tentang kelompok belajar yang kami sebut sebagai Laskar Dumbledore ini. Harry menganngap bahwa ia tak pantas untuk mengajarkan teman-temannya tentang mantra pertahanan. Ia masih merasa semua kejadian yang membuatnya lolos dari maut itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Aku tak tahu dia itu rendah hati atau naif atau bodoh (maafkan aku Harry). Dan pada akhirnya, dengan seluruh kemampuanku dan Ron dan dengan campur tangan Fred dan George juga dia mau mengajarkan kami secara berkala. Harry mengajarkan kami begitu banyak mantra pertahanan dan ia juga mengajarkan mantra patronus kepada kami. Hal yang menakjubkan lagi, patronusku adalah berang-berang. Menggemaskan sekali. Aku tertawa saat menuliskan kalimat tadi._

_Dengan adanya Laskar Dumbledore ini tak lantas membuat hidup kami menjadi bahagia dan tentram. Setahuku Umbridge mendapuk beberapa murid untuk membantunya untuk mengawasi anak-anak yang berada di luar kendali. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Malfoy dan semua pelanyannya. Mereka berkeliaran dengan lencana di jubahnya. Hal itu membuatku mual. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Malfoy yang teramat angkuh yang aku rasa merupakan cetakan dari Merlin untuknya sejak kecil. Dasar penjilat. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan semua murid saat melihat mereka berkeliaran seperti sedang mencari mangsa, pastinya minus anak-anak Slytherin. Baiklah, aku akan berhenti membicarakan ferret bodoh itu. Bisa-bisa aku mati muda bila terus mengingat kelakuan luar biasa menyebalkannya lagi._

_Satu lagi hal yang paling menyesakkan bagiku adalah saat melihat wanita gemuk berwajah kodok itu menghukum teman-temanku, terutama Harry. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga menggunakan hukuman kejam itu untuk menghukum murid. Menyuruh murid untuk menulis dan hasil dari tulisan mereka akan muncul di tangan yang otomatis akan merobek permukaan kulit mereka. Bahkan saat menuliskan hal ini aku masih merinding. Aku bingung dengan sikap Dumbledore akhir-akhir ini. Dia seakan-akan menghilang dari peradaban dan membiarkan kekacauan di kastil ini begitu saja. Tetapi, aku yakin Dumbledore memiliki alasan khusus terhadap semua ini. Semoga saja apa yang aku pikirkan benar dalam kenyataannya._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Kami semakin ahli dalam bergeriliya dan aku bangga dengan hal itu. Tak terhitung berapa banyak lagi kami berlari dari kejaran Umbridge serta kroni-kroninya saat Laskar Dumbledore akan berkumpul. Dan tak terhitung berapa banyak cara kami untuk mengelabui Filch. Aku tak tahu bila ternyata Mr. Filch sangat mudah ditipu terutama dengan makanan. Itu menggelikan. Kamar kebutuhan memang sangat berguna. Aku yakin bahwa Hogwarst juga berkonspirasi untuk melawan Umbridge._

_Harry semakin dekat dengan Cho. Aku senang dengan hal itu, setidaknya hal itu sebagai pengalih perhatian Harry tentang semua kegilaan Kementerian dan kewaspadaannya tentang gerak-gerik Voldemort. Tetapi, hal yang mengganjal di hatiku adalah apakah Cho benar-benar sudah menerima Harry seutuhnya dan bukan sebagai pelarian dari meninggalnya Cedric. Baiklah, lagi-lagi aku berpikir berlebihan, tapi semua itu aku rasa sangat masuk akal, bukan?_

_Lucu sekali saat aku mengurusi hubungan asmara seseorang, sementara aku masih single. Ini ironis. Ginny kaget bukan kepalang saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menolak Viktor. Dia bilang aku gila. Mungkin aku gila. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar gila saat aku merasa menyesal telah menolaknya. Bukan karena aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukainya, melainkan karena rasa gengsi dalam hidupku. Aku bisa mendapatkan seluruh nilai outstanding, tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan kekasih semudah aku mendapatkan nilai-nilai itu. Lagi-lagi Ginny mengatakan bahwa aku gila. Dia bilang masalah itu terdapat pada diriku. Akulah yang tak mau membuka diri pada pria manapun._

_"Kau tahu 'Mione, ada berapa banyak gadis yang rela membunuhmu demi dapat berdansa dengan Viktor saat Yule Ball tahun lalu," ujarnya berapi-api disela makan malam kami._

_"Mereka segila itu?" tanyaku tak percaya_

_"Yaa, mereka segila itu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Menolaknya dengan alasan yang bahkan dirimu saja tak tahu apa itu."_

_Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku merasa tak pantas bersamanya. Ada begitu banyak gadis cantik dan dia lebih memilihku yang semua orang di kastil ini tahu bahwa aku di panggil 'si kutu buku',"balasku._

_Ginny menghela napasnya. "Kau harus membuka dirimu. Kau cantik Hermione dan semua orang di kastil ini tahu itu."_

_Aku rasa pembicaraan makan malam tadi terlalu berat bagiku. Setelah melirik arloji yang berada di dalam saku jubahku, kuputuskan untuk mengerjakan esai Mantra. Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang sudah sangat sepi penghuni. Meja di dekat jendela merupakan tempat favoritku. Kukeluarkan perkamen, pena, dan tinta ke atas meja lalu mulai mengerjakannya dengan cermat. Tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Madam Pince sudah memperingatkanku bahwa perpustakaan akan segera ditutup. Dengan sigap aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju lorong buku untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi kupinjam. Langkahku tersandung dan buku-buku yang tadi kupegang jatuh seketika._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang suara yang terlihat bangkit dari tidurnya._

_"Malfoy," ujarku terejut._

_Yaa, Malfoy berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan wajah lesu dan jubah yang tak berbentuk._

* * *

"Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Rose Weasley."

Aku menengadah. "Malfoy."

000

to be continued

**A/N** : I hope you aren't confuse about the timeline Hermione and Rose. There's a line to bound the timeline. I hope your're like it and found your answer in this chapter. Please leave the review. Keep rock and keep awesome, guys:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Sorry for typo about Hogwarts. And sorry again for another typo and maybe you still find it in this chap. Thanks for all of your review and I hope you find your answer in this chap. Hope you like and and enjoy this chap.

* * *

**I own nothing, JK. Rowling has! Unless some other unknown characters**

**Chapter 3**

"Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Rose Weasley?"

Aku menengadah. "Malfoy?"

Terkejut menyergapku seketika. Hal apa yang membawa sosok Malfoy di depanku ini datang menghampiri. Langsung saja kututup buku harian Mum dan ikut berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau Rosalie Weasley dari asrama Griffyndor?" dia berbalik tanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ada apa?" kuulang kembali pertanyaan yang tadi telah kulontarkan.

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan amanat dari Profesor MacGonagall bahwa kau diminta untuk menjadi Ketua Murid Wanita sementara waktu menggantikan Faviana Olivier sementara waktu karena orang tuanya sedang sakit keras di Perancis."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. "Aku? Ketua Murid?"

Kini pria yang di hadapankulah yang turut mengangguk. "Sementara," tambahnya.

Pandanganku kosong namun segera dengan cepat kualihkan kepada Helaine yang sedang sibuk menghalau Quaffle. "Baiklah, segera temui Profesor MacGonagall dan pindah ke asramaku. Selamat sore, Miss Rosalie Weasley," ujarnya kemudian melangkah untuk turun dari tribun ini.

"Rose. Rose saja," ujarku seketika menanggapinya.

Tanpa senyuman atau ekspresi lain yang dihasilkan wajahnya ia mengangguk. "Rose."

Aku duduk dan masih terkejut. Ketua Murid. Ini gila.

000

"Kau menjadi Ketua Murid?" suara Helaine menggelegar di seantero kamar kami.

"Sementara," tambahku.

Kini ia ikut duduk bersamaku dan mengguncang-guncang bahuku. "Ini luar biasa. Aku sudah yakin kau pasti akan menjadi Ketua Murid saat kita masih di tahun pertama," ujarnya dengan rasa suka dan gembira yang berlebihan.

"Sementara," tambahku lagi.

"Aku tak peduli, hal yang penting kau menjadi Ketua Murid."

Aku tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan merapihkan diriku di hadapan cermin. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Helaine.

"Bertemu MacGonagall untuk membicarakan hal itu," jawabku.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu saat makan malam."

"Baiklah."

Koridor riuh dengan murid yang memang sedang menunggu saat makan malam. Celotehan terdengar di setiap sudut. Aku menangkap sosok Scorpius Malfoy tengah tertawa bersama teman-teman Slytherin-nya di sebuah sudut koridor. Aku ralat, dia tidak tertawa. Dia hanya tersenyum setiap teman-temannya mengeluarkan lelucon yang mereka miliki. Mungkin ia tak memiliki saraf tertawa di tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk saat pandangan kami bersibobrok. Aku ikut mengangguk sebagai balasan dari sapaan bisunya dan lanjut berjalan menuju tujuan utamaku tadi.

Setelah mengucapkan kata sandi ruangan Kepala Sekolah ini, kedua gargoyle yang berada tepat di depan pintu itu menggeser dan memberikan akses masuk padaku.

"Masuklah, Miss Wesley," ujar MacGonagall saat pintu ruangannya kuketuk.

Pintu ruangan itu bergeser dan aku melihat Profesore MacGonagall berdiri dengan jubah hijau lumutnya. "Selamat malam, Profesor."

"Selamat malam, Miss Weasley, masuklah."

"Jadi, aku berasumsi kau sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan aku memanggilmu dari Mr. Malfoy, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau akan menjadi Ketua Murid dengan waktu yang belum ditentukan, tapi ini hanya bersifat sementara sampai Miss Olivier kembali dari Perancis."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Ini adalah lencana Ketua Murid-mu dan segeralah pindah ke asrama Ketua Murid bersama Mr. Malfoy."

"Baiklah, apakah itu saja?"

"Aku rasa sudah. Kau boleh pergi untuk makan malam, Miss Weasley."

"Selamat malam, Profesor."

"Selamat malam."

000

Helaine sedikit kecewa dengan kepindahanku ke asrama Ketua Murid. Dia tak menyatakan ketidaksukaannya, tapi aku tahu hal itu tanpa harus ia mengatakannya. Setelah makan malam ia berkumpul bersama tim Quidditch asrama kami untuk merundingkan pertandingan musim ini melawan Slytherin, sementara aku langsung kembali ke kamar dan bersiap untuk membaca kembali buku harian Mum lagi.

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ferret bodoh itu sampai ia harus tidur di perpustakaan dan dengan seenak hatinya memarahiku karena menginjak kakinya yang bahkah tak terlihat karena ruangan itu sudah remang menjurus ke gelap._

_Malfoy merapihkan kemejanya yang berantakan begitu juga dengan rambut pirangnya. Tatapannya sinis saat mendapati aku berdiri di hadapannya. "Perhatikan langkahmu, Mudblood," ucapnya seperti mendesis._

_Aku bersumpah Demi Merlin saat itu aku benar-benar ingin mengutuknya, namun aku tak mau terlihat sama tak berotak dengan si pirang itu. Jadi, aku hanya membalas sinis padanya dan pergi meniggalkan manusia angkuh itu._

_Tak ada yang tahu kejadian aku menginjak kaki si pirang Malfoy. Aku juga tak berniat untuk menceritakannya pada khalayak. Memalukan. Tetapi, aku merasa Merlin sedang menguji tingkat kesabaranku. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran Astronomi saat aku mendapati Malfoy yang tengah merintih di sebuah sudut menara. Kulihat sekelilingku. Tak ada siapapun. Harry dan Ron turun terlebih dahulu karena kelas berikutnya telah menanti, sementara aku berjalan santai karena kelasku baru saja berakhir tadi. Kembali lagi pada Malfoy, aku tak mengerti orang seperti dia, maksudku kaya dan memiliki banyak penjilat atau pengikut atau apa sajalah itu, bisa-bisanya berdiri sendirian di sudut menara yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Ada hasrat untuk menghampirinya, tapi aku tak mau mendengar mulut busuknya yang hanya akan menyebabkan sakit hati. Tetapi, aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia merintih. Terlihat kesakitan. Dari jauh aku melihat dengan jelas kemeja seragamnya basah bermandikan keringat. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada dinding dan pasangannya yang lain memegang atau terlihat seperti mencengkram perutnya. Dan kali ini aku yang merutuki tubuhku karena dengan seenaknya berjalan mendekatinya begitu saja._

_Aku berada tepat di hadapannya saat Malfoy yang terlihat sangat tak berdaya itu memegang perutnya dengan sedikit rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_"Kau sakit?" tanyaku segan._

_Aku refleks menyentuh keningnya yang sudah banjir dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung itu. "Kau demam."_

_"Perutku," ujarnya parau._

_"Perutmu sakit?"_

_Malfoy yang sedari tadi menunduk perlahan bangun dan menatapku. "Mudblood," ujarnya terkejut dan langsung menyeka keningnya yang tadi kupegang._

_"Berani-beraninya kau memegangku."_

_Demi Merlin! Dia masih bisa membentakku dengan suara parau seperti mayat hidup itu. Aku menatapnya kesal. Dia langsung menarik tubuhnya seolah ingin menjauh dariku._

_"Semoga kau menikmati sakitmu, ferret!" tandasku dan langsung membalikkan badan._

_Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar bunyi benda menghantam lantai di belakangku. Saat berbalik aku menemukan Malfoy yang sudah ambruk. Aku lansung mendekatinya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Kau musuh paling merepotkan di dunia ini."_

_Akhirnya aku meminta tolong pada salah satu murid yang kutemui untuk memberitahu pada Hospital Wing bahwa ada seorang murid pingsang di menara Astronomi. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian Madam Pomfrey datang dan Malfoy yang pingsan dan sama sekali tak berdaya itu berhail diselamatkan. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa pula aku ikut ke rumah sakit karena Madam Pomfrey ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi._

_Sesampainya di Hospital Wing, aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Keluhan Malfoy terhadap perutnya yang terasa sakit sampai akhirnya ia ambruk. Saat akan meniggalkan rumah sakit aku melihat si ferret sombong itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Dia tidur dan telihat sangat lelah. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat menatapnya. Dan berjalan kembali ke asrama._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Tak ada yang tahu insiden pingsannya Malfoy dan siapa penolongnya. Tak ada yang membicarakan dan aku lega akan hal itu. Tak dapat kubayangkan jika para Slytherin itu mengetahuinya. Hidupku akan berubah menjadi seperti di neraka dalam sesaat. Namun yang aku tahu hidupku belum lepas dari bayang-bayang Malfoy._

_Dua hari. Yaa aku ingat dua hari setelah kejadian itu tepatnya malam Natal aku bertemu dengan pria pirang itu lagi. Aku berjalan di koridor yang sepi untuk menghadiri pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore di kamar kebutuhan. Aku yakin aku sendirian saat itu, tapi tidak pada kenyataan. Malam itu sangat dingin karena salju sedang turun lumayan lebat. Itu malam Natal, aku memakluminya. Aku berjalan dengan sumringah ketika pintu kamar kebutuhan sudah mulai terlihat di depan mataku sampai sebuah tangan menarikku ke dalam ruang penyimpanan sapu. Aku berusaha berteriak, namun percuma saja karena mulutku telah berhasil dibekap. Dan hal mustahil baru saja terjadi padaku. Sekali lagi ini mustahil. Sosok yang membekapku adalah si pirang Malfoy. Sial! Aku langsung berpikir bahwa hari ini semua rahasia Laskar Dumbledore akan terbongkar. Malfoy pasti datang untuk menyekapku dan memaksaku untuk mengaku apa sebenarnya yang kami sembunyikan. Sekali lagi aku sial. Aku mencoba berteriak dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhku berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapannya._

_"Jangan berteriak atau melawan atau kau akan ketahuan oleh Umbridge dan lainnya," bisiknya yang terdengar sangat pelan di telingaku._

_Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dan suara mencicit dari Dolores Umbridge. Aku melemparkan tatapan sinis ke arahnya._

_"Jangan bersuara," bisiknya masih membekap mulutku._

_Posisi kami benar-benar membuatku tersiksa. Ruangan penyimpanan yang sempit membuatku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Merlin! Aku gila bila mengatakan hal ini, tapi entahlah. Aku menyukai wangi tubuhnya serta helaan setiap napas yang dihasilkannya. Lihat aku gila. Semoga tak ada yang membaca tulisanku ini._

_Kami tak bergerak sama sekali selama beberapa saat. Aku merasakan Malfoy menatapku dengan sangat intens. Dia menatapku seperti seoarang penjaga toko yang mendapati seorang remaja mencuri di tokonya. Aku sama sekali tak mau menatapnya. Aku menunduk tanpa mau sedikitpun menatapnya._

_Malfoy mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Keningnya berkerut kemudian kembali menatapku. "Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam."_

_Ia melepaskanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau tak menyerahkanku pada Umbridge saja," ujarku kesal._

_"Kau mau aku melakukan itu? Baiklah," ia hampir membuka pintu itu yang dengan cekatan kucegah dengan sebelah tanganku._

_"Jangan coba-coba," ujarku hampir seperti mendesis._

_Dia hanya menyeringai. Lagi, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. "Keluarlah, Mud-."_

_Baru kali itu aku melihatnya kaku saat akan memanggilku dengan panggilan pamungkasnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggilku mudblood. Dan langsung keluar dari ruang penyimpanan meninggalkanku sambil membersihkan jubahnya._

_Hampir saja aku meneriakan ucapan terima kasih yang langsung aku urungkan. Aku belum gila untuk berterima kasih padanya. Hal itu aku anggap sebagai balas jasa kemarin. Walau sebenarnya aku tak membutuhkannya._

_Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya? Ia menyelamatkanku? Sakit jiwa._

_000_

_(Masih dan aku tak pernah tahu sampai kapan akan berakhir) Musim Dingin_

_Akhirnya Harry resmi berkencan dengan Cho. Yeay! Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu. Lalu kapan aku akan mulai berkencan? Jawabannya tergantung pada Merlin. Namun, aku bahagia. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, aku juga tak dapat menjawabnya. Mungkin jawabannya seperti kenapa anak kecil suka dengan cokelat. Lihat. Jawabannya tak ada yang tahu, sama seperti itulah perasaanku sekarang. Mungkin karena nilai, tapi nilaiku berada di interval yang sama. Mungkin karena Laskar Dumbledore yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menggila. Aku berkesimpulan seperti itu._

_Ada hal janggal dalam hari-hariku saat ini. Malfoy._

_Sejak kejadian Malfoy menarikku ke dalam lemari penyimpanan dia hampir tak pernah meneriakiku darah lumpur lagi. Terima kasih Merlin! Dan dia selalu menghindar saat teman-temannya berpapasan dengan aku dan anak Gryffindor lainnya. Aneh._

_Hal yang lebih aneh lagi adalah Malfoy selalu berhasil menyelamatkanku saat hampir saja tertangkap oleh kawanan Umbridge. Entah dia mendorongku untuk masuk ke dalam lemari penyimpanan atau mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya. Hal aneh yang aku syukuri keberadaannya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud dari semua perlakuannya, tapi aku sama sekali tak berani. Aku tak berani jika ternyata hal yang terjadi semua hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Bukan suatu hal yang harus dipikirkan, tapi aku berbohong bila tidak memilkirkannya. Aku tahu ada yang berbeda dengan tatapannya. Tidak ada tatapan menghina. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku tahu ada perbedaan itu._

_000_

_Januari_

_Musim Dingin_

_Laskar Dumbledore akhirnya terbongkar. Terima kasih pada Cho karena membeberkannya di hadapan wanita kodok itu. Secara personal aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Umbridge mengancam untuk memecat orang tuanya, namun aku tetap tak menyukai kelemahan dirinya. Walaupun ia mengatakan tak ada yang mengancamnya, semua ini dia lakukan di bawah ramuan veritaserum. Walaupun demikian, Harry sangat menyesali atau lebih tepatnya membenci perbuatan Cho. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Tak ada lagi Laskar Dumbledore. Tetapi, aku yakin kami semua sudah sanggup untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun._

_Aku bertengkar dengan Malfoy sekali lagi. Bukan pertengkaran pertama kami memang, tapi ini pertengkaran pertama sejak perilaku anehnya diantara kami. Dan kali ini penyelesaian pertengkarang kami sungguh di luar nalar penyihir normal._

_Jam malam sudah hampir dimulai. Aku berjalan setengah berlari dari perpustakaan menuju asrama. Dari kejauhan aku dapat menangkap sosok pria yang menyandar dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku menurunkan kecepatan berjalanku dan membuatnya terlihat biasa. Aku merutuki diri saat tanpa perintah tanganku dengan sendirinya membenarkan rambutku yang sedikit menutupi wajah. Dan saat itu juga aku teringat kejadian Umbridge menangkap basah kami. Dan aku juga ingat Malfoy dengan angkuhnya berdiri di belakang si wanita berwajah kodok itu. Amarahku seketika melonjak._

_"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau mau!" tandasku seketika di hadapannya._

_Malfoy menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, dingin, dan menusuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mud- .. Granger?"_

_"Kau selalu menyelamatkanku saat Umbridge akan menangkap basahku saat akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Laskar Dumbledore, tapi apa yang kau lakukan saat kami tertangkap! Kau berdiri di belakang Umbridge dengan angkuhnya seakan merasa senang dengan kemenangan kalian!"_

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan, huh! Menolong kalian? Siapa kalian sampai aku harus menolong?" ucapnya pelan tepat di depan wajahku "dan Granger, aku tak pernah berniat untuk menolongmu, semua itu hanya..."_

_"Hanya apa, Malfoy!" teriakku tepat di hadapannya._

_Jariku menunjuk lurus ke dadanya. "Hanya apa? Katakan! Hanya membalas budi karena aku menolongmu saat kau akan sekarat di menara Astronomi, huh!"_

_Tatapannya kembali menusuk dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku terperangkap diantara dinding dan Malfoy._

_"Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku menyelamatkamu, aku sama tidak tahunya seperti dirimu. Dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku berada di belakang Umbridge dan tersenyum melihat kalian ditangkap, aku akan menjawab itu karena sudah tugasku menangkap kalian."_

_"Kau puas, Mudblood?" tanyanya seperti berbisik di telingaku._

_"Ferret!"_

_Saat aku akan mendorongnya dengan seketika ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Untuk sekejap aku membeku dan untuk detik berikutnya aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya. Tetapi, wangi serta panas tubuhnya membuatku gila. kakiku lemas saat itu juga dan hal bodoh yang kulakukan adalah membuka mulutku. Semua memori tentang wangi helaan napasnya saat pertama kali ia menarikku ke ruang penyimpanan seakan terulabg lagi. Namu, kali ini lebih menusuk. Tak ada ada jarak yang memiasahkan kami saat ini. Entah setan apa yang merasuki sekarang tanganku sudah menyelusup ke rambutnya dan Malfoy semakin mempererat tubuhnya kepadaku. Aku mencoba mencari dimana nalar dan kewarasanku, namun aku hanya menemukan helaan demi helaan Malfoy di tubuhku. Dia semakin bersemangat membuka mulutnya untuk menciumku. Aku gila. Malfoy lebih gila dari apapun._

_Dia melepaskanku. Kami terengah-engah. Tatapannya masih lekat menatapku. "Aku rasa itu jawabanku atas pertanyaan pertamamu," dia mengusap cepat bibirku dan pergi dengan santainya meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha mengatur semua produksi napas ini._

_Merlin! Semoga aku tak masuk neraka._

000

* * *

Jadi, kesimpulan yang kutangkap dari kehadiran Mr. Malfoy di makam Mum adalah mereka dulu memiliki perasaan yang aku tak tahu definisinya. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk membaca lanjutan buku harian Mum, tapi tadi malam mataku benar-benar sudah layu lagipula ada jadwal kelas pukul 8 pagi hari ini.

Terima kasih, Merlin. Hari ini hanya ada satu kelas di dalam jadwalku. Hal itu membuatku bergegas kembali ke kamar asrama. Bukan. Aku bukan bergegas hanya untuk mengetahui cerita selanjutnya yang terjadi antara Mr. Malfoy dengan Mum, melainkan aku bergegas untuk mengemas seluruh barangku dan bersiap untuk pindah ke asrama Ketua Murid sampai waktu yang belum di tentukan.

Helaine berlatih untuk terakhir kalinya untuk menghadapi Slytherin lusa. Padahal ia sangat bersemangat untuk mengantarku dengan niat terselubung ingin mengintip bagaimana bentuk asrama Ketua Murid, tapi apa daya Tyrone bersikeras tidak mengijinkan ia untuk absen barang sehari saja. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya bersantai di asramaku nanti saat akhir pekan. Dan yaa, Helaine sudah berlapang dada membiarkanku untuk tinggal terpisah dengannya. Toh hanya setiap malam saja kami tak akan bertemu. Lagipula aku dan Helaine jarang sekali mengobrol layaknya gadis lainnya yang selalu menceritakan semua cerita yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Hal yang akan berbeda adalah walaupun kami jarang untuk berbincang tentang isi hati, tapi kehadiran kami satu sama lainlah yang kami butuhkan.

000

"Lemonade."

Pintu ganda itu di hadapanku terbuka dengan sendirinya. Aku langsung disambut oleh ruang rekreasi raksasa lengkap dengan segala perlengkapannya. Ada perapian, sofa beserta dengan bantal-bantal bewarna lengkap khas keempat asrama di Hogwats, lampu kristal menggantung cantik, dan segala macam keindahan yang menghiasi ruang rekreasi ini. Aku tinggalkan semua barangku dan mulai melakukan tur di asrama baru sementaraku ini. Terdapat pantri yang lebih terlihat seperti dapur modern para muggle dan tempat yang baru saja menjadi kegemaranku adalah kamar mandi. Kamar mandi asrama ini teramat sangat besar, terdapat jaquzzi, bathtub, shower room, dan kolam raksasa yang aku asumsikan sebagai kolam renang. Dengan senyum yang masih dan aku rasa akan terus berkembang sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan ini aku menghempaskan tubuh di sofa ruang rekreasi. Kuedarkan pandangan lalu menghela napas panjang. Asrama sebesar ini hanya dihuni dua orang setiap tahunnya. Selamat datang di surga Hogwarts.

Baru saja aku tersenyum bodoh mengagumi asrama baruku. Rekan Ketua Muridku muncul dari pintu dengan tas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan dengan handuk kecil yang masih berada di salah satu tangannya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihatku. "Miss Weasley."

Langsung saja aku bangkit dan balas menyapanya. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Kau sudah datang," ujarnya lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Baru saja."

Ia mengangguk namun terlihat sangat canggung di hadapanku. "Kamarmu di sana," ia menunjuk salah satu dari dua kamar di asrama ini.

"Nikmati waktumu, Rosalie Weasley," ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tadi baru saja kulihat.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Langkahnya terhenti lalu berbalik untuk melihat ke arahku. "Jangan lupa, kita akan berpatroli malam mulai pukul 10 nanti, Rosalie," tambahnya lagi.

Dia langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu jawabannku. "Rose saja," ujarku sedikit lebih keras.

Lagi-lagi ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, Rose."

Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kami.

000

to be continued

Review's replay:

- ochan : Helaine itu wanita:)

**Keep read and review. Still rock and still awesome, guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Hey thanks for all of reviews. I'd really appreciate it:) Again, I'm sorry for the typos. I hope this chapter would be better. So enjoy:)

**I own nothing, JK. Rowling has! unless some unknown characters**

**Chapter 4**

Patroli perdana sebgai Ketua Murid berhasil dengan lancar kulewati. Dan seperti yang kuduga Scorpius Malfoy berjalan dalam diamnya. Dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai saat ia menemukan murid yang melanggar jam malam atau melanggar peraturan Hogwarts. Dibalik sifat dingin dan acuhnya tersimpan ucapan-ucapan pedas yang membuatku terkejut. Aku hampir tak habis pikir ia mengatakan seorang murid Slytherin yang aku tak tahu berada di tingkat berapa memiliki otak yang membeku sehingga ia tak bisa berpikir dan dengan seenaknya melanggar jam malam di Hogwarts, lalu ia memberikan detensi selama satu minggu di bawah pengawasannya. Saat dia meminta persetujuan dariku, aku hanya mengangguk dengan cepat karena tak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Setelah memberikan detensi-detensi dengan suara pelan namun sangat menusuk itu ia kembali diam dan melanjutkan patrolinya.

Besok adalah akhir pekan. Patroli malam sudah kami lakukan, Scorpius dengan wajah dan ekspresi datarnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke asramanya terlebih dahulu dan menyuruhku untuk kembali ke asrama kami atau ke asrama Gryffindor, ia mengatakan bahwa biasanya banyak murid yang suka mengerjai Ketua Murid Wanita, apalagi diriku yang masih sangat baru. Jadi, aku langsung meluncur ke asrama Ketua Murid.

Cokelat panas, selimut, dan perapian sudah siap menemaniku malam ini untuk membaca buku harian Mum lagi. Kali ini aku sengaja bersantai di ruang rekreasi asrama ini. Sofa yang begitu nyaman serta perapian yang super besar membuat malam musim gugur yang sudah hampir mendekati musim dingin ini menjadi terasa sangat hangat.

Musim Dingin

Draco Malfoy dan diriku berciuman merupakan rahasia terbesarku saat ini. Hanya itu yang akan kukatakan sekarang.

000

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Hampir dua hari ini aku tak melihat Malfoy, baik di Aula Besar, lorong, bahkan selama dua hari ini kami tak memiliki kelas yang sama. Kehilangan. Aku anggap bukan hal itu yang aku rasakan. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, secara pribadi tentunya, untuk menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam itu? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam otak berambut pirangnya itu sampai ia dengan santai menciumku. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan apa perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan padanya._

_Hari ini hampir saja semua pertanyaanku terjawab tapi, aku mengacaukanya dengan sekejap. Harry dan Ron dengan sangat bersemangat berkumpul dengan para pria Gryffindor dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama atau kemana saja kakiku melangkah, mungkin saja ke perpustakaan. Entahlah. Koridor masih terlalu ramai untuk dapat aku sadari sebuah tangan menarikku ke dalam sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Lagi-lagi lemari penyimpanan. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang saat si pirang Malfoy menarik tanganku._

_Aku melotot sejadi-jadinya saat mendapatinya menyeringai tepat di hadapanku._

_"Mal-," dia langsug menutup mulutku karena suaraku yang terdengar sangat kencang._

_Aku kembali melotot karena ia tetap menutup mulutku dengan seringaian yang eeuh aku tak dapat jelaskan apa bentuknya. Baiklah, itu seringaian yang menawan (aku akan membakar diriku bila sampai ada masayrakat sihir yang membaca buku ini)._

_"Mud- Granger maksudku," ujarnya lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku._

_Kuhela napas dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyaku setengah berbisik padanya._

_"Menurutmu apa maksud semua ini?" ia berbalik tanya dengan seringaian yang masih tetap berada di wajahnya._

_Aku kembali melotot. Tak habis pikir aku dibuatnya. Mengapa ada orang seperti ini berada di muka bumi? Baiklah aku tak akan mempermasalahkan bila orang ini berada di muka bumi, tapi mengapa orang seperti sampai bisa berada di Hogwarts dan berada dalam satu tingkat denganku?_

_"Bukankah aku yang tadi pertama bertanya padamu, ferret?"_

_Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Pertama, bisakah kau menghilangkan panggilan 'ferret' itu?" tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutku. "Dan aku akan mencoba untuk tidak memanggilmu 'mudblood' bagaimana?"_

_Aku tak menggubris kalimat basa-basi yang ia ungkapkan. "Apa kau menciumku agar kau mengetahui semua kegiatanku bersama Harry dan Ron serta anak Gryffindor lainnya, huh?"_

_"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan kedua orang itu?"_

_"Jawab aku!"_

_Ia mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Perawakannya tetap tenang. Aku tak tahu bahwa Malfoy dapat bertingkah setenang ini di hadapanku. Biasanya dia akan balik menyerangku dengan segala macam kalimat cercaannya._

_"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" kembali ia berbalik tanya padaku._

_"Jawab saja, Malfoy!"_

_Dia mendekatkan kepadaku. Lagi-lagi kejadian malam itu terulang. Aku terjebak di antara dirinya dan dinding lemari penyimpanan yang terasa begitu dingin sekarang. "Kau pikir aku menjadi sangat berengsek di hadapanmu karena aku membencimu?" tanyanya yang terasa sangat menusuk._

_Dia melepaskanku. "Ternyata kau tak sepintar yang selalu diagung-agungkan orang, Granger," ia berbalik dan dengan luwesnya ia keluar dari lemari penyimpanan._

_Aku berusaha mencerna semua kata yang ia ucapkan._

_000_

_Musim Dingin (akhir musim dingin lebih tepatnya)_

_Akhirnya! Aku berhasil mencerna seluruh perkataan Malfoy malam itu. Aku berharap hasil dari cernaan pikiranku memang benar adanya. Bila aku salah mencerna semua kalimat dan tindak-tanduk mahluk pirang itu, maka habislah aku!_

_Hari terasa amat panjang bagiku. Sepagian ini aku mencari si Pirang, tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Di kelas, di Aula Besar, sampai lapangan Quidditch. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk makan siang bersama teman-temanku. Dan akhirnya pula aku bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang kucari separuh hari ini. Ia duduk tepat di hadapanku. Aku tahu ia memerhatikanku dari seberang sana. Aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan makan siang dan hasilnya sama sekali tak berhasil. Dengan berani aku menatapnya dengan intens. Aku memutuskan menyudahi makan siangku dan bangkit untuk beridri._

_"Kau mau kemana, 'Mione?" tanya Ron disela suapannya._

_"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Habiskan makanan di mulutmu terlebih dahulu, Ronald," ujarku._

_Harry dan Ginny menatapku dengan penuh tanya. "Perlu bantuan?" kini Harry yang bertanya padaku._

_Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya beberapa tugas Rune Kuno. Kau pasti akan mati bosan bila ikut denganku."_

_"Tapi kau belum menyelesaikan makan siangmu," kini Ginny membuka suara._

_"Sebenarnya aku belum lapar. Aku pergi dulu," aku bergegas keluar dari Aula Besar._

_Seperti mengerti akan semua tatapan dan tingkah laku yang kutunjukkan, Malfoy juga ikut keluar dari Aula Besar itu. Aku merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku. Koridor terhitung sepi saat ini. Hampir semua orang terfokus dengan makan siangnya._

_Aku berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan. Hampir lima menit aku berada di dalamnya dan Malfoy tak kunjung masuk. Aku mengintip dari dalam dan mendapatinya berdiri diam menatap pintu ruangan ini. Dan kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya saat aku membuka pintu. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh koridor. Sepi. Dengan cepat aku menariknya masuk._

_Dia mendengus. Aku bersedekap menatapanya._

_"Aku pintar, Malfoy."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Aku dapat mencerna dan menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kita," jawabku cepat._

_Ia memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian bersandar di dinding tepat di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan ke dalam saku. Kembali ia menatapku. "Apa yang kau simpulkan dari semua yang terjadi, Granger?"_

_Kini aku yang membeku saat ia mengutarakan kata-katanya._

_Aku tak tahu apa ekspresi yang ia keluarkan saat ini. Menyeringai atau tersenyum. "Simpulkan, Granger. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini, bukan?"_

_"Bagaimana jika kesimpulanku salah?"_

_"Aku akan menyetujui setiap kesimpulan yang kau buat."_

_"Kau menyukaiku."_

_Kembali ia menyeringai. "Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, aku akan menyetujui kesimpulanmu."_

_Mulutku menganga. Yaa, mungkin aku berpikir bahwa mulutku menganga saat mendengarkan ucapannya. Kalimatnya itu ibarat sebuah kalimat yang mengamini setiap kalimatku. Refleks aku mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

_"Kau pasti tidak waras sekarang," kuendus kemejanya "apa kau berhasil menyelundupkan Fire Whiskey ke dalam kastil?"_

_Dia menangkup kedua wajahku dan mendekatkan padanya. Napasku terasa tercekat. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Benar-benar frustrasi. Malfoy mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan aku dapat merasakan bibirnya sudah berada di bibirku dan ia melumatnya secara perlahan. Merlin! Sensasi panas menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Harum serta helaan napasnya kembali kurasakan. Merlin! (lagi) Aku tak tahu bila berciuman dengan pria pirang ini rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Aku dapat merasakan ia menyeringai dalam ciuman kami lalu dengan perlahan mendorong tubuhku. Ia tersenyum disela napasnya yang tersengal akibat aktivitas di luar nalar kami tadi._

_"Aku sadar dan sangat waras dari apa yang dapat kau pikirkan, Granger."_

_"Kau menjebakku, Malfoy," ujarku tak percaya "kau akan melaporkan setiap gerak-gerikku, Harry, dan Ron pada Umbridge saat aku terjebak padamu."_

_Senyum di wajahnya menghilang. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyannya datar._

_Aku tak menjawabnya. "Jika seperti itu yang kau pikirkan, silahkan berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya memandangku dengan serius lalu bergerak menuju pintu untuk keluar dan aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku menghalanginya. Aku merutuki diri karena mengucapkan kalimat bodoh seperti tadi. Tentu saja aku mempercayainya. Jika tidak, aku tak mungkin berada di ruang penyimpanan bersama dirinya sekarang._

_"Aku mempercayaimu," ujarku menunduk tak berani menatapnya._

_Dia berbalik dan mengangkat wajahku. "Belajarlah untuk percaya padaku mulai sekarang, Hermione."_

_"Hermione?"_

_"Namamu Hermione, bukan?" tanyanya menyeringai dengan seringaian yang aku tahu hanya ia yang memilikinya._

_Aku terdiam. Tak tahu takjub, terkesima, atau berubah menjadi bodoh. Ia sedikit merunduk dan kembali menciumku. Dia melepaskannya lagi-lagi secara perlahan yang membuatku mati beku seketika. "Bernapaslah, Granger," ia tersenyum di sela ucapannya._

_"Huh?"_

_"Aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu," ia menyeringai dan meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang sempat tercecer._

_Tiba-tiba ia kemabali masuk dan mengecupku dengan cepat. "Bernapaslah dan hilangkan semu merah di pipimu," ia tersenyum padaku lagi dan kini benar-benar menghilang._

_Apakah aku kekasihnya? Aku tak yakin._

_000_

_Februari_

_Musim Semi (peralihan lebih tepatnya)_

_Aku rasa Harry dan Ginny mulai menyadari absennya diriku setiap mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam atau sekadar bercengkarama di ruang rekreasi asrama kami. Dan aku semakin lihai menjadi pembual. Mulai dari jadwal kelas sampai mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan menjadi alasan hilangnya diriku dari mereka. Terima kasih pada Draco karena berhasil membuatku sibuk di setiap waktu luangku. Aku rasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang kami lakukan, bukan?"_

_"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Ginny setelah menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya._

_Aku menghela napas dan meminum jus labu yang tersedia di meja panjang asrama kami. Belum sempat aku menjawab Ginny sudah menyambar lagi. "Jangan katakan kau baru selesai kelas, karena aku sudah memeriksa jadwalmu hari ini."_

_"Aku -,"_

_"Jangan katakan kau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan karena aku tahu selama satu minggu murid di tingkat lima tak diberikan tugas satupun."_

_Ginny harus menjadi wartawan di The Daily Prophet kelak. Dia selalu bisa membuatku terdiam dengan semua analisis dan kemampuannya sebagai penguntit._

_Aku masih diam dan memutar otak untuk memilih alasan paling rasional yang bisa diterimanya dengan lapang dada tanpa perlu beragumentasi lagi. "Aku-_

_"Kau berkencan dengan seseorang," tandasnya._

_Merlin Ginny! Aku rasa dia terlalu banyak mengambil pelajaran ramalan lalu bergaul dengan Trelawney dan menjadi ahli membaca situasi serta pikiran sepertinya._

_Aku mengangguk pelan. "Gotcha! Siapa?" tanyanya bersemangat._

_Aku duduk menghadapnya. "Dengarkan aku, Gin. Aku belum bisa mengatakan siapa pria yang sedang berkencan dengaku sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti."_

_"Hermione!"_

_"Gin, aku mohon," ujarku "dan jangan katakan hal ini pada Harry dan Ron, cukup kau yang tahu akan hal ini."_

_Ginny kesal menatapku. "Oia, Gin. Jangan berusaha untuk memata-matai," ucapku kemudian memulai makan malamku yang terlambat._

_Aku hanya berharap Ginny tak bertingkah seperti wartawan yang haus akan berita dan Draco berhenti membuatku sibuk._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Tak ada deklarasi atau pengakuan satu sama lain. Hal yang aku tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy dan aku kini bersama. Secara diam-diam? Tak perlu pertanyakan hal itu, bukan?_

_000_

_Musim Semi (masih terasa dingin sayangnya)_

_Ruang penyimpanan, menara Astronomi, perpustakaan, sampai Hutan Terlarang menjadi tempat kami untuk bertemu. Menyenangkan. Hanya kata itu yang dapat merepresentasikan perasaanku saat ini. Aku harap Draco juga merasakan hal itu. Kami berdua seperti penjahat atau buronan yang selalu mengendap-endap hanya untuk bertemu. Aku selalu melarikan diri dari Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Begitupula dengan Draco yang menghindari untuk bertemu dengan para Slytherin, terutama Zabini, sahabatnya. Tak ada satupun yang boleh mengetahui hal ini. Itulah kesepakatanku dengan Draco._

_Hubungan kami bukanlah hubungan yang dipenuhi ungkapan sayang apalagi cinta. Bahkan Draco tak memiliki nama panggilan untukku seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Dan aku berterima kasih pada Merlin karena ia tak melakukannya. Aku bisa mati geli bila ia memanggiku 'dear' atau 'baby'. Hubugan kami lebih cenderung pada hubungan fisik. Jangan berpikir berlebihan dahulu. Draco lebih sering memelukku daripada berbicara. Dan aku suka akan hal itu. Irit berbicara dan lebih sering bertindak. Apa yang kami jalani sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hubungan percintaan remaja. Terlalu dewasa untuk usia kami sepertinya. Kami bertemu ia memelukku atau menciumku, kemudian menggenggam tanganku, dan kemudian kami duduk lalu terhanyut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Aku membaca buku yang kubawa, ia akan mengerjakan tugasnya, atau sebaliknya._

_Dan di setiap pertemuan kami pasti akan dibumbui dengan adu argumen dan saling berteriak satu sama lain, sampai salah satu dari kami harus merapalkan mantra pengedap suara agar tak ada yang mendengar. Dan yang aku tahu semua akan terselesaikan dengan satu ciuman Draco yang selalu bergelora dan selalu berhasil menutup mulutku._

_Dia selalu mengatakan. "Kau lebih cantik ketika pipimu bersemu merah karena ciuman kita jadi, berhentilah memancing amarahku, Granger."_

_Dan aku selalu mendengus saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Hal seperti ini terjadi secara berkala. Dan sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kejenuhan saat bersamanya._

_000_

_Musim Semi (akhirnya matahari menyembulkan cahanya)_

_Sudah tiga hari. Yaa sudah tiga hari aku tak bertemu dengan Draco. Melodramatic. Dan apa yang aku dapatkan saat sarapan tadi pagi? Pansy Parkinson dengan nyaman bergelayut di lengan Malfoy pirang itu. Aku menatapnya dari seberang meja. Ia asik berbicara dengan Zabini sementara si wanita genit itu terus bergelayut di lengannya. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai si Pirang itu sadar dan pandangan kami bersibobrok. Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan kembali fokus pada pancake dan bacon yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Selera makanku hilang dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan tahu dia ikut bangkit dan meninggalkan koloninya. Kami bertemu di ambang pintu, ia sedikit menggesekan lengannya padaku untuk mengikutinya ke ruang penyimpanan yang biasa kami datangi. Aku terlalu kesal untuk berbicara padanyan sekarang. Lagipula matahari sedang menunjukkan sinarnya, aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk menikmati sinar matahari di pagi akhir pekan ini. Jadi, aku mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengannya. Dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada tepat di belakangku. Dia mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi langkahku._

_"Ada apa?" tanyanya berbisik dari belakangku._

_Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Ooh boy! Dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku dan kami masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Aku memperhatikan seisi ruangan itu dan terkesiap. Kamar kebutuhan. Merlin! Hogwarts berkonspirasi mendukungnya._

_"Apa ini sambutan untuk kekasihmu yang pergi selama beberapa hari?"_

_Aku hanya menunduk memperhatikan sepasang sepatuku dengan wajah kesal. "Granger," ujarnya lagi._

_"Aku rasa aku tak memiliki kekasih yang pergi selama tiga hari tanpa memberitahuku dan saat ia kembali dengan bebasnya ia membiarkan wanita lain bergelayut manja," ucapku sarkastik padanya._

_"Kau cemburu, Granger?" tanyanya dan mendekat padaku._

_"Ooh diamlah, Malfoy!"_

_Dia semakin mendekat dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tak mau memelukku?" tanyanya._

_"Menjauhlah, Malfoy. Aku tidak dalam keadaan untuk bisa memeluk apalagi bermesraan denganmu."_

_"Granger," ujarnya lembut dan aku melangkah mundur saat ia kembali mendekat._

_"Granger," dan ia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya._

_Aku dapat merasakan helaan napasnya di rambutku. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku meski aku tak membalas pelukannya. "Kau tahu, Granger? Aku merindukanmu."_

_Aku luluh. Demi Merlin! Gadis mana yang tak akan luluh bila pria seperti Draco Malfoy mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Akhirnya dengan runtuhnya pertahanan yang teramat sangat susah kubangun aku memabalas pelukannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Kembali membaui harum tubuhnya yang sudah kulewatkan selama tiga hari ke belakang._

_"Kau pergi kemana?" tanyaku setengah berbisik di telinganya._

_"Ayah."_

_Ucapannya berubah saat ia mangatakan hal itu. "Hogwarts mengijinkan kau keluar?" tanyaku_

_"Dia langsung datang meminta izin pada Dumbledore untuk membawaku pulang."_

_Aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Sangat baik bila kau berhenti merajuk, Granger."_

_Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau mau menceritakannya?"_

_"Suatu saat mungkin, Nona-Yang-Haus-Informasi," kekehnya "peluk saja aku sekarang, aku masih merindukanmu," dia kembali menarikku ke dalam dekapannya._

_Kami menghabiskan separuh hari hanya dengan duduk di dalam kamar kebutuhan. Aku bersandar di tumpukan bantal sementara Mr. Pirang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku menceritakan hariku selama ia menghilang, tapi tidak dengannya. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ia tutupi, namun aku tak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita. Dari nada suaranya pasti sesuatu yang tak baik._

_"Granger."_

_"Malfoy."_

_"Kau masih marah," tanyanya tak beranjak dari tempatnya._

_Aku menghela napas lalu membelai rambut pirangnya. "Sedikit."_

_"Pansy adalah temanku dengan tingkah yang terkadang suka berlebihan."_

_"Iya, aku mengerti," ujarku._

_"Kau pasti masih belum dapat menerimanya, bukan?"_

_Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sok tahu."_

_"Aku belajar darimu, Granger," kekehnya "Pansy akan bergelayut dengan kami semua, terutama padaku dan Zabini. Kami berteman baik sejak kecil."_

_Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, Pirang."_

_"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai apalagi merestui saat ia bergelayut padamu, Malfoy."_

_Draco hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung. Rasanya sangat menggemaskan saat ia bertingkah seperti itu. Kenapa ia bisa semanis ini sekarang? Aku selalu tersenyum saat membayangkannya._

_Pandanganku beralih kepada jam yang berada di sudut ruangan ini. Kami melewatkan makan siang. "Ada apa?" Draco menyadari gerak-gerikku._

_"Kita melewatkan makan siang," ucapku._

_Dia beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di sampingku. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya._

_Aku menggeleng. "Tapi teman-temanku akan curiga bila sepanjang hari aku menghilang. Ini akhir pekan, Draco."_

_Dia mencibir. "Aku lupa kau memiliki teman-teman yang sangat peduli padamu," ujarnya sarkastik._

_"Mereka temanku, Draco."_

_"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menyukai mereka," ujarnya seperti membalas ucapanku tadi._

_Aku duduk menghadapnya dan menatapnya kesal. "Kau tak harus menyukainyai, tapi berusahalah untuk tidak membencinya setidaknya di hadapanku."_

_"Terserah padamu."_

_Aku tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempatku. "Kau pergi?" tanyanya._

_"Setidaknya aku harus bertemu mereka," ucapku "dan kau juga harus berkumpul dengan mereka sebelum salah satu dari temanmu curiga pada setiap kali kau menghilang bersamaku."_

_"Mereka tak akan ada yang berani bertanya kemana sebenarnya aku berada," jawabnya acuh._

_Aku melengkungkan bibir. "Seandainya Ginny juga seperti itu."_

_Alis Draco terangkat dan kini ia ikut bangkit bersamaku. "Little Redhead mencurigaimu?"_

_"Aku rasa seperti itu."_

_"Kau keluar pertama," ucapnya lalu menyelinapkan tangannya di pinggangku._

_"Sampai jumpa di Aula saat makan malam," ujarku kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecupnya._

_"Sampai jumpa."_

_'Sampai jumpa di Aula saat makan malam' sama artinya bagi kami 'selamat kau hanya bisa menatap kekasihmu dari seberang meja'_

_Aku keluar dan kembali ke asrama. Tak ada Harry, Ron, ataupun Ginny. Tidur siang merupakan pilihanku saat itu. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih, akhirnya kamar kebutuhan berada di pihak kami. Jadi, aku dan Draco tak perlu menyelinap ke dalam ruang penyimpanan atau Hutan Terlarang hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua._

* * *

000

Terkejut

Hal itu yang kurasakan saat menyudahi membaca buku harian Mum semalam. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Mum dan Mr. Malfoy berpacaran saat masih di Hogwarts dan aku lebih tak menyangka lagi saat Mum menceritakan secara gamblang tentang hubungannya. Aku hanya berpikir hubungan mereka hanya sebatas hubungan cinta sesaat dan bukanlah hubungan yang mendalam seperti ini. Walaupun aku belum selesai membaca semua buku harian Mum, tapi aku dapat menebak bahwa mereka sebenarnya saling jatuh cinta. Lalu mengapa Mum menikah dengan Dad? Dan bukan dengan Mr. Malfoy?

000

Turnamen Quidditch antar asrama sudah dimulai sejak minggu lalu untuk musim ini. Dan akhir pekan ini adalah jadwal untuk Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Pertandingan besar menurut para murid. Pertandingan antar kedua asarama ini selalu menjadi favorit bagi para murid terutama bagi murid dari kedua asrama itu.

Sebagai Ketua Murid, walaupun hanya sebagai pengganti aku mendapatkan tribun khusus bersama para staff dan pengajar Hogwarts serta para tamu yang datang untuk menonton pertandingan ini. Scorpius tak berada di tribun bersamaku. Ia sudah berada di lapangan. Scorpius Malfoy merupakan Seeker bagi tim-nya. Seperti gen yang menurun, karena setahuku Mr. Malfoy, ayahnya adalah seorang Seeker pada masanya.

Peluit sudah ditiupkan. Para pemain sudah berada di posisinya. Aku dapat melihat Scorpius berikut juga Helaine dari ketinggian seperti ini. Madam Hooch juga sudah siap berada di posisinya. Pertandingan mulai berlasung dan dalam sekejap mulai memanas. Angka mereka saling susul dan suara riuh rendah dari para penonton semakin mengganas. Aku dapat melihat Scorpius dan Tyrone mulai susul menyusul. Artinya si kecil Snitch sudah mulai dilepas untuk berkeliaran dan akhirnya ditangkap oleh salah satu Seeker yang mengejarnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan kemengan. Aku berusaha melihat siapa yang memenangkannya. Dan tiba-tiba Scorpius melakukan manuver dengan sapunya dan suara sorakan terdengan dari kubu Slytherin. Dapat dipastikan asrama merekalah pemenangnya.

Setelah melakukan selebrasi, satu per satu penonton mulai meninggalkan tribun dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat aku berbalik kepalaku terantuk pada punggung seseorang. Sosok itu ikut membalikkan badannya. Aku terkejut.

"Mr. Malfoy," ujarku yang masih berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutanku.

Ia memandangku dan kemudian membuka suara. "Rosalie, aah maksudku Miss Weasley," ujarnya mengoreksi ucapannya dengan sangat tenang persis seperti Scorpius.

Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi.

"Ayah," sosok Scopius menginterupsi keheningan kami.

000

**to be continued**

**A/N** : Oia nama Rosalie saya rasa itu benar-benar karangan saya, karena setahu saya nama Rose aslinya benar-benar Rose, tidak ada variasi. Kenapa saya Rosalie? Itu semua murni karena saya suka dengan nama itu dan Rose cocok sebagai panggilan dari Rose:) Masalah ada pairing Scorp dengan Rose, we'll see yaa hehe. Satu lagi, ingatkan saya bila chap saya mulai terasa lebih dewasa dari rate-nya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua review.

**Keep rock and keep awesome, guys!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Again, I'm sorry for the typos. I hope you'll find the answer in this or in future chap. Enjoy:)

**I own nothing, JK. Rowling has, unless several unknown characters**

**Chapter 5**

Mr. Malfoy

Nama itu adalah kejutan bagiku di akhir pekan. Pertemuan di tribun itu berlanjut sampai makan siang bersama kami di Hogsmeade. Mr. Malfoy tak hanya menonton Scorpius sendirian melainkan bersama teman karibnya yang juga merupakan ayah dari sahabat karibku, Mr. Thedore Nott. Makan siang ini memang sudah direncanakan oleh Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Nott. Mereka memang membuat janji temu setelah menonton anak-anaknya bertanding. Dan diluar dugaan aku terikut di dalamnya. Saat Scorpius mengajak ayahnya untuk segera turun, Mr. Malfoy ikut mengajakku untuk makan bersamanya. Pandanganku beralih pada Scorpius yang berada di samping ayahnya sejak tadi. Dia mengangguk seakan menjawab pertanyaanku yang tersirat. Aku akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan itu. Selain aku memang berencana akan ke Hogsmeade sore ini untuk membeli beberapa pena bulu, aku juga penasaran terhadap Mr. Malfoy yang selama ini hanya aku kenal dari semua tulisan Mum.

Hogsmeade sore ini memang telihat ramai oleh para siswa Hogwarts. Akhir pekan ini memang merupakan jadwal kunjungan kami ke Hogsmeade. Kami berjalan dalam diam. , Mr. Nott, dan Scorpius memimpin jalan sementara aku dan Helaine mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami sampai di sebuah restauran bergaya tudor di ujung jalan desa ini. Aku sama sekali belum pernah kesini. Selain mahal, restoran ini biasa di dominasi oleh para Slytherin. Bukannya aku alergi dengan anak-anak Slytherin dan bukannya juga aku tak memiliki galleon untuk membayarnya, aku hanya tak menyukai suasana yang terlalu formal, seperti sekarang.

Restoran ini terkesan sangat mewah dengan penerangan yang cantik, aku rasa tempat ini cocok untuk para pasangan yang ingin melamar kekasihnya. Kami disambut oleh seorang pelayan dan mengantar kami kesebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Meja bulat yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan dominasi warna pastel seperti peach itu dilengkapi dengan lima buah kursi yang mengelilinginya. Lagi-lagi tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Aku memesan pasta sebagai menu utama dan menyerahkan makanan pembuka serta penutup pada Helaine, karena aku belum pernah makan di sini. Setelah acara pilih memilih makanan, barulah Mr. Malfoy membuka suara.

"Jadi, sekarang kau adalah Ketua Murid wanita, Miss Weasley?" tanyanya setelah menyesap wine yang tadi di tuangkan oleh pelayan ke masing-masing gelas di hadapan kami.

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya sementara."

Mr. Malfoy menganggukan kepalanya lalu sedikit bersandar pada kursinya. "Panggil aku Rose," tambahku lagi.

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. "Rose."

Mendengar ia memanggil Rose persis sekali saat Scorpius pertama kali mengucapkan kata Rose. Tenang dan tak berekspiresi.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu menghadapi N.E.W.T, Helaine?" tanya Mr. Nott pada Helaine yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam sama seperti Scorpius yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Helaine mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak ada yang spesial, seperti Ayah atau Paman Draco pastinya," kekehnya.

Paman Draco ? Aku tak tahu bahwa Helaine memanggil Mr. Malfoy dengan panggilan 'Paman Draco'. Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Nott hanya tertawa. "Aku menghadapinya dengan serius, kid. Jika kau bertanya tentang pamanmu ini, aku rasa ia tak tahu apa rasanya saat N.E.W.T," jawab Mr. Nott.

Scorpius mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak ikut ujian, Yah?"

"Aku rasa tidak penting untuk ikut ujian itu, bila harta perusahaan kakekmu pasti diwariskan padaku," jawabnya dan makanan kami mulai berdatangan.

"Nikmati makanan kalian, kids," ujar Mr. Nott.

Dan lagi-lagi kami makan dalam diam. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keheningan ini. Aku hanya terganggu dengan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku sekarang. Mr. Malfoy tak ikut dalam ujian N.E.W.T-nya, apakah Mum juga tidak ikut? Aku tahu Mum pergi berkelana mencari Hocrux berama Dad dan Uncle Harry, tapi setahuku Hogwats dibuka lagi setelah enam bulan pasca perang untuk siswa tahun terakhir yang belum sempat menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Dan Mum pasti termasuk dalam kelompok itu.

Makan siang kami akhirnya berakhir setelah menyantap Mango Sorbet yang dipilihkan Helaine untukku. Aku melihat pilihan Mr. Malfoy dan Scorpius, mereka sama-sama memilih Raspberry Souffle, begitu juga dengan makanan pembuka dan penutupnya. Selain fisik mereka juga memiliki selera yang sama pikirku. Kami keluar dari restoran itu tak lama setelah memakan makanan penutup.

"Belajarlah bersama Scorpius, bila kau mengalami kesulitan, Helaine," ujar Mr. Malfoy di depan bangunan restoran ini.

Helaine memandang Scorpius kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa dibunuh oleh gadis satu Hogwarts, bila mendapatiku bersamanya di perpustakaan, bukan begitu Scorp?" ia memandang Scorpius seakan-akan mengejeknya.

Scorp tersenyum. "Helaine," ucapnya seperti memberi tanda untuk membuat Helaine berhenti mengoloknya.

Sebuah kejutan bagiku. Helaine dan Scorpius berteman baik. Helaine memanggil paman pada Mr. Malfoy dan selama hampir tujuh tahun ini aku tak tahu bahwa mereka saling berhubungan.

"Ayah, Paman Nott, aku permisi terlebih dahulu," ujar Scorpius pada kedua pria di hadapan kami. "Teman-temanku menunggu di Three Bromstick," tambahnya.

"Jaga dirimu, Nak," jawab Mr. Malfoy lalu menepuk pundak anaknya yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Scorpius.

"Kau bisa menemuiku di Three Broomstick setengah jam lagi?" ia bertanya padaku. "Kita akan berpatroli di Hogsmeade baru kemudian kita kembali ke asrama bersama," tambahnya lagi.

Aku mengannguk. "Tentu. Aku akan menemui setelah membeli beberapa perkamen dan pena bulu," jawabku.

Ia mengangguk. "Oia, Laine," matanya kini tertuju pada sahabatku. "Cepat balas surat dari Travis, ia tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu saat liburan Natal nanti," ucap Scorpius yang terdengar sangat santai pada Helaine.

"Kau ikut juga?" tanya Helaine.

"Merayakan Natal di Prague? Aku akan menyusul keesokannya," jawabnya "cepat balas surat itu, Laine," tambahnya.

Helaine melengkungkan bibirnya dan menangguk. Dan Scorpius pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku melihat Helaine berbicara secara pribadi dengan ayahnya, sementara aku hanya berdiri diam dengan Mr. Malfoy di sampingku. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, tapi aku taku dan tak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Mr. Malfoy.

Aku dikejutkan dengan pertanyaannya. Apakah ia memakai Occlumency padaku? Atau hal ini semacam gen keturunan yang telah diwarisi dari generasi ke generasi karena Scorpius juga selalu tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranku. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri.

"Kau berhubungan dengan ibuku saat masih bersekolah dulu," ujarku cepat.

Aku dapat melihat raut terkejut di wajahnya yang dengan cepat ia ubah kepada raut wajah sebelumnya. "Kau membaca buku hariannya?"

Kini aku yang dibuat terkejut olehnya. "Kau mengetahui Mum menulis buku harian?"

"Setiap malamnya," ujarnya menegaskan padaku.

Aku masih belum dapat berkata-kata. "Kita pulang, Drake?" Mr. Nott menginterupsi keheningan kami.

"Tentu," jawab Mr. Malfoy.

Ia memeluk Helaine dan mengangguk padaku begitu juga dengan Mr. Nott. "Kau akan menemukan banyak kejutan di dalamnya," ujarnya seperti berbisik padaku kemudian pergi bersama Mr. Nott meninggalkan kami.

Aku masih berdiri terpaku di tempat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Helaine yang setengah mengguncang bahuku.

"Yeah, baik-baik saja. Tapi kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku?"

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

000

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Malfoy?" tanyaku disela makan malam.

Helaine mulai menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Keluarga Nott dan Malfoy sudah berteman baik sejak mereka masih bersama-sama mengemban pendidikan di Hogwarts. Dulu mereka selalu bertiga, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, dan Blaise Zabini, tetapi keluarga Zabini menetap di Prague, Ceko. Dan Travis yang tadi dibincangkan olehnya dan Scorpius adalah anak pertama dari Blaise Zabini yang memiliki dua putra, yaitu Travis dan Trigger Zabini. Helaine dan Scorpius serta kedua putra Zabini berteman baik sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan yang membuat mereka semakin akrab adalah karena Draco Malfoy merupakan bapak baptis dari Helaine.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" tanyaku lagi.

Helaine menaruh gelas yang berisikan Jus Labu yang baru disesapnya. "Aku kira kau tidak peduli, jadi untuk apa kujelaskan."

Aku menagngguk. Helaine sangat benar akan hal ini. Aku memang tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula aku dan Helaine tak peduli dengan apa yang menjadi latar belakang keluarga kami. Tak peduli bahwa Helaine adalah seorang putri dari pengusaha kaya seperti Theodore Nott atau diriku yang notabene merupakan anak dari salah duaThe Golden Trio pada masanya.

"Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengrnya. "Tak ada yang harus dimaafkan."

"Aku setuju," jawabnya.

"Aku boleh bertanya satu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh tanya sesuka hatimu Rose."

Aku ragu untuk bertanya. Terlalu ingin tahu. Aku takut Helaine berpikir seperti itu padaku. "Hey, Rose," ujarnya membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Eehm, kenapa kau tak pernah terlihat bersama dengan Scorpius? Bahkan aku tak tahu bahwa kalian berteman. Kalian tak pernah berbicara saat bertemu."

"Scorp adalah tipe pendiam. Sama sepertimu," kekehnya. "Tak banyak yang bisa kami bicarakan. Dia hanya berbicara saat kami pulang untuk liburan," dia menghela napas sejenak "bahkan saat kami bertemu, kami hanya akan saling mengangguk. Dan setiap kami liburan bersama dia hanya akan tersenyum atau menanggapi seadaanya saat kami membuat lelucon, tapi setahuku dia baik. Dan dia teman pertamaku di Hogwarts selain kau tentunya," jelasnya padaku panjang lebar.

"Dan dia memanggilmu 'Laine'?" tanyaku penasaran.

Helaine tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Dia memang memanggilku 'Laine' seperti aku memanggilnya 'Scorp' dan memanggil 'Trav' serta 'Trig' untuk Travis dan Trigger," jelasnya.

"Rose, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kau menginterogasiku."

"Lalu?"

"Ini bukan Rose Weasley yang aku kenal," ucapnya yang terasa mengejutkanku.

Hah! Benar. Apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku menanyakan secara detil tentang keluarga Malfoy pada Helaine. Buku harian Mum membuatku seperti terobsesi pasa keluarga itu.

"Hanya penasaran," jawabku.

"Kau menyukai Scorp?" tanya Helaine berbisik padaku.

Aku memundurkan tubuh dan menatap pongo. "Jangan gila."

Helaine hanya tertawa. Dan aku ikut tertawa dengannya. "Ada lagi yang mengganjal di hatimu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Rose," sapa seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati Scorpius berdiri di belakangku. "Scorpius."

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Bisa ikut denganku bertemu dengan Profesor McGonagall sekarang?"

"Tentu," jawabku cepat.

"Helaine," sapanya pada sahabatku lagi-lagi tanpa adanya senyum atau ekspresi lainnya.

"Scorp," balasnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu Aula Besar," jawabnya padaku kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku.

Helaine tersenyum saat melihat ia pergi. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Dia menanyakan kau apakah kau sudah selesai makan."

"Lalu?" tanyaku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah hal yang aneh, Rose. Dia tak pernah menanyakan hal itu baik padaku, pada Zabinis atau pada siapapun. Dia akan langsung menyatakan apa yang ingin ia nyatakan. Dan ia berbicara banyak padamu. Dia suka padamu, Rose," ujar Helaine bersemangat.

Aku mendengus mendengarnnya. "Gila."

"Dia sama diamnya dengan Scorpius yang biasa kau temui, Helaine."

Ia tetap terkekeh. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Dia menyukaimu, Rose. Pikirkan itu," ujar Helaine.

"Gila."

000

* * *

_Musim Semi_

_Juni_

_Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Musim semi ini sudah hampir menyentuh musim panas yang selalu menjadi favorit para siswa. Dan tak terasa hubunganku dengan Draco sudah berjalan berbulan-bulan. Jangan tanyakan sudah berapa bulan hubungan kami berjalan pada Draco Malfoy, dia pasti hanya mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku pikir tak gatal dan mengatakan. "Aku mempunyai ingatan yang lemah, Granger." Lalu ia akan tersenyum lalu memelukku. Dan dia selalu berhasil meredam amarahku._

_000_

_Musim Semi (tetapi hawa musim panas sudah menyapa)_

_Keadaan Harry semakin memburuk. Mimpi buruk kerap menghampirinya setiap malam. Setidaknya, begitulah yang diceritakan oleh Ron. Ia tampak semakin muram. Apalagi semenjak Dumbledore menghilang akibat ulah Umbridge yang ingin menangkapnya saat mengetahui keberadaan Laskar Dumbledore. Harry semakin ketakutan. Terkadang aku tak mengerti apa yang ia takutkan, lalu mengingat semua yang telah ia alami aku mencoba mengerti keadaannya sekarang._

_Pagi ini adalah pagi akhir pekan terakhir kami sebelum O.W.L's. Dan aku lumayan panik dibuatnya. Dan pagi ini jugalah aku berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Malfoy. Aku tak peduli dimanapun, hal yang penting adalah aku hanya ingin menatapnya dari dekat. Sengaja aku menjatuhkan kertas yang bertuliskan Hutan Terlarang saat berpapasannya padanya. Setelah sarapan tadi aku menunggunya di dekat pohon yang dikelilingi berbagai macam ilalang yang dikelingi dengan bunga-bunga dandelion yang baru saja bermekaran, tempat biasanya kami bertemu. Sekitar lima belas menit menunggu aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku dengan sangat santai. Senyum terkembang di wajah pucatnya. Aku dapat melihat senyum itu bahkan dalam radius 100 meter sekalipun._

_ "Hey," sapanya._

_ "Hai," balasku yang langsung berjinjit untuk menciumnya._

_Ia melepaskanku lalu tersenyum kembali. "Muffliato," ucapnya merapalkan mantra kedap suara kesekeliling kami._

_ "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

_Aku menggeleng. "Katakan, Granger."_

_Aku menghela napas. "Oh Merlin! Aku gugup sekali, Draco. Besok kita ujian. Apa yang aku lakukan jika aku sama sekali tak dapat menjawabnya. Bagaimana jika aku mengacau? Bagaimana bila aku tak lulus?"_

_Draco Malfoy, pria pirang di hadapnku ini malah tertawa. Aku menatap bingung padanya. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku kesal._

_ "Kau."_

_ "Aku?"_

_ "Iya," jawabnya. "Dibalik sikap paling percaya dirimu saat kita berada di kelas, ternyata kau wanita paling gelisah dan panik yang pernah kutemui," ia masih tak berheti terkekeh._

_ "Malfoy!"_

_Dia langsung menangkup kedua wajahku. "Dengarkan aku, Granger. Kau adalah penyihir wanita terpintar yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar kau selalu dapat memprediksi soal apa yang akan diujikan pada kita. Kau tak akan mengacau apalagi gagal," ujarnya berusaha menenangkanku._

_ "Tapi.."_

_Dia langsung melumat lembut bibirku. Dan hal ini merupakan penawar atas segala kegelisahanku. Bersama dengan Draco adalah hal yang sangat lebih menyenangkan dari sekadar mendapatkan nilai O pada semua mata pelajaranku._

_ "Membaik?" tanyanya saat melepaskanku_

_ "Sangat," jawabku tersenyum padanya._

_ "Itu baru gadisku," ia menyeringai._

_Aku tertawa saat ia mengatakannya. Draco Malfoy si pria dingin bermulut pedas ini terlihat sangat lepas setiap saat kami bertemu. Dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa aku adalah penawar paling ampuh baginya. 'Aku senang kita bersama, kau seperti penawar untuk hariku yang mengerikan.' Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu apa definisi dari 'hari yang mengerikan baginya'._

_ "Ooh Malfoy," aku langsung memeluknya dan ia membalas semua pelukanku dengan menempelkan hidungnya di rambutku dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku._

_Kami duduk dibawah salah satu pohon rindang di Hutan Terlarang ini. Membiarkan setiap vitamin E menyerap di wajahku. Aku juga sangat menyukai saat semilir angin menerpa setiap jengkal kulitku. Dan hal yang membuatku paling bahagia adalah karena aku menikmati semua ini besama Malfoy, pria pirang menyebalkan yang sekarang memanggilku sebagai gadisnya._

_ "Aku harus kembali untuk makan siang," ujarku memecah keheningan di antara kami._

_ "Kita bisa menyusup ke dapur saat orang-orang lengah nanti," jawabnya._

_Aku menggeleng padanya. "Ginny akan mengutukku bila tak makan siang bersamanya hari ini. lagipula aku harus belajar bersama Harry, Ron, dan Luna."_

_ "Luna? Loony Lovegood maksudmu?"_

_Aku terkekeh. "Namanya Luna, Malfoy."_

_Ia tak peduli. "Granger."_

_ "Eehm."_

_Kemudian ia mengambil tanganku dan memakaikan sebuah gelang perak di pergelangan kiriku. Sebuah gelang yang telihat seperti rantai namun sangat halus. Aku menatap meminta penjelasan padanya._

_ "Pegang ujung pengait itu dan ucapkan namaku," perintahnya._

_Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Lakukan saja," ujarnya._

_Aku memegangnya dan mengucapkan namanya. "Draco."_

_Kalung panjang yang ia pakai di dalam kemejanya bersinar. Lalu ia memegang kalung yang ia pakai sambil mengucapkan namaku dalam bisikannya. "Hermione."_

_Dan apa yang terjadi pada kalungnya kini terjadi pada gelangku yang bersinar dan terasa hangat. Aku terkejut. "Apa ini?"_

_ "Semacam alat komunikasi kita. Kau bisa menggunakan saat kau membutuhkanku dan begitu pula denganku."_

_Aku tersenyum sambil menatap gelang yang sudah bertengger manis di tanganku. "Cantik."_

_ "Sepertimu," ujarnya cepat lalu dengan cepat juga mengecupku kemudian bangkit dari tempat kami duduk tadi. "Aku pergi duluan," ujarnya menyeringai lalu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantung celana kemudian meninggalkanku._

_Aku rasa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kali aku dipuji cantik olehnya. Kembali aku menatap gelang itu, memperhatikannya di bawah sinar matahari dan tersenyum._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Agustus_

_Home Sweet Home_

_Voldemort menunjukkan diri. Nama baik Harry dan Dumbledore dipulihkan serta Fudge turun dari tahta Menteri Sihir Inggris. Dan sekarang aku terduduk di dalam kamarku dengan bodoh menunggu surat dan tanda dari Draco yang tak kunjung datang._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Hampir satu bulan lebih aku tak menulis buku harian ini. Hal-hal di sekitarku membuatku ingin segera pindah ke planet lain. Pertama, aku harus menunda O.W.L's-ku selama beberapa minggu karena ulah Fred dan George yang membuat onar disaat aku dan hampir semua murid tingkat lima sedang berada di dalam konsentrasi tertinggi mengerjakan ujian. Kedua, kejadian buruk tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, disaat yang bersamaan dengan ditundanya ujian kami, Harry mendapat 'penglihatan' tentang Sirius di Departemen Misteri, Kementerian Sihir. Ketiga, hasil dari penglihatan itu adalah kami, yaitu; aku, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, dan Neville pergi ke Kementerian untuk menemukan bola ramalan tentang bocah yang dicari Dark Lord yang juga dicari oleh para Pelahap Maut dan berujung pada kejar mengejar antara kami, dan diakhiri dengan kami berduel dengan para Pelahap Maut. Dan terakhir adalah kematian Sirius yang aku yakin masih mengguncang Harry saat ini dan juga mengguncang kami semua. Aku tak bisa berpikir apakah kami masih mempunyai masa depan di dunia sihir ini. _

_Semua hal itu diperburuk dengan menghilangnya Draco dari peradaban hidupku. Tak ada surat bahkan gelangku tak pernah menghangat lagi. Aku sudah mencoba 'memanggilnya' namun tak ada balasan apapun. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat kami akan pergi ke Kementerian, dimalam kematian Sirius._

_Aku melihatnya memperhatikanku saat aku mulai berlari mengejar Harry yang sibuk mencari perapian untuk menggunakan jaringan Floo ke Kementerian. Dia tetiba menarikku ke dalam sebuah kelas dan hanya menatapku yang masih terengah-engah._

_ "Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, berhati-hatilah," ujarnya kemudian menunduk untuk menciumku._

_Ciuman yang berbeda. Ada rasa takut yang menyelubunginya. Aku berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya. "Kau juga, jaga dirimu."_

_ "Hubungi aku," ucapnya sambil menyentuh gelang di tanganku saat aku akan keluar dari kelas itu._

_Aku berbalik dan mengecupnya. Lama. Aku harap itu bukan momen terakhir kami. Kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan membiarkanku pergi mengejar Harry dan itu adalah momen terakhir kami. Saat aku dan lainnya kembali ke Hogwats setelah pemakaman Sirius untuk melaksanakan ujian terakhir kami, Draco dan murid lainnya sudah meninggalkan asrama. Dan aku teramat merindukannya sekarang._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Akhirnya! Draco menyuratiku. Entah dari mana ia tahu alamatku. Ooh tapi aku tak peduli. Ia mengirimkan surat untuk menanyakan kabarku dan meminta maaf karena baru menghubungiku sekarang. Ia mengajakku untuk bertemu yang aku sambut dengan suka cita. Ia hanya mengatakan padaku untuk bersiap, kapanpun ia menghubungi melalui gelangku , aku harus menemuinya di cafe seberang King's Cross. Dan terakhir yang ia katakan adalah 'jangan membalas surat ini'_

_Entah apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ini. Aku merasa sangat berdosa pada Harry, Orde Phoenix, dan Laskar Dumbledore. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan saat tahu bahwa aku berhubungan dengan anak dari salah satu Pelahap Maut kepercayaan Voldemort? Semua itu membuatku benar-benar dihantui perasaan bersalah dan gelisah. Kegelisahanku tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ketakutan yang selama ini aku takuti adalah bila Draco akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Draco dan aku bertemu semalam. Sekitar pukul 10 pagi, gelangku menghangat dan aku bergegas pamit pada Mum. Aku mengendarai SUV milik Mum. Merlin! Aku rindu mengemudi. Dan akhirnya aku mengendarainya untuk bertemu Malfoy._

_Aku melihatnya duduk di sebut sudut cafe ini dengan air putih di hadapannya. Ia menggunakan setelah hitam, di musim panas seperti sekarang. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dengan bersemangat aku menghampirinya._

_ "Hey," sapaku kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk lalu melepas sun glass yang sedari tadi membingkai mataku dari sinar matahari._

_Dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Hey," balasnya dan kembali mengerutkan alisnya "kau tampak.."_

_ "Cantik," tandasku lalu tertawa._

_ "Berbeda."_

_ "Katakan saja bila aku cantik," godaku._

_ "Berbeda, Granger," ia tersenyum._

_ "Berbeda sama dengan cantik, kau bermaksud mengatakan itukan, Malfoy."_

_Ia tersenyum lagi. "Berbeda sama dengan berbeda. Tak ada variasi dari kata itu, Granger."_

_Aku mencebik saat ia mengatakan hal itu yang disambut dengan kekehan olehnya. Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Aku memesan Green Tea Latte. Draco tampak asing dengan pesananku. Aku tahu ia sama sekali asing dengan semua minuman Muggle yang tertera di daftar menu cafe ini. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk memesankan Iced Americano untuknya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pilihanku._

_ "Jadi, apa kabarmu, Mr. Malfoy?" tanyaku._

_Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa meja ini. "Tak lebih baik dari dirimu."_

_Aku hanya menatap bingung kepadanya. "Dengarkan aku, Granger," ia memulai percakapan kami dengan sangat serius dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. "Apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti, aku harap hubungan kita tak pernah berubah. Aku tak akan menanyakan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Potter dan Weasel dan aku berharap kau tak pernah menanyakan dan memikirkan apapun yang akan aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, apapun yang terjadi kelak perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah dan aku harap kau juga begitu."_

_Kalimat panjang itu berhasil membungkamku. Aku terkejut. Dan tepat disaat itu pelayan tadi kembali dengan dua gelas pesanan kami di nampannya._

_ "Malfoy," ucapku yang masih sedikit terkejut setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kami._

_ "Granger."_

_Aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. "Aku merindukanmu," ujarku lirih._

_Ia tersenyum dan mengenggam tanganku di atas meja. "Aku juga."_

_Dan saat itu, aku yakin hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_September_

_Pertemuan di cafe itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan Draco denganku selama liburan. Aku tak sabar menunggu Hogwarts Express untuk membawaku bertemu kembali dengannya._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_The Burrow_

_Hari ini adalah hari kelima aku menginap di The Burrow. Aku rindu dunia sihir. Aku juga rindu masakan Mrs. Weasley. Dan aku rindu si Pirang. Setelah berkemas, Dad dan Mum mengantarku kesini. Seperti biasa aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts bersama keluarga Weasley._

_Dua hari yang lalu, Harry juga sampai disini. Lengkap dengan semua perlengkapan yang sudah dikirim Dumbledore terlebih dahulu. Rasa sedih masih menggelayutinya dan kami dengan segenap hati ingin membantunya untuk melewati masa-masa sulit ini. Dan hari ini aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Draco Malfoy beserta ibu dan bibinya Diagon Alley. Sebenarnya aku, Harry, dan keluarga Weasley mengunjungi Diagon Alley untuk membeli kebutuhan kami selama di Hogwarts nanti dan tanpa disangka kehadiran Draco memancing Harry untuk membuntutinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dia beserta ibu dan bibinya masuk ke sebuah gang menuju Knocturn Alley dan berakhir di sebuah toko bernama Borgin and Burkes. Kami bertingkah seperti detektif yang membuntuti buronan dari atas atap. Dan aku kembali dikejutkan oleh munculnya Fenrir Greyback, si manusia serigala._

_ "Dasar Pelahap Maut," dengus Ron saat kami sudah berada di Diagon Alley lagi._

_Aku menatap kesal padanya. "Kau tak boleh menuduhnya seperti itu," ucapku._

_ "Ooh 'Mione, kau lihat ayahnya! Ayahnya adalah salah satu dari Pelahap Maut dan pasti anaknya akan menuruninya."_

_ "Ronald!"_

_ "Tapi, semua itu masuk akal 'Mione," kini Harry membuka suara "apa yang dilakukan Malfoy di Knockturn Alley? Tempat itu hanya khusus menjual barang-barang dark magic."_

_Aku dibungkam dengan fakta tersebut. Ingatanku kembali pada pembicaraan kami saat di cafe lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Draco? Benarkah ia sudah menjadi salah satu dari Pelahap Maut? Ooh Merlin! Semua ini akan membunuhku secara perlahan._

000

* * *

Mataku semakin lelah saat aku menyadari bahwa waktu menunjukkan sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Kurenggangkan tubuhku sejenak. Otot-ototku mati kaku. Tak terhitung lagi berapa lembar buku harian Mum yang sudah kugarap. Aku sudah membaca lima dari sepuluh buku yang dikirimkan Dad untukku. Aku masih heran mengapa Mum harus lelah menulis padahal dunia sihir memiliki pensieve? Tapi aku tak memusingkan hal itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan semua yang dituliskan oleh Mum. Seakan-akan aku sedang membaca sebuah roman fiksi yang berhasil membuatku bertanya-tanya sekaligus membuat penasaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi berrikutnya dan apa yang akan menjadi akhir dari kisah ini. Dan perkataan Mr. Malfoy tadi saat makan siang semakin terngiang di ingatanku. Aku akan menemukan banyak kejutan di dalam buku harian Mum. Berarti ia tahu bila Mum menulis buku harian. Berarti hubungan mereka tak sebatas di Hogwarts saja. Lalu mengapa Mum berakhir dengan Dad dan bukan dengan Mr. Malfoy? Lalu apa maksud Dad memberikanku buku harian ini? Apakah Dad tahu hubungan Mum dengan Mr. Malfoy? Shit! Aku bisa penasaran bila tak terus membacanya, tapi mataku benar-benar tak sanggup menanggungnya lagi.

000

"Rose," ucap sebuah suara.

Apakah sudah pagi? Aku rasa aku baru saja tertidur. Dan siapa yang membangunkanku di asrama Ketua Murid?

"Rose," suara itu kembali terdengar.

Aku membuka sedikit mataku dan langsung terlonjak saat mendapati sosok yang berada tak lebih dari sepuluh centi di wajahku. Aku langsung bangun dan merapihkan rambutku.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur di kamar," ujar Scorpius yang kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa seberangku.

Mataku beralih pada jam kantungku. Sudah pukul dua malam. Kemudian mataku beralih lagi kepada sosok Scorpius yang terlihat damai duduk di sofa seberangku dengan mata tertutup. Apakah seperti ini perawakan Mr. Malfoy saat masih muda dulu? Berambut pirang, berwajah putih mendekati pucat, dengan hidung yang terpahat indah, dan rahang yang kokoh seperti yang dijelaskan Mum di setiap tulisannya?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Scorpius yang membuyarkan observasiku.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan buku hitam yang selalu kau baca setiap malam."

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. "Ini?" aku menunjukkan buku yang tergeletak di sampingku.

Ia mengangguk. "Buku harian ibuku."

"Ibumu menulis buku harian?"

Kini aku yang mengangguk padanya. Ia memainkan jari di rambutnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur," ia bangkit dari sofa itu.

"Selamat malam, Rosalie."

"Selamat malam, Scorpius."

000

to be continued

Review's corner

-lullaby : terima kasih sudah mereview. saya usahakan agar proporsi antara hermione dengan draco seimbang dengan rose dan scorpius, tapi kalau untuk buat proporsi rose dan scorpius lebih banyak saya masih bingung dan diluar ide awal saya. saya ngga anggap flame kok. terima kasih sekali lagi:)

**Thanks for read and review. You' re seriously awesome guys:) Keep read and review:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it:) Sorry again for the mistakes in last chap, hope this'll be better. Happy reading:)

**I really own nothing. JK. Rowling has! unless several unknown characters**

**Chapter 6**

Tujuh minggu. Sudah tujuh minggu. Berarti sudah satu bulan tiga minggu. Aku tak mungkin salah dalam masalah hitung menghitung, karena aku selalu mendapatkan O disetiap nilai Aritmanchy. Sebulan sudah aku mengemban tugas sebagai Ketua Murid sementara dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Faviana akan kembali. Separah apakah sakit orang tuanya? Sejujurnya aku tak peduli. Hal yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebiasaanku selama sebulan ini. Kebiasaanku bangun di pagi hari dengan ranjang super besar dengan bantal super empuk serta selimut yang selalu berhasil menguburku di dalamnya. Kebiasaan menyeruput cokelat panas setiap malam sambil mengerjakan semua tugas dan dihangatkan oleh perapian ruang rekreasi asrama ini. Kebiasaan berpatroli setiap malamnya. Sampai kebiasaan untuk melihat senyum tipis yang dimiliki oleh partner-ku. Baiklah untuk kebiasaan terakhir tidak perlu aku pedulikan.

Aku melirik ke samping dimana partnerku tengah duduk dengan menyedekapkan kedua tangannya serta mata yang tak kuasa akan menutup. Aku geli dibuatnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mata, namun aku yakin rasa ngantuk yang dialaminya mengalahkan apapun. Kulirik jam saku yang tadi kuletakkan di atas meja bersama dengan beberapa perkamen serta pena bulu dan tinta. Rune Kuno ini masih akan berlanjut hingga 45 menit kedepan dan aku tak yakin apakah Scorpius masih mampu menahan kantuknya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku menyadari bahwa aku dan Scorpius hampir memiliki jadwal yang sama. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu pula aku tahu bahwa ia mengambil mata pelajaran Rune Kuno disaat hampir semua murid menghindarinya. Aku juga ingat saat membaca buku harian Mum, hanya ia (dan tentunya Mr. Malfoy) yang mengambil mata pelajaran ini. Sedangkan Dad dan Uncle Harry akan lebih memilih menghabiskan berjam-jam dalam hidupnya berada di lapangan Quidditch.

Jarum panjang di jamku hanya melakukan sedikit gerakan. Aku tak tahan menahan geli saat menyadari bahwa Scorpius masih dalam tahap berusaha melawan kantuknya. Kusenderkan tubuhku ke kepala kursi sehingga posisi kami sekarang sejajar. "Scorpius," ujarku berbisik tanpa harus melihat dirinya.

Tak ada respon darinya. Tanpa melihatnya aku berasumsi bahwa ia sekarang sudah jatuh tertidur. Dan benar sekali, ia sudah terlihat pulas tertidur. Dengan mata terpejam ia menunduk. "Mr. Malfoy," panggil Profesor Babbling yang kini telah bediri di sampingnya.

Scorpius langsung tersentak dan menengadah. "Yaa, Profesor," jawabnya tenang.

"Kau tidur?"

"Hanya berpikir."

Profesor Babbling hanya memandang kesal pada salah satu muridnya itu dan kembali ke depan. Scorpius kini melirik padaku. "Bangunkan aku lain kali, Rose."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau pulas sekali."

Dia ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat lebar kali ini. "Hey, Ketua Murid," tegur Profesor lagi dan kontan menutup mulut kami.

000

Salju tak menampakkan wujudnya. Hanya angin yang bertiup kencang yang mewarnai hari ini. Sesayup aku melihat matahari ingin menampakkan wujudnya, namun musim dingin terlalu kuat menahannya untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang menggumpal di langit sana. Dengan mantel tebal, topi dan sarung tangan hasil rajutan Grandma Molly, serta syal Gryffindor milikku aku menahan gigitan angin yang menerpaku sedari tadi di atas tribun ini. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sampai aku menuruti permintaan Helaine untuk menemaninya berlatih. Lain kali aku harus menyuruhnya untuk mencari pacar agar tak selalu merengek padaku untuk meminta di temani olehnya. Kukeluarkan buku harian Mum dan mulai membacanya. Sebelum itu aku merapalkan mantra penghangat agar aku tidak mati beku di sini.

* * *

_Musim Gugur_

_September_

_Hogwarts _

_Hogwarts Express membawa kembali ragaku ke Hogwarts. Tapi kesepian dan rasa kehilangan itu masih menghinggap lekat pada diriku. Seharusnya aku memberitahu masinis dari kereta itu untuk tidak mengajak perasaan ini ikut bersamanya. Seminggu sudah aku memulai tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts. Tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menginjakkan kaki di kastil ini sebagai murid baru, rasanya baru kemarin juga aku bertemu dengan Ron dan Harry di Hogwarts Express pertama kami, dan rasanya baru kemarin Draco Malfoy memanggilku darah-lumpur. Tapi realita yang ada mengatakan bahwa aku sudah berada di tahun keenam. Dan realita yang ada mengatakan bahwa Draco tak pernah memanggilku darah-lumpur lagi karena jalinan hubungan kami. Dan realita yang ada juga menyadarkan aku bahwa Draco dan aku belum berbicara sama sekali._

_Aku melihatnya turun dari kereta bersama teman-teman Slytherin-nya dan aku rasa ia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Dan saat makan malam kabar bahwa Harry dipukuli olehnya seakan-akan melenyapkan semua kerinduanku padanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai dengan mudahnya mendaratkan pukulan pada sahabatku. Apakah sesudah lulus dia mau menjadi seorang algojo? Seharusnya ia tahu aku akan terluka saat ia melakukan hal ini. Namun aku tak segera menghakiminya. Kucoba untuk mencarinya tapi tak kunjung menunjukkan titik cerah. Aku 'memanggilnya' namun tak ada jawaban. Setiap berpapasan dia sekan-akan menghindariku. Dan aku sama sekali tak memilki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Apakah ia tak tahu bahwa aku merindukannya sampai dadaku terasa sesak? Sampai rasanya akan ada yang meledak dari dalam tubuhku? Yaa aku rasa ia tak mengetahuinya._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Muak. Aku muak dengan keadaan ini. Aku muak diacuhkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Itu juga kalau Malfoy masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Aku lepas kendali. Aku membentak Harry, berteriak pada Ron, bahkan aku lepas kendali terhadap diriku sendiri sampai aku terpeleset di tangga. Harry dan Ron langsung berasumsi bahwa aku tengah datang bulan dan aku menyukai asumsi itu. Setidaknya mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. _

_Selepas makan malam tadi aku keluar dari Aula Besar dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu ruang kebutuhan yang biasa aku gunakan bersama Malfoy. Aku menunggu sosok berambut pirang itu di depan ruangan. Aku tahu ia akan melewati ruangan ini dan aku tahu bahwa ia tak akan bergerombol dengan teman-temannya sehingga mempermudahkanku untuk menyeretnya masuk. Dan benar saja aku melihat kepala pirangnya dari kejauhan. Tak ada senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya saat melihatku. Dia terlihat kelam. Dia terdiam di tempatnya saat menatapku, namun kemudian ia tetap berjalan dan tiba di hadapanku. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling aku langsung menariknya ke dalam. Persetan pada orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu._

_ "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Malfoy!" ucapku yang terdengar seperti teriakan._

_Malfoy tak menjawab. Alih-alih memandangku, ia hanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya. "Jawab aku, Malfoy! Kau yang mengatakan tak ada yang berubah di dalam hubungan kita. Kau yang memintaku untuk tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi, tapi lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau menghindariku. Bahkan kau tak mau menatapku. Kenapa? Kau baru sadar bahwa aku darah-lumpur dan kau jijik akan hal itu, huh?"_

_ "Granger cukup!"_

_ "Aku belum selesai, Malfoy!"_

_ "Aku bilang cukup," dan dengan cepat ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya._

_Aku dapat merasakan desahan napas tergesa-gesanya di rambutku. Jantung yang biasa berdetak teratur kini memompa terlalu kencang sampai aku berpikir jantungnya akan meloncat keluar dari tubuh. Ia melepaskanku. Menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengusap air mata yang tanpa terasa meleleh di pipiku. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Ada sensasi berbeda di dalam ciumannya. Rasa bahagia bercampur takut dan amarah serta harum helaan napasnya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mendorongku ke dinding dan ciuman kami kembali memanas dan terhenti saat mataku mendapati hal aneh yang tersimpan di balik lengan panjang kemejanya. Draco ikut membeku sama seperti aku. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan ia menghindariku. Tetapi, dengan cepat aku menariknya dan menemui tanda yang selama ini aku takuti akan terjadi padanya._

_ "Kau bergabung dengan mereka," tatapku padanya dengan nada ngeri dan sontak mundur darinya._

_Kini ia yang datang untuk mendekat padaku namun dengan secepat kilat aku menghindarinya. "Hermione," ujarnya putus asa menatapku._

_ "Aku kira kau berbeda dengan ayahmu. Aku berpikir kau pasti akan menolak, tapi lihat dirimu sekarang, Malfoy!" ucapku histeris._

_Draco menarikku sehingga aku tersentak mendekat padanya. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan sangat kuat. "Lihat, Granger! Hal ini yang aku takutkan. Aku tahu kau akan histeris bila mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku sekarang."_

_Aku menatap dengan penuh amarah padanya. Bahkan menangis bukanlah jalan yang tepat bagiku sekarang. Air mata tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa pria di hadapanku adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. "Lepaskan aku , Malfoy," desisku padanya._

_ "Kau akan lari dariku bila aku melepaskanmu," ujarnya pelan "tak ada yang berubah dariku," tambahnya lagi._

_ "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy. Kau menyakitiku."_

_Ia sadar dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tanganku. "Maafkan aku," ia langsung meminta maaf saat menyadari bekas merah yang ia hasilkan dari cengkramannya._

_Aku mundur saat ia ingin memelukku. " Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini," ujarku padanya._

_ "Hermione," panggilnya._

_ "Jangan panggil namaku," lalu aku meninggalkannya._

_Semalaman aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar mandi. Menangis kemudian berpikir. Menangis dan berpikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Saat aku kembali ke kamar tubuhku sudah tak kuat menanggung beban yang kutumpahkan padannya. Aku terpejam dan air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku._

000

* * *

Mr. Malfoy adalah seorang Pelahap Maut di masa lalu. Ayah dari partner Ketua Muridku adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Bukan fakta yang mengejutkan karena rasaku semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi, terskesan mengejutkan da mendekati spesial karena terlontar dari ibuku sendir. Baiklah, aku akan mengoreksinya, dari tulisan ibuku sendiri.

"Rosalie," suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan berpikir dan berpikir dan berpikirku barusan.

Aku menengadah dan mendapati Scorpius berjalan menuruni undakan tangga dan menghampiriku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya padaku yang mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sampingku.

Kuangkat buku harian Mum. "Membaca seperti pertama kali kau menemuiku disini."

Ia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dengan senyuman super tipisnya. "Iya aku ingat," ujarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kini aku yang bertanya padanya.

"Menunggu yang lain datang untuk bertukar lapangan dengan Gryffindor," jawabnya yang kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala bangku penonton ini.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau baca, terlihat sangat menarik sampai kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu untuk membacanya."

Aku tersenyum. "Sangat menarik sampai aku rasa kau juga akan tertarik dan dibuat terkejut olehnya."

"Aku akan mencoba membacanya suatu saat bila kau mengizinkan."

Aku kembali terkekeh. Aku tak tahu bahwa ia memiliki selera humor juga. Scorpius yang kutahu dingin seperti angin yang tengah berhembus sekarang bisa bercanda denganku. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Helaine bahwa ia... Aah itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Angin kembali bertiup. Dan kini aku menikmatinya. Kutarik napasku sepanjang mungkin sambil membaui wangi rumput yang tersiram air serta sensasi yang membekuka hidung. "Scorpius," ucapku.

Tak ada jawab. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan ia tertidur. Apa yang ia kerjakan tadi malam sampai ia mengantuk seharian penuh? Bahkan ia mengantuk di tengah cuaca sedingin ini. "Scorpius," panggilku berusaha membangunkannya.

Alih-alih bangun ia malah semakin larut dalam tidurnya dan tanpa sadar kepalanya sudah jatuh di pundakku. "Scorpius," ujarku sambil menggoyang sedikit pundakku.

"Aku pinjam sebentar pundakmu," ucapnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Aku tak dapat berujar satu patah katapun. Mengutip kalimat Mum jantungku sekarang memompa dengan kencangnya sampai aku rasa ia akan meloncat dari dalam tubuhku. Tanpa sadar senyum terulas di wajahku.

"Scorpius," teriak seorang Slytherin dari bawah pada sosok yang masih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Ia tak bergeming. "Hey, Weasley, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" aku dapat mendengar beberapa anak Slyhterin itu tertawa.

"Scorpius Malfoy," teriak salah seorang dari mereka kembali.

"Aku akan segera turun," Scorpius membalas berteriak.

Ia bangkit dan kembali duduk dengan normal di sampingku. Aku sama sekali tak berani menatapnya. Wajahku panas dan kuyakin sekarang pasti berubah warna menjadi merah merekah. Scorpius bangun dari duduknya dan sekilas menatapku. "Terima kasih."

Satu frasa. Dan ia meninggalkanku dengan senyuman. Tadi adalah lima belas menit terlama yang pernah aku rasakan.

000

* * *

_Musim Gugur_

_Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menggila melihat tingkah laku yang mereka katakan seperti orang gila. Bukan karena aku tertawa sendiri atau menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi aku aku membolos seharian penuh setelah pengakuan mengejutkan dari Draco. Sejujurnya aku juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku sampai bisa mengorbankan pelajaran hanya karena permasalahan ini. Baiklah, permasalahan ini tak dapat disebut dengan 'hanya karena' karena menurutku ini adalah masalah besar. Apa yang ada di otakku bila aku terus bersama Malfoy? Tak ada teori yang membenarkan akan hal ini. Draco Malfoy sekarang adalah seorang Pelahap Maut dan aku, Hermione Granger, yang notabene adalah sahabat dari Harry Potter yang seluruh orang sejagad dunia sihir mengetahui bahwa ia adalah musuh besar dari Voldemort. Aku belum mau memikirkan hal itu saat ini. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanyalah tidur. Tidur tanpa mimpi dan tak perlu terbangun di tengah malam dengan kepala penuh dengan semua pikiran ini._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Seminggu penuh aku tak bertemu secara pribadi dengan Draco. Yaa, aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya melebihi seorang anak kecil yang merindukan ibunya saat ditinggal untuk bekerja. Melebihi kerinduan yang dirasakan seorang istri perwira yang suaminya pergi ke medan perang. Kami bertemu setiap hari. Di kelas, di Aula Besar, di loronng, dan di manapun itu, tapi aku tetap tak sanggup untuk menatapnya. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ia terlihat lebih kurus dan lebih pucat. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, tapi aku tak tahu apakah hal itu benar atau tidak. Rasanya terdengar aneh membicarakan mana hal yang benar atau yang tidak. Karena sesunggunya dari awal berpacaran dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan._

_Tadi pagi Ginny datang ke kamarku dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Ia pasti tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres padaku. Pastilah ia tahu, bahkan Ronald yang sama sekali tidak sensitif itu mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang bermasalah dariku._

_ "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Ginny yang sudah duduk bersila di ranjangku._

_Aku menggeleng dan berusaha menahan air mataku. "Ayolaha Hermione, kau tak dapat menahan ini sendirian. Kau punya aku, Harry, dan Ron jadi sebaiknya kau berbagi."_

_Aku masih dia tak tahu apa yang harus kukatan. Apa yang harus kuceritakan pada Ginny? Mengatakan bahwa kekasihku sekarang sudah menjadi Pelahap Maut. Bahkan ia tak tahu siapa kekasihku. Dan bila aku mengatakannya aku yakin ia akan histeris seperti biasanya._

_ "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasih rahasiamu?" tanyanya pelan._

_Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Ooh 'Mione," Ginny langsung memelukku dengan erat. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, menangislah bila kau ingin menangis. Tak perlu kau ceritakan apa-apa padaku."_

_Dan saat itu juga aku menangis sejadinya-jadinya di pelukan Ginny. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya menangis sampai rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi untuk mengangkat tubuhku dari pelukannya._

_ "Lega?"_

_Aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya, tapi ikuti kata hatimu."_

_ "Meskipun itu berlawanan dengan akal sehat?"_

_ "Meskipun hal itu berlawanan dengan akan sehat," ia meyakiniku._

_Kemudian Ginny meninggalalkanku. Dan aku kembali tidur. Tidur dan memikirkan semua perkataan Ginny._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Perkataan Ginny terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku selama beberapa hari ini. Aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku dan mengacuhkan semua akal sehatku. Aku rasa itu memang satu-satunya cara sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi gila._

_Jadi, selepas makan malam tadi aku memakai kembali gelang perak pemberian Draco yang sempat kulepas. Aku sentuh pengaitnya sambil menyebutkan namanya saat makan malam tadi. Sontak mata Draco langsung mencari keberadaanku. Dan saat pandangan kami bersibobrok, aku hanya melihatnya dengan intens dan langsung keluar dari Aula Besar. Aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya yang mengikutiku. Dan saat pintu kamar kebutuhan mulai menunjukkan wujudnya, kupercepat langkahku dan segera masuk setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat._

_Pintu itu tertutup dengan Draco yang berdiri mematung di dekatnya. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Di dalam keheningan ini aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya dan membaui tubuhnya. Ia tak bergeming. Diam mematung. Aku yakin ia bingung dengan tingkahku saat itu._

_ "Granger," ucapnya seperti berbisik di telingaku._

_Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kali ini kau yang harus mendengarkan aku, Malfoy," ucapku dengan sangat serius padanya._

_ "Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu sekarang. Aku hanya mau kau, sebagai Draco Malfoy, kekasihku tanpa embel-embel apapun," ucapku perlahan. "Aku tak mau tahu apa yang kau kerjakan dan kau juga tak boleh mau tahu apa yang akan kukerjakan kelak. Aku mau kau dan aku. Aku hanya mau kita," akhirnya aku selesai menyelesaikan kalimat itu._

_Ia tersenyum sangat tipis di balik pucat kulitnya. "Setuju," dia tersenyum lebih lebar dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya._

_ "Aku merindukanmu," ucapku dengan air mata yang akhirnya tumpah._

_ "Aku lebih dari sekadar merindukanmu, Granger," ia melepaskanku dan menarikku ke dalam ciumannya._

_Kata hatiku mengalahkan semua akal sehat. Aku akan berterima kasih pada Ginny nanti._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Tak ada yang paling membahagiakan bagiku saat ini selain hubunganku yang sudah pulih dengan Draco. Kami kembali ke dalam rutinitas biasa. Mencari waktu senggang untuk bertemu walau hanya sebentar saja. Semuanya kembali normal. Yaa, aku yakin semua akan kembali normal._

_Tetapi, aku tahu semua yang terjadi saat ini jauh dari normal. Beberapa hari setelah berbaikan dengan Draco aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat kami tengah bercumbu. Aku tahu Draco sangat menyukai saat aku menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah serta dadanya, tapi kali itu ia mendorongku secara perlahan seakan tak membiarkanku untuk menciumnya. Dan begitu aku cengkram lengan atasnya, ia meringis seperti kesakitan. Dan kecurigaanku terbukti._

_ "Ada apa?" aku berhenti menciumnya ketika ia meringis saat aku mencengkram lengannya._

_Draco bukanlah pria lemah yang hanya akan meringis karena cengkramanku. Apalah arti dari cengkramanku bila ia pernah jatuh dari ketinggian bermeter-meter dari permukaan saat latihan Quidditch dan itu tak berdampak banyak baginya._

_ "Tidak ada," jawabnya yang kembali mendekatkantubuhnya padaku._

_Namun kali ini aku yang menghindar. "Katakan padaku," ucapku lembut sambil membelai wajahnya._

_ "Jangan histeris," pintanya._

_Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya sampai ia harus meyakinkanku untuk tidak histeris saat mengetahui kebenarannya. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak histeris," sekali lagi ia meyakinkanku._

_Kembali aku mengangguk. "Aku berjanji," ujarku tersenyum._

_Perlahan ia membuka sweter hitam kemudian kemeja seragamnya. Ia tetap memperhatikanku dan perasaan takut serta cemas semakin mengerubungiku. Dan saat kancing kemeja itu sudah sepenuhnya berhasil terbuka, terlihat guratan-guratan merah tak karuan seperti lukan bekas sayatan. Aku terkejut. Teramat sangat terkejut saat melihatnya. Kututup mulutku agar tak histeris sesuai janjiku tadi._

_ "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" air mataku mulai mengalir saat membayangkan perlakuan yang diberikan pada Draco. Ia terlihat seperti budak pada abad pertengahan dulu. Sayatan merah itu terlihat sudah hampir mengering, tapi aku tak dapat membayangkan betapa sakit dan perihnya saat luka itu baru ia dapatkan._

_ "Mereka menyebut ini sebagai balasan bila aku melawan," ujarnya pelan yang terdengar hampir seperti berbisik._

_Aku mendekat padanya dan membuka seluruh kemejanya. Kembali aku dibuat terkejut. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir dipenuhi bekas luka. Dada, punggung, sampai pergelangan tangannya tak lepas dari luka sayatan. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. "Hush, Hermione. Jangan menangis," ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku._

_Bagaimana ia bisa berkata padaku untuk tidak menangis saat hanya menangislah yang dapat kulakukan saat ini. Aku berjinjit dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Air mataku mengalir dan bermuara di ciuman kami. Asin. Itulah rasanya. Terdengar seperti kiasan, tapi itu seperti kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaanku saat mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Asin, pedar dan sebentar lagi terasa pahit._

_ "Berhentilah menangis, Hermione. Keberadaanmu sekarang, kau ada untukku itu sudah lebih cukup untuk mengobati ini," balasnya._

_Aku memeluknya. "Sakit?" bisikku padanya._

_Ia menggeleng dan semakin erat memelukku. "Aku suka."_

_Kami menghabiskan malam itu di kamar kebutuhan. Aku tak kembali ke asrama. Tak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Aku hanya ingin bersama Draco. Bersama kekasihku yang terlihat tak berdaya._

_ "Kau sudah mengobatinya?" tanyaku saat ia sudah menaruh kepalanya di pangkuanku dengan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca._

_ "Sudah. Snape memberiku ramuan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan bekas lukanya, tapi karena ini adalah dark magic jadi butuh waktu yang lumayan lama."_

_Snape? Snape membantu Draco. Berarti dia tahu bahwa Draco sekarang adalah Pelahap Maut. "Dia tahu bahwa kau..."_

_Draco mengangguk di pangkuanku. " Ia sahabat ayahku. Dia pasti tahu."_

_Aku sudah menduga bahwa Snape memang berda di pihak mereka._

_Akhirnya Draco menceritakan semuanya padaku. Awal mula ia menjadi Pelahap Maut. Tentang ibunya yang lebih histeris melebihi diriku saat mengetahui hal itu. Tentang ancaman Voldemort yang akan membunuh seluruh keluarganya bila ia tak menjadi bagian dari mereka. Namun, ia tidak menceritakan padaku apa tugas dari Dark Lord itu. Seperti perjanjian awal kami._

_ "Tidurlah," ia menepuk-nepuk sisinya agar aku bergabung bersamanya._

_Aku tersenyum dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Malam itu adalah malam pertama aku bermalam bersamanya. Tak ada yang terjadi. Kami hanya bergelung. Aku tidur di sisinya dengan tangannya yang memelukku. Simpel dan kami meyukainya_.

000

* * *

Kurenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhku yang kaku akibat membaca buku harian Mum beberapa jam terakhir. Hal rutin yang selalu kulakukan setiap selesai membaca adalah melihat jam. Sudah pukul 12 malam ternyata. Dan aku memukul keningku karena melewatkan janji dengan Helaine untuk bermalam di asrama kami.

Terburu-buru aku bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil jubahku. Aku akan langsung ke asrama tanpa perlu berganti pakaian. Kaus lusuh dan celana piyama sudah menjadi seragam wajibku saat tidur. Aku mengambil sandal dan langsung turun dari kamar setelah mengikat tinggi rambutku. Besok adalah akhir pekan, jad i aku tak perlu mempersiapkan seraga. Ruang rekreasi kami kosong. Perapian juga tidak menyala. Mungkin Scorpius sudah tidur, lagipula ini sudah tengah malam. Apakah aku harus pamit padanya? Secepatnya aku menggeleng dan keluar dari asrama.

Musim dingin ini menyiksa orang-orang kurus sepertiku. Disaat gadis-gadis merengek akan lemak di tubuhnya, rasanya ingin sekali aku mengambil lemak mereka agar aku tak seringkih ini di saat angin menyerang. Kurapatkan lagi jubahku dan mempercepat langkah. Mengapa disaat sepetiu ini jarak antara asrama Ketua Murid dengan Gryffindor terasa sangat jauh?

Pikiranku kembali pada kisah Mum. Jadi, Mr. Malfoy adalah mantan Pelahap Maut. Aku sudah tahu fakta itu dari kolega-kolega orang tuaku, tapi baru kali ini aku mengetahui langsung dari salah satu orang tuaku, walaupiun tak secara langsung. Tulisan Mum serta pertemuanku dengan Mr. Malfoy semakin membuat aku penasaran dengan sosok itu. Pikiran itu terus terngiang-giang di otakku. Aku merasakan teduh setiap aku megingat ekspresi Mr. Malfoy. Entah darimana asalnya.

"Rosalie."

Aku sontak terkejut dan berteriak. "Aargh!" dan refleks memukul siapapun itu yang menyentuh pundakku di lorong tengah malam seperti ini.

"Hey, hey, ini aku," ucap sosok itu.

Kubuka mataku dan terkejut. "Scorpius."

"Merlin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tengah malam seperti ini?" tanyaku beruntut.

Ia menyeringai. Yaa, baru kali ini aku melihatnya meyeringai. Lagi-lagi aku rasa hal ini adalah sebuah faktor genetika. Karena Mum selalu menceritakan bahwa Mr. Malfoy suka sekali menyeringai.

"Seharusnya aku juga bertanya seperti padamu," jawabnya.

"Huh? Aku? Aku akan bermalam di asrama Gryffindor, Helaine akan kesal bila aku tak menemaninya malam ini," jawabku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku kira kau sudah tidur," tambahku lagi.

"Aku baru saja akan kembali ke asrama kita saat aku melihatmu disini."

Kita. Sekarang kata-kata itu berada di antara kami. Kita. Artinya adalah Scorpius dan Rose. Aku suka kata itu. Semoga wajahku tidak memerah. "Kau darimana?" tanyaku.

Shit! Apakah sekarang aku menjadi sangat cerewet? Semoga ia tak menyadari hal itu.

"Dari Slytherin."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Aku temani."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan atau tawaran. Kalimat itu seperti perintah karena ia langsung berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku tersenyum dan mengikutinya.

000

**to be continued**

**Again thanks for the reviews. Keep read and review guys. Your review is such like a motivation for me to keep writing:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Hope this chap'll be better and you find the answer for your questions or maybe in next. Enjoy and Happy reading:)

**JK. Rowling has everything!**

**Chapter 7**

"Dia menyukaimu, Rosie."

"Tidak mungkin."

Helaine menghela napasnya dan berguling kearahku. Ia tengkurap dengan rambut hitam legamnya menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Kau kurang sensitif, Weasley," ucapnya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari ke belakang.

Aku masih menatap langit-langit kamar asrama kami. Aku berusaha untuk tak percaya dengan pernyataan darinya. Lebih baik bersiap untuk keadaan yang buruk daripada anganku sudah melayang, tapi kenyataan yang ada justru berlawanan.

"Apa yang buat ia menyukaiku? Aku terlalu kurus, rambutku tidak pirang dan cenderung bergelombang, tidak sepertimu."

Helaine mendengus padaku. "Insecure Weasley."

Aku tertawa karena ia mengucapkannya dengan datar a la Scorpius. "Kau cantik, tubuhmu proporsional, rambutmu cantik sama seperti ibumu," tambahnya lagi dengan mata yang masih terus mengamati model-model yang berada dalam Witch Weekly.

"Senang mendengar kalimat itu," ucapku lalu menutup wajahku dengan bantal-bantal di ranjang kami ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga malam. Sedangkan aku dan Helaine masih terjaga dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku masih menatap langit-langit sementara ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan majalah mingguan gosip dan mode sihir itu. Percakapan yang terbangun memang cukup di luar kebiasaan kami. Persahabatan kami yang sudah memasuki tahun ketujuh ini sangat jarang membahas tentang asmara. Bahkan Helaine yang memiliki catatan dengan kekasih terbanyak selama di Hogwarts saja jarang sekali membicarakan masalah asmaranya denganku. Karena baginya terlalu picisan untuk membahas masalah pria di antara kami. Dan seingatku terakhir kali kami memabahas tentang asamaraku adalah saat kami masih di tahun kelima saat aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Tyrone, kapten Quidditch kami.

Aku meliriknya dan ia masih sibuk menggambar sebuah sketsa baju di perkamennya. Kebiasaan Helaine dari dulu. Ia memperhatikan setiap tren mode yang berkembang kemudian menuangkan ide-idenya ke dalam sketsa dan membuatnya serta menjahitnya sendiri. Ada beberapa dress-ku yang merupakan hasil karyanya. Dibanding menjadi pemain Quidditch profesional, aku lebih mengharapkan ia menekuni bakatnya yang satu ini.

"Hah! Aku lelah," dia tiba-tiba bersuara dan ikut telentang di sampingku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis normal mana yang memakai tanktop dengan celana piyama untuk tidur di cuaca sedingin ini. Bila aku menyinggung tentang hal itu, ia pasti menjawab semuanya menjadi normal bila kau penyihir. Dengan sedikit rapalan mantra tubuhmu akan tetap hangat meski kau tanpa sehelai benangpun di Kutub Utara. Dan aku akan mengiyakan semua argumennya. Saat aku melihatnya lagi ia sudah terlelap dan aku mulai membaca buku harian Mum kembali.

000

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Harry menjadi anak emas Slughorn. Aku cemburu? Itu sudah pasti. Hal seperti itu tak perlu di pertanyakan. Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal adalah Draco menjadi anak emas kedua. Mengapa semua laki-laki menjadi anak emasnya sekarang? Berterima kasihlah kau Harry pada si empuya buku ramuan itu di masa lalu. The Half Blood Prince. Narsistik._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Hujan salju melanda. Ooh bagaimana bila aku katakan badai salju. Rasaku itu lebih tepat._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Lagi! Entah apa yang direncanakan Merlin sampai aku, lebih tepatnya kami, yaitu: aku, Harry dan Ron selalu berada di dalam masalah. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan kami ke Hogsmeade. Berjalan seperti biasanya. Kami pergi ke Honeydukes, aku membeli beberapa alat tulis, dan berakhir di Three Broomstick untuk menikmati Butterbear. Demi Merlin semuanya berjalan dengan normal sampai kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil._

_Hari ini salju turun lebih lebat dari bisanya. Ditambah dengan angin yang cukup kencang hampir menyusahkan kami untuk melangkah. Saat kami sedang berbincang dan tertawa di jalan yang dipenuhi salju itu kami mendengar sesosok gadis berteriak. Dan apa yang kami dapati? Kami melihat gadis yang kukenali sebagai Katie Bell itu sudah melayang di udara dengan tubuh yang terombang-ambing tak karuan. Takut langsung menyergapku saat Bell berteriak dan seketika terjatuh._

_Untunglah Hagrid datang tepat pada waktunya. Tetapi, kami tak lepas dari masalah begitu saja. Kami bertiga dipanggil oleh McGonagall dan Snape. Entah untuk menjadi saksi atau menjadi tersangka. Dan aku lega karena tak ada satupun tuduhan yang dituduhkan pada kami. Kadang aku selalu berpikir semua hal buruk yang terjadi padaku, Harry, dan Ron itu murni karena kebetulan, takdir, atau kami memang dijebak? Aku ngeri memikirkannya._

000

* * *

Mendekati Natal cuaca semakin berubah secara ekstrim. Salju turun pagi ini lumayan lebat. Aku belum sanggup mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada ranjangku. Helaine sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kuambil kembali bantal-bantal itu dan kembali mengubur tubuhku di dalamnya. Pukul berapa sekarang? Aku tak peduli. Rasaku ini masih pagi. Akhir pekan adalah waktu untuk bersenang-senang, bukan?

Helaine masuk dan berdiri di ambang pintu. "Bangun, Weasley," ucapnya kemudian datang menghampiriku.

"Ini akhir pekan."

"Ini akhir pekan dan kau mempunya jadwal untuk mengawasi anak-anak di Hogsmeade," tandasnya yang kini telah memakai mantel jubahnya.

Hah! Benar sekali. Kunjungan Hogsmeade. Aku bangkit dari tumpukan bantal yang tadi sempat menguburku. "Kau tahu darimana jadwalku?" tanyaku melangkah keluar dari ranjang ini.

"Malfoy sudah ada di ruang rekreasi tadi pagi sekali."

"Malfoy? Maksudmu Scorpius Malfoy?

"Tak ada Malfoy lain di angkatan kita."

Bukan angkatan kita. Angkatan Mum dan Dad yang aku maksudkan. Terlalu banyak membaca buku harian Mum membuatku gamang akan periode waktu.

Aku mendelik saat mendengarnya. "Kenapa dia bisa masuk?"

"Kau lupa, kalau Ketua Murid punya kata sandi untuk semua asrama."

Shit! Bahkan aku tak tahu tentang hal itu. "Tenang saja, Rose. Dia sudah menghilang saat kukatakan kau masih tidur tadi. Jadi, katanya temui ia di Hogsmeade saja."

"Kau mau kesana juga kan?"

"Tentu, tapi aku harus bertemu dengan anggota Quidditch terlebih dahulu. Temui aku di Aula Besar," ujarnya kemudian menghambur keluar dari kamar kami.

Aku kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pukul setengah 12 ternyata. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai datang pagi-pagi keasramaku? Shit! Untuk kedua kalinya aku mengumpat pagi ini. Tadi malam aku tak membawa sehelai pakaianpun ke sini. Dan aku terlalu malas untuk keluar dan kembali ke asrama. Syukurlah ukuran tubuhku serupa dengan Helaine dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tak akan keberatan hanya karena aku memakai pakaiannnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, bukan?

000

Hogsmeade tetap di penuhi para murid Hogwarts meski hujan salju tengah turun. Kunjungan Hogsmeade ini terlihat seperti ajang pelepas penat selama kami berkutat di kastil. Aku ikut kemanapun Helaine melangkah sampai nanti aku menemukan Scorpius. Selepas membeli beberapa cokelat di Honeydukes kami melanjutkan menuju ke Three Broomstick. Kami memesan beberapa cemilan dan Butterbear. Helaine terpikir untuk menyelundupkan Fire Whiskey yang aku sambut dengan pelototan. Dia hanya nyengir kuda dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari sosok Scorpius. Dimana anak itu? Kami seharusnya berpatroli sekarang, tapi ia tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. "Kau mau disini sampai kapan?" tanyaku

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai aku diusir Madam Rosmerta," jawab Helaine yang masih mengunyah kue kering Hazelnut yang tadi kami pesan.

Aku terkekeh dengan candaan bodohnya. "Aku keluar sebentar, mungkin saja akan menemukannya. Bila aku tak menemukannya, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Iya aku temani. Sekarang lebih baik kau cari dia," jawabnya lagi yang kini tengah mencelup kue kering tadi ke dalam Butterbear di hadapannya. Entah apa rasanya, tapi setahuku hal itu memang sering di lakukan Helaine setiap kami datang kesini.

Aku sudah berada di luar dengan kepala yang kujulurkan serta mata yang tak hentinya mencari sosok itu. Kemana Scorpius sebenarnya? Mungkin ia pergi dengan anggota Qudditch atau teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Entahlah. Bukannya menemukan Scorpius mataku malah menemukan sosok yang tak kusangkan akan berada disini. Pria tinggi menjulang dengan kacamata dan rambut hitam berantakannya itu melambai kepadaku. Senyumku sontak mereka dan aku berlari padanya.

"James!" aku memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia memelukku sampai rasanya aku sudah tidak menginjak daratan lagi. "Rose Weasley, si Ketua Murid," ucapnya yang kemudian menurunkanku.

"Hanya sementara," balasku. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku bersemangat.

Selain Helaine, James merupakan teman dekat merangkap sepupu bagiku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya. Pelatihan Auror serta aku yang harus kembali ke Hogwarts membuat kami jarang berkomunikasi. Lagipula ia sangat sibuk sampai jarang sekali menyuratiku.

"Tadi aku berada di sekitar sini dan beberapa teman Auror-ku akan tiba sebentar lagi untuk membicarakan kasus yang sedang kami tangani di Madam Rosmerta," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Apa kabarmu?" kini ia bertanya.

"Baik."

"Kau jatuh cinta, Rose," tandasnya.

Aku yakin sekarang pipiku tengah memerah walaupun cuaca sedang sangat sedingin ini. "Jangan bercanda," jawabku cepat.

Ia tertawa. Tertawa lepas a la James Potter. James seperti sosok yang berlawanan 180 derajat dengan Scorpius. James ceria, ekspresiv, terbuka, dan hangat. Sementara Scorpius datar, tak berekspresi, tertutup, dan tidak banyak bicara. Kenapa aku harus membandingkan mereka berdua?

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Rose."

Aku hanya tertawa. James melanjutkan ceritanya. Cerita tentang training Auror-nya di berbagai negara. Bagaiamana serunya menangkap penjahat dan semua kehidupannya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dia sangat bersemangat dan semua itu membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk segera lulus dan segera melihat indahnya dunia luar.

"Rosalie," sapa seseorang dari belakangku dan aku tahu siapa sosok itu.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya namum seperti biasanya, ia tak membalas setiap ekspresiku. "Scorpius."

"Kita bisa patroli sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi pada James yang masih berdiri di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk. "Scorpius kenalkan ini, James. James, ini rekan Ketua Murid-ku, Scorpius."

Mereka hanya saling mengangguk. Aku pikir mereka akan berjabat tangan, ternyata tidak. Apakah begini cara pria saling berbasa-basi?

"Hey, James."

Helaine mendekati kami bertiga. Ia keluar dari kedai Madam Rosmerta untuk bergabung bersama kami. "Helaine Nott," sapa James.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengunjungi Rose?" tanyanya.

James hanya tertawa mendengar Helaine. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Scorpius tampak tak nyaman berada di antara kami.

Kembali aku mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, James," ia memelukku kemudian aku sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya.

"Jaga dirimu," balasnya mengacak rambutku seperti kebiasaanya.

"Kau juga. Berhati-hatilah," tambahku.

Ia mengangguk. Dari kejauhan aku melihat ia masuk ke Three Broomstick bersama Helaine. Melihat James sekarang aku berpikir untuk menjadi Auror kelak, tapi melihat tingkat kemahiranku dalam terbang sangat buruk sepertinya aku akan mengurungkan niatku. Mum mewarisi semua bakatnya padaku, sampai bakat gagal terbangnya. Mengapa tak ada sedikitpun bakat terbang yang dimilki Dad dicipratkan padaku?

Aku melirik partner yang berajalan berdampingan denganku ini. Ia lebih diam dari biasanya. Dan di cuaca seperti ini ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya pula. Mungkin bila Mum sekarang melihat Scorpius dia pasti akan teringat pada Mr. Malfoy. Dari semua ceritanya, aku dapat berasumsi bahwa Scorpius adalah cetak biru orisinil dari Mr. Malfoy.

Scorpius masih diam bahkan sampai kami sudah berada di kastil. Ia tetap diam saat kami di Aula Besar tadi bahkan sampai kami sudah berada di asrama. Tak ada ucapan selamat malam bagiku malam ini. Apakah aku berbuat salah? Aku rasa tidak.

000

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Harry mencurigai Draco menjadi dalang di balik peristiwa Bell beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tak mengiyakan atau menolak argumennya. Mungkin ini adalah bagian dari tugasnya. Dan berarti aku tak bisa ikut campur tangan memberikan informasi. Kali ini aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Harry._

_Kecurigaan Harry timbul saat ia melihat nama Draco muncul di Peta Perampok setiap malamnya. Aku tak berharap banyak. Semoga apapun yang Draco lakukan tak sampai membahayakan dirinya. Meskipun hal itu berarti dia harus membahayakan orang-orang di sampingku bahkan mungkin membahayakan diriku sendiri._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Untuk sejenak aku ingin melupakan semua kegilaan yang tiba-tiba datang seperti ini. Kegilaan akan kecurigaan Harry yang menyangka Draco sudah menjadi Pelahap Maut dan bahwa ia ingin membunuh Dumbledore (walaupun aku tahu salah satu tuduhannya memang benar adanya), kegilaan lainnya adalah Slughorn membuat sebuah klub yang berisi anak-anak yang ia sukai, mulai dari kepintarannya sampai latar belakang keluarganya. Ron sangat ingin masuk ke dalam klub ini disaat aku sangat jengah dan disaat Drao dengan acuh menolaknya. Dan hal yang aku pikirkan adalah Harry sangat bersemangat di setiap pertemuannya. Mungkin Harry sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sosialita, seperti seharusnya karena melihat dari latar belakangnya. Atau mungkin dia memiliki rahasia lain yang belum siap ia bagikan padaku dan Ron._

_Tadi sore aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Yaa, aku merindukannya. Sudah dua hari kami tak menghabiskan waktu barang sebentar saja untuk bersama. Aku sibuk dengan semua tugas dan aku yakin dia juga seperti itu._

_ "Kau harus makan lebih banyak," ucapku sambil menyentuh rahangnya yang terlihat semakin minim daging dan lemak itu. _

_Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tanganku dan mengecupnya kemudian ia tempelkan di pipinya tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. "Kau lelah?" tanyaku lagi._

_Ia mengangguk. Aku membelai lembut rambutnya yang juga mulai memanjang dari biasanya dengan tangan kananku, karena tangan kiriku masih terperangkap di pipinya. "Seharusnya saat kami menang kemarin ketika melawan Ravenclaw dan saat semua nilaiku berada di interval yang sempurna, seharusnya mereka semua harus berterima kasih padamu," ujarnya._

_Aku mengerutkan kening saat mendengar perkataannya. "Karena kau yang membuatku berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya sampai sekarang."_

_ "Oh Malfoy," aku tersenyum mendengarnya lalu memeluknya erat._

_Ia membalas pelukan seperti biasa. Membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku. Aku suka saat seperti ini. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap Draco sebagai orang jahat dan merasa takut saat berasamanya ketika tahu bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari pengikut Voldemort, tapi bagiku saat bersamanya adalah saat teraman bagiku. Aku selalu merasa dilindungi bila ia memelukku. Seakan-akan nama Voldemort tak pernah ada di dunia ini._

_Kulepaskan pelukkannya dan kembali pada posisi awal kami. Kami duduk berhadapan. Kemudian aku berlutut sehingga posisiku lebih tinggi darinya. Ia melihat bingung padaku._

_ "Kau mau apa, Granger?"_

_Aku menyeringai. Menyeringai a la dirinya. "Gadis nakal," ucapnya pelan dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya._

_Aku ikut tersenyum lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Kau selalu memilkiku. Datanglah kapan saja saat kau membutuhkanku dan aku akan memberikanmu ini," kemudian aku menunduk dan mulai mencium keningnya, lalu pipi kiri, pipi kanan, hidungnya, dagu, kemudian hidung, dan berakhir pada bibirnya._

_Aku melepaskannya. Ia kembali bernapas lembut tepat di hadapanku dan memberiku tatapan yang menuntut jawaban atas apa yang aku lakukan tadi padanya. "Aku menyebutnya sebagai '7Seconds in Heaven'. Aku akan mencium satu detik untuk setiap bagian wajahmu dan dua detik khusus disini," aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jariku._

_Ia kembali tersenyum. Sangat lebar kalin ini. "Itu baru gadisku," jawabnya kemudian menarikku dalam pelukannya._

_Aku selalu berharap waktu dapat berhenti di saat seperti itu. Waktu tak akan pernah berjalan saat aku bersama dengannya. Agar aku tak harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang pasti menunggu kami di depan sana._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Gryffindor menang! Ah yaa bukan lagi hal yang menakjubkan rasaku. Ron berhasil dimanipulasi oleh Harry. Brilian Harry! Ia berpura-pura memasukkan ramuan Felix Felicis ke dalam jus labu Ron yang berdampak pada kepercayaan diri seorang Ronald Weasley. Dan akhirnya Ron menemukan gadisnya. Lavender Brown. Aku sudah menduganya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila Ron dan Lavender menikah kelak? Lucu. Keluarga mereka pasti sangat unik. Aku tertawa membayangkannya._

_Dibalik kemenangan Gryffindor dan penemuan Ron akan kekasih barunya, malam ini adalah malam yang mengejutkan bagiku. Draco cemburu. Baru kali ini ia menunjukkan kecemburuannya padaku. Aku tak tahu apakah harus senang atau kesal akan hal ini. _

_Setelah selebrasi kemenangan Gryffindor di ruang rekreasi tadi aku bergegas keluar menuju manapun sampai aku bisa menemukan sebuah tempat tenang tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang semua masalah yang kami hadapi ini. Harry yang akan berduel dengan Voldemort kelak serta Draco yang sudah jelas akan berada di pihak mereka. Semua hal itu selalu berhasil menyita setiap pikiranku, membuatku terjaga dengan segala mimpi buruk yang datang, sampai membuatku kekurangan kosentrasi terhadap apapun. Melihat Ron tadi membuatku teringat kembali, apakah hal seperti ini masih bisa kami rasakan nanti? Dan aku merasakan mataku mulai terasa panas, jadi aku melarikan diri dari situasi tadi. Aku sampai di ruang tangga dan aku membiarkan semua air mata itu tumpah. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menjadi cengeng seperti sekarang. Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara derap kaki menghampiriku dan Harry langsung duduk disampingku. Ia memeluk bahuku. "Ada apa?" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan dan aku langsung menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya._

_Aku masih sesenggukan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan Harry masih menepuk-nepuk lenganku berusaha untuk menenangkan. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan dan aku berhasil mengendalikan perasaanku dan mulai bangkit kemudian tersenyum pada Harry. "Aku baik-baik saja."_

_ "Aku selalu siap mendengar segala keluh kesahmu, 'Mione," ujarnya yang masih menepuk-nepuk punggung tangangku._

_Kembali aku tersenyum. "Aku akan mengatakan padamu suatu saat nanti."_

_ "Akan kutagih tentunya."_

_Hal yang selanjutnya kami bahas adalah tentang Harry. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaanny pada Ginny. Persetan dengan Ginny yang sekarang sedang berkencan denga Dean. Mereka hanya berkencan bukannya akan menikah. Aku tahu ia menyukai Ginny. Tatapan mata selalu dapat berbicara di saat mulut berkilah melawannya. Tatapan Harry pada Ginny persis seperti tatapan Draco kepadaku. Berbicara masalah Draco, tadi ia tetiba 'memanggilku' disaat aku dan Harry sedang bersama. Langsung saja aku mengajak Harry kembali ke asrama, tapi sebelumnya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku harus ke toilet terlebih dahulu dan ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam sebuah buku dan seperti biasa ia mempercayaiku._

_Draco sudah menungguku di ruang kebutuhan dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia tampak duduk menyandar dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, A Hogwarts History. Tatapannya beralih padaku dan kembali pada buku di tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanyaku padanya._

_Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku itu ia menjawab. "Seperti biasa."_

_Lalu tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami. Ia sibuk pada dunianya dan aku teronggok tak melakukan apapun. Suara jarum jam yang bergeser bahkan terdengar di telingaku. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Dia memintaku menemuinya dan kini ia hanya dia tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku itu. Draco tak pernah seperti ini. Momen ini tak pernah berlangsung lama biasanya, tapi keheningan ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Kutarik buku di tangannya dan duduk tepat di hadapannya._

_ "Kataka apa yang mau kau katakan, jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini."_

_Ia melihat padaku dan mengambil kembali buku yang berada di tanganku. "Aku sedang membaca."_

_Aku frustrasi menghadapinya. "Jangan berbohong," ucapku. "Katakan bila aku melakukan kesalahan."_

_Ia menutup buku yang tadi sempat ia buka kembali. "Apa kau merasa melakukan kesalahan?" ia berbalik tanya yang membuatku kesal setengah mati padanya._

_ "Jadi, kau memintaku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu membaca dan bermain tebak-tebakkan tentang apakah aku bersalah padamu hari ini, Malfoy? Ooh sangat kekanakan," dengusku._

_ "Kau tak mau menemaniku sekarang? Atau mungkin kau akan lebih memilih menangis di pundak Potter di ruang tangga bukannya padaku?" ia bertanya dengan teramat sangat tenang._

_Draco tak marah, tapi aku tahu hal ini adalah suatu kesalahan baginya. "Huh! Kau marah padaku hanya karena aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya bukannya di pundakmu, lantas mendiamkanku sekarang?"_

_ "Aku.." Draco tak melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_Aku masih menatapnya kesal. Lalu pikiranku terbuka kemudian aku sedikit tersenyum. Aku langsung memeluknya. "Kau cemburu. Maafkan aku," ucapku berbisik._

_ "Spekulasi yang bagus, Granger."_

_Kulepaskan pelukanku. "Aku menangis di pundaknya karena ia sahabatku, sama seperti kau dan Parkinson. Aku menangis padanya karena ia datang menghampirku. Mungkin bila kau yang datang tadi pasti akan beda ceritanya."_

_ "Tapi aku tak mungkin dapat menghampirimu di tempat umum seperti tadi."_

_ "Aku mengerti," jawabku._

_ "Dan hal itu menyakitkan bagikiu. Melihatmu bersama dengannya di tempat umun rasanya aku ingin sekali menggantikannya," ucap Draco yang membuatku kembali memeluknya._

_ "Saat seperti itu pasti akan datang suatu saat nanti," ucapku lembut. "Kita hanya perlu bersabar," tambahku._

_ "Bersabar," ia mengulanginya._

_Lalu aku tertawa. "Ada apa?" tanyanya mengerutkan dahi._

_ "Kau cemburu pada Harry. Draco Malfoy cemburu pada Harry Potter. Aku akan mengingat hal ini selamanya."_

_Ia mendengus. "Ooh tertawalah, Granger, sepuasmu."_

_ "Hah! Darimana kau tahu aku bersama dengan Harry?"_

_ "Aku melihatmu," jawabnya cepat._

_ "Penguntit!" ia tertawa._

_Draco menarikku dan aku berada tepat di beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Aku melihat ia menyeringai. Helaan napas lembutnya menerpa wajahku dan aku menyukai hal itu. "Berikan 7Second in Heaven-ku," ucapnya dan aku menciumnya._

_Aku sangat menyukai makhluk itu ternyata._

000

* * *

Entah berapa banyak musim yang kubaca dan telah Mum lalui bersama Mr. Malfoy. Aku iri pada mereka. Cinta mereka mungkin tak berakhir bahagia. Walaupun aku belum membaca buku Mum sampai akhir, tapi aku mengetahuinya. Bila berakhir bahagia mungkin sekarang Mum masih berasama Mr. Malfoy dan aku mungkin tak pernah terlahir di dunia menjadi Rose Weasley. Mungkin aku akan menjadi Rose Malfoy. Atau mungkin Scorpius Malfoy-lah yang akan menjadi anak dari Mum. Bila Helaine mengetahui ini ia pasti memarahiku karena berpikir berlebihan. Tetapi, aku tak ada niatan untuk memberitahunya. Aku masih sanggup menyimpan rahasia ini. Mungkin nanti. Atau mungkin juga aku tak akan mengatakannya sama sekali.

000

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku tak tahu. Lalu mengapa Scorpius tak berbicara sama sekali padaku sampai sekarang? Bahkan ia tak mau melihatku. Ia tak menungguku di ruang rekreasi lagi setiap pagi seperti biasa setiap kami akan masuk kelas bersama. Ia diam. Aku berani sumpah pada Merlin, aku tak tahu apa aku melakukan kesalahan.

000

Scorpius Malfoy rekan Ketua Murid-ku yang baru saja aku pikir akan berteman baik padaku, ternyata aku terlalu berekspektasi berlebihan. Sudah berapa lama ia acuh terhadapku. Seminggu? Atau lebih rasaku. Terakhir kali ia berbicara padaku adalah saat kami akan berpatroli di Hogsmeade. Dan sejak kejadian itu jangankan berbicara menatapku saja ia enggan.

Aku frustrasi. Bagaimana rasanya berada di satu atap dengan orang yang sama sekali tak berbicara padamu. Mungkin aku akan mempelajari Legilimens untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya. Setidaknya aku harus tahu bila ia tak menyukaiku dan aku akan menerimanya lapang dada. Dan aku berharap Faviana untuk segera kembali agar aku tak harus berada di situasi seperti ini.

Aku keluar dari kamarku setelah berhasil mengerjakan essay Mantra-ku tadi. Tubuhku pegal tak karuan. Scorpius duduk di sofa itu dengan, A Hogwarts History di tangannya. Apakah semua klan Malfoy menyukai buku itu? Aku ingat tulisan Mum yang mengatakan bahwa Mr. Malfoy juga membaca buku itu. Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu kamarku saat matanya memandangku. Ia kemudian kembali membaca buku itu tanpa menghiraukanku. Apakah aku harus berbicara padanya? Setidaknya aku harus mengetahui bila aku berbuat salah. Bila ia tak lagi mau berteman denganku, aku rasa aku tak perlu memasalahkannya.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk duduk di seberang sofanya. Ia masih tak memandangku. "Hai," sapaku.

"Hey," balasnya tetap membaca buku tebal itu.

Rasanya aku ingin segera berlari ke kamar dan megubur diriku di tumpakan bantal. Atau aku akan membawa semua barangku dan kembali ke Gryffindor. "Kau mendiamkanku," ucapku spontanku.

Scorpius menurunkan bukunya sehingga aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat datar atau serius – aku tak tahu definisinya – saat menatapku. "Kau mendiamkanku, Scorpius," ulangku lagi. "Sudah seminggu kau tak berbicara padaku, bahkan kau enggan menatapku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan atau kau sadar bahwa aku tak pantas untuk berteman denganmu," aku berbicara tanpa henti. Mungkin ia sekarang akan lebih membenciku. Hebat, Rose!

"Picik sekali pikiranmu, bila kau berpikir kau tak pantas untuk berteman denganmu," ia menutup buku itu lalu menaruhnya di meja yang berada di hadapan kami dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Lalu menurutmu apa definisi dari teman yang pantas untukku, Weasley?"

Ooh sekarang kami kembali pada Malfoy dan Weasley. Tak ada lagi Scorpius dan Rose. Pertemanan kami benar-benar tamat rasaku.

"Entahlah."

"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku frustrasi saat kau tak lagi berbicara padaku!" aku lepas kendali. "Kau tahu apa rasanya bertemu denganmu dan berada di sampingmu saat kita berpatroli tapi kita tak berbicara sama sekali?" kini kendali sudah berada di tanganku kembali karena aku mengatakannya dengan sangat perlahan.

Scorpius tetap diam. Mematung di posisinya. Tak bergerak. Apalagi berbiara. Dan aku baru sadar mungkin ia takut padaku sekarang karena aku yang lepas kendali tadi. Wajahku memanas dan aku langsung bangkit dari tempat itu dan berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu," ia mengejarku dan sekarang aku berada di depan pintu kamarku dengan Scorpius yang berada hanya dalam hitungan centi di hadapanku.

"Aku hanya tak leluasa berbicara denganmu saat kutahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih," ucapnya teratur. Aku sama sekali tak dapat membaca emosinya.

Kekasih? Siapa yang ia maksudkan? "Siapa kekasihku?" kini aku berbalik tanya padanya.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya. "James Potter, bukan kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang tetiba terlihat tak percaya. Dan itu sangat tak ternilai saat kau melihatnya.

"Kau tak berbicara denganku selama seminggu karena kau berpikir aku sudah memilki kekasih?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "James adalah sepupuku. Aku tak – maksudku aku belum memilki kekasih," jelasku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tak percaya kemudian mengangguk. "Syukurlah," ujarnya.

Ia menyeringai. Scorpius kembali menyeringai padaku. Tubuhnya kembali menjauh dariku dan ia tersenyum lalu ia kembali berjalan ke ruang rekreasi dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Apakah ini semacam deklarasi? Apakah ia senang saat mengetahui bahwa aku tak berpacaran dengan James? Atau apakah ia mendiamkanku karena ia selama ini cemburu? Cemburu. Aku senang mendengar kata itu bila disandingkan dengan Scorpius. Situasi ini seperti mengulang kejadian Mum dengan Mr. Malfoy yang baru saja kubaca. Walaupun tak ada 7Second ini Heaven a la mereka, tapi aku sudah cukup melihat senyuman itu kembali di wajahnya.

000

to be continued

**Once again thank you guys! Keep read and review. Love you:)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for take too long to update. Thanks for the reviews. You're so amazing, guys:) Sorry again for the mistakes. Yeah I know, I'm a reckless hehe.

**JK. Rowling has! I own nothing, unless Helaine**

**Chapter 8**

Natal sudah menunggu di depan mata. Seluruh sudut kastil sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hiasan serta ornamen Natal. Para hantu menyambutnya dengan sukacita sama seperti kami. Aku tak sabar untuk berjumpa sekaligus merayakannya dengan Dad. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakannya padanya. Namun, aku tak tahu apakah aku dapat menanyakannya. Selalu ada berjuta pertanyaan di dalam pikiranku dan hanya sebagian kecil darinya yang berhasil kukeluarkan. Ingin rasanya mempunyai keberanian seperti Mum.

Natal kali akan sangat berbeda bagi kami. Tahun ini adalah kali pertama aku dan Dad merayakannya tanpa Mum di antara kami. Aku yakin Dad dan aku kuat menghadapinya. Aku juga yakin tak akan ada air mata yang tertumpah di sela makan malam kami nanti. Seyakin bahwa pertemananku dengan Scorpius telah kembali membaik. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan jabatan Ketua Murid ini, tapi apa yang mau dikata. Faviana akan kembali setelah liburan Natal nanti. Hal itu artinya aku harus kembali ke asramaku. Kembali menjadi siswa biasa. Seperti seharusnya diriku berada.

Scorpius sudah rapih dengan seragamnya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan kata demi kata yang tertera di dalam Daily Prophet itu. Sesekali tangannya mengambil kue kering yang berada di sampingnya. Dari tempatku berdiri, aroma cokelat panas menyeruak dari piala yang terdapat persis di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya saat melihatku kemudian melipat kembali koran itu dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Tentu."

Dengan sedikit ayunan dari tongkat sihirnya piala berisi cokelat panas serta sepiring kue kering yang tadi disantapnya menghilang dari hadapan kami.

Dan seperti biasanya pula aku berjalan beriringan dengannya dalam diam. Ia berjalan dengan tas yang disampirkan di pundaknya dan sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celanannya. Aku memperhatikannya sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya yang sontak memudarkan senyumanku.

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng. Kami berada di kelas yang berbeda pagi ini, tapi dua pelajaran berikutnya kami akan berada di kelas yang sama kembali. Aku sampai di depan kelasku. Scorpius ikut berhenti. "Mungkin aku akan merindukan hal seperti ini," ucapku pelan saat ia menatapku.

Entah apa yang ada di otakku sampai kalimat itu keluar dengan lancarnya dari mulutku. Sejak kapan mulut ini bekerja tanpa komando dariku? Sejak kapan aku menjadi mudah dikuasai oleh emosi? Jawabannya adalah sejak aku mengenal Scorpius. Semoga aku tak meledak saat ini juga saking malunya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan senyum tipis terpulas kembali di wajahnya. "Mungkin bagiku kalimat itu tak akan aku tambahkan dengan kata 'mungkin'", ujarnya.

Aku menatap bingung padanya.

"Karena hal itu sudah menjadi kepastian bagiku," ucapnya kemudian berjalan dan perlahan meninggalkanku yang berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang ia hasilkan tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali menatapku. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ujarnya. "Dan aku suka dengan rambut yang kau ikat tinggi seperti itu," tambahnya lagi dan kembali berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Aku melihat kesekelilingku dan bersyukur karena tak ada yang memperhatikan. Beregegas aku masuk ke dalam dan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran pagi ini.

000

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku harus berpisah sementara dengan Draco. Liburan Natal sudah menantiku untuk kembali ke London. Menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktuku bersama Mum dan Dad merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat saat ini. Terkesan pesimistik? Aku meringis bila membayangkan bila suatu saat Voldemort benar-benar bangkit dan masyarakat sihir dibuat geger olehnya. Dan arti dari semua itu adalah peperangan. Peperangan yang harus dihadapi oleh Harry dan tentunya kami semua. Peperangan yang belum ada satu ramalanpun yang tahu bagaimana hasilnya._

_Hogwarts Express sudah melepaskan peluit terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan stasiun Hogsmeade. Dan aku menatap kosong ke arah kaca yang diluar sana hujan tengah turun dengan lebatnya. Aku kembali megingat kejadian pada saat Slughorn mengadakan pesta Natalnya. Draco menolak datang ke pesta. Jadilah, aku dan Harry berada seperti orang asing disana. Atau mungkin hanya aku karena aku melihat Harry tampak senang bersenda gurau bersama Slughorn. Malam itu aku disibukkan oleh McLaggen yang tak bosan-bosan mengejarku. Segala cara kulakukan agar ia mundur dan tak ada satupun dari usahaku membuahkan hasil. Pesta itu berlangsung dengan sangat mewah sampai keadaan berubah ketika Mr. Filch menyeret Draco ke dalam pesta itu. Ia menarik kerah bajunya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Merlin! Aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat melihatnya. Pandangan kami bertemu dan dalam hitungan detik Draco membuang wajahnya dan tatapan angkuh khas dirinya kembali menghiasi manik wajah pucatnya. Dari laporan Mr. Filch pada Profesor Slughorn, Draco tertangkap basah mengendap-endap disekitar lorong dan dengan inisiatif yang teramat tinggi ia membawa kekasihku kesini. Dan seperti hantu pulalah Snape datang untuk mengambil alih Draco dari keadaan itu, sementara itu Slughrorn tak dapat mengatakan apapun. _

_Aku mengikutinya tanpa sepengatahuan Harry. Mereka berhenti di lorong gelap yang terasa sudah jauh dari tempat kami tadi. Tak terdengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan sayup-sayup tedengar Draco berkata bahwa ia tak membutuhkan pertolongan Snape. Lalu aku mendengarkan kata-kata 'Unbreakable Vow', Dark Lord dan kata-kata lainnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang secara perlahan. Dan setelah aku sadar, mereka sudah menghilang. Sejak saat itu aku tak berhasil menemui Draco. Sampai saat aku tengah menatap kosong jendela Hogwarts Express._

_Dari estimasi waktu perjalanan, kami akan tiba di London kurang dari satu jam lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kompartemen meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang tertidur pulas. Sebuah tangan menarikku ke dalam kompartemen lainnya. Dapat kupastikan itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Tak ada lagi sosok yang kukenal yang mempunyai hobi menarik tanganku tiba-tiba ke dalam sebuah ruangan dimanapun itu berada selain dirinya. Ia tersenyum lemah saat menatapku . "Hey," sapanya yang kujawab dengan pelukan erat untuknya._

_Aku dapat merasakan ia merapalkan mantra pada pintu kompartemen ini. "Aku merindukanmu, Malfoy!" kulepaskan dirinya kemudian memukul dadanya denga kedua telapak tanganku. "Kemana saja kau? Aku kehilanganmu sejak kejadian di pesta itu. Kau tak tahu betapa cemas aku memikirkanmu! Aku ingin sekali mengobrak-abrik asrama kalian untuk mengetahui bahwa kau baik-baik saja," cecarku._

_Ia hanya menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum. "Berhenti bertingkah berlebihan, Hermione," ucapnya dengan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Lihat aku. Aku baik-baik saja. aku juga sangat merindukanmu," dia mengecup lembut keningku._

_Terkadang aku sangat meratapi kelemahan diriku bila sudah berhadapan dengannya. Bagaimana aku sanggup marah bila melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat. Tanpa setelan mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya ia akan terlihat seperti tuna wisma yang tidak makan hampir satu bulan minus wajah tampan yang tak pernah bosan kupandangi itu._

_Sudah setegah jam aku bersama dengannya di kompartemen itu. Dan aku tahu waktu jugalah yang harus memisahkan kami. "Aku harus kembali," ucapku yang tak rela untuk berpisah dengannya._

_Ia mengangguk. "Jaga dirimu," ujarnya._

_ "Kau yang harus menjaga dirimu," balasku membelai pipinya. "Lakukan perbaikan gizi sesampainya kau di Manor dan apapun yang akan kau lakukan berhati-hatilah."_

_Ia tertawa. "Jangan tertawa," tandasku namun ia tetap tertawa kemudian menarikku ke dalam ciumannya. Ia melepaskanku dan mengelus lembut pipiku. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana._

_ "Kabari aku sebisa mungkin," ia mengangguk._

"_Selamat Natal, Granger."_

_ "Selamat Natal, Malfoy."_

_Dan aku pergi meninggalkan kompartemen itu._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Draco menyuratiku sekali selama Natal. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Aku berharap hal itu benar adanya, bukan hanya sekadar penawar dari kekhawatiranku. Komunikasi hanya sebatas kalung dan gelang yang masing-masing kami pakai. Seperti menandakan kami masih merindukan satu sama lain. Dan aku memang sangat merindukannya saat ini._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Lestrange dan Greyback membakar kediaman Weasley. Cerita itulah yang kudapat saat bertemu dengan mereka setelah aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Mum dan Dad selama Natal ini. Mereka semakin berani menunjukkan keeksistensiannya. Lagi-lagi aku akan berharap serta berdoa ini bukanlah dari hal buruk yang akan terjadi di depan._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Walaupun belum secara resmi musim ini berubah, tapi aku sudah dapat merasakan matahari mulai bersinar dengan indah di luar sana. Cuaca mulai menghangat secara perlahan. Aku dan Draco dapat membagi waktu kami dengan sebaik mungkin. Belajar, mengerjakan hal pribadi yang tak perlu kami bagi satu sama lain, sampai berkumpul dengan sahabat kami masing-masing. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Aku merasa kami akhirnya merasakan bagaimana seharusnya hubungan kasih a la remaja. Minus dia yang sering menghilang untuk tugas dari Voldemort dan hubungan diam-diam kami. Baiklah, kesimpulannya adalah hubungan kami memang tidak seperti hubungan remaja pada umunya. Aku lelah. _

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Fakta lain mengejutkanku lagi hari ini. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Draco. Aku bersyukur pada Merlin akan hal itu. Terlalu banyak hal dari Draco yang selalu berhasil mengejutkanku. Kali ini aku akan membahas Ron. Ternyata dia menyukaiku. Aku tak percaya dengan hal ini. Kami bersahabat sejak tahun pertama, seharusnya hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Insiden di kantor Slughorn saat Ron memakan cokelat yang seharusnya diberikan pada Harry yang ternyata sudah diberikan Amortentia itu membuat Ron tiba-tiba keracunan. Aku tak tahu apa kandungannya, tapi aku tahu seseorang menaruh racun di dalamnya. Setelah itu Ron dibawa ke Hospital Wing dan saat ia setengah sadar namakulah yang ia panggil bukannya Lavender. Aku masih mengira hal ini biasa saja. Toh kami berteman sejak kecil, jadi bila di saat sakit ia mengigau dan memanggil namaku bukankah hal yang sangat amat biasa, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Harry menceritakan bahwa Ron menyukaiku, tapi aku dipaksa berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukannya bahwa kini aku telah mengetahui semuanya. Aku setuju dengan hal itu. Aku tak sanggup berada di situasi canggung bila kami harus membahas perasaannya padaku. Seumur hidupku, aku berharap hanya Draco saja yang boleh menyukaiku. Karena cukup olehnya aku sudah merasakan hal yang luar biasa dalam hidup._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Draco masih terluka. Aku tahu keadaannya masih sangat lemah. Bantu ia Tuhan._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Semuanya terbongkar di hadapan Harry._

_Saat makan siang selepas kelas, kami masih berbincang di Aula Besar. Ron masih bingung mengapa Lavender tiba-tiba membencinya dan aku serta Harry berlagak tak tahu apapun yang terjadi pada malam itu. Perhatian Harry teralihkan oleh kembalinya Katie Bell dari pemulihan atas insiden kalung yang dimantrai itu. Dari jauh aku melihat Harry sedikit berbincang dengan gadis itu dan seketika itu juga perhatiannya teralihkan oleh keberadaan Draco. Aku juga melihat Draco pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar. Pertanyaan kembali muncul di benakku apa yang akan ia lakukan. 'Kupanggil' dirinya dan ia membalasnya. Jadi, aku beranggapan bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang akan ia kerjakan atau yang akan menimpanya dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan saat itu jugalah aku melihat Harry sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Aku tahu Harry sangat mencurigai kelakuan Draco akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi aku ikut keluar dari Aula Besar ini dan berharap akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka._

_Aku tak menemukan satupun dari mereka. Dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama dengan segala macam doa agar tak ada adu testoteron di antara mereka. Namun, sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan pil pahit. Merlin sama sekali tak mengabulkan pintaku. Tubuhku seperti tersiram air es saat mendengar salah satu dari gadis Gryffindor mengatakan bahwa Harry dan Draco berduel di salah satu kamar mandi kastil yang mengakibatkan Draco terluka parah. Saat itu aku tak mampu bergerak. Bahkan bibirku kelu. Aku tak dapat membayangkan Draco harus disadingkan dengan darah. Draco dengan simbah darah di tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke tempat dimanapun ia berada. Dan lagi-lagi aku sadar hal itu mustahil aku lakukan._

_Saat makan malam Harry akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ia kembali ke asrama. Aku masih duduk termenung di depan derik kayu yang perlahan termakan oleh api itu. "Kau tidak makan malam?" tanyanya yang berdiri di belakang sofa yang kududuki._

_ "Apa yang ada di otakmu, sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang kau melukainya?" tanyaku tanpa sanggup melihatnya._

_ "Aku tak bermaksud melukainya.."_

_ "Tapi kau menyerangnya," tandasku._

_ "Aku tak berniat menyerangnya, tapi ia memprovokasiku. Lagipula dia adalah salah satu dari Pelahap Maut, 'Mione. Aku akan bertarung sampai habis untuk itu karena dia pantas mendapatkannya," ucapnya._

_Aku bangkit dari sofa itu. Air mataku sudah meleleh kembali. Kutatap ia dengan seluruh emosi yang ada. Sedih. Marah. Kecewa. "Kau menangis, 'Mione?"_

_ "Kau tak tahu apa yang ia alami. Kau tak tahu apa yang dialami Draco, Harry! Bagaimana bila ia mati saat pertarungan kalian tadi? Bagaimana bila ia tak sadarkan diri sampai waktu yang bahkan Merlin tak tahu kapan itu!" aku berteriak padanya. Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang ada dipikirkannya. Ia belum sempat mejawab. Aku yakin Harry masih syok mendengar semua ucapanku. Tanpa harus mengucapkan satu patah katapun aku meninggalkannya. Dan berlari ke kamarku._

_Aku masih menangis meratapi nasibku yang bahkan tak dapat bertemu dengan pria yang kusayangi di saat tersulitnya seperti ini saat pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku sadar Harry tengah berdiri di ambangnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

_ "Kenapa kau menangisi Malfoy? Dan kau memanggilnya Draco? Demi Merlin, 'Mione! Dia itu Pelahap Maut. Draco Malfoy adalah musuh kita."_

_Sontak aku bangun dari pinggir tempat tidur itu. "Kau tak pernah tahu alasan ia menjadi Pelahap Maut, Harry! Bukan berarti karena ayahnya adalah seorang pelayan Voldemort yang taat, Draco juga seperti itu. Dia bukan musuh kita! Dia hanya musuhmu dan mungkin juga Ron. Malfoy yang kau panggil musuhmu itu adalah..."_

_ "Adalah apa Hermione?" Harry mendesakku._

_Saat itu tak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku sudah berkoar sebanyak itu. Sudah saatnya ia mengetahui rahasia yang sudah kurahasiakan selama setahun belakangan ini. _

_ "Jawab, 'Mione."_

_Aku menatapnya dengan amarah yang masih berkecamuk di kepalaku. "Adalah kekasihku. Dan aku mencintainya."_

_Dan aku tak akan sanggup menerima kekecewaan serta kemarahan Harry. Tanpa menunggu reaksinya kuraih mantelku dan meninggalkannya. Pergi entah kemanapun di kastil ini._

_Lapar di perutku menghilang. Aku sadar aku belum menyentuh makan malamku tadi. Bagaimana bisa aku menyentuh makanan disaat seperti itu. Kuhabiskan waktu malam itu di perpustakaan sambil menunggu semua siswa satu per satu kembali ke asramanya. Sekitar pukul 11 malam aku bergegas menuju Hospital Wing yang kuyakini sudah sepi. Perhitunganku tak meleset sama sekali. Tak ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran di dalamnya. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah bangsal yang dihuni seseorang. Dengan ragu aku melangkah untuk menghampirinya. Semoga tak ada satupun orang yang melihat kami saat itu. _

_Matanya terpejam. Aku melihat ada banyak perban di tubuhnya. Aku tak tahu mantra apa yang dirapalkan Harry. Tetapi, yang kupastikan sekarang adalah tubuh Draco pasti penuh dengan sayatan. Aku semakin mendekatinya dan perlahan duduk di sampingnya. Kembali. Air mataku keluar tanpa perintah sama sekali. Kuraih tangannya. Kugenggam perlahan. Tangannya begitu dingin dan pucat sampai aku curiga bahwa tak ada satupun aliran darah yang beredar di tubuhnya. Tangannya membalas genggamanku. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. "Hermione," ujarnya parau._

_ "Sshhh," ucapku membelai wajahnya. "Aku disini, Draco," kudekatkan genggaman tangan kami ke pipiku._

_ "Jangan menangis," ucapnya seperti menahan sakit._

_Kuseka air mataku dan mengangguk. "Aku hampir mati karena takut kehilanganmu," ujarku._

_ "Aku akan sembuh, Granger. Jangan berlebihan," ujarnya yang masih terdengar meringis._

_ "Kau hampir mati dan kini kau mengatakan bahwa aku berlebihan?" tanyaku tak percaya._

_Baru saja ia menyanggahnya, aku berhasil membungkamnya."Sshh. Jangan berbicara lagi," balasku masih membelai lembut pipinya._

_Ia tersenyum tipis. "Jangan pergi," pintanya._

_ "Kita bisa tertangkap basah."_

_ "Kau bisa masuk ke dalam selimutku," jawabnya._

_Aku melotot padanya dan perlahan ia kembali tertidur akibat pengaruh ramuannya. Kembali aku mengangguk. "Setidaknya sampai pagi nanti," jawabku._

_Aku masih bersyukur karena Draco masih dapat bernapas kembali. Dan berharap tak akan ada yang dapat menangkap basah kami._

000

* * *

Membaca buku harian Mum seperti candu bagiku. Aku tak dapat berhenti hanya dengan membaca satu atau dua lembar halaman saja. Seperti menghisap mariyuana. Sekali kau menghisapnya, kau tak akan berhenti pada satu hisapan saja. Bahkan tubuhmu akan meminta lebih pada lintingan-lintingan berikutnya. Analogi itu sangat tepat kupakai untuk menggambarkan betapa membaca buku harian Mum membuatku ketagihan. Sekali aku membacanya, aku tak dapat berhenti pada satu atau dua lembar saja. Separuh buku itu dapat aku lahap dalam semalam. Dan seperti para pecandu yang sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan karena terlalu mabuk. Begitu pula denganku. Hasratku masih menggebu ingin segera tahu hal apa saja yang terjadi antara Mum dengan Mr. Malfoy selanjutnya, tapi hati dan mataku benar-benar melakukan gerakan antagonis. Jadi, aku akan menyerah untuk saat ini.

000

* * *

_Musim Semi_

_Draco dalam masa pemulihan. Dan aku harus merasakan pil pahit karena tak dapat selalu bertemu dengannya. Sekarang ia berada dalam pengawasan Madam Pomfrey dan permusuhan semakin terlihat sengit antara Gryffindor dengan Slytherin. Berterimakasihlah pada Harry dan Draco yang telah memperkeruh air yang memang tak pernah jernih sejak awal. Berbicara tentang Harry, ia berhenti berbicara padaku sejak saat itu. Ia tak menyapaku atau mencoba meminta penjelasan atas semua ucapan di malam ia menyerang Draco. Tetapi, aku yakin ia tak sanggup lagi untuk tak meminta penjelasan padaku._

_Tadi pagi saat hampir semua siswa sibuk dengan kelas masing-masing, justru aku tengah menganggur karena kelasku baru akan dimulai pukul 11 siang nanti. Aku duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Sinar matahari mulai menembus jendela besar itu dan hawa dingin itu seakan termakan olehnya. Dan saat itulah aku melihat Harry memanjat masuk ke asrama kami. Ia berhenti sebentar kemudian membuang wajahnya dan berencana keluar lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik untuk menatapku. Ia mengayunkan tongkat dan merapalkan mantra. "Muffliato."_

_ "Katakan kalau yang kau ucapkan padaku malam itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, 'Mione," ucapnya padaku._

_Aku menggeleng lemah tepat di hadapannya. "Apa kau gila?" suaranya mulai meninggi. "Malfoy adalah musuh kita. Kau lihat ayahnya ada pada saat kita di Kementerian tahun lalu. Dan bibinya membunuh Sirius dan hampir saja membunuhmu, 'Mione! Dia pasti memanfaatkanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Harry seperti menggila saat mengucapkannya._

_Tak ada kalimat yang sanggup kukatakan padanya saat itu. Aku membatu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Harry? Aku tahu saat ini cepat lambat akan terjadi, tapi aku rasa sekarang terlalu cepat. Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah hubunganku dengan Draco memilki masa depan atau tidak. "Jawab, Hermione."_

_ "Yaa, Harry. Aku memang gila. Aku gila karena berpacaran dengannya. Tetapi, aku tak menyesalinya. Hubungan kami murni karena aku menyayanginya dan begitupula dengan ia terhadapku. Bila kau mengira ia memanfaatkanku, kau salah besar. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan hubungan kami saat pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka," kuhela napasku sejenak untuk meredam emosiku._

_ "Dia menghindariku. Dia menganggap dia tak pantas untukku karena ia seorang Pelahap Maut. Kau tak tahu bahwa selama liburan musim panas tahun lalu ia disiksa oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kau juga tak tahu kalau alasan ia bergabung adalah karena ibunya terancam dibunuh oleh Dark Lord. Dan sekarang kau tak berhak untuk menyalahkannya begitu saja."_

_Kali ini Harry yang tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku tahu dia pasti terkejut melihatku seperti ini. Aku adalah sahabatnya. Hermione Granger. Sahabat sejak kami masih sama-sama baru menginjakkan kaki di peron 9¾. Sahabatnya dalam menghadapi segala masalah. Dan dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku kini adalah kekasih dari Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya yang juga sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku yakin Merlin sedang membuat lelucon paling hebat di dunia._

_ "Sejak kapan kau dan dia sudah bersama?" tanyanya yang tak sanggup menatapku._

_ "Tahun kelima."_

_Ia membelalak menatapku. "Kau sudah menyembunyikan hal ini begitu lama, 'Mione."_

_ "Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu."_

_ "Jadi alasan mengapa kau sering menghilang disaat seharusnya kita bersama adalah karena kau menemuinya?"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Ini pasti lelucon. Katakan hal ini adalah sebuah lelucon, 'Mione!"_

_Aku menggeleng. "Ini realita, Harry," lalu air mataku mengalir perlahan._

_ "Dan kau bukan sekadar menyukainya. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya."_

_Aku tersentak dengan pernyataan Harry. Bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa aku mengatakan hal itu padanya saat aku menggila. Aku tak menjawab hal itu. Karena sesungguhnya aku juga tak yakin dengan rasa itu._

_Harry tak sanggup menatapku untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mundur perlahan dariku. "Aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini."_

_ "Harry," aku sudah mulai terisak._

_ "Berikan aku waktu, Hermione, sebelum aku benar-benar gila."_

_Dan ia pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi untuk mencerna semua keadaan ini. Pergi untuk berpikir. Pergi untuk menenangkan jiwa dan pikirannya. Dan aku yakin dia pergi untuk kembali. Kembali menjadi sahabatku. Akan kuberikan ia waktu sebanyak apapun yang ia butuhkan._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Mungkin benar aku mencintainya. Mungkin dia juga mencintaiku._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Malam itu angin bertiup sangat kencang saat gelangku menghangat. Aku tersenyum saat merasakannya. Dan aku membalas 'panggilan' itu. Gelangku kembali menghangat. Draco ingin bertemu denganku. Kulihat Ginny yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingku. Sudah tengah malam memang. Kuambil mantelku dan bergegas keluar dari asrama. Mengendap-endap aku sampai di kamar kebutuhan. Kamar kebutuhan kami. Aku dan Draco._

_Draco sudah menungguku. Ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding dengan salah satu tangan berada di dalam kantung celananya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dari biasanya. Aku menghampirinya dengan senyuman di wajahku. Sudah berapa lama kami tak berjumpa? Terhitung sejak malam aku pergi ke Hospital Wing. Sudah dua minggu aku tak melihatnya. Hanya 'panggilan' itu saja yang menandakan kami masih saling merindukan satu sama lain._

_Kini aku berada tepat di hadapannya. "Hey," sapaku._

_ "Hey," dan ia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya._

_Aku tahu ia tengah membaui rambutku. Napasnya sangat terasa. Lembut dan hangat. Aku sangat merindukannya. Saat aku mengeratkan pelukanku ia sedikit meringis dan sontak aku melepaskannya. "Maaf," ujarku panik._

_ "Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya membelai lembut pipiku. "Kau rindu padaku?"_

_ "Lebih dari yang kau duga," kekehku._

_Ia merengkuh wajahku dan membawaku dalam ciumannya. Lembut serta hangat bibirnya membuatku sadar bahwa Draco masih ada. Dia masih akan bersamaku. Dia melepaskanku kemudian mencium ujung hidungku dan tersenyum. Senyum terlangka di dunia._

_ "Aku akan mengutuk Pomfrey karena tak mengijinkanku turun dari tempat tidurku," ucapnya yang raut wajahnya kini kembali pada 'Si Dingin' Draco._

_Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. "Semua itu demi kebaikanmu."_

_ "Kebaikanku adalah dirimu," ucapnya._

_ "Aku tahu itu," wajahku kini bersemu merah._

_ "Kau bersemu, Granger," ia terkekeh._

_Aku sontak memukul lengannya. "Ouch," ringisnya._

_ "Ooh Draco, maafkan aku," aku kembali panik saat melihatnya kesakitan._

_Dan Draco tertawa melihatku. "Aku bercanda, love."_

_Aku membelalak. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Yang tadi kau ucapkan, Malfoy. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."_

_ "Kau berhalusinasi," kemudian ia menunduk untuk menciumku dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan lambaian tangan tanpa harus melihatku._

_Dia mencintaiku._

000

* * *

Terjaga. Dan aku berhasil menghabiskan buku ketujuh dari sepuluh buku harian yang dikirimkan Dad untukku. Jam berapa sekarang? Kuraih jam yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Aku tak tahu pukul berapa tadi aku tertidur dan kapan aku terjaga. Buku ini benar-benar berhasil membuatku ikut gila bersamanya.

Perutku tetiba beraksi. Aku selalu merutuki diri bila terbangun disaat seperti sekarang dan seketika lapar mendera. Apakah cacing-cacing itu tak tahu pukul berapa sekarang? Aku mendengus dalam hati, tapi tetap memutuskan untuk memeriksa apakah masih ada kue kering di pantri. Atau bila aku beruntung aku akan menemukan sisa makan malam disana. Tetapi, rasaku itu mustahil.

Ruang rekreasi gelap. Hanya derik kayu dari perapian yang menghiasinya. Dengan penuh harap aku mencoba untuk membongkar satu demi persatu laci yang berada di sana. Dan hasil yang kudapat adalah nihil. Aku rasa para peri rumah lupa menyuplai makanan ke asrama ini. Kubuat satu gelas cokelat panas dan meminumnya di counter pantri ini. Pencarianku tidak terlalu mengalami kebuntuan karena aku masih menemukan tiga keping kue kering. Aku rasa ini adalah sisa dari sarapan Scorpius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?"

Aku terlonjak turun dari _counter_ itu saking terkejutnya. "Merlin Scorpius! Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?"

Kuletakan gelas cokelat itu kemudian aku baru menyadari rasa ngilu di pergelangan kakiku, tapi jujur saja aku tidak terlalu peduli. "Kau terluka?" tanyanya menghampiriku.

"Tidak."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di pantri pada saat seperti ini?" ia bertanya kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya dan semua lampu di asrama ini menyala kembali.

Aku malu mengatakannya. Apakah masuk akal bila seorang gadis kelaparan di tengah malam seperti ini? Lantas mengendap ke dapur mencari remahan yang tersisa saking laparnya. "Kau kelaparan?" tebaknya.

Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk dan seakan ikut menyabotase keadaan, perutku berbunyi lumayan nyaring. Hal itu sontak membuat Scorpius menahan tawanya dan membuatku ingin mati saking malunya. "Ayo," ajaknyanya padaku.

Aku menatap bingung padanya. "Ayo? Kita mau kemana?"

"Ambil mantelmu dan ikut saja denganku," ucapnya dan dengan mudahnya aku menuruti perintahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah memakani mantel dan mengganti sandalku dengan sepatu karena bila kami akan keluar dari asrama aku yakin kastil di malam hari pasti akan membuat satu per satu dari tulang di tubuhmu beku secara perlahan. Scorpius juga memakai mantel. Mantel yang berhasil menutupi celana piyama bewarna biru tua dengan kaus abu-abu tua yang ia kenakan tadi. Aku juga melihat ia memakai sepatu. Bukan hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu, bukan?

Scorpius menggiringku sampai di dapur sekolah. Benar. Aku berada di dapur besar sekolah bersama dengan Scorpius di tengah malam seperti ini. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" bisikku padanya.

Ia menyeringai. "Kau lapar, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan ini adalah gudang makanan bagi semua penghuni Hogwarst," ujarnya.

Dan hanya dengan satu ketukan, pintu ganda di hadapan kami terbuka. Dan ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat dapur besar Hogwarts, tempat dimana para peri rumah bekerja menyiapkan makanan untuk kami. Kedatangan kami langsung disambut oleh seorang peri rumah yang terlihat sangat ramah. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Weasley?" tanyanya setengah menunduk.

"Apakah kalian menyimpan makanan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Maafkan kami Mr. Malfoy, tapi sarapan baru akan dibuat sekitar pukul 6 pagi. Tetapi, bila kalian ingin saya akan membuatkan apapun untuk kalian."

Scorpius menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

"Itu sungguh tidak perlu. Tunjukkan saja padaku dimana lemari penyimpanan bahan dan alat-alat memasak dan kau boleh meninggalkan kami," ucapnya dan aku masih berdiri dengan sejuta tanya tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Peri rumah itu menunjukkan apa yang ia cari. "Saya sungguh tak keberatan bila Anda menyuruh saya sekarang, Tuan."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu. Jadi, kembalilah berisitirahat," ucapnya datar.

Peri rumah itu masih menunggu di hadapan kami. "Ini adalah perintah."

"Dan tinggalakan saja kami berdua," tambahnya.

Dan peri rumah itu akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan kami. Kini aku benar-benar menatap Scorpius dengan curiga. "Kau mau apa?" aku bertanya dengan serius.

"Kau lapar. Jadi, ayo kita buat makanan."

Aku tercenung. "Scorpius," panggilku saat ia mencari sesuatu di lemari penyimpanan itu.

"Yaa."

"Aku tak bisa memasak."

Ia menatapku kemudian tersenyum. "Tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memasak. Aku yang akan memasak."

Kembali aku dikejutkan dengan tingkah ajaib partner Ketua Murid-ku ini. "Kau mau apa? Pasta? Sup? Atau sandwich?" tanyanya.

"Terserah," jawabku cepat.

Ia kembali ke arahku dan mulai menyalakan kompor di dekatku. Ia mulai merebus pasta. Aku tahu itu pasti Fussili. Mum pernah membuatnya. "Mendekatlah," ucapnya mengajakku yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakanganya.

Aku berada di sampingnya kemudian terpesona melihat ia memasak. Seorang Malfoy yang aku yakin sejak lahir tidak pernah mengalami kesengsaraan, sekarang sedang memotong daging asap dihadapanku. "Kau bisa duduk di sini," ia menunjuk counter di hadapanku.

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Karena jujur saja kakiku terasa sakit untuk tetap berdiri. Dan beberapa saat kemudian harum masakan menyeruak di ruangan ini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian lagi pasta itu sepertinya sudah siap dihidangkan. "Aku akan mencari piring," ucapku.

"Tidak usah," sanggahnya. "Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan kakimu."

Kemudian ia pergi untuk mencari piring. Dan saat kembali ia datang dengan tangan hampa. "Aku tak dapat menemukannya. Hanya sendok dan garpu," ia menunjukkan dua buah sendok makan di tangannya.

"Rasaku makan dari pan ini ada bagusnya juga," kekehku saat ia mendekat.

Aku tetap duduk di atas _counter _itu, sementara ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan pan berisi dengan pasta itu di tangannya. Dengan berhati-hati ia memegang tangkai pegangannya. "Silahkan kau cicipi."

Kuserok Fussili itu dengan sendok dan setelah meniupnya beberapa saat aku menyendokkannya ke dalam mulut. Aku terdiam kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Enak sekali."

Ia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresiku. "Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau."

Aku kembali hanyut dalam makan malam yang super terlambat ini. "Darimana kau belajar memasak?"

"Aku, Helaine, dan beberapa teman kami pergi ke kemah musim panas saat masih kecil dulu. Dan ini adalah hasilnya.

Scorpius dan Helaine.

Aku langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu dan kembali menyendokkan pasta itu ke mulutku. Dan dalam hitungan menit pasta itu habis oleh kami. "Cukup?"

"Lebih dari cukup," jawabku senang.

Tiba-tiba saja Scorpius menatapku dengan sangat lekat dan aku tahu akan kemana keadaan ini berlanjut. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan seketika napasku tercekat. Tangannya berada di antara tubuhku dan aku dapat mencium dari dekat aroma tubuhnya. Dan disaat bibirnya hampir saja menciumku sebuah suara menginterupsi kami. "Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Weasley, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Profesor McGonagall berada beberapa meter dari keberadaan kami dan sontak Scorpius menjauh dariku dan aku terburu-buru turun dari _counter_ batu itu.

"Ouch," sial aku lupa ada yang salah dengan pergelangan kakiku.

Otomatis Scorpius langsung memegang pundakku karena aku hampir jatuh. "Perlahan," ia berbisik padaku.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ms. Weasley merasa lapar dan tak ada makanan di pantri kami. Jadi, aku mengajaknya kemari," ucap Scorpius sangat tenang.

Ia menatap kami dengan curiga. "Aku berusaha percaya pada kalian. Jadi, sekarang cepat kembali ke asrama kalian sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memberikan kalian detensi serta pengurangan poin asrama kalian masing-masing."

Kami mengangguk dan Scorpius membantuku untuk berjalan meninggalkan dapur itu.

000

Salju turun dengan indah di luar sana. Dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuh aku menatap ke arah luar jendela yang terlihat membeku. Pandanganku teralih pada pergelangan kaki yang kini terbalut dengan sebuah perban cokelat. Senyumku mengembang seketika. Kembali aku mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhku sambil mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

Sesampainya kami di asrama keadaan benar-benar canggung. Scorpius membantuku untuk duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi kami. Tanpa berkata apapun ia meninggalkanku. Rasanya aku ingin mengubur hidup-hidup diriku saat itu. Pasti kejadian di dapur itu akan membuat kami kembali canggung. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku dan menutup wajah dengan bantal yang bertebaran di sekitar sofa ini. Tetiba sebuah tangan memegang kakiku dan mengangkatnya. Kubuka mataku dan melihat Scorpius sudah duduk di sampingku. Ia mengangkat kakiku dan menaruh di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mengobatimu tentunya."

Pandanganku teralih pada kantung berisi es dan perban yang ia taruh di meja. Perlahan ia mengompres kakiku dan merapalkan mantra non-verbal. Aku baru tahu ia bisa melakukannya. Healer sepertinya cocok menjadi bidangnya kelak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membalut kakiku dengan perban dengan sangat rapih kemudian tersenyum tipis padaku. "Selesai."

"Kau harus menggunakan perban ini paling tidak sampai besok malam agar memar serta dislokasi pada ototmu cepat pulih. Mantra tadi hanya akan meringankan sakit saja, tapi bila kau ingin cepat sembuh nanti pagi kita bisa ke Hospital Wing," ia menjabarkan dengan apik padaku.

"Tidak perlu," aku langsung menggeleng. "Ini sudah cukup."

Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah kenyang sebaiknya kau tidur," ucapnya dan dengan inisiatif yang sepertinya dapat membuatku terpesona ia membantuku bangkit dari sofa dan membantu berjalan sampai tepat di depan pintu kamarku.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Kami saling berpandangan. Selintas aku berpikir ia akan menyelesaikan apa yang tadi kami lakukan di dapur. Napasku menderu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Gugup. Kupejamkan mataku saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh pipiku. sontak aku membuka mata dan ternyata aku memiliki ekspektasi yang berlebihan. Ia mengecup pipiku kemudian tersenyum. "Selamat malam," ucapnya dan ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Selamat malam," jawabku yang ikut tersenyum.

Cukup sudah waktu berkhayal pagi ini. Aku melihat jam yang berada di nakas tempat tidurku. Dan seperti biasanya aku melewatkan sarapan pagiku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku tidak terlalu lapar. Aku memutuskan mandi dan segera berkemas. Karena siang ini kami akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk merayakan Natal.

Aku hanya membawa satu buah tas. Sisa barang kutinggalkan disini. Jadi, aku tak perlu repot menggeret koper dengan kaki yang belum dapat diajak berkompromi seperti sekarang.

Pukul 1 siang. Aku berasumsi bahwa Scorpius pasti tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Dan aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan Helaine sehingga ia dapat membantuku. Dan aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya saat kakiku baru saja melangkah keluar dari asrama.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sedikit insiden di dapur saat aku kelaparan tadi malam."

Ia terkekeh. "Perutmu meraung lagi?"

Aku mengangguk dan tertawa. "Kau mau membantuku sampai Aula Besar?"

"Dasar kaku! Tentu aku akan membantumu."

Setelah makan siang. Hampir semua siswa yang akan kembali ke kediamannya sibuk berlalu lalang untuk segera menuju stasiun Hogsmeade. Scorpius menyuruhku untuk tetap bersama Helaine sementara ia berpatroli dengan beberapa Ketua Asrama.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya saat datang menghampiri kami.

Aku mengangguk. "Semua siswa terpantau aman. Ayo kita keluar," ia langsung membawa tasku dan Helaine sementara Helaine membantuku bangkit.

Scorpius berjalan dengan tiga tas di tangannya mendahului kami. Dan aku dapat merasakan Helaine tersenyum melihat hal itu dan aku sama sekali tak berani untuk membuka jenis percakapan seperti ini.

Sekitar sore hari Hogwarts Express akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di London. Semua siswa menyambut dengan gembira kehadiran para orang tua yang menjemput mereka. Aku dan Helaine keluar. Segera saja ia meninggalkanku saat melihat Mrs. Nott melambaikan tangan padanya dan mengangguk dari kejauhan kepadaku. Setelah berpamitan padaku ia pergi dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu Dad tanpa perlu jalan terlalu banyak.

"Rosalie," sapa seseorang dari sampingku.

"Mr. Malfoy," jawabku yang berusaha bangkit karena aku setengah bersender di salah satu dinding stasiun ini.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang tetiba berubah cemas.

"Hanya sedikit terkilir," jawabku cepat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak," ia mengucapkan hampir mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Scorpius masih di dalam kereta memastikan semua berjalan dengan lancar barulah ia akan keuar," ujarku.

"Aku tahu itu."

Sepi melingkupi kami sampai Mr. Malfoy mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari jubahnya. Ia menyodorkan padaku. "Selamat Natal, Rosalie," ujarnya.

"Kau tak perlu repot, Mr. Malfoy," ucapku tak enak hati namun ada rasa bahagia di dalamnya.

"Aku senang melakukannya."

Kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru biru tua lagi kepadaku. "Dan ini?" tanyaku betanya pada kotak kedua yang ia berikan padaku.

Ia tersenyum tipis a la Scorpius. "Kado Natal yang lain," jawabnya.

"Ayah," ujar Scorpius dari belakangku.

"Son."

Ia melirik padaku. "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil. Permisi, Rosalie," ia mengangguk padaku dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ayahku memberikanmu hadiah Natal?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku dan Scorpius hanya mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling serta berdoa agar Dad segera tiba. Kecanggungan ini seolah dapat membunuhku secara perlahan. "Itu ayahku," aku menunjuk pria berambut merah yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang dan aku rasa ia tak melihatku.

Scorpius kini menatapku. Ia mengecupku cepat di pipi. "Selamat Natal, Rose."

"Selamat Natal, Scorpius," balasku dan ia melambaikan tangan saat meninggalkanku.

Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Dad," aku setengah berteriak saat melihat Dad berjalan ke arahku.

"Rosie," ucapnya dan langsung memelukku. "Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Sedikit terkilir," ujarku tesrsenyum.

Dad mengambil alih tasku dan kami berjalan dengan perlahan ke mobil. Seperti biasa kami hanya diam di dalam sana hanya musik Muggle yang mengalun dari mobil hitam kami. Rasa penasaran menghampiriku. Dan aku membuka salah satu dari kotak hadiah yang diberikan padaku. Kotak kecil biru tua beludru itulah yang kuputuskan untuk kubuka.

Aku terkejut saat melihatnya.

Gelang perak.

Gelang milik Mum? Aku mulai berasumsi.

"Ada apa, Rosie?" tanya Dad.

Segera aku menutupnya dan tersenyum pada Dad. "Tak ada apa-apa."

000

to be continued

**Again! Thanks for the reviews *excited* Keep read and review. Hope I'll update really soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Long time to update, huh? I'm so sorry. Work and collage. Give damn for them! Oh my God I'm so excited. Thanks for the reviews. I really really appreciate it. And for typos, (again) I really apologize for that. I'd try so hard but I'm still reckless hehe. I hope this chap'll be better and you'll find your question. Happy reading guys:)

**Everything belongs to JK. Rowling, except some unknown characters**

**Chapter 9**

Aku duduk termenung di depan perapian dengan selimut tebal serta segelas cokelat panas yang sedari tadi setia menemaniku. Kulirik pergelangan tangan kiriku yang kini terdapat gelang yang terlihat melingkar dengan apik disana. Seperti benda ini memang ditakdirkan untuk kumiliki. Mataku terpejam sesaat. Lagu-lagu Natal mengalun lembut di telingaku. Kado lain yang di berikan oleh Mr. Malfoy adalah sebuah iPod. Aku tak pernah menyangka seorang seperti beliau berpikir untuk memberikan benda yang teramat sangat muggle padaku. Di dalamnya sudah terisi begitu banyak lagu yang lagi-lagi mampu mengejutkanku. Terdapat begitu banyak penyanyi dengan begitu banyak album dari masa ke masa. Dan entah apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau entahlah apa namanya, tapi aku begitu menyukai keseluruhannya. Mulai dari musik bergenre klasik, jazz dan blues, sampai rock ada di dalamnya. Dan tak lupa beberapa album Natal campuran yang terkenal sepanjang masa juga mengisi benda ini. Terkejut bukan main memang saat aku membuka kado ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya menatap bingung kotak itu dan mengambil secarik perkamen kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Tulis tangan itu sangat indah, sampai aku curiga tulisan itu bukanlah milik Mr. Malfoy. Bisa saja ia menyuruh salah satu dari sekian banyaknya pegawai wanita di perusahaannya. Tetapi, melihat tulisan Scorpius yang juga teramat bagus aku jadi tahu bahwa tulisan tangan yang indah juga mungkin bisa diturunkan. Perkamen itu bertuliskan.

**Selamat Natal Rosalie**

**Semoga kau menyukainya, seperti ibumu dulu**

**Draco Malfoy**

Mum suka mendengar musik? Itu bukanlah hal baru bagiku. Mum tak pernah bisa lepas dari musik di dalam hidupnya setahuku. Setiap ia mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya sampai saat ia memasak musik selalu mengalun merdu dari piringan hitam atau musikc player muggle yang kami miliki. Entah berapa banyak koleksi kaset yang ia punya. Hal yang aku tahu hampir satu lemari yang diperbesar secara sihir di dalamnya. Mr. Malfoy tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin Mum sudah menyukai musik sejak dulu. Sejak mereka masih bersama. Tetapi, pertanyaan yang masih menggelayut di pikiranku adalah bila hampir tahu semua kehidupan Mum lalu kapan mereka berpisah dan mengapa mereka harus berpisah?

Mungkin jawabannya akan kutemui setelah membaca habis semua buku harian Mum. Dan aku akan kembali membacanya nanti. Mungkin nanti malam, mungkin keesokan harinya. Aku hanya tak mau merusak waktuku dengan Dad serta keluarga besarku karena tenggelam ke dalam seluruh kisah Mum dan Mr. Malfoy. Terkadang aku merasa bersalah karena terhanyut dalam kisah itu. Mum dengan gamblang menceritakan kisahnya dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya, tapi sosok itu bukanlah Dad. Rasanya seperti pengkhianat. Namun, aku mencoba berpikir positif. Semua hal itu adalah kejadian di masa lalu. Dan lihat sekarang. Mum tidak berakhir menjadi seorang Malfoy melainkan Weasley. Istri dari Ronald Weasley, ayahku. Walaupun sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan jawaban mengapa Dad memberiku semua buku harian ini. Aku yakin pasti ada alasan tersendiri di dalamnya.

"Rose, kau sudah siap?"

Aku menengadah dan mendapati James sudah rapih berdiri di belakang sofaku.

"Sedari tadi," ujarku padanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya.

"Aku sibuk dengan kasus baru tadi. Maafkan aku," ucapnya membantuku bangkit dari tumpukan bantal di atas sofaku.

"James Potter si calon Auror handal," cebikku padanya dan ia tertawa. "Ini Natal, James," tambahku lagi.

"Dan aku sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanmu dan siap mengantarmu ke The Burrow, Rose."

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Dan berlalu meninggalkannya untuk mengambil mantel yang tergantung di dekat tangga. Dad sudah terlebih dahulu di sana. Sedari siang tadi mungkin. Tetapi, ia tahu bahwa aku tak terlalu suka akan keramaian dan ia rela bila aku baru akan datang di saat makan malam seperti sekarang.

"Pegang tanganku sebelum Grandma mengamuk," kekehnya. "Omong-omong, Selamat Natal, Rose."

"Selamat Natal, James," aku mejawabnya dan ia kembali terkekeh.

Aku ikut terkekeh dan memegang tangannya untuk ber-Apparate.

000

The Burrow sudah kedatangan banyak tamu. Dan sepupu-sepupu dengan interval umur yang beragam sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing. Anak baptis dari Uncle Harry, Ted, juga sudah ada disini. Lily dan Victoire sedang membahas sesuatu di sudut ruangan. Albus dan beberapa sepupuku yang lain tengah bermain simulasi mini Quidditch di bawah dan aku hanya duduk rapih dengan telinga yang sudah kusumbat dengan iPod sambil menunggu makan malam tiba. Karena James sudah sibuk diwawancarai oleh para Uncle tentang pekerjaannya.

Tak lama setelah itu makan malam akhirnya terlaksana dan seluruh keluargaku menyantap makanan enak buatan Grandma Molly dengan khidmat namun tak meninggalkan kesantaian khas keluarga ini. Dan saat ini juga aku membayangkan makan malam Natal tradisi keluarga Malfoy. Aku membayangkan Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy serta Scorpius dan tak lupa Mrs. Malfoy senior duduk dengan begitu anggun dan tentunya 'diam' seperti yang terlihat dari keseharian mereka. Mungkin ia akan bingung bila berada di situasi keluargaku seperti sekarang. Kami duduk di hadapan meja yang terhampar sangat panjang di bawah tenda di pekarangan belakang The Burrow yang disihir tertutup dan tentunya hangat. Karena cuaca diluar yang sangat tak bersahabat dengan kulit manusia normal. Ada 6 anak dengan masing-masing pasangannya, kecuali Uncle Charlie yang masih setia melajang sampai sekarang. Dan tentunya minus Uncle Fred yang gugur pada perang Hogwarts bertahun-tahun silam. Dan ada 11 cucu plus Teddy yang memang sudah dianggap cucu kandung oleh Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley. Jadi, silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana ramainya keluarga ini. Ditambah suara riuh rendah rantukan sendok dan garpu terhadap piring dan ocehan akan makanan mana yang akan dimakan terlebih dahulu. Dan mungkin keluarga ini akan bertambah ramai saat Victoire menikah dan melahirkan cicit, begitupula dengan James, dan mungkin juga aku.

"Rose."

"Rose," suara James membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku melihatnya dan kembali mencoba fokus terhadap setiap ucapannya. "Yaa."

"Kau melamun," ucapnya lalu meletakkan kentang tumbuk keju di piringku yang ternyata masih kosong melompong sementara piring yang lain sudah terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau mau apa?" taanyanya.

"Steak boleh juga."

Dengan cekatan James mengambil dua potong steak yang diletakkan di masing-masing piring kami. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"Cukup dan terima kasih."

Kini ia yang tersenyum lalu mengacak sedikit rambutku yang kubalas dengan tawa dan memulai makan malam kami. Seusai makan malam, seluruh keluarga kembali asik pada aktivitas masing-masing. Minum Eggnog dan cokelat panas. Tertawa bersama. Sementara aku lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di dekat perapian dan memulai membaca kembali buku harian itu.

* * *

_Musim Gugur_

_Hubunganku dengan Draco sudah menjadi rahasia bersama antara aku, Harry, dan Ginny. Dan sampai sekarang kami atau lebih tepatnya aku belum tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat serta aman untuk memberitahukan pada Ron. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara Ginny mengetahui hubunganku dengan Draco. Jangan berpikir bahwa Harry yang mengumbarnya. Ternyata Ginny benar-benar harus menjadi seorang wartawan kelak. Jadi, menurutnya ia melihat setiap gerak-gerikku saat Draco berada di sekitarku. Ia mengatakan bahwa saat Malfoy berada di radius beberapa meter di sekitarku napasku seketika memburu, mataku tak lagi fokus pada satu hal, dan terakhir adalah gelang yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tanganku. Lagi-lagi atas dasar analisisnya ia mengatakan bahwa seorang kelahiran muggle sepertiku sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk memiliki gelang perak buatan goblin yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun umurnya dan ia mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa gelang itu adalah warisan turun-temurun keluarga Malfoy dan Black. Karena gelang itu hanya ada dua di dunia. Satu milik klan Malfoy dan satu lagi dimiliki klan Black. Dan karena tak ada lagi keturunan asli Black yang berada di umur kami, Ginny langsung menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah milik Malfoy. Dan Ginny langsung menebak bahwa itu adalah pemberian dari Draco karena tak ada Malfoy lain di generasi kami. Dan aku hanya menatap pongo padanya. Analisis yang sangat luar biasa. Luar biasa adanya. Bahkan aku tak tahu bahwa gelang ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara Draco mengambil dan dengan mudahnya memberikannya padaku. Aku tak peduli. Hal yang aku pedulikan adalah sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Dumbledore terbunuh bukanlah isu baru di antara kami. Dan Draco terlibat di dalamnya juga bukanlah isu baru bagi kami. Harry menyaksikannya. Harry menyaksikan bagaimana secara tiba-tiba Snape datang dan mengambil alih tugas yang diberikan oleh Voldemort. Hal itu memang membuatnya terlepas dari tuduhan membunuh Kepala Sekolah kami, tapi fakta itu juga tak membuat Harry menyukainya. Harry masih merasa bahwa sebenarnya Draco berotak sama dengan para Pelahap Maut lainnya. Dan aku berusaha mati-matian membelanya. Bukan karena aku memihak padanya, tapi lebih kepada bahwa aku tahu Draco bukanlah orang yang seperti itu._

_Persahabatanku dengan Harry sudah kembali pulih. Pulih seperti sedia kala. Sedia kala saat Draco belum ada di hidupku. _

_Hari itu setelah aku bertemu dengan Draco, aku melihat Harry sudah berdiri menunggu tepat di koridor yang pastinya akan kulalui dengan Draco. Aku mengira Draco sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu, namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Draco kini sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan Harry. Dengan tergesa aku menghampiri mereka sebelum kejadian kamar mandi lalu kembali terulang._

_ "Kami tak akan berkelahi, Hermione," ujar Draco yang membuat langkahku terhenti._

_Ia memanggil 'Hermione' di hadapan Harry. Aku langsung berdiri di samping Draco dan saat itu juga tangannya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya tepat di hadapan Harry yang sedikit terbelalak melihat hal itu. Bukan hanya Harry yang terkejut bahkan aku sangat terkaget-kaget dibuatnya. Kami sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal ini di ruang publik seperti saat itu. Walaupun keadaan saat ini benar-benar sangat sepi, tapi keadaan seperti itu seharusnya tak terjadi. Bagaimana bila salah seorang dari murid melihatnya? Aku mati mendadak bila membayangkannya._

_ "Dengar Potter, aku tak memintamu untuk merestui hubungan kami apalagi memberkatiku ataupun menyukaiku. Tetapi, aku membutuhkan berkatmu untuk Hermione," ujar Draco tenang tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan kami._

_ "Lakukan deminya, karena ia menjadi setengah gila saat kau tak lagi berteman dengannya," Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Harry diam tak bergeming sama sekali di hadapan kami. Kemudian ia sedikit mendengus. "Untuk Hermione," ucap Harry._

_Senyum langsung terpulas di wajahku. Kembali aku ingin membuat waktu berhenti di saat seperti ini saja. Kami tak perlu menghadapi bagaimana nasib akan mempermainkan satu per satu dari kami. Draco menatapku kemudian sedikit senyum tipis terpancar dari wajahnya. "Bahagia?" tanyanya menatapku._

_Aku mengangguk dan ia menarikku untuk mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepalaku. Sangat cepat sampai aku sendiri tak menyadarinya dengan sempurna. Harry melihat kami dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi. "Aku kembali ke asrama," ujarnya meninggalkanku tanpa harus memberi basa-basi pada Harry._

_ "Ini sungguhan?" Harry masih bertanya tak percaya padaku._

_Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman yang belum menghilang dari wajahku. "Gila," tambahnya._

_ "Aku sudah dimaafkan."_

_ "Kau tak salah," tanggapnya._

_ "Kita kembali berteman?"_

_ "Kita akan selalu berteman meski kau berakhir dengan Troll sekalipun."_

_Aku sangat bahagia mendengar itu dan meloncat ke dalam pelukannya._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Terlalu banyak kajadian tragis dan menyedihkan yang terjadi pada kami belakangan ini. Kematian Dumbledore bukanlah satu-satunya kematian yang membuat jiwa kami terguncang dengan hebat. Diawali dengan Sirius, Dumbledore, dan sekarang Moody. Lalu aku selalu bertanya dalam hati, siapa lagi selanjutnya? Semua anggota Orde? Aku? Ron? Kemudian Harry? Mungkin juga Draco. Semua hal itu membuat selera makanku menurun secara drastis. Tak hanya hal itu yang membuatku menjadi setengah tak waras akhir-akhir ini, tapi juga karena aku telah memodifikasi ingatan kedua orang tuaku. Entahlah bagaimana tanggapan orang akan perbuatanku ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku selamat. Dan tak perlu terluka jika suatu saat nyawaku berakhir di dunia ini. Walaupun akibat dari perbuatan itu, aku menjadi uring-uringan tak karuan seperti sekarang. Tak peduli. Yaa, aku mecoba utnuk tidak peduli._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Besok adalah hari pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Tak ada kata yang dapat aku ungkapankan. Cinta benar-benar harus dirayakan dalam kondisi seburuk apapun._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak menulis di buku ini. Satu minggu. Satu bulan. Entahlah aku tak menghitung sudah berapa lama kami melarikan diri. Aku mengingat secara detil saat para Pelahap Maut tetiba menyerang acara resepsi pernikahan Bill and Fleur senja itu. Semua orang berhamburan pergi begitu juga dengan aku, Ron, dan Harry. Dengan sigap aku membawa mereka ber-Apparate ketempat pertama kali yang terlintas dipikiranku. Tak perlu kuceritakan tentang entah berapa banyak kami diserang oleh para Pelahap Maut di perjalanan ini, tangan Ron yang terluka parah saat kami ber-Apparate dari Kementerian, serta hal-hal buruk lain yang kami alami. Hal yang aku tahu sekarang adalah kami tengah berkemah di antah berantah sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana menghancurkan Horcrux yang ada pada kami. Dan hal yang membuatku lega sampai sekarang adalah Draco masih tetap hidup. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang dan dia juga sama tak tahunya keadaanku sekarang. Namun, hal yang aku rasakan ia masih akan hidup. Masih akan hidup dan sehat sampai semua kegilaan ini berakhir dan kami akan kembali bersama._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Dan lagi-lagi kami masih di dalam persembunyian sampai waktu yang tak terbatas. Dan hal spektakuler yang terjadi adalah Ron pergi meninggalkanku dan Harry. Buruk sekali nasib kami, bukan?_

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Ron kembali dengan cara yang dramatis dan satu Horcrux telah berhasil kami hancurkan. Permulaan yang baik untuk akhir yang tak terdefinisi._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Shell Cottage_

_Dobby tewas tepat di hadapan kami. Kejadian tragis yang mengguncang akal sehat kembali terjadi. Tetapi, hal yang aku tahu sekarang bahwa Draco terlihat sangat kurus. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat sangat jelas. Rahangnnya yang kokoh terlihat tirus, seperti hanya tinggal tulang yang berselimut kulit. Sementara rambut pirangnya terlihat kusam dan lumayan berantakan._

_Sebelum mendarat disini, kami ditawan di Malfoy Manor. Tak lain dan tak bukan karen kami tertangkap oleh sekawanan Pelahap Maut yang awalnya mengira kami adalah buronan Kementerian. Dan dengan secepat kilat kami berakhir di Malfoy Manor. Saat pertama kali sampai disana pikiranku seluruhnya langsung terpusat pada Draco. Draco dan Draco. Bahkan aku sempat tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami nantinya. Dan pikiran itu membuatku merasa bersalah di kemudiannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat menahanku di ruang seperti aula Manor itu, sementara Harry dan Ron di tahan di penjara bawah tanah bangunan ini. Mengerikan, bukan? Saat itu Bellatrix langsung menghampiriku. Aku rasa ia benar-benar mengenaliku sebagai mudblood karena dalam hitungan detik ia langsung menyiksaku secara bertubi-tubi. Aku hilang akal bagaimana menyatakan rasa sakit yang aku alami. Seluruh tubuhku terasa tersayat-sayat walaupun aku tak melihat sedikitpun darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Dari ujung mata, aku menangkap sosok Draco yang sudah siap untuk mendatangiku dan dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa aku menggeleng padanya sebagai isyarat untuk tetap diam disana. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menolongku saat itu dan membuat bibinya semakin murka dan bisa-bisa bukan hanya aku yang akan tersakiti. Aku hanya tak akan sanggup bila Draco ikut menderita sepertiku sekarang. Bellatrix masih menuntutku untuk memberitahukan bahwa salah satu tahanan mereka tadi adalah Harry Potter, tapi aku masih berkeras untuk tidak menjawabnya. Semakin aku diam, semakin sakit pula seluruh tubuhku. Draco masih menatapku di sudut ruangan dengan urat yang menengang di lehernya serta wajah yang menegang. Untuk sekian kalinya aku berteriak. Berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk menahan kesakitanku. Dan tetiba saja sakit ditubuhku mereda. Namun, siksaan tak berhenti sampai disitu saja ternyata. Dengan satu jentikan sihir dan perasaan yang sangat bahagia ia mengukir kata mudblood di tanganku. Tak perlu lagi kujelaskan bagaimana rasanya._

_Dan semuanya berhenti begitu saja. Mereka meninggalkan tubuhku yang telah tak berdaya. Dan aku masih menggeleng pada Draco ketika ia dengan seketika mendekatik. Ia tetap ngotot. Sekejap saja ia sudah berada di dekatku dan berlutut dengan lutut gemetar di samping tubuhku yang tak berdaya. Air matanya menetes saat itu juga, namun tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Tetap datar tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya._

_ "Kau menngenalnya, Draco?" tanya Bellatrix saat melihat keponakannya itu._

_Secara perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit. Dengan samar aku mendengar ia berbisik. "Kau harus kuat," ucapnya yang hampir terdengar seperti hembusan angin. "Aku mencintaimu," tambahnya lagi dan meninggalkanku perlahan._

_Mungkin aku sempat pingsan. Karena saat itu dengan sekejab saja aku melihat Harry dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bengkak dimana-mana itu telah bergabung dengan kami di ruangan besar ini. Semua orang sibuk mengidentifikasi dirinya. Dan semua orang juga sudah menduga bahwa ia adalah Harry Potter. Tepat disaat itu Bellatrix memanggil Draco untuk mengenali sosok itu. Kematian sudah berada di depan mata bila Draco membuka suaranya. Ia mendekati Harry dan menunduk melihat wajahnya. Aku tahu ia pasti mengenalinya._

_ "Jadi, apakah benar ia adalah Harry Potter?"_

_Draco kembali memperhatikan Harry kemudian menggeleng. "Potter yang aku kenal tidak berwajah seperti ini. Dia bukan Harry Potter," ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami sambil melirik sekilas padaku._

_Perasaan lega menjalari tubuhku. Aku tahu ia tak mungkin akan menyakiti Harry. Dia tetap sama seperti Draco yang ku kenal. Tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Dan kejadian terasa begitu cepat saat perlahan wajah Harry kembali pada normalnya dan aku sudah berada bersama mereka saat Dobby tiba-tiba datang. Duel kecil mulai terjadi antara mereka sampai aku mendengar Harry merapal mantra dan berhasil melucuti tongkat Draco. Dan dengan cepat pula kami ber-Apparate bersama Dobby. Tanpa disadari, Bellatrix melemparkan belatinya dan benda laknat itu tepat mengenai Dobby._

_Kami masih di Shell Cottage dan aku rasa Harry masih akan menyusun strategi berikutnya untuk kami semua. Sesekali aku merasakan kehangatan di pergelangan tangaku. Dan aku akan membalas semua hal itu selama aku masih sadar. Draco mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu. Karena aku juga mencintainya._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Semua sudah berakhir. Berakhir dengan bahagia, perasaan sesak dan air mata._

_Perang itu masih terngiang di pikiranku. Perang yang diawali dengan kami menemukan Horcrux lainnya yang kami dapat dari lemari Bellatrix di Gringotts. Lalu setelahnya kami bertemu dengan Abeforth, adik dari Dumbledore dan dengan mulus berhasil menyeludupkan kami ke kastil. Sudah tak terhitung berapa lamanya kami meninggalkan bangku sekolah ini. Tetapi, saat itu bukanlah momen yang tepat untuk kami bernostalgia. Perang akhirnya di mulai saat Snape melarikan diri dari Aula Besar. Pertahanan Hogwarts runtuh dan ratusan Pelahap Maut berhasil menginvasi kastil dan Harry sudah menghilang untuk mencari Horcrux selanjutnya dan aku serta Ron harus menemukan gigi basiliks untuk menghancurkan piala Hufflepuf. Kami berhasil meghancurkannya dan saat itu juga Ron menatapku dengan intens. Seolah-olah ia akan menciumku. Aku tahu ia menyukaiku. Namun, bila aku membiarkan ia menciumku saat itu keadaan akan berubah. Jadi, sebelum ia akan mendaratkan ciumannya aku sudah terlebih dulu mencium pipinya dan mengajaknya untuk keluar. Dan aku tahu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari persahabatan kami. Ron dan aku bertemu dengan Harry di tempat dimana dulu Draco menaruh lemarinya. Ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari ketika Draco, Zabini, serta Goyle datang memblokade jalan kami. Tongkat mereka sudah seutuhnya teracung pada kami._

_ "Kau tak akan melakukannya, Malfoy," ucap Harry. "Kau menyelamatkanku di Manor," tambah Harry lagi._

_Draco tak bergeming dan tetap mengacungkan tongkatnya pada kami. "Draco," ujarku pelan._

_Ia hanya melihatku tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Ayo, Draco. Lakukan!" perintah Zabini dari belakang dirinya._

_Lagi-lagi Draco sama sekali tak bergeming. Dan tepat saat itu juga ia menurunkan tongkatnya dan berbalik arah meninggalkan kami. Ron langsung mengejar mereka yang tak berapa lama kemudian kembali dengan wajah takut dan panik. "Mereka membakar ruangan ini. Goyle membakar ruangan ini," ia berteriak._

_Panik. Kami berusaha melarikan diri dari kobaran api yang terlihat bak naga yang sedang mejilati setiap barang yang berada disana. Aku berlari dengan perasaan gusar akan keselamatan Draco yang tak terlihat oleh pandanganku. Kami menemukan sapu dan akhirnya menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Saat itu juga aku melihat Draco bersama Zabini yang sedang memanjat tumpukan barang itu guna menyelamatkan dirinya dari kobaran api. Sementara Goyle telah tewas._

_ "Harry! Draco," aku berteriak pada Harry._

_Seakan mengerti maksudku. Harry dan aku langsung memanuver sapu kami untuk kembali menyelamatkan Draco dan temannya. Ron tampak bingung dan kesal pada ulah kami, tapi tetap ikut memutar kembali sapunya. "Bila kita mati gara-gara mereka, awas saja kau!" ia berteriak entah pada siapa._

_Harry langsung menarik tangan Draco untuk untuk menyelamatkannya dan Ron menarik tangan Zabini. Kami selamat. "Terima kasih," ujar Draco yang terlihat tak dihiraukan karena kami sekarang terfokus pada benda yang harus dihancurkan di hadapan kami. Kembali, benda itu hancur dan terbakar bersama dengan kobaran api itu. Draco terlihat menepi ke pilar agar terlihat seakan-akan ia sudah menghilang. _

_ "Ayo," ajak Ron pada kami berdua._

_ "Aku akan menyusul," jawabku._

_Ron menatapku dengan curiga. "Dia akan menyusul," tambah Harry yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku._

_Dengan berat hati Ron meniggalkanku di depan ruangan itu. "Berhati-hatilah," ucap Harry menepuk pundakku pelan dan meninggalkanku sendiri._

_Senyuman terpulas lemah di wajahku. "Keluarlah," ucapku._

_Draco menujukkan dirinya dari persembunyiannya di balik pilar tadi. Rasaku bercampur aduk. Takut, sedih, bahagia saat melihat ia melangkah menghampiriku. Rasa sesak yang ada di tubuhku sedari tadi seakan lenyap dan aku berlari menghambur ke dalam ciumannya. Ia menciumku dengan penuh gairah. Melepas rindu rasaku adalah definisi dari ciuman ini. Ia mencium setiap lekuk wajahku, leher, dan aku membalasnya dengan sangat bahagia. Ia melepaskanku akhirnya dengan tubuh kami yang masih berpelukan. Wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan deru napas yang terengah-engah itu di wajahku. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Granger," ujarnya pelan lalu mencium hidungku._

_ "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya._

_ "Semua kegilaan ini berhasil membuatku setengah waras," jawabku._

_Ia masih tetap memelukku seakan aku terbuat dari keramik yang rapuh. Aku merasakan detak jantungnya yang terpacu dengan cepat. "Bila perang ini usai dan kita selamat..."_

_ "Larilah bersamaku," tandasku menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung._

_Ia menatapku dalam. "Kau bersedia?" tanyanya tak percaya._

_ "Tentu, Draco. Tentu aku bersedia," jawabku cepat._

_Ia tersenyum dan kembali menciumku. Entahlah, kali ini ciumannya terkesan berbeda dari yang pertama. Tetap membuat kami bergairah dan bahagia. Aku melepaskan diri dan tersenyum. "Temui aku dua minggu setelah semua ini berkakhir di King's Cross."_

_Draco mengangguk. Kemudian aku berjalan meningglkannya. Aku tak yakin apakah kami akan selamat atau tidak, tapi aku tak akan pesimis dan aku yakin kami akan bersama pada akhirnya. Ia berlari mengejarku dan mengecup cepat bibirku. "Berhati-hatilah, Granger. Ingat, ada aku yang menantimu. Jadi, kau tak boleh mati," ucapnya._

_ "Kau juga. Bertahan dan berhatilah-hatilah. Aku juga akan menantimu."_

_Lalu aku benar-benar pergi kembali ke dalam ke gaduhan itu. _

_Dan kemenangan berada di tangan kami. Voledmort mati dengan dramatis. Kami berpesta. Kami berbahagia. Sekaligus berduka. Semuanya terkesan seperti lelucon. Ada peristiwa yang harus kami rayakan dan ada peristiwa yang harus kami tangisi. Kematian Fred, Remus, Tonks, dan tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak korban yang jatuh di perang itu. Tetapi, selalu ada pesan dari seluruh kejadian, bukan?_

_Karena sekarang aku sedang berada di negara antah berantah dengan Draco yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingku._

000

* * *

"Rose."

"Rosie."

"Hey, Rosalie Weasley," sebuah tangan terasa menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya mengusap kepalaku.

Tanpa harus membuka mata aku tahu pelakunya. Hanya dia yang berani mengusap terlebih lagi mengacak-acak rambutku. Sedikit kubuka mataku dan mendapatinya sudah berdiri sedikit menunduk di hadapanku. "James," ujarku yang masih meringkuk di sofa dengan buku harian Mum yang masih di dadaku. Sinar dari pencahayaan ruangan ini serta dari perapian membuat mataku begitu enggan untuk terbuka.

"Tidurlah di kamar," jawabnya.

Kuhela napasku dan bangkit dari posisi tidurku tadi. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling penjuru dan beberapa sepupuku sudah menghilang dari posisi sebelumnya. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah sebelas malam," jawabnya.

"Dimana Dad?"

"Ada bersama ayahku."

Tak sadar bibirku melengkung membentuk huruf 'O'. "Kau pulang atau akan bermalam disini?" tanya James.

Kukedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Bermalamlah disini."

"Kau menginap?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Ini Natal, Rose," jawabnya seperti membalikkan kata-kataku tadi.

Aku tesenyum. Benar ini Natal. "Iya, aku akan menginap."

James tesenyum dan meninggalkanku. Kudengar derap langkah cepat dari tangga. Ada beberapa langkah yang pasti. Lalu tawa meledak diantara mereka. Aku melihat Albus memegang secarik kertas di tangannya yang diacungkan ke atas dengan Lily yang masih terus mengejarnya.

"Lari yang kencang Al," ujar Fred Jr. pada Albus yang sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Terkadang aku merasa seperti bukan bagian dari keluarga ini. Mereka selalu bisa bercengkarama hangat, sementara aku selalu memilih untuk berada di sudut ruangan atau tempat terpencil lainnya untuk menyendiri atau membaca. Albus, Lily, Fred Jr, Roxane, Molly Jr, dan yang lainnya selalu dapat berbagi tawa bersama. Bukan. Bukan salah mereka. Mereka selalu mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalamnya, tapi aku memang merasa tak bisa. Mungkin aku yang aneh. Itu teoriku.

Hanya James sepupu yang paling dekat denganku. Cara ia menatap dan membuatku tertawa adalah bagian kesukaanku darinya. Dia seperti saudara sekaligus teman dekat bagiku. Waktu begitu cepat bergulir saat aku melihat James kembali menghampiriku. "Kau mau ke kamar?" tanyanya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat mengantuk?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku memang ingin merebahkan tubuh di kamar dan kau harus menemaniku."

"Manja," cibir James.

Dan aku tertawa. "Kau berhutang banyak cerita tentang dunia Auror-mu," balasku.

"Baik Nona Rose. Naiklah ke kamarmu dan dengan secepat angin aku akan menyusul," kekehnya.

Aku memukul lengannya dan memanjat tangga. Dress makan malam tadi sudah berganti dengan kaus dan celana piyama yang memang selalu aku tinggal disini untuk menginap. Separuh tubuhku sudah tertutup oleh selimut. Pikiranku melayang pada buku harian Mum. Jadi, kisah cinta Mum dan Mr. Malfoy tidak hanya sebatas cinta monyet belaka. Aku masih mengira bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir saat mereka lulus. Tetapi, apa yang aku dapati. Mum dan Mr. Malfoy melarikan diri. Dan malam ini aku akan tidur dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah akan dimana mereka tinggal selama masa-masa berikutnya. Aku sangat ingin membacanya, tapi hal itu adalah akhir dari buku harian Mum yang kedelapan. Sedangkan sisa bukunya aku tinggal di rumah. Yaa, aku harus bersabar. Bukankah itu yang selalu Mum ucapkan padaku bahkan terhadap Mr. Malfoy.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk, James," jawabku.

James masuk dan ia juga sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus serta celana panjang. Ia duduk bersila di sampingku. "Jadi, aku harus mulai darimana?" tanyanya.

"Terserah saja," jawabku tersenyum.

"Baiklah..."

James mulai bercerita sementara salju turun lumayan lebat di luar sana dan semalaman kami terjaga dengan cerita masing-masing.

000

to be continued

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You rock guys! I'm sorry if I can't reply one by one the review. Keep read and review ;)**

**Aah yaa, saya mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan tempat atau kejadian atau peristiwa. Saya mencoba sebisa mungkin, tapi jika hasilnya masih belum memuasakan sekali saya minta maaf:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, JK. Rowling has!**

**Chapter 10**

Natal

Butir demi butir salju turun secara perlahan dari angkasa. Tidak ada angin yang berarti. Keadaan sangat nyaman dan tentram. Sangat kudus. Tak ada kicauan burung. Hanya ada suara dari helaian udara dari angin yang bergerak lalu bergesekan dengan benda di sekitarnya.

Aku masih di dalam selimut. Duduk menyandar di papan kepala tempat tidur. Gorden yang memang semalaman ini dibiarkan terbuka sudah memancarkan pendar cahaya dari luar sana. Kulirik jam tangan yang kuletakkan di nakas tadi malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Tetapi, aku masih enggan untuk menggerakkan tubuh secara berelebihan. Mungkin bila aku mengikuti tradisi Natal keluarga Mum, pasti sekarang aku sudah menggunakan dress terbaik dan duduk takzim di dalam gereja mendengarkan khotbah dan melantunkan puji-pujian pada Tuhan. Dan terima kasih Merlin, aku tak perlu melakukan semua hal itu karena tradisi seperti itu tak ada di dunia kami. Pandanganku beralih dari jendela berhias salju menuju sosok yang tertidur dengan gaya yang entah apa namanya di tempat tidur seberangku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Rambut hitamnya terkulai lemas menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Selimut yang sedianya menutupinya tadi malam sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Aku mendengus padanya saat ia bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat tentang kegiatannya sebagai intern di Kantor Auror tadi malam. James memang suka berlebihan bila menceritakan sesuatu, tapi hal itu yang membuatku bertahan dengannya. Dia berisik. Aku pendiam. Semacam simbiosis mutualisme bagiku.

"Hey, sweetheart," Grandma Molly mengetuk pintu kamar kami lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengangguk. Tatapannya beralih pada James yang masih menunjukkan tidur dengan gaya bebasnya itu. Grandma tersenyum menatap cucu lelakinya itu. "Kau kedatangan tamu," ujarnya kembali menatapku dengan senyuman hangat khasnya.

"Pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanyaku setengah menaikan alis.

Siapa yang akan mengunjungiku di pagi Natal seperti ini? Helaine? Aku rasa tak mungkin. Dia sudah sampai di Prague semalam rasaku. "Rose," suara Grandma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aah yaa. Aku akan segera turun."

"Bangunkan James untuk sarapan," lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Dengan malas aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengikat asal rambutku. Kuambil jubah tidur panjang dan merapatkan serapat-serapatnya di tubuhku. Kuguncang-guncang tubuh James yang tak bergerak seperti mayat itu dan ia hanya mengeluarkan geraman dari mulutnya dan dengan tersenyum bodoh aku meninggalkannya.

Grandma mengatakan bahwa temanku itu menunggu di halaman. Yang benar saja. Mana ada makhluk normal yang akan menunggu di luar dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Baru saja aku keluar dari dalam rumah sosok itu langsung mengejutkanku. Ooh jangan berpikir bahwa ia mengagetkanku dengan suara atau semacamnya. Ia hanya berdiri lalu tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Scorpius."

Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat di hadapanku sekarang. Scorpius Malfoy. Di The Burrow. Mustahil. Tetapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Ia sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Mantan partner Ketua Muridku ini berada nyata di depanku.

"Rose," sapanya.

Namun aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang teramat sangat tak percaya. "Rosalie," ucapnya lagi. "Kau melamun," dia tersenyum sangat tipis saat mengatakan dua kata itu padaku.

"Hah yaa. Maaf."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak boleh mengunjungimu?" ia berbalik tanya dengan bingung.

Buru-buru aku menggeleng. "Bukan itu."

"Aku hanya mampir dan membawakanmu ini," ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru bewarna hitam pekat padaku.

Aku hanya mengerutkan kening sambil memandangnya bergantian. "Kado Natal."

Tanpa perlu menunggu aba-aba darinya aku langsung membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah sirkam rambut yang bersinar karena berhiaskan batu-batu cantik berwarna biru tua. "Cantik," ujarku takjub.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat."

Dia kembali tersenyum. Tapi kali ini lebih besar dan aku yakin semua orang bisa melihat jelas senyum di wajah pucatnya itu. "Rose," James sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan rambut yang masih lumayan berantakan namun harum pasta gigi dan pembersih mulut sudah tercium dari dirinya.

"Kau bangun akhirnya," kekehku.

"Dengan guncangan sedahsyat tadi, orang mati juga bisa hidup lagi," kekehnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Berlebihan," dengusku.

James menatap Scorpius yang masih beridiri di hadapanku. "Malfoy."

"Potter," Scorpius menjawabnya dengan raut wajah yang kembali menegang.

"Aku menunggumu di meja makan," ucap James padaku yang aku sambut dengan anggukan. "Selamat Natal, Malfoy," ucapnya lagi lalu pergi masuk meninggalkan kami.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Selamat Natal, Potter."

"Kalian menginap bersama?" tanya Scorpius tiba-tiba.

"Semacam tradisi keluarga," jawabku yang tak mendapat respon darinya.

Lalu diam kembali menyelimuti kami. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya Scorpius yang terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya sementara aku masih tertunduk menatap isi kotak pemberiannya tadi. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," ia berbicara akhirnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan tetiba suasana canggung menghinggapi kami. Scorpius tampak bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Namun, secara cepat semua itu berakhir saat ia melangkah maju dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipiku. "Selamat Natal."

Lalu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

Tanganku langsung menyentuh pipi yang baru saja merasakan kehangatan bibirnya. "Selamat Natal," bisikku dengan senyuman.

000

* * *

_Musim Panas_

_Masih tergambar dengan jelas di ingatanku bagaimana Draco menunggu di King's Cross saat kami baru saja akan memulai semua perjalanan ini. Hari itu matahari bersinar indah dengan angin yang sesekali bertiup sejuk. Seperti biasa stasiun itu tampak ramai dengan lalu lalang para penumpang, petugas, sampai sanak keluarga yang sekadar mengantar atau menjemput rekannya. Dengan senyuman yang terpancar dari wajahku aku melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Seperti bermain judi, aku hanya akan menebak dan berharap bahwa Draco akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku. Karena sama sekali tak ada komunikasi di antara kami. Hanya kalung dan gelang itu saja. Dan pada saat itu semuanya terasa cukup. Menurut kami perpisahan sementara untuk menemukan akhir yang lebih bahagia itu lebih penting dari apapun. Jadi, kami benar-benar akan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Seperti kasusku, bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Ron tentang hubunganku dengan Draco, bagaimana caraku mengatakan pada Harry tentang rencana kepergianku untuk waktu kembali yang bahkan tak terlintas di benakku kapan itu, dan bagaimana caranya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau sampai jumpa pada semua anggota Orde serta keluarga Weasley nanti. Tetapi, semua masalah itu terselesaikan walau dengan sangat emosional. _

_Ron terlihat pucat pasi saat mendengar kebenaran hubunganku dengan Draco. Wajahnya berubah putih seperti saat dementor mengecupnya. Aku sudah mengira bahwa ia akan meledak dan memaki-makiku lalu tak lagi berbicara padaku karena berpikir aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Lagi-lagi kenyataan berkata lain. Waktu mendewasakan seseorang adalalah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Ron saat itu. Dia mendengarkan semua penjelasanku dan dengan segenap kekuatannya mencerna segala informasi yang kuberikan dan ia hanya terdiam dan mengangguk kemudian pamit meninggalkanku, Harry, dan Ginny di ruang tengah The Burrow. Aku masih terduduk diam menunduk lemas karena menyadari bahwa ini seperti vonis mati dari persahabatan kami. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Ron kembali. Kembali dengan senyum lemah yang ia paksakan terulas di wajahnya. Ia duduk di sampingku lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu , namun bila dia adalah kebahagiaanmu, aku tak akan keberatan," ucapnya._

_Dan air mataku tumpah ruah saat mendengarnya. Ron merestuiku. Dan aku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "Jadi kita tetap bersahabat?" tanyaku._

_ "Selamanya," ujarnya. "Bahkan bila sampai kau memilki anak dari ferret itu," ia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari Harry dan Ginny._

_Dan lagi-lagi aku tahu bahwa persahabatanku tak akan pernah pudar._

_Momen emosional lainnya adalah saat Harry dan Ron mengetahui bahwa aku kan meninggalkan mereka. Dengan sangat cepat mereka berasumsi bahwa Draco yang membuatku membuat keputusan seperti ini. Dan kembali aku menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka tentang rencana ini. Mau ada atau tidak adanya Draco di hidupku sekarang, aku akan tetap pergi. Entah pergi kemana saja, hal yang aku tahu adalah aku harus sejenak pergi dari semua kegilaan yang kualami di dunia ini. Aku harus melarikan diri. Lari untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Hal ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka, tapi tak ada alasanku untuk tinggal bila Draco juga berencana sama sepertiku._

_ "Kau akan kembali?" tanya Harry setelah memelukku._

_Aku diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena aku sendiri tak tahu apakah kelak aku akan kembali atau tetap bersama Draco sampai kami sama-sama menua dan mati karena usia._

_ "Hermione," ucap Harry lagi._

_ "Aku akan kembali mungkin suatu saat nanti," jawabku dengan senyuman._

_Lalu acara peluk-berpelukan itu kembali kami lakukan. Ron menitikan air mata saat melepasku pergi. Begitupula dengan Harry dan Ginny serta seluruh keluarga Weasley. Sebelum pergi aku menitipkan kedua orang tuaku untuk terus dipantau oleh Harry dan tak ada penolakan darinya. Dan aku rasa pilihanku saat ini adalah hal yang paling tepat aku lakukan._

_Kembali ke King's Cross. Saat itu aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru stasiun itu sambil terus berharap akan menemukan Draco. Dan terus berharap bahwa Draco sanggup meninggalkan semua kehidupannya disini. Dan harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Sosoknya tertangkap di mataku walaupun aku masih ragu apakah benar itu dia atau muggle yang kebetulan mirip dengannya. Saat aku secara intens menatapnya, saat itu juga ia membuka kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya tadi lalu tersenyum dan melambai padaku. Dia benar Draco. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah membayangkan Draco dengan balutan baju mugglenya dan lihat ia sekarang. Tampak lebih hidup. Dia memakai kaus berwarna hitam berkerah dengan celana jeans serta tas yang ransel. Disampingnya telihat travel bag. Benar-benar diluar nalarku saat melihatnya saat ini._

_ "Hey," sapaku saat berada tepat di hadapannya._

_Dia tersenyum. "Hey," balasnya. "Kau mematung saat melihatku tadi. Apakah ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat serius._

_Aku tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. "Kau tampan sekali," ujarku._

_Dan bukan seperti kebanyakan pria yang akan merasa bangga saat kekasihnya mengatakan ia tampan dan lantas semakin tersanjung dan membangga-banggakan ketampanannya, Draco hanya menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dia bersemu merah. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah melihat ia bersemu seperti ini. Seakan-akan momen seperti ini adalah kejadian langka bagiku._

_ "Darimana kau belajar berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyaku tak percaya._

_Ia menunduk dan memperhatikan dirinya. "Darimu dan dari muggle yang aku lihat."_

_Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Aku merindukanmu."_

_ "Aku juga," jawabnya dan aku memeluknya._

_ "Kita akan kemana?" tanyanya saat menatapku kembali._

_ "Pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini."_

_Dan ia menggenggam tanganku dengan mantap kemudian kami berjalan menyusuri stasiun ini tanpa perlu menutup-nutupi hubungan kami._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Rasanya lucu sekali bila sekarang semua harus dilakukan serba muggle. Mulai dari pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, memasak, dan melakukan segala aktivitas. Bukannya kami – maksudku aku dan Draco – tak ingin melakukannya secara sihir, tapi menurut berita yang tersiar segala aktivitas penyihir sekarang dipantau oleh Kementerian. Dan pemantauan itu dilakukan dengan melihat aktivitas tomngkat sihir dari masing-masing penyihir dan kami tak mau keberadaan serta aktivitas kami diketahui oleh seminim mungkin. Setidaknyalah itulah hal yang diminta Draco dariku. Jadilah, kami sekarang kemana-mana harus berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi massal. Sama seperti pertama kali kami akan meninggalkan Inggris. Saat itu Draco dan aku bingung untuk menentukan tempat mana yang akan kami tuju. Dan tetiba saja ia menyelutuk. "Kita bisa berkeliling benua ini terlebih dahulu," dan hal itu aku sambut dengan sebuah anggukan yakin._

_Aku sudah mengantisipasi semua ini. Paspor dan visa semua sudah ada di tangan. Tentunya secara ilegal. Karena dimanapun kalian berada, birokrasi untuk mendapatkan izin memasuki sebuah negara itu tetaplah sulit. Jadi, kami membeli tiket untuk menuju Heathrow Airport untuk membeli tiket tujuan Charles de Gaulle, Perancis. Sesampainya disana kami memulai perjalanan itu. Kami hinggap dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menjelajahi semua tempat indah dan bersejarah yang ada. Kemudian setiap harinya atau dua hari sekali kami akan berpindah negara menggunakan kereta. Entah berapa negara yang kami kunjungi. Swiss, Honggaria, Slovakia, Ceko, Polandia, dan kebeberapa negara lainnya. Semua perjalanan keliling Eropa itu berakhir saat kami sudah sampai di Turki. Kami berada di sebuah motel ditengah kota Istanbul. Aku baru saja bangun saat Draco duduk disampingku dengan lilitan handuk dan rambut yang masih setengah basah itu._

_ "Selamat pagi, tukang tidur," ujar Draco yang menunduk lalu mengecup keningku._

_Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang kaku sebentar lalu duduk disampingnya. Saat ia akan menciumku seketika aku mengelak. "Kau menolakku?" tanyanya bingung._

_ "Aku belum gosok gigi," jawabku cepat lalu sedikit menghindar darinya._

_Dia menyeringai lalu mendorongku ke tempat tidur. "Percayalah, Granger. Aku tak peduli," ia terkekeh dan menciumku. Dan seperti biasanya kami melakukan rutinitas pagi yang tak perlu aku sebutkan._

_Setelah selesai sarapan di sebuah kedai di dekat motel ini kami sama-sama diam dan menikmati cuaca indah di negara ini. "Kau merindukan London?" tanyanya padaku._

_ "Aku akan merindukan tempat dimana dirimu berada," jawabku yang disambut dengan senyuman olehnya._

_Ia menenggak sisa teh susu di gelasnya. "Lalu kita akan pergi kemana lagi?"_

_ "Kau sudah siap untuk menetap?" aku berbalik tanya._

_Ia mengangguk. "Kau siap menjalani hari denganku dan semua aktivitas muggle yang akan kita lakukan kelak?" ia kini ikut berbalik tanya._

_ "Seharusnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku, Malfoy," kekehku. "Tentu aku siap," jawabku mantap. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan saat sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk menetap?"_

_ "Aku akan bekerja dan kau boleh melanjutkan studimu," jawabnya._

_Aku menatap bingung padanya. Dia ingin membiayai kehidupan kami. Ini tak masuk akal. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membiayai dan bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap keberlangsungan hidupku. Walaupun Draco pergi bersamaku dengan uang yang cukup untuk kami gunakan untuk bertahan hidup selama 10 tahun kedepan dimana saja kami berada. Dan bila ditambah dengan semua uang di rekeningku, kami akan sanggup bertahan hidup sampai kapanpun. Tetap saja aku tak akan membiarkan ia sendirian bekerja._

_ "Kita berdua akan bekerja dan saat sudah mulai mapan kita akan melanjutkan studi," bantahku._

_ "Kau tak perlu bekerja," keceriaan di wajahnya lenyap._

_ "Dan membiarkanmu menanggung biaya hidupku. Tak akan pernah terjadi, Malfoy."_

_Dia menghela napas. "Kita masih punya banyak uang di tabungan. Hal itu bisa menjadi deposit pendidikanmu sementara aku akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari."_

_ "Aku tak mungkin memakai uangmu untuk kepentingan pribadiku."_

_Ia menggeleng. "Aku yang mau kau memakainya."_

_ "Tapi aku tak mau."_

_ "Jangan keras kepala, Granger."_

_ "Dan jangan memaksaku, Malfoy."_

_Kami diam. Diam untuk menetralisir kemarahan kami. Karena bila dilanjutkan permasalahan ini tak akan pernah berujung. "Kita berdua akan bekerja dan saat sudah mapan kita akan melanjutkan studi."_

_ "Bagus."_

_ "Puas, Granger?"_

_ "Sangat, Malfoy."_

_Dan setelah perdebatan kami tentang apa yang harus dilakukan saat kami mulai menetap kami juga akhirnya menemukan tempat dimana kami akan menetap. Saat aku mengatakan sejauh mungkin, Draco benar-benar akan mengabulkannya. Disinilah kami sekarang negara adidaya serta tersibuk di dunia, Amerika Serikat. Selamat datang di The City Never Sleep, New York._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_New York dengan musim panasnya. Hal ini sangat tak bersahabat dengan Draco. Ia hanya melihat panas keluar jendela saat menyadari suhu di luar berada dikisaran 32 sampai 34 derajat celcius. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Aku sudah mewanti-wanti keadaan ini saat pertama kali ia mengusulkan New York tempat kami akan mengadu nasib kelak. Suhu musim panas yang sangat berbeda dengan London pasti akan menjadi kendala bagi Draco yang sangat membeci akan udara ini. Pada awalnya aku sudah memberikan beberapa alternatif pilihan kota di Amerika yang memilki musim panas yang akan bersahabat dengan dirinya, seperti San Fransico dan Seattle, tapi namanya juga Draco. Dia tetap berpegang teguh pada pilihan awalnya. Dan aku dengan senang hati mengikutinya._

_ "Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku yang sudah menggunakan blouse putih tanpa lengan yang kupadu dengan celana jeans pendek._

_Ia mengangguk. "Kita jalan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil kembali membetulkan kemejanya di depan cermin._

_ "Tentu."_

_Dan seperti para New Yorker lainnya, kami berjalan diantara kerumunan manusia dengan segala macam motif menuju subway. Seperti halnya aku dan Draco yang sekarang sudah di dalam transportasi massal ini sambil berdesak-desakan karena pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat sibuk di kota ini. Setelah melewati beberapa stasiun akhirnya Draco turun setelah dengan cepat mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dan aku kembali pada musik yang mengalun di telingaku sambil menunggu subway ini berhenti di pemberhentianku nanti._

_Kami langsung menemukan sebuah apartemen yang lumayan bagus di daerah suburban kota ini. Letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota dan harganya yang pas di kantunglah yang membuat kami memilih apartemen kami sekarang sebagai tempat tinggal. Dilengkapi dengan sebuah kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tengah, dua buah kamar mandi. Kami rasa ini sudah cukup. Dan baru beberapa hari saja kami tinggal disini, Draco sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru Matematika di sebuah sekolah dasar dan menengah pribadi di daerah Upper West Side, Manhattan. Aku terkejut saat mendengar hal itu._

_ "Kau diterima sebagai pengajar? Tapi kau tidak memilki ijazah dari perguruan tinggi," ucapku yang masih terkejut._

_Dia tersenyum. "Kita masih seorang penyihir, Granger. Dan ingat, kita dapat melakukan apa saja dengan atau tanpa tongkat sihir itu."_

_ "Kau memalsukan ijazah?" tanyaku tak percaya._

_ "Sama seperti kau memalsukan visa bekerja dan paspor kita disini," kekehnya._

_Tak ada yang sanggup aku bantah. Karena memang semua izin tinggal, identitas, sampai ijazah yang dipakai Draco sekarang adalah hasil pemalsuan. Sebagai sosok yang dibesarkan di dunia sihir sangat tidak mungkin Draco memiliki semua dokumen itu. Jadi, pilihan ini adalah pilihan terakhir dan terbaik bagi kami._

_ "Baiklah-baiklah," jawabku. "Lalu kau mengerti tentang pelajaran itu?" tanyaku penasaran._

_ "Sama seperti Aritmanchy. Jadi, tak ada masalah," jawabnya mudah sambil memakan potongan apel yang tadi baru saja kupotong untuk kami berdua._

_Aku hanya mengangguk. Masalah mengerti pelajaran, aku tak perlu takut akan hal itu. Otak Draco tak kalah brilian dari diriku. Dan beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh anak. Aku sangat menyukai hal itu. Anak kecil itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan tak hanya itu. Karena jadwal kerjaku yang hanya menuntutku untuk bekerja dari pukul 9 pagi sampai pukul 5 sore, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini hanya untuk duduk diam menuggu Draco pulang di apartemen kami. Aku melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru ballet di sebuah studio kecil yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari apartemen kami. Dan sama seperti aku yang terkejut akan pekerjaan yang diterima Draco, ia juga terkejut saat mendengar bahwa aku diterima sebagai guru ballet untuk usia 10 sampai 15 tahun._

_ "Kau bisa menari?" tanyanya disela-sela sarapan kami._

_Aku bangkit dari pantri kami menuju counter lalu mengambil sebotol susu untuk kumakan bersama sereal rasa madu itu. "Aku sudah mendapat sertifikat lulus dari sekolah ballet ternama di London saat umurku masih 15 tahun," jawabku yang kembali duduk dihadapnnya._

_ "Kau tak pernah bercerita," tanyanya lagi setelah menyesap habis kopi yang tadi baru kuseduh untuknya._

_ "Kau tak pernah bertanya."_

_ "Karena aku tak berpikir kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Terlalu banyak talenta di hidupmu, Granger," ucapnya dengan tersenyum._

_Aku sontak tersenyum mendengar pujiannya. "Terima kasih untuk pujian di pagi hari ini, . Kopi lagi?"_

_ "Boleh."_

_Begitulah aktivitas harian kami. Bangun di pagi hari, aku menjadi pengasuh anak dan setelahnya pergi ke studio setiap hari senin sampai kamis, sementara Draco akan pergi ke sekolah untuk mengajar dan sekitar pukul 8 malam kami baru akan menikmati waktu bersama. Aku memasak, ia mencuci piring. Aku akan mencuci baju sementara ia akan membersihkan rumah. Dan segalanya terasa sangat nyata. Aku dan Draco. Tanpa sihi. Tanpa takut salah satu dari kami terbunuh setiap harinya._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Siapa lagi yang akan berbahagia saat musim panas di kota ini berakhir selain Draco. Ia menyambut hal ini dengan penuh suka cita rasaku. Karena ia tak perlu merasakan kulitnya terbakar dan ia tak merasa menjadi feminin karena setiap harinya selama musim panas aku akan mengolesinya tabir surya agar kulitnya tak berubah menjadi merah seperti udang rebus itu._

_Akhir pekan adalah saat yang membahagiakan bagi kami. Tak perlu bangun di pagi hari, berjalan cepat demi mengejar subway, sampai berdesak-desakan di dalamnya dengan orang-orang asing yang menghimpit di kiri dan kanan. Aku dan Draco masih bergelung di dalam tempat tidur. Bersandar di dadanya adalah tempat teraman dan terdamai bagiku sekarang. Merasakan dadanya yang naik turun seperti menandakan semua ini nyata. Yaa aku selalu meyakinkan bahwa segala ini adalah nyata._

_ "Kau kembali berteriak histeris dalam tidurmu lagi, Hermione," ujarnya padaku dengan tangan yang bermain-main di rambutku._

_ "Maafkan aku."_

_ "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," jawabnya._

_Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Draco yang terbagun di tengah malam saat mendengarku berteriak histeris karena mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus saja menghantuiku. Keadaan orang tuaku yang kutinggalkan , wajah-wajah anggota Orde yang telah gugur, ketakutan akan Draco yang akan pergi meninggalkanku, sampai adegan-adegan yang terjadi di Malfoy Manor saat Bellatrix menyiksaku. Semua itu berhasil membuatku tidurku tak terlalu nyaman. Dan keberadaan Draco-lah yang selalu menjadi penenang bagiku._

_ "Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mimpi-mimpi itu tak kembali mengusikmu," ucap Draco lembut._

_Aku menggeleng. "Tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan. Kehadiranmu di sisiku sudah melebihi dari cukup, Draco," aku menengadah dan mengusap pipinya. "Dan maafkan aku membuatmu terjaga hampir setiap malamnya."_

_ "Aku tak keberatan karena kau selalu membayarku dengan bercinta," kekehnya yang berusaha mencairkan suasana._

_ "Pemanfaatan," ucapku pura-pura kesal._

_ "Pemanfaatan yang kau sukai, kenapa tidak?"_

_ "Mesum," kekehku._

_Dan kami tertawa._

_Dia kembali memainkan rambut ikalku yang sekarang sudah kupotong sebahu. Dan aku masih memejamkan mata merasakan tarikan napasnya yang teratur. Suara perut Draco menginterupsi keheningan. Aku menengadah kemudian tertawa. "Kau lapar?" tanyaku_

_Ia mengangguk. Kulirik jam yang tergantung tepat di depan ranjang kami. Sudah pukul 9 pagi ternyata. "Omelet atau pancake?"_

_ "Beri aku kejutan."_

_Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya dan keluar dari tempat tidur dengan lilitan selimut sambil memungut baju kami yang bertebaran di lantai._

000

* * *

Mum dan Mr. Malfoy menetap di New York. Demi Merlin aku tak pernah tahu akan hal ini. Karena memang aku tak pernah tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Mum dan Mr. Malfoy sebelum membaca buku ini. Mungkin topik ini adalah hal yang sangat tabu bagi keluarga kami. Mum dan Mr. Malfoy melarikan diri, menetap di negara yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari sini, tinggal seatap dan...

Aku tak dapat membayangkan Mum dengan laki-laki selain Dad, tapi hal yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah aku merasa senang membacanya. Tak ada perasaan jijik karena mengetahui hubungan Mum dengan laki-laki lain. Walaupun aku tak ada hak untuk marah pada Mum karena hubungan itu sudah lama sekali dan Mum tak berselingkuh dari Dad dalam konteks ini. Kisah cinta Mum seperti cerita-cerita picisan muggle yang pernah kubaca. Tak akan pernah bersatu karena orang tua mereka tak setuju atau perbedaan kasta di antara mereka. Pada cerita Mum, aku belum tahu apa yang membuat Mum akhirnya berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Aku sangat ingin melanjutkan membacanya. Karena seperti kataku membaca buku harian ini benar-benar seperti candu, tapi aku tak mungkin mengacuhkan Dad. Liburan ini harus aku manfaatkan bersamanya. Walaupun aku tak dapat memanjakan Dad dengan makanan lezat yang dimasak sendiri seperti Mum, tapi aku masih bisa membuatkan minuman dan menemani sesorean selepas ia pulang dari kantor.

000

"Masih ada beberapa buku milik Mum yang belum kuberikan padamu," ucap Dad disela sarapan kami.

Kutatap Dad yang masih sibuk memotong sosis dan scramble egg-nya. "Masih banyak?" tanyaku berusaha senormal mungkin saat ia mengangkat topik ini.

Dad hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ada beberapa lagi rasaku. Ada di ruang kerja ibumu, di laci paling bawah mejanya."

Setengah tahun kepergian Mum. Ruang kerjanya masih dibiarkan sama seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang sanggup mengutak-atiknya. Dad pernah berkata bahwa ruangan Mum adalah representasi Mum pernah ada di dalam kehidupan kami.

"Setelah selesai kau boleh mengambilnya dan kita langsung ke stasiun agar kau tak terlambat," ucap Dad dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk.

000

Peron 9 ¾ sudah dipenuhi oelah para siswa dan orang tua yang mengantar. Ucle Harry dan Aunt Ginny sudah berada disana sebelum kami. Albus dan Lily sudah sibuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya saat aku dan Dad menghampirinya. James tampak menjulang diantara gerombolan itu. Dia melambai padaku. Aku tersenyum dan ikut melambai padanya.

"Hey," sapanya.

"Kau bolos?" tanyaku menyelidik.

Ia tersenyum. "Itulah gunanya memiliki ayah dan paman petinggi di Kementerian," kekehnya.

"Nepotisme," dengusku.

Dan kami tertawa. Saat itu juga Scorpius bersama kedua orang tuanya berjalan melewati kami. mengangguk pada Dad dan Uncle Harry dan mereka membalasnya. Scorpius mengangguk padaku dan James sambil berlalu dengan troli di tangannya.

"Jaga dirimu, Rosie," ucap Dad padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan ia memelukku. Aku berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya. Lalu Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny memelukku begitu juga James.

"Kau akan mengunjungiku saat kunjungan Hogsmeade?" tanyaku pada James.

"Aku akan memeriksa jadwalku," ujarnya yang berusaha menggodaku.

Aku mendengus kemudian tersenyum. "Terserah padamu."

"Jaga dirimu, Rose."

"Kau juga, James."

Setelah acara pamit-berpamitan itu kereta tua ini berhasil membawaku kembali ke Hogwarts.

000

to be continued

**Thank for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Keep read and review guys:) Hope this chap'll be better than last and for all of the mistakes**


	11. Chapter 11

__**I own nothing, JK. Rowling has!**

**Chapter 11**

_Musim Gugur_

_New York dan musim gugurnya. Hal ini adalah perpaduan indah rasaku. Matahari tak menyalak hebat dan tentunya tak ada keluhan dari Draco karena panas yang terkadang suka berlebihan. Semua hal berjalan dengan lancar. Terlalu lancar sampai kadang aku berpikir ini tidaklah nyata. Mungkin saja sekarang aku sedang tertidur. Atau ternyata aku menderita luka parah saat perang lalu dan sampai sekarang tak sadarkan diri, kemudian aku terjebak di dunia indah namun sama sekali tak nyata. Bila Draco membaca tulisan ini, aku yakin ia akan kembali frustrasi. Draco terlihat tegar terhadap semua hal yang telah kami lalui, tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sama rapuhnya seperti aku. Semua mimpi burukku, teriakanku dalam tidur, sampai perasaan curiga dan ketakutanku akan orang-orang asing di ujung lorong jalan yang aku curigai sebagai penyihir yang membuntuti kami membuat Draco terlihat merasa bersalah padaku. Ia mengatakan seandainya tak ada kejadian aku disiksa oleh bibinya dan semua kematian yang kusaksikan dengan kedua mataku mungkin saja sikap paranoidku ini tak akan pernah muncul. Dan berkali-kali pulalah aku meyakinkan padanya bahwa hal ini tak semenakutkan yang ia duga. Sikap paranoidku memang sudah ada sejak dahulu. Bahkan mungkin sebelum aku mengetahui tentang dunia sihir dan keberadaan Voldemort. Dan bahkan juga sikap curigaku ini sudah ada sejak aku masih berbentuk embrio di dalam perut ibuku. Hah! Aku mulai gila lagi._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Draco bersih keras ingin mengetahui bagaimana interaksiku dengan Kendall, balita yang aku asuh. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia tak dapat membayangkan diriku dengan seorang anak kecil, sibuk menggendongnya, membuatkannya susu, sampai menidurkannya. Dan seakan semua kebetulan itu terjadi, akhir pekan kemarin Mr. dan Mrs. Darian harus pergi ke pemakaman bibinya di Boston, jadi mereka memintaku untuk menjaga Kendall seharian penuh. Kesempatan ini tak dibiarkan Draco begitu saja. Daripada sendirian dan teronggok bodoh di rumah lebih baik ia ikut denganku dalihnya._

_Apartemen atau lebih tepatnya penthouse milik keluarga Darian terletak beberapa blok dari sekolah dimana Draco mengajar dan masih berada di daerah Upper West Side. Penthouse ini memiliki seorang asisten rumah tangga dan tentunya aku sebagai pengasuhnya. Saat kami datang, kedua pemilik penthouse ini sudah meninggalkannya sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan aku langsung menuju kamar Kendall dan mendapati ia masih tertidur di ranjang mungil yang bertemakan ungu dan merah muda._

_ "Dia lucu sekali," ujar Draco yang memperhatikan Kendall sementara aku mulai membereskan mainannya yang tercecer dan kemudian menyiapkan air mandi untuk dirinya._

_Aku tersenyum melihat Draco memuji anak itu. Aku tak tahu bahwa Draco menyukai anak kecil. Namun seberapapun ia suka terhadap makhluk mungil seperti Kendall, gestur tubuhnya yang canggung tetap tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Dia mengucapkan itu dengan radius dua meter dari ranjangnya._

_ "Hermy," suara serak itu memanggilku._

_Dengan sigap aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampirinya. "Hey, K," sapaku yang langsung duduk di sisi ranjangnya._

_Ia bangun sambil mengusap matanya dengan piyama yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang ikal menggantung cantik. "Dimana Mom?"_

_ "Mom sedang ada urusan mendadak, baru saja pergi bersama Dad beberapa jam lalu," jawabku._

_ "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas yang ia miliki._

_Aku mengangguk meyakinkan. Tiba-tiba dahinya berkrerut. Ternyata pandangannya jatuh pada Draco yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Dia siapa?"_

_ "Ooh, K, perkenalkan ini adalah Draco," jawabku sambil tersenyum._

_Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Daco," jawabnya yang terlihat malu-malu._

_ "Draco," Draco membenarkannya dengan spontan._

_ "Daco," ulang Kendall dan tawaku pecah saat itu juga._

_Seharian itu aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Kendall yang dengan ajaibnya sama sekali tak ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur siang barang sebentar saja. Ia terlalu bersemangat dengan kehadiran Draco. Hanya ada kami bertiga di penthouse sebesar itu. Asisten rumah tangga itu memang tidak pernah bekerja di akhir pekan. Aku memesan makanan sementara Draco dengan seksama memperhatikan Kendall yang sedang mengutak-atik permainan legonya lalu sesekali melihat ke arah Draco kemudian tertawa kecil. Aku ikut tersenyum sekaligus curiga melihat tingkah lakunya. Apa yang anak kecil berumur empat tahun pikirkan tentang Draco?_

_Sore tiba dan sudah saatnya Kendall mandi, sementara ia masih tertidur lelap. Yaa, akhirnya ia tertidur juga setelah seharian penuh bermain. "Hermy," panggilnya padaku._

_Aku mendengarnya memanggilku saat aku sedang bermalas-malasan dengan Draco di ruang tengah penthouse itu. "Angkat dia, Draco. Aku akan menyiapkan air mandinya, setelah ia makan malam dan orang tuanya kembali kita juga akan kembali ke apartemen," ucapku pada Draco yang memandangku horror saat mendengar kata 'menggendong'._

_ "Aku tak bisa," jawabnya cepat._

_Aku berkacak pinggang. "Kau yang bersikeras untuk ikut, jadi kau harus membantuku," tanggapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi._

_Langkahku terhenti dan berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," aku tersenyum menggodanya kemudian mengecup cepat bibirnya dan menghilang ke kamar mandi._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Draco sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan Kendall di gendongannya. Tak ada kesan canggung. Dia menggendong anak itu seakan hal itu merupakan rutinitas baginya. Senyumku merekah, bayangan memilki bayi sendiri terbayang olehku. Namun dengan cepat aku membuyarkannya. Memilki anak pada saat ini? Hal yang mustahil aku lakukan dengan Draco tentunya._

_ "Daco," suara Kendall menginterupsi pikiranku._

_ "Ada apa?" tanya Draco yang terdengar sangat pelan._

_ "Aku mau..."_

_Dan sebelum kalimat itu terselesaikan sebuah bunyi terdengar keluar dari bokong Kendall. Wajah Kendall berubah takut dan bingung saat melihat perubahan wajah Draco yang tetiba menjadi menakutkan. Dengan cepat Draco mengangkat Kendall dari pinggangnya dan menjujungnya di udara. "Kau buang air?" tanya Draco tak percaya._

_Kendall hanya mengangguk lemah. "Kau..."_

_ "Draco," cegahku sebelum ia mengucapkan kata yang akan menyakitkan bagi Kendall._

_ "Kau menggemaskan dan sebaiknya kau sekarang mandi bersama Hermione, okay?" ucap Draco yang berusaha menahan ekspresinya kesal bercampur entah apalah namanya itu._

_Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Ia menyerahkan Kendall padaku dan keluar dari kamar mandi yang berukuran super besar itu. Kamar mandi marmer ini mengingatkanku pada kamar mandi di asrama Ketua Murid, Hogwarts. Setelah memandikannya, aku memanggil Draco untuk kembali. Ia datang dengan wajah dongkol. "Ada apa?"_

_ "Bisa kau tolong aku untuk membawa Kendall ke kamarnya selagi aku menghangatkan makanan untuknya?" pintaku dengan sangat manis._

_Draco memandang kesal padaku. "Jangan bercanda, Granger."_

_ "Tolong aku," lagi-lagi aku membuat wajah dan ucapanku semanis mungkin._

_Dengan malas ia mengangkat Kendall yang sudah menggunakan jubah mandi bewarna merah mudanya. "Aku akan ke dapur sebentar dan dengan secepat kilat kembali untuk membantumu berpakaian, okay?" ujarku pada Kendall._

_ "Okay, Hermy."_

_Langkahku terhenti di balik pintu saat melihat Draco yang berada di depan lemari milik Kendall sambil menunggu perintah dari bocah itu tentang baju apa yang akan dipakainya. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat seorang Malfoy bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang anak kecil._

_ "Apakah sudah lengkap?" tanya Draco._

_ "Sudah," jawab Kendall mantap._

_Aku sengaja menunggu di balik pintu untuk terus memperhatikan interaksi mereka. "Daco."_

_ "Yaa."_

_ "Aku minta maaf."_

_Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kata Mom tidak boleh buang air sembarangan, tapi aku melanggarnya."_

_Wajah Draco yang tadi terkesan seram kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Tak apa, K."_

_ "Kau tak marah?"_

_Lagi-lagi senyuman di wajahnya tak menghilang. "Tentu tidak, tapi kau tak boleh melakukannya baik padaku atau Hermy atau siapapun."_

_Kendall hanya mengangguk mantap. "Great, lil princess."_

_ "Daco," ucap Kendall lagi._

_ "Ada apa lagi?"_

_ "Kau memanggil Hermy dengan sebutan Granger?" tanya Kendall dengan begitu polos._

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Draco yang terlihat bingung menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengedarkan pandangan dan mungkin berharap agar aku datang menyelamatkannya._

_ "Daco."_

_ "Hah yaa, karena Granger adalah nama keluarga dari Hermione," jawabnya._

_Kini wajah Kendall yang terlihat bingung. "Jadi kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan Darian?"_

_Kini Draco tampak semakin kebingungan, baru saja aku hendak masuk untuk menyelamatkannya dia sudah kembali membuka suaranya._

_ "Granger adalah panggilan sayangku pada Hermione. Seperti kami memanggilmu, K. Atau seperti kau memangil dirinya Hermy. Kau mengerti?"_

_Kendall kembali mengangguk. "Yaa aku rasa."_

_Setelah mendengar percakapan kecil itu, aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan berpura-pura tak mendengar semuanya. Setelah berpakaian dan menyatap makan malamnya, orang tua K kembali dan tugasku hari ini sudah berakhir._

_Udara musim gugur di NYC cukup dingin sampai kami harus mengenakan baju berlengan panjang berbahan hangat di malam harinya. Kami sedang berjalan menuju apartemen sesaat setelah turun dari subway. Hal yang membuatku menyukai kota ini adalah area pejalan kakinya yang sangat nyaman, sampai semua orang dari semua kalangan tak akan segan untuk menggunakannya._

_ "Malfoy."_

_ "Eehm," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_ "Apakah kau tak berniat untuk mencari panggilan sayang yang lebih baik dari sekadar Granger padaku," ujarku yang berusaha menahan senyum._

_Langkahnya terhenti tepat di sampingku. "Kau mendengarkan kami?"_

_ "Sedikit," akhirnya senyum itu merekah dari wajahku._

_ "Penguping."_

_Aku tertawa. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," rengekku padanya._

_ "Karena hanya Granger yang cocok denganmu," jawabnya dengan senyum yang disembunyikan._

_Aku berpura-pura merengut menghadapinya dan berjalan meninggalkannya sambil terus berharap ia akan mengejar. Dan benar saja dia sudah kembali mengimbangi jalanku. "Kau mau aku panggil apa?"_

_Aku tak menjawab._

_ "Granger," panggilnya._

_ "Baiklah," ia menghela napasnya. "Bagaimana dengan 'lil pumpkin'?" aku mendelik mendengarnya yang ia sambut dengan senyuman._

_ "My sunshine?"_

_ "Aargh."_

_ "Honey bunch?"_

_ "Aku bukan Pooh."_

_ "Sugar pie?"_

_ "Kau kira aku makanan!"_

_ "Strawberry shortcake?"_

_ "Hentikan, Draco!"_

_Kami berdua mematung kemudian tertawa._

_ "Granger sudah lebih dari cukup," ujarku padanya._

_Ia mengangguk dan kami kembali berjalan. Berjalan dengan diam dan tenang sambil berusaha membaui setiap udara yang tercium. Menghirup sesekali angin yang berhembus. Tetiba saja Draco mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam. Terlalu hening aku rasa._

_ "Bagaimana dengan 'love'?"_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Jangan berhenti," ajaknya yang menarik kembali tanganku._

_ "Apa aku tak salah dengar?"_

_Ia menggeleng. "Aku rasa pendengaranmu masih sangat baik, love," ia tersenyum saat menyebutkan kata terakhir itu._

_ "Aku suka panggilan itu," wajahku memanas saat mengucapkannya._

_Draco menyeringai. Hah! Dia kembali menyeringai akhir-akhir ini._

_ "Jangan senang berlebihan. Ayo kita segera pulang. Aku kelaparan, Granger."_

_Aku mendelik mendengarnya. "Hey! Dimana panggilanku tadi?" protesku._

_ "Hey! Isi saja perutku terlebih dahulu dan panggilanmu akan segera kembali."_

_Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Love. Aku suka panggilan baru itu._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Saat mengatakan bahwa Draco ingin melihat bagaimana aku dan pekerjaanku, ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh ternyata. Bahkan ia rela berjalan beberapa blok dari apartemen kami hanya untuk melihat bagaimana cara aku mengajar murid-muridku. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan menariku. Karena aku sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan di hadapannya._

_Musim dingin sudah tiba dan suasana Natal sudah mulai terasa. Masih ada sekitar 14 hari lagi, tapi suasana Natal sudah sangat kental di kota ini. Studio ballet ini juga kebanjiran dengan murid-murid yang khusus mengambil kelas musim dingin karena libur sekolah sudah tiba._

_Hari itu aku mulai mengajar sekitar pukul 4 sore dan hari itu Draco berjanji akan menjemputku sekitar pukul 8 malam. Aku melirik jam dinding yang terpatri. Masih sekitar 1 jam lagi sebelum ia datang pikirku, jadi aku kembali berkonsentrasi dengan para murid yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun ke atas ini._

_ "Ulangi sekali lagi," ucapku sedikit keras untuk mengimbangi musik klasik yang tak henti-hentinya mengalun di studio ini._

_ "Pegang pegangan itu dengan mantap dan kuat dan lakukan pli__é dengan sempurna," ucapku. "1..2..3," aku kembali memberi aba-aba sambil berkeliling mengoreksi gerakan yang salah dari mereka._

_Pli__é adalah gerakan menekuk lutut dalam gerakan dasar ballet. Dan aku sedikit makan hati bila mereka masih salah melakukannya. "Emily, lakukan dengan benar sekali lagi," ucapku pada salah satu murid. "Pandanganmu harus lurus ke depan, mengerti?"_

_Ia hanya mengangguk. Dan alunan musik kembali menggema. Setelah meninggalkan __pli__é dan menggeser semua alat bantu pegang itu murid-muridku sudah berdiri sejajar untuk dengan setia mendengarkan apa yang akan aku instruksikan._

_ "Ikuti alunan musiknya," ujarku kembali. "1...2...3... double piroutte!"_

_ "Hap..hap.. berikan pointe padaku,"aku memberikan arahan. "Luruskan tumit kalian hap..hap..hap.." aku memberi ketukan di setiap gerakannya._

_ "Cally, kau maju dan tempati posisi ini," ucapku pada seseorang dan menunjuk tempat tepat di hadapanku._

_Gadis muda itu berjalan mendekatiku dan dengan sedikit canggung berdiri di hadapanku. "Aku ingin semua mengikuti aba-abaku. 1..2..3.. __pli__é! Ulangi sekali lagi!"_

" _1..2..3... pointe!" ucapku sedikit kencang sambil membantu Cally untuk meluruskan tubuhnya._

_Aku biarkan yang lain untuk melakukan gerakan sesuai dengan irama musiknya sambil membantu Cally untuk membenarkan gerakannya. "Perhatikan aku sebentar," ucapku padanya._

_Kemudian aku mulai menunjukkan sikap dan gerakan ballet yang sempurna. "Kau harus sedikit menarik napasmu saat melakukan __pli__é agar perutmu terkesan datar dan terlihat lebih cantik," saranku padanya yang ia sambut dengan senyum dan anggukan._

_ "Lakukan berulang!"_

_Dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Bila orang mengatakan waktu akan berjalan begitu cepat saat kau berada di situasi yang kau suka, aku sangat setuju dengan hal itu. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat saat aku melatih ballet. Begitupula saat aku bersama dengan Draco. Sudah berapa lama kami bersama. Ooh entahlah. Semua kenyamanan ini membuatku lupa untuk menghitungnya. Terasa seperti selamanya._

_ "Terima kasih sudah melakukan gerakan dengan baik hari ini. Dan jangan lupa terus berlatih untuk audisi minggu depan, kalian akan dinilai secara perseorangan dan pas de deux. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian."_

_ "Baiklah, selamat malam."_

_Mereka mulai berhamburan meninggalkan studio dengan membawa tas serta botol minum di tangannya. "Selamat malam, Hermione."_

_Satu per satu dari mereka mengucapkan selamat malam padaku. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum Draco menjemputku, aku berhasil mengelabuinya agar ia datang pukul 8 dan gagal melihatku mengajar. Aku geli sendiri bila membayangkan ia akan kecewa saat datang nanti. Sisa waktu yang ada aku manfaatkan untuk peregangan diri. Aku berjinjit membuat pointe sebentar lalu meloncat. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melakukan grand jeté. Aku sangat merindukan saat kakiku lurus 180 derajat secara horizontal di udara._

_ "Hey," aku menghentikan gerakanku saat menyadari bahwa Draco sudah berdiri di ambang pintu studio ini._

_ "Hey," balasku lalu mendekatinya._

_ "Kau sudah lama disana?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum._

_ "Sangat lama sampai-sampai aku melihat kau memarahi muridmu karena tak dapat melakukan gerakan yang kau perintahkan," jawabnya._

_Aku menatapnya tak percaya."Selama itu?"_

_Ia mengangguk. "Karena aku merasa kau akan menyuruhku datang terlambat agar gagal melihatmu mengajar jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang sangat awal."_

_ "Curang."_

_ "Itu namanya pintar."_

_Aku hanya tertawa lalu berjinjit untuk menciumnya. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut diikat seperti ini dan baju super ketat ini," ujar Draco saat melepaskan ciumanku._

_ "Baju ini?"_

_Kuperhatikan baju ballet hitamku dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau terlihat seksi," bisiknya ditelingaku._

_Aku yakin sekali telingaku berubah menjadi merah karena aku merasakan suhu studio ini berubah menjadi sangat panas berpuluh-puluh derajat. "Jangan ganti bajumu, biarkan itu menjadi tugasku," Draco semakin menjadi-jadi menggodaku._

_ "Malfoy," ucapku yang seakan kehilangan udara._

_ "Eehm," ia masih sibuk dengan leher, telingaku, dan apapun yang dapat ia jangkau._

_ "Hentikan," ucapku yang terkekeh dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. "Kita masih berada di tempat kerjaku."_

_Dan benar saja. Kami masih di tempat kerja sampai beberapa murid atau lebih tepatnya hampir separuh kelas tadi tiba-tiba sudah kembali dan beridiri dengan wajah yang menatapku dan Draco dengan senyum-senyum malu di ambang pintu. _

_ "Hermione, apakah kami mengganngu?"_

_Aku sontak mendorong Draco. Draco yang menyadari murid-muridku langsung mundur dan sedikit menjaga jarak dariku. Kehebatan dari Draco adalah wajah pucatnya tak akan pernah bersemu hanya karena hal memalukan seperti ini._

_ "Tidak, Cally," jawabku seketika. "Ada apa?"_

_ "Kami hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau punya waktu kosong di akhir pekan ini sehingga kita bisa berlatih lebih lama untuk audisi nanti," ucapnya yang masih terlihat tak nyaman akan keberadaan Draco._

_ "Akhir pekan? Tentu, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku," jawabku yang masih berusaha mengatur semua emosi._

_Bukannya pergi. Mata para remaja itu menatap Draco seperti ia adalah barang obralan di Walmart. Mataku memandang mereka secara bergantian. "Aah yaa, perkenalkan ini Draco," ujarku pada mereka yang terlihat sangat bernafsu pada pria pirang di sampingku ini._

_ "Hai, Draco," mereka secara hampir bersamaan menyapa kekasihku yang tampak datar dan teramat sangat tenang dengan sangat bersemangat. Bahkan aku dapat memastikan ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyapa dengan sorot mata yang berbinar._

_ "Draco, ini anak-anak yang aku ajar," kini pandanganku beralih pada Draco._

_Draco membalas mereka hanya dengan anggukan dan satu kata singkat. "Hey."_

_Pria ini benar-benar tidak beremosi. Tetapi, aku sangat beruntung akan hal itu._

_ "Ada lagi?" tanyaku pada mereka._

_Mereka menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Hermione. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan ini," kini Emily yang berbicara._

_Mereka keluar satu persatu. Sambil berbisik yang volumenya terlampau kencang sampai aku dapat mendengarnya._

_ "Namanya Draco."_

_ "Terdengar aneh."_

_ "Sama seperti Hermione."_

_ "Mungkin itu nama orang-orang Inggris."_

_ "Kau dengar suaranya tadi? Aksen British-nya.."_

_ "..membuat ia semakin seksi."_

_ "Hermione beruntung sekali."_

_ "Kapan aku punya pacar seperti itu?"_

_Dan suara itu hilang satu per satu dan suasana studio kembali senyap. Aku melihat Draco yang berdiri mematung di sampingku. "Mereka berisik," hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_ "Kau penyebab utamanya," kekehku._

_Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Terserah padamu, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya yang langsung keluar meninggalkanku di tengah studio._

_Hal seperti ini yang membuatku mencintai kota ini. Kendall, studio ballet ini, apartemen kami, mengejar subway, trotoar jalan yang sangat bersahabat, dan tentunya Draco._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Setelah momen para muridku melihat Draco di studio beberapa minggu lalu, mereka tak pernah henti-hentinya menanyakan apakah ia akan kembali untuk menjemputku lagi. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dasar remaja. Hal yang lebih menggelikan ada salah satu dari mereka yang menanyakan apakah Draco memilki saudara atau teman yang satu tipe dengannya. Aku kewalahan menanggapi mereka. Kedatangan Draco adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku harus mencatat hal itu. Percayalah, aku menulis ini sambil tersenyum geli bukannya merasa terganggu dengan para gadis dengan tingkatan hormon yang meledak-ledak itu._

_Aah yaa, dua hari lagi adalah tahun baru. Bersama dengan si pria pirang ini, waktu terasa berjalan seperti sedang menaiki sebuah subway. Sangat cepat._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Selamat Tahun Baru_

_Salju di luar apartemen kami masih turun dengan indahnya. Tidak deras. Terlihat sangat cantik. Seperti gula kapas jatuh dari angkasa. Seakan langit adalah alat pembuatnya yang berukuran raksasa._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Perayaan malam tahun baru kemarin adalah perayaan yang tak pernah terlupakan bagiku. Kami merayakannya di New York Times Square. Sudah sangat lama aku menantikan hal itu. Melihat bola raksasa itu turun secara perlahan dengan hitungan mundur menuju pergantian tahun._

_Draco menolak mati-matian ideku ini sebelumnya. Ia beranggapan tahun baru bukalah hal yang besar dan bukan hal yang harus dirayakan secara besar-besaran pula. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa pergantian tahun juga akan rutin dilakukan setiap 12 bulan sekali. Lalu dimana letak istimewanya? Aah Merlin! Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencukur habis rambut pirangnya lalu membuka tempurung kepalanya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnyaa ada di dalamnya? Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan ia tak mau datang ke NY Times Square adalah ia tak suka dan tak mau berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang. Namun setelah rengekanku dan mengancamnya untuk tak membuatkannya makanan dan menyuruhnya tidur di ruang tengah, ia akhirnya mau mengikutiku._

_Malam itu suasana memang sangat ramai dengan manusia dari segala penjuru. Bukan hanya masayarakat New York saja yang memenuhi jalanan ini. Banyak pelancong dari beberapa negara bagian Amerika, bahkan turis-turis dari negara lain tumpah ruah disini._

_ "Ini masih pukul 9, Granger. Pergantian tahun masih sekitar dua jam lagi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Draco setengah berteriak di tepi jalan._

_ "Aku ingin menonton pertunjukan jazz di panggung sebelah sana," ujarku sambil menunjuk kanan jalan "musisi jazz lokal disini akan membawakan lagu-lagu dari Ella Fiztgerald dan Louis Armstrong dan beberapa musisi jazz legendaris lainnya," ujarku lagi yang juga ikut membesarkan volume suara._

_Kerutan kembali menghiasi keningnya. "Musik yang sering kau denganr setiap kali kau memasak atau melakukan sesuatu itu?"_

_Aku mengannguk dan dengan cepat aku menggeretnya. Tepat saat kami sampai di depan salah satu panggung dari puluhan panggung di sepanjang area ini alunan musik dari saxophone sudah terdengar indah. Kedatangan kami disambut dengan Quando Quando lalu dilanjutkan dengan Let's Call The Whole Things Off yang dinyanyikan persisi aslinya. Lagu terakhir yang aku dengar adalah milik Frank Sinatra._

_ "Apa judul lagu ini?" tanya Draco yang berada di sampingku dengan satu tangan yang melingkar nyaman di pinggangku._

_ "Come Rain or Come Shine. Kau menyukainya?"_

_ "Lumayan."_

_Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya. Semua pertunjukan musik berakhir saat mendekati detik-detik pergantian tahun. Semua orang yang tadi menyebar ke panggung-panggung yang ada atau hanya berdiri sambil membeli makanan dari food truck kini sudah berada di tengah jalan menjadi satu dengan suasana. Saat hitungan mundur selesai dilakukan suara terompet mulai bertaburan. Semua orang saling mengucapkan selamat tahun baru, meskipun tak saling kenal sebelumnya._

_ "Selamat tahun baru, Hermione," ujar Draco yang aku balas dengan menariknya ke dalam ciumanku._

_Kami berciuman di antara ribuan hingar bingar manusia. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan hal ini. Mencium Draco di hadapan khalayak ramai seakan sebagai ajang deklarasi bahwa pria ini adalah milikku dan dunia perlu tahu akan hal itu._

_ "Selamat tahun baru, Draco," balasku saat melepaskannya._

_Dia hanya menyeringai. "Aku suka lirik lagu tadi," ujarnya tiba-tiba._

_ "Apa?" tanyaku yang menyangsikan pendengaranku._

_ "Lagu tadi. I'm gonna loved you like nobody's loved you. You gonna loved me, like nobody's loved me. Come rain or come shine. Happy together, unhappy together. And won't that be fine."_

_Ia mengatakannya secara perlahan bukannya menyanyikannya. Aku tersenyum kembali padanya._

_ "Aku mencintaimu Hermione Granger."_

_Aku membatu mendengarnya. Seakan tubuhku mengerti akan hal ini, semua konsentrasiku kembali seketika. Dadaku yang tetiba sesak kini terasa sangat lengang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy."_

_Dia menarikku dan kami kembali berciuman._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Salju perlahan sudah meninggalkan kota ini. Siang tadi aku dikejutkan oleh berita dari Draco._

_Kami sengaja keluar untuk makan siang tadi karena aku begitu ingin makan burger secara a la carte di restoran ujung jalan apartment kami. Setelah menghabiskan burger dengan daging panggang, bacon, keju yang disiram dengan saus yang entah apalah namanya itu aku dan Draco berbincang dengan semangkuk besar es krim di hadapan kami._

_ "Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan baru," Draco tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang semulanya membahas tentang Kendall yang akan memulai sekolahnya musim panas ini._

_ "Wow, selamat," ujarku spontan. "Dimana? Kau tetap menjadi guru atau apa?" tanyaku bersemangat._

_Draco meletakkan sendoknya. "Analis Keuangan di sebuah bank."_

_ "Kau? Menjadi banker?" tanyaku tak percaya._

_Dia hanya menyeringai. "Kau akan mengambilnya?"_

_ "Tergantung padamu," ujarnya_

_Aku mengerutkan alis. "Itu terserah padamu, Draco."_

_Dia hanya diam. "Lalu kapan rencananya kau akan mulai bekerja disana?"_

_ "Secepatnya, paling tidak dua minggu lagi setelah mengurus semua masalah kita di New York."_

_Kini aku yang terdiam dan menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya kita akan kemana?"_

_ "Chicago. Kita akan pindah ke Chicago bila aku mengambil pekerjaan ini."_

_Aku membatu. Pindah? Wajah Kendall, studio ballet, apartemen kami, suasana kota ini dengan cepat muncul secara bergantian di pikiranku._

000

* * *

Beberapa malam ini aku kembali fokus pada semua pelajaran dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk karena hampir seminggu kebelakang ini aku membaca buku harian Mum secara maraton. Mum menetap di New York, mengasuh anak bernama Kendall yang sekarang pasti sudah dewasa dan mungkin sudah menikah, Mum mengajar ballet, dan fakta bahwa Mum bahagia bersama Mr. Malfoy membuatku masih tak habis pikir akan semua cerita ini. Aku sempat tak percaya bahwa semua yang kubaca selama ini adalah buku harian milk Mum, ibuku. Hidupnya yang penuh cobaan namun juga dipenuhi dengan cinta. Membayangkan Mum muda berjalan cepat mengejar subway bersama dengan Mr. Malfoy membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Mereka sangat bahagia. Aku tahu itu. Aku bahkan merasakan kebahagiaan mereka hanya denghan sebuah tulisan. New York dan mungkin Chicago. Aku jadi ingin pergi kesana. Konyol memang terdengarnya. Pikiran acak ini datang saat otakku tak sanggup lagi berpikir tentang essay Ramuan yang tak kunjung selesai ini. Aku tidur sebentar mungkin akan meringankan kepalaku.

000

Seminggu belakangan ini juga aku sibuk berkutat di perpustakaan bersama Scorpius. Yaa sisa-sisa kejayaanku selama menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid masih dapat kurasakan sampai saat ini. Tugas Herbologi tentang penanaman spesies tanaman sihir baru itu mengharuskan aku bekerja sama dengannya karena Profesor Longbottom masih berpikir bahwa aku masih menempati posisi itu.

"Mr. Malfoy, sebagai Ketua Murid kau dan Miss Weasley berada di satu tim," ujar pengajar Herbologi kami yang tak lain adalah teman keluargaku, Mr. Neville Longbottom.

Scorpius dan aku hanya saling menatap dari seberang ruangan saat Faviana memprotes keputusan itu. "Tapi Profesor, jabatan Ketua Murid itu sudah kembali padaku, Miss Weasley hanya menjabat sementara," sanggahnya dengan nada gusar dan memandang lumayan kesal padaku.

Profesor Longbottom hanya mengangguk-angguk dan terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. "Bila benar seperti itu, Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Weasley tetap berada satu kelompok dan yang lain silahkan cari sendiri," ujarnya seakan tak memedulikan penyataan Faviana.

"Profesor, tapi..."

"Cukup Miss Olivier, lebih baik kau cari partnermu sekarang sebelum kau terlambat dan tak ada yang mau berpartner denganmu," jawab Profesor dengan sangat tenang.

Apakah benar ini teman dari Mum dan Dad yang terkenal dengan tingkah kikuk dan konyolnya dulu? Semua orang berubah, bukan? Yaa aku rasa seperti itu.

Pandanganku beralih pada Faviana yang tampak bersungut-sungut dan kembali duduk itu.

Setelah hari itu, aku dan Scorpius jadi sangat rajin bertemu untuk membahas tanaman kami. Kami menghabiskan hampir separuh hari untuk mengamati tumbuhan yang bahkan belum memilki nama ini di hutan. Dan setiap malamnya kami akan mengerjakan laporannya bersama di Aula Besar setelah memboyong buku-buku besar secara sihir itu dari perpustakaan. Tak banyak percakapan yang kami lakukan. Kami hanya menulis saling menatap sesaat lalu tersenyum. Setelah jam malam tiba, ia akan mengantarku ke asrama dan ia kembali melakukan aktivitas berpatroli yang dulu sempat kurasakan. Namun semua itu sudah kurasa cukup untuk saat ini mengingat bagaimana perilaku Scorpius yang biasanya tak memiliki ekspresi itu

000

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat Scorpius menanyakan perihal perhiasan perak yang tesemat di pergelangan tanganku. Saat itu kami sedang berada di hutan dan tengah mengamati perkembangan tumbuhan itu saat ia dengan tiba-tiba mengambil pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya pelan. Jantungku terasa akan lepas saat ia melakukan hal itu.

"Kau dapat darimana?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa gelang ini adalah pemberian dari ayahnya dan merupakan gelang milik ibuku saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Aku masih diam sampai ia mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Apakah ini kado Natal dari ayahku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau sangat istimewa baginya kalau begitu, gelang ini adalah perhiasan warisan milik keluarga kami," ujarnya lalu melepaskan tanganku dan kembali mengukur pertumbuhan tanaman yang berada tepat di hadapan kami.

Pikiranku seketika melayang. Aku istimewa. Kau salah, Scorpius. Ibukulah yang istimewa di hati ayahmu.

000

Setelah melewati beberapa minggu melelahkan dengan segala macam tugas dan tes harian, tibalah saatnya kami beristirahat sejanak sebelum menghadapi ujian akhir kami yang jatuh sekitar satu bulan lagi. Semua nilai secara berangsur-angsur dikeluarkan oleh para Profesor dan kami beraharap-harap cemas tentang apa yang terjadi dengan nilai-nilai kami, walaupun Helaine selalu berkata bahwa aku tidak mempunyai hak cemas akan semua nilai itu karena nilaiku pasti akan sangat memuaskan. Tetapi, bagiku menunggu keluranya nilai tetap sama memulaskannya saat menghadapi ujian sebelumnya.

Dinding di depan Aula Besar sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid tingkat tujuh dari semua asrama. Ada dua nilai yang keluar hari ini, yaitu Ramuan dan Herbologi. Aku sangat gugup untuk melihat nilai Herbologi kami. Akan sangat mengecewakan bila ternyata nilai kami tidak sesuai harapan mengingat semua usaha yang telah kami lakukan.

Dan seketika itu juga senyuman langsung bertengger cantik di wajahku. O. Nilaiku kami sangat memuaskan. Aku langsung keluar dari kerumunan dengan senyuman yang tak dapat lepas dari bibirku. Scorpius berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman yang aku tak tahu kapan masa kadaluwarsanya. "Kita mendapatkan nilai sempuran untuk Herbologi," dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku memeluknya.

Akhirnya aku dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya dari dekat, sangat dekat lebih tepatnya. Ia tampak terkejut tapi akhirnya membalas pelukku. Dia mencium rambutku. Aku merasakan senyuman di sana. Aku melepaskannya karena tak mau mengundang banyak pandang mata, walaupun aku tahu sudah terlambat karena sudah banyak sekali gadis yang berhenti secara mendadak melihat tingkah kami. "Kau seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan setumpuk cokelat."

Dan kembali aku hanya tersenyum. Aku mencoba untuk mundur ketika tangannya menahanku. "Kau malu berdekatan denganku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak , tapi.."

"Kalau begitu tak ada masalah," jawabnya cepat.

Aku masih tersenyum saat ia dengan intens memandangku. "Scorpius," ucapku menginterupsi keheningan kami di tengah riuh rendah para murid.

"Yaa."

"Kau tahu," ucapku yang masih tersenyum dengan perasaan setengah bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya yang tak dapat menutupi kecurigaannya namun dibalut dengan senyum setipis kertasnya.

"Kita memilki warna mata yang sama."

000

to be continued

**A/N** : Hey, maaf untuk update yang terlampau lama. Sibuk. Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan hehe. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan semua yang sudah mereview, untuk fav dan alertnya. Untuk masalah akan jadi berapa chap, saya juga belum tahu. Just enjoyed it:)

Aah yaa masalah pertanyaan yang kemarin, eggnog itu juga diminum sat Natal.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Leave your review, okay:) Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N** : It's like forever, huh? I'm so sorry for take too long to update. I just moved in to my new place. My study, my office, traffic, Salemba-Kuningan successfully killing me softly. So enjoy this chap. I hope you like it:)

**JK. Rowling has!**

**Chapter 12**

Ajaib.

Sebuah kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaanku bersama Scorpius sekarang. Aku tak dapat mendefinisikan apa arti hubungan kami. Hal yang sangat jelas kami bukan lagi dekat sebagai teman saja, tapi lebih dari itu. Dia menunggu di depan asrama setiap kami akan memulai kelas, menghampiriku saat kami berada di Aula Besar, dan berbagai hal lain lagi. Mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini adalah sesuatu yang ajaib, karena disetiap pertemuan kami ia tak akan banyak mengutarakan apapun. Hanya tersenyum atau sesekali mengangguk, sisanya hanya diam. Tetapi, justru itulah yang membuatku bahagia. Tak perlu menggunakan begitu banyak kata untuk mengutarakan sesuatu, bukan? Persis Mr. Draco dalam buku harian Mum, tapi dosis kedataran sedikit ditambahkan pada Scorpius. Helaine tertawa geli saat mengetahui tingkah laku Scorpius saat bersamaku. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa beberapa saraf yang dimilikinya mengalami kerusakan permanen sehingga ia hanya memilki sedikit ekspresi. Aku sudah menyurati James tentang hubunganku bersama Scorpius dan ia tak menjawab banyak. Hanya mengatakan ingin segera menemuiku sepulangnya dari Irlandia. Pikiranku langsung berkecamuk tak karuan. Mungkinkah ia tak menyukai Scorpius? Atau hal ini semacam dendam pribadi antara keluarga kami dengan keluarga Malfoy. Entahlah.

000

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Kami bertengkar hebat. Pertengkaran terhebat yang pernah aku dan Draco alami. Aku tak tahu bahwa selama ini ia menyimpan begitu banyak beban terhadap sikapku yang menurutnya 'control freak' atau emosiku yang terkadang sulit terkontrol. Aku tak pernah berharap bahwa semua keburukanku justru terbongkar dengan semua amarah yang ia luapkan. Demi Merlin. Aku tahu bahwa aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku memancing amarahnya seperti itu sampai ia harus mengambil selimut serta bantalnya dan memilih tidur di ruang tengah daripada bersamaku._

_Setelah makan siang itu, kami kembali ke apartemen dalam diam. Keadaan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi kami. Justru bila ia terlalu banyak berbicaralah keadaan akan menjadi aneh. Sesampainya di apertemen ia langsung duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengutak-atik televisi sementara aku masuk ke kamar dan duduk terdiam. Aku terlalu mencintai New York dan tak rela untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja. Belum lama kami menetap disini. Mungkin sekitar setahun dan ia sudah menginginkan kami untuk pindah. Aku tahu menjadi guru bukanlah pekerjaan yang diidamkannya, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa pekerjaan yang ia idamkan. Tetapi melihatnya sangat bersemangat saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang banker, aku tahu bahwa itulah pekerjaan muggle yang ia inginkan. Namun, begitu banyak hal yang menahanku di kota ini. Kendall, studio ballet, kesibukan kota ini, mengantri di kedai kopi, sampai berdesak-desakan di kereta bawah tanah. Semua itu membuatku terasa seperti benar-benar hidup selayaknya manusia normal. Dan fakta bahwa Draco mengajakku untuk secara permanen menetap di Chicago membuatku kecewa dan perasaan kesal yang bahkan aku tak tahu kapan munculnya datang melandaku. Draco masuk ke kamar kami saat aku masih terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia mengambil tempat di sampingku dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di lututku._

_ "Aku tak akan mengambil pekerjaan itu bila kau keberatan."_

_Aku menatapnya sesaat dan menggeleng. "Kau pasti menginginkan hal itu, bukan?" balasku._

_ "Aku menginginkan tempat dimana kau berada, bila kau tak ingin kita pindah. Aku sudah cukup bahagia disini."_

_Seharusnya kalimat itu membuatku tersenyum dan sangat bersyukur mempunyai Draco di sampingku, tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku justru marah saat mendengar kata-kata itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin menyenangkanku, tak memiliki pendirian, dan semua racauan tak menentu. _

_ "Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa?" setenang apapun Draco emosinya akhirnya meluap juga._

_Aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau ingin aku mengambil pekerjaan itu dan terbang ke Chicago lalu meninggalkan kau sendiri disini?"_

_ "Kalau itu jalan terbaik," jawabku tanpa berpikir lagi._

_Dia menatapku dingin. Tatapan yang sama sekali tak pernah kuekspektasikan keluar dari dirinya. Ia bangkit dari sisiku. "Aku berada ribuan mil dari London untuk dapat hidup tenang dan bahagia bersamamu, Granger. Dan kau ingin kita berpisah hanya karena pekerjaan ini?" ia mengucapkannya dengan tenang, tapi tatapan membunuhnya seakan-akan benar sanggup membunuhku._

_ "Kau sangat egois," hanya itu kalimat yang ia keluarkan dan ia menghilang dari pandanganku._

_Aku masih terlalu syok untuk menyadari pintu apartemen mengeluarkan suara saat aku sadar Draco sudah menghilang. Saat itu sudah pukul 11 malam dan diluar cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Aku ketiduran di ruang tengah karena menunggunya. Saat terbangun, aku sudah berada di kamar tanpa Draco di sampingku. Kujulurkan kepala untuk mencari keberadaannya. Dia berada di sofa. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti derap napasnya. Air mataku berlinang. Aku tahu ia begitu marahnya sampai tak mau tidur di dekatku._

000

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku terlalu gengsi untuk menyapanya. Hah! Gila sekali bukan. Setiap pagi ia hanya akan mengecup keningku dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen tanpa harus menungguku untuk berangkat bersamanya._

000

_Musim Dingin_

_Masih tanpa suara_

000

_Musim Dingin_

_Kami berbaikan._

_Kalimat 'maafkan aku' akhirnya terucap dari bibirku setelah beberapa hari ini. Saat itu aku sedang duduk di pantri ketika Draco memasuki dapur dan duduk tepat di hadapanku. Ia menuangkan air ke dalam gelas kemudian menenggaknya perlahan. "Draco," ujarku._

_Ia melihatku sekilas. "Yaa."_

_ "Jadi, bagaimana prospek pekerjaanmu di bank itu?"_

_ "Well, aku baru akan memberitahukan Lewis besok bahwa aku tak jadi mengambil posisi itu," jawabnya dengan nada biasa saja._

_Tak ada tatapan sinis atau kemarahan yang keluar dari dirinya. Dia kembali ke Draco yang aku kenal, tapi benar-benar menjadi diam. Saat ia bangkit dari kursinya aku langsung menghadangnya. "Malfoy, dengarkan aku," tatapannya menjadi bingung._

_ "Aku tak mau seperti ini lagi. Jadi, mulai sekarang bila aku mulai bersikap berlebihan, egoisku kambuh, dan semua sifat burukku muncul kau wajib mengingatkanku.."_

_ "Her.."_

_ "Jangan sela aku," potongku cepat. "Aku tak mau egois dengan bahagia di kota ini sementara kau tidak. Ambil pekerjaan itu, Draco. Aku ingin kau mengambil pekerjaan itu."_

_Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan meninggalkanmu? Oh bermimpilah."_

_ "Bodoh," tandasku. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian di kota itu dan membiarkan perempuan-perempuan disana menginginkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."_

_Draco masih menatapku tak percaya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu kemanapun kau pergi, Malfoy. Aku akan ikut ke Chicago bersamamu."_

_Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari sikap datar menyebalkannya itu menghiasi apartemen ini, kini senyum manis khas dirinya terpancar lagi. Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam ciumannya. Yaa aku merindukan semua sentuhannya. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskanku. "Kau benar-benar rela meninggalkan New York?" tanyanya._

_Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Sekarang cium aku lagi," kekehku._

_Dia kembali menciumku dengan bergairah. Saat pasokan oksigen mulai menipis aku mendorongnya perlahan. "Kau lapar?" tanyaku mengalihkan situasi._

_Ia mengangguk. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku yang masih berada di dekapannya._

_Ia menunduk_ _dan berbisik di telingaku. "Kau."_

_Dan tanpa berpanjang-lebar ia menggendongku ke kamar kami. _

000

_Musim Dingin _

_Chicago_

_Akhirnya aku bersedia dan berusaha dengan lapang dada untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkan Kendall dan studio ballet itu. Setelah menyelesaikan keperluan kami di New York, seperti pengunduran diri Draco dari sekolah tempat ia mengajar dan pengunduran diriku dari studio ballet serta Kendall, membereskan semua perabotan apartemen kami dan mengirimnya ke Chicago dan disinilah kami sekarang, di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar bila hanya ditinggali oleh kami berdua._

_Alasan Draco menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini sedikit membuatku terkejut. Ternyata ia menerima semua ini bukan karena ia ingin menjadi seorang banker atau pekerja yang setara dengan itu, tapi lebih karena gajinya yang menjanjikan untuk ia dapat menghidupi kehidupan kami berdua. Aku terdiam saat ia mengatakannya saat kami makan malam terakhir di apartemen, New York. Ia sudah membekukan semua aset atas namanya yang berasal dari Malfoy Inc. Draco ingin memulai semua kehidupan kami dari awal. Dari hasil jerih payah kami sendiri tanpa perlu memakai embel-embel kekayaan keluarganya. Aku terkejut sekaligus bangga padanya. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya saat itu juga. Aah entahlah aku harus bersyukur pada Merlin seperti apa karena telah memiliki Draco di sampingku. Dan aku tak pernah menyesal untuk bersama dengannya._

000

_Musim Semi_

_Sudah hampir tiga bulan kami menetap disini dan aku masih menatap Draco kagum saat ia akan berangkat ke kantornya setiap_ _pagi. Sangat muggle._

_Chicago adalah kota terbesar ketiga di daratan Amerika Serikat, tapi tidak seperti New York yang selalu sibuk setiap saat, kota ini terasa lebih tentram bagiku. Yaa aku menyukai kota ini sekarang. Suasananya masih sangat asri. Terdapat pohon di setiap sudut kota dan daerah hijau terbuka di setiap jalan. Sangat indah. Transportasi yang ada juga menyenangkan. Kereta listrik menjadi favoritku meski Draco menginginkanku untuk menggunakan mobilnya._

_Tidak seperti di New York, kami mempunyai rumah disini. Sebelum membekukan seluruh asetnya, Draco membeli sebuah rumah di kawasan Burr Ridge, salah satu kawasan elite disini. Sifat Malfoy-nya tak akan pernah lenyap meskipun ia berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari keluarganya di Inggris. Draco juga membeli sebuah mobil SUV untuk kami dengan menyicil. Kami sudah terlihat seperti muggle sejati? Aku rasa kami benar-benar sukses._

000

_Musim Semi_

_Aku rindu Harry. Aku rindu Ron. Aku rindu orang tuaku. Aku rindu keluarga Weasley. Aku rindu London._

000

_Musim Semi_

_Setelah menganggur berbulan-bulan akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Senang? Itu sudah pasti. Rasanya aku bisa mati busuk di rumah menunggu Draco pulang tanpa melakukan apapun di rumah. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah butik sebagai buyer. Aku cinta pekerjaan ini._

_Dan alasan mengapa aku menganggur hampir selama ini bukan karena aku tak mencari pekerjaan atau Chicago tak berpihak padaku, melainkan karena Draco bersikeras menginginkanku untuk melanjutkan studi. Oh demi Merlin! Dia saja tidak melanjutkan studinya. Draco membujukku untuk tetap melanjutkan studi sedangkan ia bekerja. Baru saja aku mau membantahnya dengan argumen bahwa aku tak mau bergantung padanya, Draco sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tetap dapat membiayai hidup dengan bekerja sampingan. Aku sempat memikirkannya karena sejujurnya aku memang ingin sekali merasakan bangku kuliah. Ada banyak jurusan yang berkecamuk di benakku. Aku ingin berada di sekolah kedokteran. Terkadang aku ingin mengambil sekolah bisnis atau hukum, tapi semua itu aku urungkan. Bangku kuliah tak lagi menggiurkan bagiku sekarang. Kami terlanjur terlihat dewasa melebihi usia kami seharusnya, jadi untuk apa aku melanjutkan studi. Toh aku sudah memiliki ijazah palsu. Hah Tuhan maafkan kami._

000

_Musim Panas_

_Selamat datang musim panas. Aku menyambut hal ini dengan begitu bahagia. Kemarin adalah hari pertama Draco memperkenalkanku kepada semua teman kantornya._

_Aku tak tahu bahwa Draco memiliki teman baik selama kami disini. Namanya Garry, jika aku tak salah ia lebih tua 5 tahun dari Draco. Dan kemarin adalah hari pernikahannya. Draco sudah memberitahukan hal ini sejak seminggu sebelumnya karena ia tahu bahwa aku akan sibuk mempersiapkan baju apa yang akan kugunakan dan segala macam pernak-perniknya. Setelah memikirkannya lama aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan gaun bewarna lilac karena sekarang adalah musim panas sementara Draco menggunakan sebuah setelan jas lengkap dengan dasi yang hampir senada dengan gaunku._

_ "Aku sudah terlihat cantik?" tanyaku setelah mematut diriku di cermin._

_Ia menggangguk tanpa melihatku. "Malfoy!"_

_Akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku. "Granger, kau akan tampak cantik dengan menggunakan apapun, tapi kalau kau mau aku jujur kau lebih cantik tanpa menggunakan apapun," ia menyeringai._

_Aku terkekeh menanggapinya. "Mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya saat pulang nanti bila kau berkelakuan baik seharian ini."_

_ "Aku pegang janjimu."_

_Kami tertawa dan melaju ke sebuah hotel di sekitar Lincoln Park. Kawasannya sangat menyenangkan. Pantai. Aku rindu pantai. Sesampainya disana Draco langsung disambut oleh kolega-kolenganya._

_ "Mr. Malfoy," ujar seorang pria dengan pasangannya (aku menduganya seperti itu) menyapa kami._

_Seperti biasanya, Draco hanya mengangguk. "Mr. Duncan," ia balik menyapa._

_ "Hey hey Draco, kami kira kau tak akan datang," segerombolan pria yang kutaksir berumur sama dengan Draco datang menghampiri kami._

_Draco mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. "Garry bisa membunuhku," kekehnya._

_Mereka tertawa. "Jadi, ini gadis yang membuatmu selalu tepat waktu, bila aku menjadimu mungkin aku tak akan pergi bekerja," kekeh salah satu pria berambut hitam di hadapan kami yang disambut dengan sikutan dari Draco dan yang membuat pipiku secara otomatis memerah._

_ "Hermione kenalkan, mereka adalah teman-temanku di kantor Jarred, Scott, Liam, dan Finn," ucap Draco padaku._

_Aku tersenyum dan menyalami mereka satu per satu. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."_

_ "The English Couple," kekeh pria yang bernama Jarred saat aku membuka suara yang langsung disambut tawa oleh semuanya termasuk Draco._

_Kami berjalan menuju tempat upacara pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Konsep pernikahan ini adalah pesta kebun. Taman hotel ini disulap menjadi sebuah tempat indah dengan laut sebagai latarnya. Tak lama setelah semua tamu undangan duduk di tempatnya wedding march dimainkan dan mempelai wanita mulai berjalan memasuki altar dengan pria tua di sampingnya. Dan seperti kebayakan pengantin, Vera (pengantin Garry) terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya sedangkan senyum sumringah terpancar di wajah Garry yang sedari tadi menunggunya di altar. Upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan khidmat dengan deburan ombak yang menjadi musik latarnya dan angin yang secara bergantian menghiasi suasana. Aku terharu saat melihat Vera menangis bahagia ketika mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya. Semua hal itu mengingatkanku pada pesta pernikahan Fleur dan Bill. Dan wajah semua orang yang kusayangi langsung bermunculan di benakku. Aku merindukan mereka. Sangat merindukan mereka lebih tepatnya. _

_ "Kau baik-baik saja," aku dapat merasakan kekhawatiran yang timbul dari suara Draco._

_Aku melihatnya sejenak dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka sungguh manis," ucapku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada kedua mempelai yang tengah berciuman karena telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri._

_Semua orang sontak berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan mereka. Aku dapat mendengar gerrombolan teman Draco langsung bersiul-siul riang. "Mungkin kita akan menyusul mereka secepatnya," Draco menunduk untuk berbisik padaku._

_Aku sontak dibuat terkejut olehnya. Saat aku memandangnya tak percaya ia hanya menyeringai dan mengedikkan bahu. Dan keriuhan suasana mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Kata-kata Draco kemarin membuatku hampir gila karena menanyakan arti sebenarnya. Dan sampai sekarang Draco hanya bersikap biasa seperti kata-kata itu tak pernah terucap olehnya. Draco gila!_

000

_Musim Panas_

_Aku bertanya-tanya sampai hari ini, apa kata yang sanggup mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini dan Draco menjawab dengan mudahnya 'sempurna'. Yaa aku merasa sangat sempurna. Semuanya terasa sangat membahagiakan. Aku sangat bahagia seperti anak kecil yang terlalu banyak mengonsumsi glukosa sampai terlihat hiperaktif bahkan susah untuk memejamkan mata. Mungkin bagi orang lain tak ada yang istimewa, namun bagiku kehidupanku bersama Draco saat ini sudah lebih dari sekadar istimewa. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus, karier Draco semakin cemerlang, kami memiliki rumah yang indah, lingkungan yang menyenangkan, teman baik yang mengelilingi, bahkan kami memilki tentangga-tentangga yang sangat ramah. Entahlah mungkin saja benar aku berlebihan, tapi setiap mendengar suara mesin mobil Draco memasuki pekarangan rumah dan ketika ia memasuki pintu samping rumah dengan wajah yang sedikit lelah namun seketika tersenyum saat mendapatiku sudah menunggunya di pantri dapur kami semua terasa begitu menyenangkan. Ia akan dengan setia mendengarkan semua cerita yang kualami seharian ini dan sebaliknya aku akan memancingnya untuk menceritakan apa saja yang ia alami seharian penuh. Kehidupan kami boleh saja berubah 180 derajat menjadi muggle, tapi Draco tetaplah Draco. Dia akan tetap menjadi pria tersenyap yang pernah kutemui. _

_Aah yaa ada satu kejadian yang baru saja kami alami malam tadi. Seperti biasa kami tak akan pernah langsung tertidur setiap selesai bercinta. Draco akan selalu memelukku dan aku dengan senang hati menyandarkan kepala di dadanya yang bidang itu sambil berbincang. Atau lebih tepatnya Draco dengan senang hati mendengarkan semua ocehanku. Aku tengah memainkan pergelangan tangannya malam tadi sampai aku tersadar bahwa tanda pelahap maut yang dimilkinya sudah menghilang. Padahal aku yakin sekali tadi pagi aku masih melihat tanda itu. Aku menatapnya janggal dan ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa?"_

_ "Tanda itu. Kau menghilangkannya?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi._

_Ia mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana? Bukankah tanda itu tak dapat dihilangkan? Dan mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"_

_ "Aku menemukan sebuah mantra setelah selama ini mempelajarinya dan aku baru saja ingin menceritakan padamu saat pulang tadi, tapi pakaianmu dan semua gerak-gerikmu di dapur tadi sangat memprovokasiku untuk langsung membawa ke kamar," kekehnya._

_Wajahku memanas saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Tadi aku memang hanya mengenakan camisole setelah melepaskan kemeja yang kupakai di ruang tengah, serta rok dan masih menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggiku saat memanaskan steak di microwave. Dan Draco mendapati diriku yang dengan tampilan seperti itu. Bahkan aku tak tahu bahwa penampilan seperti itu termasuk dalam tampilan 'provokatif' baginya. Aku selalu senang saat ia mulai lepas kendali ketika bersamaku._

_ "Kau harus sering memasak dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Terlihat lebih menggiurkan."_

_Aku menengadah untuk menatapnya. "Aku atau makanannya?" _

_ "Dua-duanya, tapi kau lebih utama," ia terkekeh saat mengutarakannya._

_ "Malfoy!" aku ikut terkekeh bersamanya setelah ia mendaratakan kecupan cepat di bibirku._

_Kami kembali hening sejenak dan keadaan jadi berbalik. Ia mengambil tanganku dan membawa ke mulutnya. Ia mencium tanganku perlahan. "Mantra itu juga dapat menghilangkan luka ini," ucapnya sambil menciun dan menelusuri pergelangan tanganku yang memilki bekas luka bertuliskan 'mudblood' hasil karya dari bibinya._

_ "Aku sudah menutupinya dengan alas bedak," kilahku._

_ "Mantra itu akan menutupinya secara sempurna," balasnya._

_Aku menghela napas sejenak kemudian aku berbalik untuk tengkurap di dadanya. Aku tersenyum saat menatapnya sambil membelai rambutnya yang berantakan akibat aktivitas kami tadi. "Itu tidak perlu. Aku pernah dengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa bekas luka adalah sebuah tanda yang selalu mengingatkan kita bahwa masa lalu itu adalah nyata," ujarku. "Dan aku hanya ingin mengingat bahwa semua yang telah aku dan kita alami itu adalah nyata. Bahwa kita sekarang adalah nyata."_

_Dia menatapku lalu mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi masa lalu kau, masa lalu kita itu sangat kelam, Granger. Setelah sekian lama kita pindah kesini baru beberapa bulan ini mimpi burukmu itu tak lagi datang."_

_ "Semua mimpi buruk itu juga sebagai pengingat bahwa masa lalu kita itu nyata. Tanpa masa lalu yang kita alam mungkin sekarang tak ada aku dan kau. Mungkin sekarang wanita lain yang akan berada di ranjangmu bukannya aku," jelasku sambil tersenyum padanya. _

_ "Mulutmu sangat pintar," ujarnya._

_Aku terkekeh. "Aku pintar di segala bidang," kekehku._

_ "Yaa kau benar. Dan kau sangat pintar dalam hal membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu."_

_Dan hal seperti itulah yang membuatku merasa sempurna._

000

_Musim Gugur_

_Selera makan Draco tak seeksklusif penampilan dan gaya berbicaranya. Dan aku sangat mengucapkan terima kasih bagi penemu teknologi macaroni and cheese instant karena Draco sangat menyukai dan secara langsung menghemat waktuku dalam menyiapkan makanan._

000

_Musim Dingin_

_Musim dingin sudah kembali menyapa dan Draco selalu menggelengkan kepala saat melihat koleksi baju musim dinginku._

000

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku benar-benar merindukan keluargaku. Mungkin aku akan menyurati mereka sesekali, tapi aku terlalu tak bernyali. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku? Sudah hampir 3 tahun berlau sejak aku meninggalkan mereka dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengirimi mereka surat seperti tak ada hal yang terjadi. Seperti selama ini komunikasi kami lancar. Dan aku selalu mengurungkan niatku pada akhirnya._

000

_Musim Dingin_

_Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak pernikahan Garry diadakan. Sudah berbulan-bulan juga sejak Draco yang sesumbar mengatakan akan segera menyusul Garry. Dan sudah berbulan-bulan jugalah aku menunggu Draco untuk menjelaskannya. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang aku harapkan dari kata-kata itu? Apakah aku berharap agar Draco melamarku dan kami segera menikah? Jawabannya adalah ya dan tidak. Atau mungkin saja jawabannya ragu-ragu karena aku tak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Disatu sisi aku menginginkan meresmikan hubungan kami, namun di sisi lain aku belum siap melangkah ke tahap sejauh itu. Entahlah._

000

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku melihat Draco bersama Blaise Zabini. Yaa aku tak mungkin salah, ia berbincang dengan pria itu._

000

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku dan sontak membuatku menutup buku yang sedari tadi kubaca. Aku menengadah dan mendapati ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan satu tangan berada di pundakku.

"Hanya bacaan biasa," jawabku cepat.

Ia ikut duduk di sampingku. "Bila kuperhatikan kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku itu, semenarik itukah?"

Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum. Keajaiban lain yang terjadi adalah Scorpius sudah dapat mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang terdiri lebih dari lima kata. "Kau tersenyum?" ia kembali bertanya.

Kembali aku mengangguk padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tersenyum saja," jawabku dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum bersamaku.

Ia menghela napas di sampingku. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang. Berada di tribun penonton ini dapat membuat beku seketika. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Lumayan."

Scorpius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra penghangat kepada kami berdua. Dan seketika itu juga keadaan menjadi lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. "Kau sudah selesai latihan?"

"Putaran pertama, kami sedang istirahat. Kau bosan?" tanyanya

Aku menggeleng dan menunjukkan buku harian Mum padanya. "Ada ini."

Dia tersenyum. "Dan kau belum menjawab kenapa kau sangat bersemangat membaca buku itu," ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Suatu saat nanti mungkin aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Tetiba saja ia sudah melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pundakku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menatapnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau kedinginan," jawabnya atas pertanyaan yang belum sempat terucap olehku.

Aku terkekeh. "Yaa aku percaya."

Dia ikut terkekeh dan mengeratkan dekapannya padaku.

000

Banyak hal yang kupelajari dari Scorpius. Dan dari setiap pengamatan dan perilaku yang ia tunjukkan padaku, semua hal itu mejurus pada semua sikap Mr. Malfoy pada Mum. Ia pendiam, pintar, dan lebih suka menunjukkan segala sesuatu dengan perbuatan bukan ucapan. Sampai sekarang, Scorpius tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya atau mengucapkan kata-kata sayang lainnya, tapi dari semua perilaku yang ia tunjukkan padaku membuat aku tahu bahwa ia menyayangiku. Dan seperti Mum jugalah aku menyukai semua kecanggungannya. Kekikukannya terhadapku setiap kami bertemu. Pipinya yang bersemu merah ketika aku memuji sesuatu darinya. Dibalik mulut pedas dan tingkah sombongnya itu serta sisi gelap yang selalu ia tunjukkan itu, Scorpius memiliki sisi lain yang tak banyak orang mengetahuinya, bahkan bagi Helaine sendiri.

Kulirik jam sakuku. Sudah hampir 20 menit dan James belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Aku mendapatkan surat darinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia sedang bertugas di Irlandia dan ia berjanji untuk menemuiku sepulangnya ke Inggris. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini kami mendapatkan kunjungan Hogsmeade. Kusesap butterbear-ku lagi saat kulihat pintu Three Broomstick ini terbuka dan sosok tinggi menjulang dengan rambut hitam berantakannya memasuki ruangan ini. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Ada banyak sekali kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini," ujarnya saat menarik kursi di hadapanku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Bahkan aku tak menanyakannya, Jamie," ujarku.

"Aku menjelaskannya sebelum kau komplain tentang keterlambatanku."

Aku terekekeh mendengar ucapannya yang 100 persen benar adanya. Dia mulai bercerita tentang asiknya menjadi Auror (kembali) padaku. Kami berbincang kesana-kemari setelah ia memesan butterbear dan beberapa kue kering sebagai temannya. Dia juga tak lupa untuk saling bertegur sapa dan menanyakan keadaan dengan Madam Rosmerta. James Potter memang manusia yang selalu disenangi semua orang. Senyumnya, keramahannya, dan semua kebaikannya membuat ia disenangi setiap orang yang pernah bertemu dan mengenal dirinya.

"Jadi kau sudh berkencan lagi sekarang?" tanyanya sebelum ia menyesap butterbear kedua yang ia pesan tadi.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sangat kentara di wajahku. "Katakan bahwa kau dengan Malfoy pirang itu hanya sekadar lelucon," kekehnya.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu," protesku "dan yaa, aku berkencan dengannya."

James langsung meletakkan gelas yang tadi ia pegang dan air mukanya langsung berubah. Aku bersumpah melihat ketegangan emosi di dalam sana. Dan aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Jujur saja hal ini menakutkan bagiku.

"Kau tidak bercanda, bukan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan wajah dan tatapan bingung kepadanya. "Ada banyak pria di Hogwarts dan di luar sana, mengapa kau harus memilih dia?"

Aku masih menatap James bingung dengan reaksinya yang seperti ini "Banyak pria di luar sana juga dan mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini terhadap Scorpius."

"Karena dia..."

James menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Karena dia apa?"

"Karena dia seorang Malfoy?" tanyaku lagi yang sama sekali tak dijawab olehnya.

Saat itu juga ia berdiri ketika koin yang berada di dalam sakunya memancarkan sedikit cahaya yang dari semua kisah yang ia ceritakan itu berarti ia sedang mendapatkan panggilan dari atasannya.

"Aku tak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana, tapi tolong berpisahlah dengannya. Aku hanya tak ingin kau tersakiti," ujarnya yang kini terlihat khawatir.

"Tapi aku perlu tahu apa alasannya."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu bagaiamana mengatakannya. Tolong ikuti kata-kataku," ia mengecup puncak kepalau.

"Aku pergi dahulu. Sampai berjumpa, Rose."

Dan ia meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

000

to be continued

Thanks for the reviews. You rock, guys! Keep leave the review. Thanks again.

*a la carte : makana yg dipesan secara paket

tentang berapa chap cerita ini akan berlangsung, saya juga belum tahu. Just enjoy:)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : I write this as fast as I can. So, enjoy it!:)

J**K. Rowling has!**

**Chapter 13**

"Dimana jubah mantelmu? Kau akan mati kedinginan."

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Scorpius sudah berdiri di belakangku. Perhatianku kembali pada kerumunan manusia di Hogsmeade sambil berharap menemukan James yang sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Apa sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan dariku? Hal seperti ini sama sekali bukan sifat dari James Potter.

"Rosalie."

Suara Scorpious akhirnya menyadarkanku bahwa James benar-benar sudah menghilang dari desa ini. Aku kembali memandang Scorpius yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bingung di belakangku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku yakin ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dariku. Secepat kilat aku memulaskan senyum di wajah dan menggeleng padanya. Sedingin apapun pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku sekarang ini, ekspresi kecemasan di wajahnya tak akan pernah dapat ia tutupi.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil jubah mantelmu dan kita kembali ke asrama sekarang," ujar Scorpius lalu menghilang ke dalam kedai minum milik Madam Rosmerta ini.

James pergi meninggalkan sejuta tanya di kepalaku. Dan aku yakin sesuatu yang tak beres pasti tengah terjadi.

000

Perpustakaan terasa semakin senyap dari biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa bangku saja yang berpenghuni dan aku adalah salah satu dari beberapa penghuni bangku itu. Tak ada tujuan khusus aku mendatangi tempat ini. Tak ada tugas apalagi niatan belajar untukku sekarang. Aku hanya terduduk bodoh setelah puas memperhatikan dan membaui semua buku-buku yang berumur hampir ratusan tahun di ruangan ini. Bau khas yang ditimbulkan kertas-kertas yang sudah menguning termakan waktu ditambah wewangian yang ditimbulkan rak-rak kayu ini semacam relaksasi tersendiri bagiku. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku hanya tak dapat mendefiniskannya saja. Sejak James bertingkah aneh seperti itu, sejuta pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku. Apakah keluarga kami masih menyimpan dendam terhadap klan Malfoy? Atau mungkin saja hubungan Mum dan Mr. Malfoy diketahui oleh keluarga Weasley dan mereka menjadi sangat anti terhadap keluarga Scorpius? Atau mungkin James cemburu? Pernyataan terakhir sangat mustahil terjadi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menghindari Scorpius. Hanya sekadar menghindari tatapan bingung darinya terhadapku. Aku tahu sikapku mulai berubah sejak pertemuanku dengan James dan aku tahu juga hal itu mengusik Scorpius. Dia berhenti bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah aku menolak menjawabnya untuk kesekian kali dan aku selalu menghargai sifatnya itu.

Kutatap jendela besar perpustakaan ini. Hujan tengah turun sederas-derasnya di luar sana. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ini dan berjalan mendekati jendela itu. Satu per satu murid meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menyisakan aku seorang dan aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Kupejamkan mataku sambil meresapi suara hujan yang terdengar berebutan turun untuk menyambangi tanah. Udara dingin mulai menyeruak perlahan. Saat itu juga aku merasakan sebuah sepasang tangan sudah melingkar di pinggangku. Wangi tubuh ini. Aku hafal betul pemiliknya. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujar Scorpious yang setengah berbisik di telingaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng untuk membalasnya. "Tak ada cerita apapun yang harus diceritakan," balasku tanpa membalikkan tubuh untuk menatapnya.

Scorpius hanya diam. Dia hanya memelukku. Aku selalu menyukai saat ia memelukku seperti ini, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Bayangan wajah James yang tampak tak senang akan hubunganku dengan pria ini kembali menghantuiku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia tutupi. Aku harus tahu secepatnya sebelum aku benar-benar gila. Dan aku harus menyuratinya. Dan aku harus menyuratinya sekarang . Secepat kilat kubalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap Scopius. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarku melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan secepatnya meninggalkannya yang berdiri mematung.

Maafkan aku Scorpius.

000

Tiga hari. Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu jawaban dari James. Sesibuk itukah dirinya sampai membalas suratku saja tak sempat? Atau mungkin saja ia benar-benar menghindariku. Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas. Aku ingin tidur. Hanya hal itu yang aku inginkan untuk saat ini. sudah terlalu lama aku terjaga di malam hari dan aku tahu hal itu tak baik bagi tubuhku. Jadi, aku akan tidur sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana?" sebuah tangan menarikku.

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan cermin yang mengelilinginya. Bantal-bantal bewarna emerald terhampar di atas karpet yang di dominasi oleh warna merah khas asramaku. Keningku berkerut. Dimana aku sekarang? Perhatianku kualihkan pada Scorpius yang berdiri diam di depanku. Sebuah tempat terlintas di kepalaku. "Ruang kebutuhan?" tanyaku pelan padanya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rosalie? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya dingin padaku.

Aku menatapnya perlahan. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. "Lalu apa?"

Dan kembali aku menggeleng. "Bahkan aku tak tahu mengapa," jawabku pelan padanya.

Dia menghela napas. "Kau tak ingin bersamaku lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terkejut. Rasanya seperti tersiram air dingin yang diambil khusus dari Antartika. "Jangan menyimpulkan hal seperti itu."

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Raut wajahnya berubah. Begitu banyak emosi yang terpancar disana. Tak ada lagi kedataran khas dirinya. Justru hal ini sebagai barang bukti bahwa suatu kesalahan terjadi di antara kami. "Bila tidak seperti yang aku simpulkan, habiskan waktumu bersamaku hari ini."

Kini aku yang menatapnya bingung. "Scorpius, aku.."

"Tak ada kabur-kaburan lagi."

Aku menggeleng padanya. "Aku tak bisa," jawabku.

"Kau hanya mengatakan 'tak tahu' atau 'tak bisa'. Dan hal itu membuatku bingung, Rosalie. Aku bukan pembaca pikiran. Jadi, ceritakanlah padaku," ucap Scorpius dengan nada yang sangat jauh dari nada tenang yang dimilkinya.

Perasaan aneh menjalariku. Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Bahwa James menunjukkan indikasi bahwa ia tak menyukai hubungan kami. Lalu jika James tak menyukai hubunganku dengannya apa hal yang menjadikannya sebuah masalah? Seharusnya aku tak peduli. Toh kita tak dapat menyenangkan hati semua orang. Tetapi, James adalah pengecualian. Aku sangat peduli dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Seakan-akan restunya adalah segalanya bagiku. Seakan-akan aku akan kehilangan arah bila ia menjauhiku. Seakan-akan matahari akan mulai berhenti bersinar saat aku tahu bahwa ia tak menyukai sebuah keputusan yang kubuat. Dan hal-hal seperti itulah yang semakin menyiksaku di samping keingintahuan yang teramat besar terhadap hal apa yang sebenarnya membuat ia tak menyukai hubunganku dengan Scorpius.

"Rosalie."

"James."

Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya dan reaksi aneh lahir dari diri Scorpius. Pria ini mundur beberapa langkah dari diriku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku celananya. "Jadi, Potter yang membuatmu menghindariku?"

"Scorpius, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Jadi, kau bingung harus memilihku atau dirinya," ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng sekencang-kencangnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Bukan seperti itu. Demi Merlin. Dia adalah sepupuku."

"Bukan berarti kalian tak bisa bersama, bukan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Jangan cepat menyimpulkan," bantahku.

"Oh entahlah, Rosalie. Apa kau masih meragukanku?"

Kembali aku menghela napas. Apa yang dipikirkan Scorpius sekarang? Dia cemburu terhadap James. Demi Merlin! Yang benar saja! Sudah cukup aku dibuat muak dengan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalaku dan aku belum sanggup untuk menambahnya lagi dengan sikap Scorpius saat ini.

"Hal ini mungkin berhubungan dengan James, tapi bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan," jawabku setenang mungkin padanya.

Dia mendengus pelan. "Lalu seperti apa?"

"Aku tak dapat mengatakannya sekarang."

Dia menyeringai. "Dan aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya," ucap Scorpius yang berjalan mendekati pintu untuk meninggalkanku. "Dan bila kau masih meragukanku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu dan aku sama sekali tak pernah meragukanmu," tambahnya lagi dan berjalan dengan tenangnya keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku terduduk lemas di lantai. Bukan hanya kehilangan James, aku juga kehilangan Scorpius sekarang.

000

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku tak akan bertanya apapun pada Draco tentang pertemuannya dengan Zabini. Bila ia tak ingin membicarakan, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membicarakannya. Sesederhana itu rasaku._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Selamat Ulang Tahun Draco!_

_Sudah berapa tahun aku merayakan ulang tahunnya? 7 atau 8 kali? Hah! Aku hampir tak dapat menghitungnya. Bukankah begitu kata kebanyakan orang. Bila kau benar-benar menyukai sesuatu kau akan melupakan waktu dan terhanyut di dalamnya. Hal itulah yang kurasakan saat kuhabiskan setiap waktu bersama Draco. Delapan tahun. Kami sudah menghabiskan delapan tahun bersama dan aku masih merasa bahwa semua masih baru saja terjadi._

_Kembali pada Draco. Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan aku merasa harus memberikannya sesuatu yang berbeda saat ini. Terlalu banyak ulang tahun yang kami lewati dengan sangat biasa. Hanya makan malam dan menonton film sampai ketiduran di sofa atau kami akan sekadar makan malam bersama di luar. Kali ini aku membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Dengan sangat sengaja aku pulang dari butik secepat mungkin. Kupacu sedan biruku secepat mungkin untuk menghinggapi beberapa toko sebelu kembali ke rumah._

_Bunga, semua bahan makanan, wine, dan beberapa lilin sudah memenuhi jok belakang mobilku dan aku rasa aku sudah siap untuk melakukan semua rencanaku. Kulirik jam tanganku. Bila perkiraanku tak melesat, seharusnya Draco akan tiba sekitar setengah jam lagi. Kamar tidur kami sudah kutata sedemikian rupa. Sebuah meja bundar dengan sepasang kursi sudah berada di kamar itu. Begitupula dengan kue tart dan makan malam kami. Tak ada steak atau makanan mewah lainnya. Aku hanya membuat dua piring maccaroni and cheese kesukaannya. Sebotol wine dan lilin membuat tema ulang tahun ini menjadi sedikit aneh. Aku tertawa geli sendiri saat melihat kepulan asap dari maccaroni and cheese yang baru kukeluarkan dari microwave._

_Suara deru mesin mobil Draco memasuki pelataran rumah kami. Kumatikan lampu kamar dan bergegas turun untuk menyambutnya._

_"Hey," sapaku saat membukakannya pintu._

_Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kulakukan._

_"Hey," balasnya bingung saat menatapku di ambang pintu rumah kami._

_Dia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dan seringaian khas dirinya menghiasi wajah pria yang kucintai tanpa batasan ini. "Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menggodanya dengan memainkan jari di kerah kemeja hitamnya._

_"Apakah ini semacam kado ulang tahunku?" tanyanya yang langsung menarikku._

_Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi sampai aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya. Aku menggeleng. "Ini baru permulaan," ujarku setelah mencium lembut bibirnya._

_Dia terkekeh. "Aku tak sabar menunggui hadiah utamanya," bisiknya padaku. "Dan jangan menggodaku seperti ini lagi di depan pintu rumah kita," tambahnya lalu mendorongku dengan lembut dan menutup pintu di belakang kami._

_Aku terkekeh. Aku hanya menggunakan camisole, rok, dan sepatu berhak tinggi yang selalu disebut Draco sebagai penampilan 'provokatif' dan aku selalu suka untuk menggodanya._

_"Jadi, apa kado utamaku?" tanyanya setelah puas menciumku._

_"Pejamkan matamu dan ikut aku naik ke kamar kita?"_

_Alis matanya mengerut saat menatapku dan seringaian itu keluar lagi. "Secepat itu?"_

_Aku memukul lengannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, mesum?!"_

_Ia tertawa menanggapi reaksiku. Segera aku menutup matanya dengan scraf yang sengaja kukantungi tadi kemudian menuntunnya ke kamar kami. Setelah sampai di ambang pintu ganda kamar kami, aku melepaskan penutup matanya perlahan. "Dalam hitungan ketiga kau boleh membuka matamu," ujarku._

_"1..2..3.."_

_Dan ia membuka matanya lalu bergantian menatapku dan kamar kami. "Ini kadoku?"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Makan malam romantis?"_

_Aku mengangguk kembali. Tanpa mengucapkan kata lagi ia menarikku ke dalam ciumannya. Dia menciumku seakan aku adalah kado utamanya. Dengan cepat aku melepaskannya sebelum kami kehilangan fokus. "Setelah makan malam," ucapku sedikit berbisik padanya._

_Ia menatapku bingung. "Kau boleh membuka ini setelah makan malam," ucapku kembali sambil menunjuk kepada baju yang kupakai dengan senyuman menggoda._

_"Tidak adil."_

_Kami terkekeh bersama. Setelah makan malam kami duduk di beranda kamar kami dengan gelas wine di tangan. Dia masih tak menyangka akan mendapati tempat tidur kami dipenuhi kelopak bunga chrysant, dengan pencahayaan remang, dan maccaroni and cheese sebagai makan malamnya._

_"Jadi, apakah aku berhasil membuat semacam kejutan ulang tahun bagimu?" tanyaku yang bersandar di dadanya di kursi malas kami._

_Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Sangat berhasil," jawabnya._

_"Aku tak tahu bunga apa yang kau sukai jadi aku memilih bunga secara acak dan tentunya fresia karena itu bunga favoritku sebagai dekorasi kamar kita."_

_Ia menyesap wine-nya sejenak._

_"Well, sebenarnya aku menyukai bunga mawar."_

_Aku menengadah untuk menatapnya. "Mawar?"_

_Ia kembali mengangguk. "Anggun dan sulit untuk dijangkau," ucapnya cepat._

_"Filosofi yang bagus," ucapku memejamkan mata sejenak di dadanya._

_Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap ujung kepalaku. "Kau tahu," ucapnya seperti berbisik sontak saja aku menengadah menghadapnya._

_"Kita tak butuh hal romantis seperti ini.."_

_"Jadi, kau tak menyukainya?" tandasku._

_Ia membenarkan posisi kami kemudian menarik napas sejenak. "Dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu, Granger."_

_Aku menghela napas dan duduk bersila menghadapnya. "Kita tak butuh hal romantis seperti ini. Kita tak butuh untuk makan malam formal dengan suasana remang-remang seperti ini. Aku terlalu cukup bahagia hanya duduk bergelung bersamamu di sofa dengan maccaroni and cheese," kekehnya sesaat "dengan jutaan film yang akan kita tonton," ia terdiam sejenak._

_"Damn! Bahkan kita tak butuh melakukan apapun, Granger. Asalkan kau ada di dekatku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan aku bahagia akan hal itu."_

_Pernakah kau melihat seseorang yang tengah mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan wajah paling datar sedunia sementara lawan bicaranya sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa saking terpukaunya? Percayalah Draco baru saja melakukannya padaku._

_Reaksiku saat itu adalah menatapnya sejenak dan air mata meleleh seketika. Dan seperti biasa ia langsung memelukku. Dan aku tahu definisi bahagia bagi kami._

_Kami hening kembali sambil menikmati udara musim panas yang perlahan menerpa wajah kami. Semburat merah masuh sedikit membayag di langit yang secara perlahan menggelap. "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan pelukan yang semakin erat dan dagu yang disandarkan di puncak kepalaku._

_"Kita," jawabku cepat._

_Ia tak mengeluarkan tanggapan apapun. "Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini, apakah kita akan tetap bersama selamanya, bagaimana kehidupan kita kelak," jelasku._

_"Tak ada yang sanggup aku janjikan padamu. Karena tak ada yang tahu akan masa depan yang ada. Bahkan aku tak dapat memprediksi satu jam kedepan atau satu menit kedepan. Tetapi hal yang aku tahu adalah aku tak dapat hidup jauh darimu."_

_Aku menatapnya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum._

_"Aku ingin hidup seratus tahun lagi bila kau semanis ini," kekehku._

_Ia tertawa. "Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan hidup 99 tahun 359 hari."_

_Aku menatapnya bingung. "Karena aku tak mau hidup sehari saja tanpa dirimu," jawabnya serius._

_Senyum lebar seketika menghiasi wajahku. "Sebaiknya kau hidup 100 tahun 1 hari. Karena kau harus memberikan pemakaman yang layak bagiku terlebih dahulu."_

_Kami saling menatap dan tertawa. "Selamat ulang tahun, love."_

_"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hal yang dapat kulihat bahwa Draco menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Ia jarang keluar minum bersama teman-temannya. Dia selalu pualng dari kantor lumayan larut dan tak langsung pergi tidur bersamaku dan lebih memilih mengunci diri di ruang kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Dan hal aneh yang aku dapati adalah sebuah laci di meja kerjanya terkunci secara sihir. Entah apa hal yang ia tutupi dariku, tapi aku selalu berharap hal itu tak akan mempengaruhi kami dan semua akan berjalan dengan baik._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Kebiasaan Draco mengunci diri di ruang kerjanya telah menjadi kebiasaan rutin baginya dan aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu._

_"Segeralah keluar dari kandang itu setelah semua perkerjaan itu terselesaikan," ujarku saat ia bangkit dari sofa._

_Dia berhenti untuk menatapku. "Dan jangan merencanakan hal yang macam-macam," tambahku._

_"Seperti?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sangat polos._

_"Seperti pembunuhan berantai atau pengeboman massal."_

_"Dasar gila," kekehnya dan pergi meninggalkanku di ruang tengah kami._

_Hal seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kami. Ia akan mengurung diri di ruangannya sementara aku di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala atau majalah mode terbaru dari berbagai negara. Dan sekitar pukul 12 malam kami akan kembali ke kamar kami._

_Kecurigaanku kembali hadir saat aku mendapati Draco menghilang dari samping ranjangku. Kulihat jam yang berada di samping nakas tempat tidur kami. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 malam. Aku tahu keesokan harinya adalah akhir pekan, tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk Draco bergadang. Dia memiliki masalah pada pencernaanya dan bergadang adalah hal yang seharusnya ia hindari. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur kami dan mengmbil jubah tidur satinku._

_Benar saja. Lampu di ruang kerjanya masih terlihat menyala. Aku membukanya perlahan dan mendapati Draco yang tertidur di tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala saat melihat pemandangan itu. Gila kerja._

_Kuhampiri dirinya dan tubuhku seolah membeku saat mendapati apa yang ternyata ada di atas meja itu. Tak ada kertas putih dengan tulisan yang tercetak rapih. Semuanya berbentuk perkamen dengan emblem Malfoy Inc. diatasnya. Sekarang aku tahu hal apa yang membuatnya sesibuk ini._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Aku menunggu dan akan terus menunggu sampai Draco menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi. Ia masih berhubungan dengan dunia sihir dan menyembunyikan hal itu dariku. Jadi, pertemuannya dengan Zabini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan? Jadi, ia masih mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di London? Aku mulai depresi memikirkannya. Mengapa ia harus menyembunyikannya dariku? Mengapa ia harus bekerja untuk perusahaan keluarganya disaat ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia telah membekukan semua assets keluarga yang ia miliki?_

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Tadi pagi aku mengetahui segalanya._

_Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku mencoba untuk bersikap sangat biasa terhadapnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengangkat topik ini di antara kami. Tetapi, rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari apapun. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan saat Draco berpamitan padaku untuk keluar sejenak._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menyuap sereal ke dalam mulut._

_Ia tengah menggunakan mantelnya saat menghampiriku. "Ada beberapa urusan pekerjaan."_

_"Akhir pekan dan sepagi ini?" tanyaku curiga._

_Ia hanya tersenyum simpel. "Akhir pekan dan sepagi ini," ulangnya "agar sisa hari ini dapat kuhabiskan bersamamu," tambahnya dan langsung mengecup cepat diriku dan menghambur keluar dari pintu dapur rumah kami._

_Aku hanya duduk menatapnya dan saat suara deru mesin dari mobilnya menyeruak dan secara perlahan menghilang dari pekarangan rumah kami. Kutatap jam yang menempel di dinding dapur ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Aku bergegas mandi dan pergi ke supermarket untuk memebeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang kami. Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah mobil hitam saat aku mengendarai sedan biruku menuju supermarket. Aku yakin benar siapa pemilik dari mobil yang terparkir di sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari supermarket yang akan kutuju itu. Akhirmya kuurungkan niatku untuk berbelanja dan memarkirkan sedanku tepat di seberang kedai itu. Benar saja, tak beberapa kemudian aku melihat Draco keluar dari kedai itu bersama sosok yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Blaise Zabini. Aku tetap berada di posisiku semula dengan tetap memerhatikan mereka. Draco akhirnya melambaikan tangan pada Zabini dan memanjat mobilnya untuk kemudian melaju meninggalkannya. Langsung saja aku turun dari mobilku sebelum kehilangan jejak sahabat dari Draco itu._

_"Zabini," ujarku saat telah tepat berada di belakangnya._

_Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan manik terkejut terpancar dari wajahnya sebelum ia benar-benar dapat mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya untuk kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Granger. Senang akhirnya dapat bertemu denganmu."_

_Aku menatapnya sesaat. "Begitu juga denganku, Zabini."_

_"Jadi, apa yang kalian kau lakukan hingga menemuiku secara terpisah seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum kepadaku._

_Aku tahu dia akan terus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini._

_"Tak usah berbelit padaku lagi, Zabini. Apa yang kau dan Draco lakukan? Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Malfoy Inc.?"_

_Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum padaku. "Menarik sekali, Granger, semua prasangkamu. Tetapi, maaf sekali aku tak memilki waktu apalagi hasrat untuk mengatakan semua ini padamu."_

_Sebelum aku dapat membalasnya, ia meninggalkanku berjalan menuju lorong gelap yang aku yakini adalah tempatnya untuk ber-Apparate. Tak tinggal diam, aku langsung mengikutinya. Sebelum ia dapat mnegeluarkan tongkatnya dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dingin dengan tongkatku yang sudah berada di bawah dagunya dengan nyaman. "Jangan bermain-main lagi denganku, Zabini," ujarku dengan nada suara yang serupa dengan milknya tadi._

_Terima kasih Merlin karena aku membawa tongkatku hari ini._

_"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebelum aku mengoyak lehermu secara perlahan."_

_Ia mendengus dengan ketakutan namun dengan sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya. "Kau tak akan berani."_

_"Kau mengujiku?" tanyaku dengan tongkat sihir yang semakin kurapatkan di dagunya._

_"Tenang, Granger."_

_Dan ia menceritakan semuanya padaku dengan nada frustrasi. Semuanya. Sampai aku dapat meresakan semua keputusasaan yang ada di dirinya dan tentunya Draco._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Lucius meninggal. Narcissa menjadi setengah gila. Malfoy Inc. mengalami kekosongan pemimpin. Draco menjalankan semua operasional perusahaan dari jauh melalui Zabini. Dan semua kegilaan ini sudah berjalan hampir setahun dan dengan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Pantas sekali aku menyebut ini gila, bukan?_

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku merutuki semua rasa ingin tahuku yang justru menjerumuskanku pada rasa bersalah._

_Setelah bertahun-tahun aku telah meninggalkan London serta semua dunia sihir yang melekat padaku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali sejenak dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Pagi-pagi sekali aku berpamitan pada Darco. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa ada kemungkinan aku akan keluar kota bersama kolegaku untuk mensurvey penjahit butik kami dan memastikan bahwa ia tak akan mencariku. Dan aku langsung ber-Apparate._

_Senyum pertama terpancar di wajahku. Aku merindukan kota itu. Orang tuaku, Harry, Ron, seluruh keluarga Weasley, dan segalanya. Tanpa perlu terlarut pada perasaan melodramatis itu, kuputuskan untuk langsung menuju gedung Malfoy Inc. tanpa menggunakan ramuan Polyjus atau apapun itu, aku yakin tak ada satupun orang yang akan mengenaliku. Rambutku tak lagi berbentuk semak belukar dan bewarna jauh lebih gelap dari dahulu. Ditambah dengan kacamata hitam yang kukenakan tak akan ada yang tahu akan keberadaanku._

_Hal yang pertama kali kutemukan disana adalah kekacauan. Semua karyawan sibuk membicarakan tentang gonjang-ganjing kepemilikan perusahaan yang akan diambil alih oleh orang luar serta nilai saham yang secara dramatis terus menurun dari hari ke hari. Tak hanya itu berita tentang Narcissa yang menjadi setengah gila setelah kepergian anak satu-satunya serta wafatnya Lucius juga santer terdengar. Aku mendengar jelas bahwa Narcissa kini dirawat secara intensive dan private secara bergantian di St. Mungo dan Malfoy Manor. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali lagi, aku langsung meninggalkan Malfoy Inc. untuk meluncur ke tempat dimana ibu Draco dirawat._

_Aku terkejut mendapati Narcissa tengah duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong di sebuah taman rumah sakit itu. Seorang Healer menemani tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia tak bergerak. Sama sekali tak bergerak. Seperti mayat hidup dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wanita secantik dan seanggun itu kini duduk di sebuah bangku dengan rambut lusuh dan mata yang sayu. Bila semua ini disebabkan oleh kepergian Draco bersamaku, aku bersumpah demi Merlin bahwa aku adalah perempuan yang teramat kejam hingga menyebabkan hal ini padanya._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Draco mengetahui keadaan ibunya. Aku mencari keberadaan Zabini dan memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan semua hal yang ia ketahui. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa Draco mengetahui semua kekacauan di London dan memilih untuk tetap bersamaku. Semua hal ini membuatku gila. Aku mencintainya, tapi bukan hal seperti ini yang kuharapkan terjadi pada kami. Aku tak pernah berharap keluarganya menjadi hancur meskipun mereka secara perlahan pernah menghancurkanku. Aku seorang perempuan dan sebagai seorang perempuan tentunya aku tak mau nantinya aku ditinggalkan oleh anakku sendiri. Dan aku tahu bahwa Draco masih sangat memperhatikan orang tuanya. Aku mulai memeriksa ruang kerjanya dan menemukan banyak salinan kesehatan milik Narcissa. Aku juga tahu bahwa Zabini dan Nott menjadi informannya tentang semua yang terjadi di London. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Aku telah memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan._

_Malfoy Inc. akan mengalami kebangkrutan dan hanya keluarga Greengrass yang dapat menyelamatkan semunya. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan._

_Pagi sekali aku membuatkan Draco sarapan dan memaksanya untuk menemaniku sarapan di sebuah taman kota yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari rumah kami. Tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun aku berjalan bersamanya. Menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah kami. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati setiap detik yang akan kulewati bersamanya. Setiap detik yang akan kukenang sepanjang hidupku. Setiap detik yang kutak tahu apakah akan terulang kembali._

_"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Draco saat kami berjalan pulang._

_"Tak ada," jawabku cepat._

_Kami bergandengan tangan. Sangat normal. Ia mengenggam tanganku dengan tangan yang lain menjinjing keranjang sarapan kami._

_"Sarapan bersama sambil piknik seperti ini dan di akhir pekan pula itu sama sekali bukan dirimu, Granger. Kau akan lebih memilih bergelung di sofa."_

_Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Nikmati saja. Sebelum waktumu habis untuk bersamaku."_

_"Aku tak akan pernah kehabisan waktu untuk bersamamu."_

_"Seandainya begitu."_

_Dia tak menanggapiku dan kami tetap berjalan._

_"Draco."_

_"Yaa."_

_Aku merapatkan diri padannya. Meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya sambil terus berjalan._

_"Aku ingin hidup 100 tahun lagi bersamamu," ujarku._

_Dia tertawa. "Aku akan hidup 100 tahun 1 hari lagi seperti janjiku padamu," jawabnya renyah._

_Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berdiri menatapnya. "Kau harus ingat satu hal. Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimiu. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapku._

_"Ada apa sebenarnya?" ia mulai cemas._

_Aku menggelng. "Aku juga mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu."_

_Senyumku terpulas dan aku berjinjit untuk menciumnya. Menciumnya sangat dalam. Mencium untuk mengingat setiap jengkal kehangatan bibirnya. "Ayo kita pulang," ajakku._

_Dan aku dapat pastikan bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang pertama dan terakhir yang akan kita lakukan, Darco._

_Malam harinya aku mengajaknya keluar dari rumah dan bersiap untuk membawanya kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Aku mengatakan akan mengajaknya makan malam dan dengan berhasil mengelabuinya. Aku membawanya ber-Apparate. Wajahnya berubah horror saat mendapati dimana kami mendarat._

_"Kau tahu hal ini?" Draco bertanya tak percaya padaku._

_Aku mengangguk._

_"Kau gila, Granger."_

_Kami sudah berada di Malfoy Manor. Pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat adalah Narcissa bersama perawatnya tengah berada di beranda._

_"Waktu kita sudah habis, Draco. Saatnya kembali kepada realita. Dan disinilah realita itu berada."_

_Dia masih menatapku tak percaya. "Ayo kita kembali ke Chicago," ia langsung menarik tanganku._

_"Tidak, Draco. Kau harus tetap disini. Perusaahaa membutuhkanmu dan yang lebih utama adalah Narcissa membutuhkanmu, Draco. Lihat dia."_

_Draco tak dapat mengungkapkan kata-kata lagi. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Kita tak dapat bersatau disini."_

_"Kita tak perlu bersatu," aku berusaha setegar mungkin untuk mengatakannya._

_"Waktu kita sudah habis. Terima kasih untuk 10 tahun kebersamaan kita. Kau tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku, bukan?"_

_Dia masih menahanku. "Bila kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan melakukan ini, Granger."_

_"Justru karena aku mencintaimu, Malfoy. Aku tak ingin membuatmu berubah menjadi anak yang melupakan orang tuanya. Kau harus bahagia agar aku dapat berbahagia meski tanpamu."_

_Aku berjinjit untuk menciumnya dan perlahan mundur untuk meninggalkannya._

_"Granger."_

_"Granger. Hermione!" aku mendengar ia berteriak._

_Dan aku segera menghilang. Menghilang dan menjauh darinya._

_Selamai tinggal, Draco._

000

to be continued

Thanks for reviews! You're awesome! Keep read and review:)

Btw, I don't have any socmed. Just catch me with PM or e-mail me : .uk

Thanks again!:):)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : Hah sorry for too long to update. Saya sibuk. Hanya itu alasan saya haha. Enjoy:)

**I own nothing, JK Rowling has!**

**Chapter 14**

Apa kabar hubunganku dengan Scorpius? Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kabar kelanjutan dari hubungan kami. Hal yang kuketahui sekarang ialah bagaimana cara memfokuskan diri agar dapat melewati NEWT ini dengan keberhasilan sempurna.

000

Semua telah berakhir. Aku tidak menceritakan hubunganku dengan Scorpius tentunya. Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menganjaknya berbicara lagi. Seluruh ujianku telah berhasil kuselesaikan. Masih terasa seperti mimpi bahwa aku secara resmi telah lulus dari Hogwarts. Segera setelah semua ijazah dan kelengkapan kelulusanku seleseai aku akan meninggalkan kastil ini dan memulai kehidupan baruku. Entah sebagai pegawai atau mahasiswa. Hal ini sudah menjadi topik hangatku bersama Dad dan James saat liburan Natal kemarin namun sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan titik temunya. Dan rasaku hal itu bukanlah menjadi prioritasku sekarang. Prioritasku sekarang ialah berbicara pada Scorpius serta mencari tahu apa yang membuat James menjadi semenyebalkan itu padaku.

000

Perayaan kelulusan serta kenaikan tingkat memang selalu menjadi momen yang ditunggu oleh para penghuni di Hogwarts. Namaku dipanggil sebagai pemilik nilai kumulatif tertinggi di semua mata ajar, disusul oleh Scorpius, dan Faviana. Rasa canggung tak terbendung lagi di antara aku dan Scorpius. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku tak mampu menatap dirinya saat ia menjabat tanganku. Saat tatapan kami menyatu ketika akan menuruni podium ia hanya mengangguk sopan, seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun di atara kami. Seperti semua ciuman, sentuhan, mengendap-endap di perpustakaan, dan hal lainnya tak pernah terjadi di antara kami. Dan aku tahu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membereskan semua hal yang telah kuhancurkan akibat perasaan tak karuan itu.

Stasiun di Hogsmeade telah penuh sesak oleh para murid. Hagrid sudah sibuk sedari tadi mengawasi para murid tingkat awal yang masih terlalu labil untuk membawa dirinya. Helaine sudah berada di kereta sementara aku masih berada di peron mencari keberadaan Scorpius. Aku belum melihatnya lagi sejak di Aula Besar tadi. Aku masih berusaha mencari sosoknya dan akhirnya aku menemukannnya. Sosok tinggi dengan mata kelabu dan rambut pirangnya berhasil menyita pandanganku. Ia berjalan santai dengan sebelah tangan berada di dalam kantung celananya dan tangan satunya lagi sibuk memegang beberapa buku yang entah apa judulnya. Tanpa memedulikan sekitar aku berlari ke arahnya sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata 'maaf' karena menabrak. Aku tiba dengan terengah-engah di hadapannya. "Rosalie," ujarnya pelan dan tak perlu berpikir dua kali lagi aku menariknya ke dalam ciumanku.

Untuk sesaat melanggar norma dan menjadi sorotan umum tak lagi menjadi masalah bagiku. Aku memegang kerah bajunya dan mendaratkan bibirku tepat di bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian aku melepaskannya dengan napas yang masih memburu hasil berlari dan semua adrenalin yang bekerja ketika mencium pria ini.

"Rosalie."

"Dengarkan aku Scorpius," ujarku perlahan "aku mohon kau memaafkan sikap bodohku yang bahkan aku tak tahu darimana asalnya. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa kau satu-satunya pria yang kusukai, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk meyelesaikan masalahku dan.."

Dan sebelum kalimatku terselesaikan ia telah menarik diriku ke dalam ciumannya. Aku dapat mendengar suara nyaring dari buku-buku yang menghantam lantai peron ini. Kakiku seakan meleleh seperti agar-agar yang baru saja matang. Dan segalanya terasa sangat tepat. Aku tahu bahwa segalanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu meluruskan beberapa masalah dengan James dan jika ia masih berlari dariku saudah saatnya aku yang mengejarnya meski sampai ke lubang semut sekalipun.

Akhirnya Scorpius melepaskanku. Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti Rose. Dan aku akan menunggu kau menepati janjimu."

Aku mengangguk. "Tunggu aku."

Suara peluit Hogwarts Express-lah yang harus memisahkan kami. Aku tahu ia harus berpatroli untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai Ketua Murid. Aku melepasakan tautan tangan kami dan mundur perlahan sambil membenarkan letak tas yang tadi terjatuh dari bahuku saat kami berdua terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman tadi.

"Kabari aku secepatnya," ujar Scorpius.

Aku mengangguk dan mengecup pipnya singkat untuk kemudian berlari menuju kompartemenku.

000

Wiltshire tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Dad sudah berangkat menuju kantornya sedari tadi setelah menyantap roti panggang setengah hangus serta jus jeruk yang kubuatkan untuknya. Wajahnya menahan geli dan aku rasa dia memiliki perasaan was-was apakah ia akan mati keracunan setelah menyantap makananku. Aku bergegas membersihkan rumah dengan sedikit jentikan sihir dan bersiap menyambangi makam Mum. Aku rindu melihat pusara itu.

Kebahagiaan menjadi 17 tahun adalah kau tak perlu dirangkul orang tua lagi hanya untuk sekadar ber-Apparate. Dan aku cukup bahagia akan hal itu. Cuaca yang cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar dan awan putih yang berarak di atas kanvas langit bewarna biru cerah menambah kebahagiaanku. Angin yang bertiup dan perlahan menyapu wajahku menjadi salah satu aspek pendukungnya. Rasa bahagia ini mungkin seperti anak balita yang terlalu banyak mengonsumsi cokelat dan glukosa. Rasanya seperti ada yang ingin meledak dari dadaku. Mungkin dikarenakan aku menjadi lulusan terbaik, tapi sepertinya bukan. Atau mungkin karena hubunganku yang terlihat akan bernasib secerah hari ini bersama Scorpius. Entahlah. Bila kebahagiaan menyebabkan kadar gula dalam darahku melonjak mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi pengidap diabetes melitus tingkat lanjut.

Makam Mum terlihat cantik seperti biasa. Rumput hijau tumbuh indah di atasnya. Namun, pandanganku teralihkan pada bunga fressia ungu yang sudah terpampang indah di dalam sebuah vas bening dengan air secukupnya. Aku langsung mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling area makam. Aku tahu sosok siapa yang aku cari. Mr. Malfoy. Tetapi, tak ada satupun orang berada di area makam ini. Mungkin saja ia datang lebih pagi dariku. Aku duduk di samping makam ini dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Hai, Mum. Apa kabarmu?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

Seperti berbicara dengan orang hidup kebanyakan, aku mulai menceritakan hariku. Menceritakan semua prestasi yang kudapatkan, mengenai kebimbangan antara harus memilih melanjutkan studi atau bekerja, dan mengenai hubunganku bersama Scorpius.

"Itu konyol sekali, bukan? Kita sama-sama jatuh hati pada klan Malfoy. Apa mungkin mereka memiliki semacam sihir rahasia yang ditebar pada para keturunan Granger?" kekehku dengan memeluk lututku sendiri.

Aku menghela napas sejenk. Udara yang bergerak tadi membuat napasku sedikit tercekat.

"Apakah kau tahu Mum bahwa Mr. Malfoy masih selalu membawakan bunga kesukaanmu? Entah apa jadinya bila aku menjadi dirimu. Mungkin aku akan mati gila saat harus berpisah dengannya. Dan mengapa juga kau harus berpisah dengannya bila ia dan aku yakin Mum juga masih saling mencintai. Itu hal bodoh Mum, mengorbankan cinta kalian demi menyelamatkan perusahaan. Kenapa kau mempunyai jalan pikiran seperti di novel-novel picisan atau serial drama Amerika yang sering kutonton?"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang. Tetapi, berbicara dengan Mum merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Namun, lebih tepatnya aku sekarang seperti orang gila dan pengkhianat Dad. Bila Mum masih bersama Mr. Malfoy dapat dipastikan bahwa ia tak akan bersatu dengan Dad dan dapat dipastikan pula aku tak akan muncul ke permukaan dunia sekarang dan dapat dipastikan pula aku tak akan bertemu Scorpius.

Aku masih berada di makam Mum dengan sejuta cerita yang kupunya. Sejuta cerita yang tak dapat kubagikan dengan siapapun, bahkan pada Helaine dan James. Sampai suara dari perutku menginterupsi keheningan. Kulirik jam sakuku dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Pantas saja perutku sudah lumayan meraung. Aku bangkit dan langsung ber-Apparate ke The Burrow.

Seperti tradisi yang ada di keluarga kami, selalu ada pesta perayaan untuk para lulusan Hogwarts. Dan tahun ini adalah milikku dan Albus. Beberapa sepupu Weasley sudah hadir disini. Aku menyapa Aunt Ginny dan Aunt Fleur yang tengah berbincang di ruang tengah dan langsung berjalan melewati sisanya menuju dapur. Kujulurkan kepalaku dan mendapati Grandma Molly tengah berada di sana dengan berbagai macam hidangan yang mulai tersedia untuk makan malam nanti.

"Grandma," sapaku.

"Rossie!" pekiknya dan memelukku erat."Selamat kau telah lulus dan menjadi lulusan terbaik. Otak ibumu benar-benar menjadi warisan paling berharga bagimu, Rose."

Aku masih memeluknya. "Terima kasih," jawabku dengan tersenyum. "Grandma?"

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku meminta sedikit kentang tumbuk dan beberapa daging asap? Aku sangat kelaparan."

Dia menatapku dengan melotot yang membuat aku mundur selangkah darinya. "Kau masih bertanya seperti itu Rose Weasley? Ini rumahmu. Ambil makanan semaumu, jangan sampai aku dengar kau sakit karena kelaparan," Grandma memulai khotbahnya.

Aku tersenyum kembali "Terima kasih," buru-buru aku mengecup pipinya dan menyendok kentang tumbuk dengan lelehan keju di atasnya serta beberapa daging asap dan sosis.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan?"

Aku mengangguk dan menghilang dari dapur. Setelah menyantap makan siangku aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan masih mendapati Aunt Ginny yang masih disana.

"Aunt Ginny."

"Ada apa, Rose?"

"Apakah James akan datang nanti malam?"

Ada raut bingung di manik wajahnya. "Bukannya kalian sangat dekat? Apakah kalian kehilangan komunikasi?"

Hal ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan orang tua. Selalu menganalisa berusaha mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan hubungan anak-ananknya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedikit salah paham," koreksiku.

Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Dasar anak muda," kekehnya. "Dia pasti datang. James tak mungkin melewatkan perayaan kelulusanmu dan makan malam bersama seperti ini.

Ada perasaan lega di hatiku. Aku tersenyum dan menghambur naik menuju kamarku. Mungkin tidur siang adalah pilihan terbaik.

000

"Hey, tukang tidur."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara itu. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan menemukan sosok tinggi berkacamata yang sudah sangat tak asing bagiku sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"James!" pekikku gembira dan sontak memeluknya.

"Hey, Rossie."

Ia memelukku erat. "Ooh Merlin, aku merindukanmu," ujarnya.

Kulepaskan pelukkan kami. "Berani sekali kau meninggalkanku seperti lalu dan pergi tanpa mengungkapkan apapun lalu meninggalkan banyak sekali pertanyaan," ujarku tanpa bernapas.

"Wow wow Rose, santai," kekehnya.

Aku terdiam untuk menarik napas sejenak. Hah yaa, sejak kapan aku jadi banyak bicara seperti ini. Tujuh belas tahun aku tumbuh bersama keluarga Weasley tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah berbicara dengan penuh semangat dan sebanyak ini.

"Pertama, aku akan mengucapkan selamat Rose!" ia kembali memelukku lagi. "Akhirnya kau akan melihat indahnya keadaan di luar kastil."

"Berlebihan," dengusku.

James mengatakan hal seperti itu seakan-akan aku tak pernah sekalipun meningalkan kontinen ini. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya. Ooh ayolah, pria di hadapanku ini adalah seorang Auror berusia 19 tahun dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan yang justru selalu membuat senyumku mengembang.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu menghindariku selama ini?" tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi.

Manik wajahnya berubah menjadi tak terbaca. "James," ujarku menuntut jawaban.

"Hanya agar kau fokus pada NEWT dan terbukti nyata sekarang," ujarnya dan aku tahu itu hanyalah sebuah pengalihan.

Kuhela napasku sesaat. "Berhenti membohongiku."

"Belum saatnya. Jadi, lebih baik kau sekarang mandi dan aku akan menunggu untuk makan malam," tandasnya lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Saat aku turun untuk makan malam semua orang sudah duduk di hadapan meja makan panjang milik keluarga Weasley dan dari yang kulihat semuanya mengangkat gelasnya saat melihatku. "Selamat, Rose," seingatku mereka secara serentak mengucapkan kedua kata itu dan membuat pipiku berasa panas seakan-akan direbus di dalam kuali terbesar milik Slughorn.

"Ayo turun dan bergabung," ujar James dengan alis yang sengaja ia naikan untuk menggodaku.

Aku memandangnya dengan pelototan. Dia teramat sangat tahu bahwa aku canggung untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Dan lagipula hal ini sangat berlebihan untuk menyambut kelulusanku seperti ini, hal ini bukanlah hal yang menakjubkan, hari ini bukanlah Natal, Thanksgiving, Paskah, atau perayaan besar lainnya. Dan bukan diriku saja yang lulus pada tahun ini, Albus juga dan dengan hasil yang memuaskan pula setahuku.

"Terima kasih," hanya kata itu yang sanggup terucap dariku.

Dad berdiri dari kursinya dan memelukku sambil mengucapkan selamat dan diikuti oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Aku menatap pada Albus dan ia hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu. "Kau juga seharusnya ikut dalam perayaan ini," bisikku padanya.

"Ooh ayolah Rose, aku bahkan lupa dengan nilai-nilaiku," kekehnya. "Sekali lagi selamat, Aunt Hermione memang memilki gen super," tambahnya.

"Terima kasih, Al."

Dan makan malam kami dimulai seperti tradisi yang ada. Penuh canda dan tawa, dentingan alat makan, saling mengejek dan obrolan ringan lainnya. Sementara aku seperti biasanya pula, hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali tertawa dan tersenyum. Setelah membaca buku harian Mum, aku sedikit merasa bahwa aku lebih cocok hidup di dalam keluarga Malfoy yang senyap. Tetapi, buru-buru aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Tak mungkin hal itu terjadi.

Makan malam berakhir dan semua orang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang dan menemukan James yang sudah berada di sana dengan gelas wine di tangannya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat berkelas?"

Ia menatapku bingung. "Wine," kuperjelas dan ia tertawa.

"Wine dapat melancarkan pencernaanmu setelah menghabiskan berpiring-piring beef wellington Grandma," tawanya.

Aku ikut tertawa dan berdiri di sampingnya. Matahari masih sedikit menunjukkan semburat jingga cahayanya dan itu sangatlah indah. "Rose."

"Eehm."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka," ujarnya setelah menyesap kembali wine-nya.

"Perjelas maksudmu, James."

"Hanya itu untuk sekarang."

Ia merangkulku. Kuhela napas sejenak dan kemudian meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Menginaplah di rumahku malam ini," pintaku padanya.

"Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan."

"Kerjakan di ruang kerja ibuku."

"Rose."

"Aku memaksamu."

"Baiklah.

000

Aku meninggalkan James di ruang kerja ibuku. Sesuai dengan janjinya atau lebih tepatnya disebut sesuai dengan paksaanku, James menginap di rumahku untuk semalam. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku begitu memaksa James untuk bermalam di rumahku. Padahal tak ada hal yang dapat kami lakukan bersama karena ia harus memereskan pekerjaannya. Tetapi mengetahui ia berada di sampingku dan ia tak lagi menjauhiku adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Aku kembali ke kamar dan bertekad menghabiskan buku Mum malam ini juga.

* * *

_Musim Dingin_

_Wina_

_Aku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang pelayan cafe. Tak ada yang sanggup aku pikirkan kecuali melarikan diri dari Draco yang telah mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Astoria, melarikan diri dari kenyataan, kenyataan yang telah kukendalikan. Aku tak dapat merutuki atau menghujat Draco sebagai penghkhianat. Mungkin bagi sebagian perempuan lain akan memandang rendah Draco karena begitu cepat memulai sebuah hubungan baru lagi, tapi tidak denganku. Inilah hal yang aku inginkan. Ia menikah dengan Astoria Greengrass dan menyelamatkan perusahaannya. Bila ia tak menikahinya, perpisahan kami terkesan sia-sia bukan?_

_Tak ada yang spesial dari kepindahanku ke Wina. Kota ini kupilih secara acak. Hanya karena indah dan terasa seperti di London, kota yang belum sanggup aku jejaki._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Musim dingin kali ini adalah musim dingin terdingin yang pernah kurasakan. Atau mungkin aku terlalu melebih-lebihkannya._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Sudah berapa lama aku di kota ini? Atau seharusnya aku mengubah pertanyaannya menjadi sudah berapa lama aku melarikan diri?_

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Aku bertemu dengan Ron. Ronald Weasley. Ia melambai ke arahku dengan senyuman tepat di lorong menuju flat yang kutinggali. Tak ada kemuraman dan perasaan marah. Hanya senyuman. Seakan-akan aku hanya pergi untuk waktu yang singkat. Aku sudah terlalu meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka. Bahkan aku berasumsi mereka sudah melupakan keberdaanku dulu di antara mereka. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan kembali melambai. Segera aku berjalan dengan cepat untuk kemudian berlari dan mendarat di pelukannya._

_ "Ron!" pekikku di pelukannya._

_ "Mione."_

_Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh sesuka hatinya di wajahku._

_ "Austria, huh?" ia bertanya dengan nada bercanda._

_ "Ayo masuk ke flat-ku."_

_Aku dan dia berbincang panjang lebar. Merlin! Aku sungguh merindukannya. Saat ia berada di hadapanku tadi, mataku terus mencari keberadaan sahabatku yang lainnya. Tak ada. Dan aku baru tahu bahwa Harry telah menjadi Kepala Auror. Betapa bangganya aku padanya. _

_ "Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri?" tanya Ron setelah menyesap lemonade yang kubuatkan untuknya._

_Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku menceritakan keseluruhan ceritaku padanya. Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Ron dan Harry sudah menghajar Draco habis-habisan. Mereka berasumsi bahwa Draco meninggalkanku, tapi hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. _

_ "Aku hanya belum sanggup untuk menatapnya, Ron."_

_ "Melarikan diri bukanlah pemecah masalahmu, 'Mione. Kembalilah ke London, semua orang masih menunggumu."_

_Aku tak menjawabnya. Untuk sekarang, aku tak tahu bila kembali ke London adalah pilihan terbaik. Apa yang aku lakukan bila aku berpapasan dengannya? Bila aku bertemu dengannya di jalan? Di Diagon Alley atau dimanapun. Bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat ia bersama perempuan lain?_

_ "Hermione, aku masih harus mengunjugi Kementerian Sihir disini dan setelahnya aku harus segera kembali ke London."_

_ "Hati-hatilah."_

_Saat aku mengantarnya ke ambang pintu flat, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk memelukku. "Menikahlah denganku."_

_Dua kata itu seharusnya membuatku sangat gembira. Seharusnya bukan Ron yang mengatakannya. Seharusnya..._

_ "Ron.."_

_ "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sebagai sahabat dan tak lebih. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Malfoy, tapi pertimbangkan permintaanku."_

_ "Ron."_

_Dia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tak membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang. Pikirkan dengan matang dan datanglah kepadaku kapanpun itu. Aku akan menunggumu, 'Mione. Selalu menunggumu."_

_Ia melepasakan genggamannya kemudian meninggalkanku._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Menikah dengan Ron. Terdengar gila, bukan?_

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_London_

_Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Ron. Kulirik kiri dan kananku. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya ada aku. Kuketuk pelan pintu kayu yang terlihat kokoh itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ron muncul dengan wajah ngantuk serta rambut merah kusutnya._

_ "Hermione."_

_ "Yaa, Ron."_

_Dia masih berusaha untuk mencerna maksudku. "Yaa, Ron. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."_

_ "Aku pasti bermimpi," ia melongok ke dalam apartemennya "ini pukul 3 pagi, aku pasti bermimpi," dia seperti menggumam._

_Kukecup pipinya. "Ayo kita menikah."_

_ "Hah yaa, aku tidak bermimpi."_

_Aku menyebut ini sebagai kompromi dalam kehidupan. Dan aku akan berkompromi untuk hidup dengan pria ini selamanya._

_000_

_Musim Panas_

_Berita pertunanganku dengan Ron tersebar cukup cepat. Semua orang merasa terkejut akan hal itu dan bagi keluarga Weasley tentunya diikuti dengan kegembiraan. Molly mengatakan bahwa saat ia melihatku lagi seperti menemukan anaknya yang telah lama hilang. Aku tak tahu harus terharu atau malu lebih tepatnya. Harry tak henti-hentinya memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa hal ini seperti mimpi saat bertemu denganku lagi. Dan Harry tak lagi sendiri, ia telah menikah dengan Ginny (aku sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi) dan ia telah memiliki seorang anak, James Potter Jr. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku merindukan Kendall dan anak-anak temanku saat masih di Amerika._

_Pernikahanku akan dilaksanakan musim gugur nanti. Terdengar aneh. Sangat jarang sekali pengantin mengadakan pernikahan pada musim gugur, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak terlalu peduli kapan pernikahanku akan dilaksanakan. Ron benar, kembali ke London, kembali bersama keluargaku adalah penawar kesedihan yang sangat ampuh. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan tentang kandasnya hubunganku bersama Draco dan bagaiamana aku bisa akan menikah dengan Ron. Hanya Ginny. Hanya ia yang dengan sangat terang-terangan bertanya padaku dan aku sangat bersyukur memiliki orang sepertinya. Terkadang aku masih merutuki diriku sendiri. Melihat semua orang sangat menyayangiku dan menerimaku seperti sekarang membuatku merasa sangat jahat dan tak tahu diri. Aku meninggalkan mereka bertahun-tahun tanpa adanya kabar dan mereka masih menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Satu bulan menuju hari pernikahanku dan semuanya menjadi gila. Aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri, dari pemilihan dekor, bunga, makanan dan lainnya. Urusan pernikahan dan pekerjaanku di Kementerian berhasil merontokan tubuhku. Aku berkerja di Kementerian sekarang. Salah satu tempat yang tak ingin lagi kujejaki kini menjadi kantorku, aku menyewa sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari kantor. Aku tak ingin tinggal di rumah bersama orang tuaku atau di The Burrow. Aku juga telah membuat perjanjian dengan Ron bahwa aku tak mau tinggal bersama orang tuanya saat telah menikah nanti dan ia menyetujuinya. Dan hari ini ketika aku menunggu Ginny di sebuah kedai kopi dan dengan seenak hidupnya ia membatalkan janji kami, aku bertemu dengan Draco untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menggunakan jubah sutra serba hitam. Rambutnya yang dibiarkannya sedikit panjang disisir ke belakang khas para bangsawan, dan aura gelap terpancar darinya. Aku seperti kehilangan Draco yang selama ini hidup bersamaku. Draco yang terlihat santai walaupun tetap setenang dan sedatar sungai Amazon. Draco yang selalu mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan saat hendak ke kantornya. _

_Pandangan kami beradu dan ia sedikit terkesiap dan kembali tenang seperti semula. Ia duduk tepat di seberang mejaku. Kepulan asap dari cangkir kopinya dibiarkan begitu saja sementara tatapannya masih tertuju padaku dan begitupula sebaliknya. Sesekali aku menyesap kopiku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Karena perasaanku memlilki batas, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ dan kurasakan sebuah tangan menarikku saat aku sudah berada di sebuah lorong._

_ "Kau akan menikah dengan Weasley, huh?"_

_Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan defensive dan aku berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamannya. "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy," desisku._

_ "Granger."_

_ "Kau menyakitiku," ucapku setengah berbisik dan sontak ia melepaskan cengkaramannya._

_Ia memandangku menuntut jawaban. "Hermione."_

_ "Benar, aku akan menikah. Begitu juga denganmu, bukan? Jadi, lebih baik kita menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing."_

_Aku berusaha menahan intonasi suaraku agar tidak meledak histeris. Ia mundur dan perlahan pergi meninggalkanku. Lelehan air mataku tak tertahankan lagi._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Aku merasa sangat berdosa pada Ron. Terlalu berdosa._

_Satu bulan menuju penikahanku ketika suatu malam sebuah ketukan menginterupsi keheningan malamku. Berawal dari ketukan pelan dan menjadi membabi buta saat tak kunjung kubuka. Kuintip sebentar dan aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Draco. Rambutnya tak serapih saat aku betemu dengannya di kedai kopi lalu. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang tampak berantakan dan wajahnya lusuh. Kubuka sedikit pintuku. "Pulanglah."_

_ "Granger," ujarnya pelan._

_Bau alkohol menyeruak dari tubuh dan napasnya. "Pulanglah, Draco."_

_Aku kembali menutup pintunya. Dan lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintuku. "Granger," Draco mulai memanggil dengan volume yang dinaikkan._

_ "Buka pintumu, biarkan aku masuk."_

_Suara ketukan itu kembali ada. Kali ini terdengar sangat keras. Secepat mungkin aku membuka pintu itu dan tubuh Draco langsung terhuyung ke arahku. Kututup pintu itu secepatnya. "Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Draco?"_

_Kubiarkan ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Tubuhku diam dan tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku. "Kau tahu kenapa, Hermione."_

_ "Kau juga tahu bahwa aku tak pernah suka kau minum seperti ini."_

_ "Dan kau tahu juga alasan aku minum seperti ini," suara arogannya masih terlalu nyata bagiku untuk menyadarkan bahwa ia bukan lagi milikku._

_Ia mundur sedikit dariku dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Granger. Sangat rindu."_

_Aku tak menjawabnya. "Aku merindukanmu sampai terasa sangat sesak disini," ia menunjuk dadanya. _

_ "Pulanglah, Malfoy."_

_ "Aku juga merindukan 7second in heaven kita," tuturnya dengan seringaiannya. "Berikan aku itu saja dan anggap bahwa aku tak pernah ada di kehidupanmu."_

_Lagi-lagi kau hanya diam. "Hanya itu, Granger."_

_Saat itu tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung mendekatinya dan mencium semua bagian wajahnya dan berakhir pada dua detik di bibirnya. Saat aku akan melepaskan ciumanku ia menahan diriku dan semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. _

_ "Drac..co," ujarku sedikit kehilangan napas._

_ "Shh, kali ini saja, Granger."_

_Aku ingin meronta, tapi juga sangat menginginkan hal ini. Aku juga merindukannya. Merindukannya sampai rasanya aku tak bisa bernapas. Merindukannya sampai terasa sakit di dada. Dan aku tak sanggup membendungnya lagi dan membiarkan apapun yang Draco inginkan kepadaku._

_Dan ketika aku terbagun, Draco sudah berada di ranjangku, tertidur. Dengan pakaian kami yang sudah berantakan di lantai._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Secara resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Weasley._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Kedai kopi adalah saksi bisu tempat aku dan Draco datang hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan masing-masing. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Di kedai kopi kami hanya saling menatap, menyaksikan kepulan asap melenyap dan cangkir kopi mengering, lalu diam dan melupakan._

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku hamil._

_000_

_Musim Dingin_

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi terhadap reaksi dan perlakuan Ron terhadapku. Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak kepadanya. Bahkan untuk menatap matanya aku tak sanggup rasanya. Sore tadi selepas ia pulang kantor aku mengajaknya untuk berbicara di ruang keluarga apartemen kami. Bibirku terasa kelu, tapi Ron masih sibuk menceritakan harinya padaku diselingi oleh lelucon-leluconnya yang seharusnya membuatku tertawa namun rasanya aku ingin menangis sekencangnya._

_Aku hamil._

_Ron belum tahu tentang hal ini. Seharusnya aku bahagia. Bukankah ini adalah berita baik apalagi untuk para pengantin baru seperti kami. Kami baru saja menikah satu bulan dan aku tengah mengandung sekarang dan secara awam semua orang tahu itu sedikit mustahil bila aku belum pernah berhubungan dengannya sebelum kami menikah. Setelah mengetahui hal ini aku langsung memeriksakan kandunganku ke salah dokter muggle yang kupilih secara acak. Usia kandunganku sudah 3 minggu. Dan aku tahu milik siapa janin yang kukandung sekarang._

_Setelah ia menyesap teh yang kubuatkan untuknya kuberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan itu. "Ron."_

_Ia menatap dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'_

_ "Aku hamil."_

_Raut wajah Ron seketika berubah sangat bahagia dan perasaan bersalah itu semakin menghantuiku. _

_ "Apa aku sedang bermimpi 'Mione? Aku akan menjadi ayah?" kemudian bangkit dan langsung berlutut tepat di hadapanku dan memelukku sangat erat dan saat itu air mataku tak dapat terbendung lagi._

_ "Ada apa? Apakah aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku," panik langsung menyergapnya_

_Ia berpikir bahwa ia menyakitiku padahal aku satu-satunya manusia yang selalu menyakitinya. "Ron," isakku kembali._

_ "Ada apa?"_

_ "Aku hamil dan ini..." aku kembali terisak "dan ini..."_

_Aku jeda untuk menarik napas agar isakanku mereda. Raut wajah Ron perlahan berubah menjadi tegang. "Katakan padaku," aku dapat merasakan perubahan dalam suaranya._

_Nada gembira tadi seakan-akan lenyap begitu saja._

_ "Usia kandunganku sudah mencapai 3 minggu."_

_ "Maksudmu itu bukan bayiku? Itu milik Malfoy?"_

_Dengan putus asa aku mengangguk. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan wajah seperti orang yang baru saja dikecup Dementor. "Kau masih menemuinya?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku._

_ "Saat aku kembali ke London."_

_Ia tak merespon apapun. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkanku._

_ "Ronald," isakku saat ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamar kami._

_Lama sekali ia tak keluar dari kamar itu dan aku sama sekali tak berani mengganggunya. Aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi apapun. Termasuk bercerai dengannya. Air mataki tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Sekitar tengah malam ia keluar dari kamar kami. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dan harum segar timbul dari tubuhnya. Ia baru selesai mandi. Dan saat ini juga aku sudah siap bila ia ingin hengkang dari apartemen kami._

_Aku masih duduk tak bergerak di tempat saat ia meninggalkanku tadi. Perlahan ia kembali berlutut di hadapanku. Air mata yang sempat mengering tadi, kini kembali meleleh. Dengan lembut ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut rambutku._

_ "Jangan menagis lagi, 'Mione."_

_Aku masih terisak tak karuan. "Aku akan tetap menjadi ayah, bukan? Apa yang perlu ditangisi?"_

_Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap matanya lekat-lekat dan tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"_

_ "Aku mencintaimu."_

_ "Aku tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki lain, Ron."_

_ "Dan aku akan tetap akan mencintaimu serta bayi itu," ia menyentuh perutku dan tersenyum._

_Tangisanku semakin hebat. Aku juga tak tahu datang darimana air mata sebanyak itu. "Kecuali kau berencana untuk kembali bersamanya."_

_Aku menggeleng dan memeluk Ron erat-erat. Aku tak mungkin sanggup menyakitinya lagi. Ron sahabatku yang seingatku pria paling tak bertanggung jawab, urakan, sembrono, pemarah, dan kata-kata aneh lainnya kini telah berubah menjadi pria paling bertanggung jawab dan memiliki hati seluas samudera. Aku tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi._

_000_

_Musim Semi_

_Draco mengetahui hal ini. Ia mengetahui aku mengandung dan seperti insting yang tak kumengerti ia mengetahui bahwa aku mengadung bayinya. Ia seperti menjadi gila di hadapanku. Ia senang bukan kepalang dan aku tardiam melihatnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengajakku untuk melarikan diri dan aku menolaknya. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Ron dan ia berusaha untuk mengerti. Ia berusaha mengerti dan merelakan anaknya diakui oleh pria lain. Awalnya ia bersikeras untuk mencantumkan namanya pada bayi ini dan aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bila aku melakukan hal ini sama saja aku mengkhianati Ron untuk kesekian kali dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Akhirnya ia merelakan semua keputusanku. Aneh sekali keadaanku saat ini. Ia sudah rela melepasku. Aku tak tahu harus sedih atau justru kecewa. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin aku mengabarinya sesekali. Bahwa ia ingin tahu perkembangan anaknya. Setelah ia mengecup lama keningku dan dihiasi dengan derai air mata aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Komunikasi kami hanya berdasarkan surat dan Ron mengetahui hal itu. Rasaku hal ini sudah cukup._

_000_

_Musim Gugur_

_Selamat datang di dunia Rosalie Dakota Weasley._

_000_

* * *

Tubuhku bergetar. Aku berusaha untuk mencerna keseluruhan kata demi kata yang kubaca. Lelucon macam apa ini. Jadi, inilah tujuan Dad menyerahkan buku-buku ini padaku. Jadi, hal ini yang membuat James menentang hubungaku dengan Scorpius. Karena sebenarnya kami...

Aku berrjalan gontai menyusuri lorong kamarku menuju ruang kerja Mum. Kubuka pintu itu dan menadapati James masih berada di sofa dengan kacamata dan rambut yang sudah sangat berantakan. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang sekarang sedang bergumul di diriku. Marah, sedih, kecewa semuanya menjadi satu. Rasanya aku ingin menjatuhkan diriku dari tempat tertinggi dan merasakan apakan hal ini adalah nyata atau tidak.

"Ada apa, Rose?" James langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku rasa ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajahku. Ia menghampiriku. "Kau gemetar. Apakah kau sakit?"

Aku masih diam. Bibirku seakaan beku tak mampu bergerak sama sekali. Badanku terasa menggigil dan gemetar. Ia meletakkan tangannya di keningku. "Apakah kau demam?"

"James."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau tahu hal ini, kan?" aku mulai sanggup berbicara padanya tapi pandanganku sama sekali kosong.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya, Rose?"

"Aku bukan anak ayahku. Kau tahu hal itu dan kau tahu aku anak Draco Malfoy, kau tahu bahwa aku dan Scorpius sebenarnya..."

"Bersaudara," lanjutku yang terasa sangat getir.

Aku menunggu jawaban dari James dan ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku menatapnya dan mulai histeris. "Jawab aku James! Kau tahu hal ini, kan?" teriakku.

Aku mulai meronta dan memukul dadanya dengan air mata yang aku tahu apa artinya. "Katakan padaku," isakku dan James langsung memelukku dan aku kembali meronta di dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang Rose."

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku melihat Dad berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kenapa kau menangis, Rose?"

"Dad."

Dan tubuhku tak sanggup lagi menahan tekanan ini. Semuanya gelap.

000

**to be continued**

Satu chap lagi dan cerita ini akan berakhir. Semoga kalian menyukai chap ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena update terlalu lama dan typo dimana-mana. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan revie. You rock! And I love U!haha. Jangan lupa read and review lagi yaa:)

Btw, bila ingin menghubungi saya silahkan tinggalkan pesan di PM atau email saya di : valois. evangeline .uk

Saya tak punya twitter btw haha. Sekali lagi terima kasih:)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Hey this the chapter finale. Hope you like and enjoy the ending. Btw, Happy Fasting. May God always bless you:)

**I own nothing. JK. Rowling has!**

**Chapter 15**

Aku ingat dulu saat aku masih berumur lima tahun, saat aku dengan sembrononya naik ke atas pohon dan ternyata dahan-dahan pohon di belakang rumah kami itu tak sekokoh kelihatannya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak kurasakan aku sudah berada di tanah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Semuanya gelap dan sakit. Perasaan seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Dan aku benci akan hal itu. Perasaan lemah dan tak berdaya yang berujung pada rasa kasihan dari orang banyak. Hal itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku dapat melihat bagaiamana tatapan James berubah terhadapku. Aku tak lagi melihat tatapan ramah dan hangat seperti biasanya. Digantikan dengan tatapan iba dan perasaan bersalah.

Aku masih berada di dalam tumpukan selimutku dan tak mau bergerak barang sedikitpun. Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Tiga atau empat hari rasaku. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Niatan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana setelah aku mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak sanggup sebenarnya. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi dunia. Tak sanggup menghadapi dunia yang memiliki kenyataan bahwa aku bukan anak dari seorang Ronald Weasley. Dan aku juga tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan bahwa selama ini semua orang berhasil menutupinya dengan sempurna, termasuk James.

Mungkin karma itu berlaku. Dulu aku sempat menonton beberapa serial drama Amerika yang menceritakan bahwa si pemeran utama bukanlah keturunan kandung dari orang tua yang membesarkannya melainkan anak pemilik perusahaan multinasional yang tak dapat mengakuinya karena orang tua si ayah yang melarangnya. Dengan sangat berhasil aku dan James mengolok-olok serial drama itu. Tak masuk akal rasanya. Hal seperti itu sangat mustahil terjadi di dunia nyata. Dan bila ada yang mempercayai keadaan itu sebaiknya ia hidup di dunia serial televisi penuh khayalan itu. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Hal tersebut menimpaku. Kehidupan di dalam drama itu persis seperti kehidupanku. Walaupun minus adegan mengahru biru. Lain kali aku akan mengingat untuk menjaga sikap pada sekitarku. Cukup untuk mengingat-ingat hal semacam itu. Memikirkan keadaan yang menimpaku saja sudah cukup membuatku muak.

Dan aku masih disini. Di dalam selimut dan akan terus disini. James masih sibuk keluar masuk kamarku. Aku masih dapat menghitungnya dengan jelas. Sesekali ia memanggil namaku dan aku tak memedulikannya. Saat ia ingin meletakkan tangganya di keningku dengan sigap aku menarik selimut setinggi mugkin untuk menghindari sentuhannya. Begitupula dengan Dad. Untuk menghindari hal ini lagi, saat mereka keluar aku langsung menutup dan mengunci kamarku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Apa yang harus aku utarakan? Marah karena dibohongi selama ini atau aku justru harus berterima kasih karena sudah dianggap seperti anak kandung baginya? Tetapi rasanya aku tak akan sanggup untuk melakukan semua hal yang berkecamuk di otakku. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Kulirik hujan yang mengguyur di luar sana sedari tadi di. Jendelaku tampak berembun dan kutatrik kembali selimut untuk menutupi semua tubuhku.

000

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarku kembali terdengar. Kulirik jam kecil di nakas samping tempat tidurku. Pukul 4 sore. Pantas saja perutku terasa sangat lapar. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali makanan masuk ke tubuhku. Ketukan itu sekali lagi terdengar olehku. Aku tahu siapa gerangan di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara memanggilku. "Rose."

Aku masih bersikeras tak mau berhubungan dengan siapapun sampai hari ini. Aku belum sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Karena aku tahu kemana akan berakhir semua reaksiku. Aku pasti akan histeris dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah dan membuat Dad menjadi merasa bersalah atas apa yang aku alami saat ini. Kembali kulirik jam di nakas tempat tidurku. Pukul setengah lima dan setahuku tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa James masih berada di balik pintuku. Kuputuskan untuk keluar. Seputus asa apapun diriku, kebutuhan jasmani seperti pergi ke kamar kecil tak dapat kuhindari. Tepat saat pintu kamarku terbuka, aku mendapati James tengah berdiri menatap beranda lorong kamarku. Aku hanya sanggup terdiam saat ia membalikkan tubuh untuk menatapku. Kuhela napas sebentar dan pergi ke kamar kecil untuk menyelesaikan niat utamaku. Aku terkesiap saat melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Wajahku tampak pucat pasi dengan lingkaran hitam yang menggelantung di bawah mataku. Bibirku tampak kering dan sedikit pecah-pecah. Rambutku semakin mengembang tak tentu arah. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa aku belum mengganti pakaianku sejak malam itu yang bila dihitung sudah tiga hari lamanya. Kubasuh wajahku sesaat. Rasanya begitu nyaman ketika tetes-tetes air itu berebut masuk ke dalam pori-pori wajahku. Aku berkumur-kumur sejenak dan meminum air langsung dari kerannya. Walaupun rambutku terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini, tak ada niat dariku sama sekali untuk menyisir atau merapihkannya. Toh sesaat lagi aku akan mengubur diri di dalam kuburan pribadiku.

Saat akan kembali ke kamar, aku masih mendapati James berdiri disana dan menatap iba padaku. Tatapan yang kubenci seumur hidupku kini terpancar dari matanya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak padanya untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Apakah aku semenyedihkan itu sampai ia harus menatapku seperti itu? Kucoba untuk tak memedulikannya dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Rose," ia memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Aku berhenti namun tak sanggup untuk menatapnya. Aku tak sanggup melihat tatapan iba dari mata jernihnya. "Lepaskan aku, James," suaraku serak. Aku baru menyadari suaruku berubah dan hampir saja aku tak mengenali suara itu.

"Rose, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" ia masih memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Masih tak mau menatapnya aku menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri."

James menarikku untuk menatapnya. "Mau sampai kapan?" nada suaranya berubah menjadi tajam. Aku tak pernah berhadapan dengan James dengan nada suara yang seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau butuh waktu sendiri. Sudah tiga hari kau mengunci diri di kamar. Kau tidak makan, kau tidak melakukan apapun dan hal itu membuatku gila, Rose. Aku cuti dari pekerjaanku untuk bersamamu dan kau sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu. Apa kau mau mati?"

Aku menatapnya dingin. "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk berada disini. Silahkan kembali pada pekerjaanmu. Dan yaa, aku mau mati saja, James. Bila saja aku bisa mati sekarang, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mati. Mati dan tak perlu tahu keadaan sebenarnya," kujaga intonasi suaraku agar tak meledak di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih mati, huh? Aku mengira kau sayang pada Uncle Ron, ternyata aku salah. Kau sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Kau tahu betapa khawatir dirinya saat kau pingsan di pelukanku dan betapa merasa bersalah dirinya karena ia membiarkanmu membaca semua buku harian itu dan betapa ia juga tak sanggup memasukkan sesuap makananpun saat mengetahui kau juga tak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali. Jadi, silahkan mati Rose."

James tampak sangat serius dan menyeramkan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Keadaan ini bukan hanya aku yang merasakan, tapi Dad juga. Dan dengan sangat egoisnya aku justru hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dengan sikap melankolis mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Sangat pengecut. Kakiku terasa kembali seperti tak bertulang. Mataku kembali tak awas karena tumpukan air mata yang siap meluncur darinya. Perlahan aku merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Air mataku tak dapat lagi kubendung. Aku menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menghapus air mata itu. Kubiarkan mereka mengalir keluar, karena kurasa aku akan meledak menjadi kepingan debu bila perasaan ini masih kupendam. James sontak ikut berlutut bersamaku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku masih bergetar saat aku mendengar ia berusaha menenangkanku.

"Maafkan aku, Rose. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyakitimu. Maafkan semua perkataanku tadi," nada panik dan cemas tertangkap dari kata-katanya.

Bukannya mereda, tangisku kembali pecah dan aku merasakan James kembali merekatkan pelukannya padaku. Aku tak memberontak seperti malam itu. Aku membiarkan ia memelukku. Di dalam pelukannya aku merasa aman. Aku merasa bahwa mungkin aku akan sanggup melewati keadaan ini. Bahwa hal ini bukan akhir dari hidupku. Dan setidaknya aku memiliki James untuk melewati saat-saat seperti ini.

000

Sinar matahari atau suara rintikan hujan tak lagi terdengar olehku. Kubuka perlahan mataku dan hari menggelap. Lampu di kamarku sudah dinyalakan dan aku mendapati James tengah tertidur di sofa kamarku. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Kulirik jam yang berada di atas nakas dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dad mungkin sudah pulang. Mungkin ia sudah berada di kamarnya atau di luar tengah. Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurku, namun kepalaku terasa sangart berat. Deritan dari ranjangku yang berbahan besi ini membangunkan James dari tidurnya.

"Hey, Rossie. Kau sudah bangun," ujarnya sambil berjalan menujuku.

Ia duduk di tepian ranjang dan tersenyum. Senyum James yang kukenal telah kembali. Tak ada tatapan iba lagi di sorot matanya. Tatapan hangat khas dirinya sudah kembali.

"Kau tertidur setelah sibuk menangis di dadaku," ucapnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku sudah pernah berada di dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini saat kepergian Mum tahun lalu. Mungkin lagi-lagi aku harus berdamai dengan diriku sebelum aku dapat berdamai dengan kenyataan. Hal itu diawali dengan tersenyum pada James. Tersenyum seakan hal ini tidaklah menjadi beban berat bagiku.

"Aku lapar."

James tersenyum untuk kemudian tertawa saat mendengar kalimatku. "Aku mengerti."

"Kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu," ujarnya seraya mengendus tubuhku dengan wajah mencibir keadaanku yang tak tersentuh sabun beberapa hari ini.

Aku menggeleng padanya. "Aku lapar."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan makan malam untukmu."

Saat ia bangkit dari tepian ranjangku, aku menahannya sesaat. "Apakah Dad sudah pulang?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Sudah. Ia berada di kamarnya. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Kembali aku menggeleng. Lebih cepat kali ini. "Aku belum siap," ujarku sambil tertunduk.

"Ia pasti akan mengerti."

James mengecup puncak kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku yang sudah terlihat acak-acakan sedari kemarin dan keluar dari kamarku. Saat ia kembali, semerbak harum sup ayam dan beberapa roti yang baru saja dipanggang langsung menyeruak di kamarku. Perutku langsung berbunyi secara berlebihan. Aku langsung duduk dengan tegap di atas ranjangku. "Habiskan semuanya."

Kutatap James dengan sedikit mengerutkan alis. "Tak ada argumen, Rose. Ini perintah."

Aku mendengus kemudian tersenyum menanggapinya dan mulai menghabiskan makan malamku. Terasa sangat lezat. Ia menungguiku untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang dibawakannya. Keadaan kami yang saat ini seperti mengulang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat aku tak sadarkan diri di makam Mum dan saat terbangun aku sudah berada di kamarku dengan James yang juga akhirnya menungguiku makan. Dan dengan sabarnya menghadapi semua tangisan dan emosiku yang meluap tak karuan. Entah apa jadinya bila tak ada pria ini di kehidupanmu.

"Membaik?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan alat makan beserta nampan itu ke sisi tempat tidurku.

"Sangat."

Ia kembali mengelus rambutku. "Aku menyayangimu. Semua orang menyayangimu, Rose. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku."

"Aku selalu bisa memegang ucapanmu, James," jawabku tersenyum.

Saat ia bangkit aku kembali menahannya. "Jangan pergi."

Ia hanya menatapku. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ia menggeleng. "Kau harus menemaniku sekarang dan selamanya, James."

"Asalkan imbalannya sesuai dengan senang hati, Rose."

Aku terkekeh saat mendengarnya. Aku menggeser dudukku agar ia dapat mengambil tempat di sampingku. Ia duduk bersandar di ranjang sementara aku telah merebahkan tubuh dan menatap tanpa arti kepada kelambu bewarna peach di langit-langit kamarku. James masih sibuk dengan beberapa perkamen yang kuyakini adalah kasus yang sedang ia tangani. "Rose, jangan pernah membuatku takut lagi. Saat kau kehilangan kesadaran, aku benar-benar takut setengah mati. Aku takut kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku," ujarnya tanpa melihatku dan tetap fokus pada perkamen di tangannya.

Tak ada kata yang sanggup kujanjikan padanya. Kurapatkan tubuhku ke sisinya dan meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya untuk kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku."

Dan mataku kembali terasa sangat berat. Aku mencurigai James mencampur ramuan tidur di dalam supku. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Tidurlah, Rose."

Dengan irama napasnya dan pelukan hangat darinya aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku akan sanggup menghadapi dunia saat aku bangun nanti.

000

James sudah menghilang saat aku terbangun di pagi hari. Aku bergegas mandi dan merapihkan diriku. Setelah mandi aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri saat menyadari betapa hebat pengorbanan James yang dengan setia berada di sampingku dengan tubuh yang berbau apek dari diriku hasil tak mandi selama tiga hari.

Saat aku turun dari kamarku, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Dad masih berada di rumah. Hanya ada aroma kopi dan roti segar dari arah dapur. Aku menyambangi dapur dan benar menemukan menu sarapanku disana. Pasti Dad sudah berada di kantornya sekarang mengingat pukul berapa sekarang. Setelah sarapan aku hanya duduk termenung di ruang tengah tanpa melakukan hal apapun yang berarti. Tetiba saja terlintas di pikiranku untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Malfoy sekarang juga. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, hal yang aku ketahui bahwa aku sudah memakai jaket untuk segera ber-Apparate ke kantornya.

Seperti menggunakan autopilot, aku sudah berada di Kensingston Alley tempat dimana perkantoran dan pusat ekonomi sehir berada. Dari tempatku berdiri tampak sebuah gedung menjulang dengan emblem M di puncaknya. Kuhela napas sejenak dan melangkah menuju gedung itu. Aku hanya mengandalkan ingatan saat Scorpius berbicara mengenai kantor ayahnya. Di lantai berapa ia bekerja, fasilitas apa saja yang ada di gedung itu, dan beragam detail lainnya. Aku memasuki lift dan menekan lantai 17. Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan atau kutanyakan padanya nanti. Dan tetiba saja aku memiikirkan Scorpius. Senyum getir tersirat dari wajahku. Saking sedih meratapi nasib ini, bahkan aku lupa tentang keadaan Scorpius. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya saat bertemu nanti?

Denting lift ini membuyarkan pikiranku. Dengan tubuh yang kurasa masih bergetar aku melangkahkan kaki menuju luar. Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna emas dan hitam, sangat jauh di luar ekspektasiku. Semuanya terlihat nyaman dan jauh dari kesan suram dan menengangkan khas keluarga Malfoy. Perlahan aku mendekati sebuah meja resepsionis panjang. Seorang gadis berambut merah menengadah lalu tersenyum padaku."Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Aku ragu untuk menjawab. Namun, bibirku seperti bergerak tanpa komando dan meluncurkan beberapa kata. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Malfoy."

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, apakah Anda sebelumnya telah membuat janji?"

"Belum."

"Jika belum, Anda tidak bisa langsung menemuinya."

"Katakan namaku padanya. Katakan Rosalie datang."

Senyum yang tadi merekah di wajah gadis ini lenyap digantikan tatapan kesal padaku. "Tapi, bila kau tak memiliki janji, Mr. Malfoy pasti tak akan mau menerimamu," ujarnya mulai terdengar tak sabaran.

Kutatap ia dengan tatapan tak kalah ketus dan dingin. "Kau belum mencoba."

"Tapi itu pasti akan..."

"Katakan padanya sekarang," aku sedikit mengeram padanya.

Dengan tatapan kesal dan malas-malasan ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang kuyakini adalah ruangan Mr. Malfoy berada. Dan dalam itungan detik ia keluar dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Lihat, Mr. Malfoy pasti tak akan mungkin menolakku," kemudian aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

Mr. Malfoy tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja yang lumayan besar di hadapannya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa tumpuk perkamen. Ia duduk dengan di latari jendela super besar yang memberikan pemandangan kota London langsung ke kantornya.

"Lain kali bila kau melihat Rosalie berada di kantorku, persilahkan ia masuk ke ruanganku secepatnya seperti kau memperlakukan Scorpius," ujarnya masih sibuk membaca perkamen di hadapannya tanpa melihat ke arahku atau sekretaris berambut merahnya ini.

"Baik, Mr. Malfoy."

"Aah yaa, satu lagi. Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum di hadapannya, Marsha. Bila kau masih menekuk wajahmu seperti itu di hadapan Rosalie, silahkan memberiku surat pengunduran dirimu," suaranya terdengar dingin. Dan benar ucapan Mum tentangnya di buku harian . Malfoy seolah-olah tak memiliki ekspresi. Segalanya terasa datar, termasuk ultimatumnya kepada Marsha ini.

Gadis berambut merah bernama Marsha ini langsung tertegun dan seperti menelan ludahnya. "Ba..baiklah, Mr. Malfoy," ia berjalan keluar dan tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum padaku.

Mr. Malfoy masih tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih memeriksa perkamen-perkamen di hadapannya. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri, Nona? Silahkan duduk."

Aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Jadi, tepatnya apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Kuhela napas sejenak. "Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu atas kado kelulusanku."

Sehari setelah hari kelulusanku, ada sebuah paket burung hantu yang dikirimkan padaku saat masih berada di Hogwarts. Sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi dengan sebuah pesan berisikan.

**Untuk sebuah langkah baru**

**DM**

Dan seperti sudah mengenalku begitu lama, sepatu itu sangat cocok di kakiku dan aku begitu menyukai kesederhanaan bentuknya.

"Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Aku sangat menyukainya," aku mencoba untuk tak langsung kehilangan kendali di hadapannya.

Melihat gestur tubuh dan sikapnya yang begitu santai padaku membuatku seakan ingin meluapkan emosi padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berlaku setenang ini di hadapanku yang aku yakin ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa aku adalah darah dagingnya?

"Dan yang kedua, aku ingin memberi tahumu bahwa aku sudah selesai membaca semua buku harian milik ibuku, Mr. Malfoy. Ooh atau seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah?"

Mr. Malfoy yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya sontak menatapku. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat terkejut kini telah kembali ke ekspresi sebelumnya. Tak terbaca. Melihatnya yang sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan ucapanku membuat amarah di dalam diriku kembali meluap. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa menutupinya dariku? Kau dan Dad bahkan semua orang aku rasa. Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian sebenarnya? Menungguku dewasa? Menungguku untuk siap menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah darah dagingmu dan membiarkanku untuk tumbuh besar dengan orang yang menganggapku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri padahal aku berada sangat dekat dengan ayah kandungku sendiri? Apakah kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku atau Scorpius?"

Suaraku kembali bergetar dan tubuhku seakan gemetar lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Rosalie."

"Kenapa? Kau takut bahwa semua orang akan mendengar percakapan ini dan mengetahui bahwa kau memilki anak haram dengan wanita lain?"

Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Jaga bicaramu, Nona."

"Aku tak pernah malu akan kehadiranmu. Kehadiranmu adalah sebuah bukti nyata bahwa aku dan Hermione saling mencintai meski kami tak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu selamanya," ia terdiam sejenak. "Bukan hanya dirimu yang merasa terpukul dengan keadaan ini. Kau tahu betapa perihnya mengetahui bahwa kau tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh pria lain sementara aku berada di dekatmu. Kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku ingin sekali berada di setiap langkah yang kau hadapi. Aku selalu ingin berada ketika suatu malam kau bermimpi buruk atau disaat kau mengucapkan kata pertama dulu," suaranya tercekat dan aku sadar bahwa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya.

Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Aku sangat ingin mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah putriku, tapi keadaan berkata lain. Ibumu tak ingin menyakiti Weasley serta dan ia tak ingin bila aku menyakiti almarhumah ibuku dan dengan seluruh kebesaran hatinya aku menghargai atas semua keputusan yang ia ambil."

Seperti tersiram oleh jutaan ton es aku terdiam dan tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Aku sadar bukan hanya aku yang tersakiti saat ini. Tetapi, semua egoku masih menganggap bahwa keadaan ini sangatlah tak adil. Bahwa takdir baik tak pernah berada dipihakku. Seharusnya aku tengah sangat bahagia dengan kelulusanku dan hubunganku dengan Scorpius. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah aku masih sanggup menatapnya. Perlahan aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan sedikit gontai. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini rasaku.

"Rosalie," aku dapat mendengar Mr. Malfoy memanggilku.

Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu. Berikan aku waktu untuk mencerna semua ini," jawabku.

Saat berbalik aku melihat Scorpius sudah berada di ambang pintu kantor ini. Wajahnya tampak menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku dan Mr. Malfoy. "Waktu apa yang kau butuhkan, Rose?"

Aku tak dapat menjawab apapun. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan ayahku?" ia masih belum menyerah padaku.

Tatapanku beralih secara bergantian kepada Scorpoius dan Mr. Malfoy. Aku menggeleng sesaat. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Scorpius," dan sebelum ia dapat mengejarku aku telah berada di lift dan bersiap menuju lobi dan ber-Apparate sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan.

000

Aku baru saja kembali dari liburan singkatku di Wales. Dad akhirnya mengizinkanku untuk menenangkan diri disana tanpa seorangpun yang menemani, termasuk James. Setelah kejadian di kantor Mr. Malfoy dan usaha Scorpius untuk menemuiku aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri sejenak. Sebelum pergi, aku menghabiskan semalaman bersama Dad dengan semua cerita tentangku. Tentang Mum dan semuanya. Dan aku berada di dalam tahap berdamai dengan kenyataan.

Aku sedang menunggu James yang tengah membeli es krim saat melihat Scorpius berada hanya beberapa meter dariku. Aku melihatnya seakan melihat hantu di siang hari. Aku memang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengatur rencana tentang bagaimana cara menghadapinya, tapi melihat ia sekarang secara nyata berdiri di hadapanku, semua rencana itu seakan lenyap. Hal yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara kabur dari sini dan menjauh sejauh mungkin darinya. Seperti terlambat, Scorpius sekarang benar-benar sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Tak ada lagi acara melarikan diri, Rose."

Ia belum tahu. Aku berasumsi bahwa ia belum mengetahuinya. Dan rasanya aku ingin merutuki Mr. Malfoy karena belum memberitahukannya. Aku menariknya ke sisi jalan agar jika ada ledakan emosi kami tak terlalu menarik perhatian khalayak ramai. "Aku sedang tak berniat untuk melarikan diri."

"Aku butuh penjelasan tentang kita dan tentang apa yang terjadi di kantor ayahku?"

Aku menatap sepasang sepatuku. "Kita cari tempat untuk berbicara," ujarnya.

Kupegang pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegahnya. "Jangan sekarang."

"Temui aku di taman Kensingston Alley besok jam 10," tambahku.

"Rosalie.."

"Sampai jumpa esok, Scorpius," ujarku dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan.

Saat aku berbalik, James sudah berada disana dengan dua es krim di tangannya. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Scorpius yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangku. James memandangku dengan alis yang bertatut. "Dia belum tahu," jawabku pada pertanyaan tersiratnya.

"Habiskan sebelum meleleh," ujarnya dan kami berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley dalam diam.

000

Pukul 10 kurang 15 menit aku sudah sampai di taman yang kujanjikan pada Scorpius. Cuaca sangat cerah dengan angin yang sesekali bertiup. Aku duduk di bangku taman dengan segelas kopi di tanganku. Kehidupan muggle lumayan menyenangkan bagiku. Kulirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Masih ada sekitar 10 menit lagi. Seperti terjadi pergolakan batin dalam diriku. Apakah tindakanku benar untuk mengatakannya sendiri pada Scorpius. Apakah seharusnya Mr. Malfoy yang bertanggung jawab untuk memberitahukannya. Namun tak ada waktu untuk merubah rencana lagi. Aku tak boleh menjadi pengecut. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Dengan tidak memberitahukan kenyataan padanya tak lantas merubahku menjadi pengecut, bukan? Dan disaat semua pikiran itu berkecamuk di kepalaku sosok yang kutunggu akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Saatnya pertunjukkan.

"Hey, kau sudah lama?" tanyanya yang langsung mengambil tempat di sampingku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ditemani ini," aku mengangkat gelas kertas berisi kopi di hadapannya.

Ia tersenyum. Dan aku benci senyumannya. Senyuman yang kuyakini tak akan pernah kulihat lagi setelah pendeklarasian hal ini. Ia diam dan tak berusaha membuka pembicaraan di antara kami. dan lagi-lagi aku benci akan hal ini. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengutarkan segalanya dan terbebas dari kecanggungan di antara kami.

"Apa kabarmu?" aku berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan. Dan menanyakan kabar adalah hal paling lumrah setahuku.

"Aku baik. Dan akan menjadi sangat baik bila kau mau mengutarakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Aku tak yakin bila kau akan menjadi sangat baik saat aku mengumbar semua kenyataan yang ada. Aku masih duduk diam tak berani sedikitpun untuk memandang matanya.

"Hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil."

Tanpa berpikir berkali-kali lagi dan atas semua keberanian yang telah kupupuk sejak kemarin aku akan mengatakannya pada Scorpius sekarang. Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, Scorpius hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Apakah ini karena James?" akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"James tak ada sangkut pautnya akan hal ini sama sekali."

Emosiku mulai sedikit terpancing. Mengapa ia selalu mengaitkan hubungan kami dengan James? Aku sama sekali tak menyukai pemikirannya tentang hal itu.

"Rosalie.."

"Tunggu dulu, Scorpius. Aku belum selesai."

"Rose.."

Aku akhirnya mengubah sedikit posisi dudukku untuk menatapnya. "Aku tak tahu mengapa kau selalu mengaitkan hubungan kita dengan James. Dia sama sekali tak bersalah.."

"..lalu apa yang.."

Emosiku benar-benar terpancing "Tunggu aku belum selesai," aku memotong perkataannya lagi "Hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil, bukan karena James atau aku tak menyukaimu atau karena hal lain yang ada di pikiranmu."

Kucoba untuk mengehla napas sejenak mengatur ledakan emosi dalam diriku. "Degarkan aku baik-baik. Alasan hubungan kita tak akan pernah bersatu sangat berhubungan dengan mengapa aku ada di gedung itu. Kau ingat buku harian ibuku yang kubaca, buku harian itu berisi kisah cinta ibuku dengan Mr. Malfoy."

Wajah Scorpius semakin terlihat pucat saat mendengar ucapanku. "Kau sadar betapa kita sangat mirip. Dari sifat sampai gerak-gerik kita. Bahkan kita memilki iris mata yang sama."

Kami sama-sama terdiam. "Lalu apa yang menjadi permasalahannya?"

"Buka pikiranmu, Scorpius," ujarku putus asa.

Ia kembali diam. Mematung. Bahkan aku ngeri melihat kulit pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat. Seakan aliran darahnya terhenti seketika. Aku tak sanggup lagi berada di keadaan ini. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang juga sebelum aku mati sedih melihat kenyataan hubunganku bersama Scorpius.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Rosalie," tangan Scorpius dengan mantap menarik pergelangan tanganku saat aku bangkit dari bangku taman ini.

Aku tersenyum sarkastik padanya. "Aku juga berharap bahwa aku mengada-ada."

"Ini hal yang sangat mustahil. Katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya lelucon terbodoh darimu."

Kini kami saling berdiri berhadapan. "Itu urusanmu bila ingin menganggap hal ini adalah lelucon, Scorpius. Silahkan kau tanyakan kebenaran dan kisah sebenarnya pada ayahmu," aku terengah-engah saat mengutarakannya. Namun aku kembali tersenyum sarkastik. Bukan padanya, tapi pada kenyataan yang gila. "Atau apakah seharusnya aku menyebutnya ayah kita?"

Air muka Scorpius menegang.

"Kita bersaudara. Mr. Malfoy bukan hanya ayahmu seorang, dia juga ayahku."

Aku tak sanggup lagi menghadapi Scorpius. "Hanya itu yang dapat kujelaskan."

Dan aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Selalu ada hati yang terluka pada setiap tragedi yang terjadi, bukan?

000

Satu tahun kemudian.

Agustus. Musim panas kembali datang. Semilir angin. Pepohonan hijau. Dan sinar matahari. Segalanya tampak menjadi sangat indah. Sangat indah bahkan saat kau menikmatinya di area pemakaman. Hari ini adalah tepat dua tahun kepergian Mum dan rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Dua tahun yang telah merubah semua aspek di hidupku. Bukan hanya kenyataan bahwa aku menjadi seorang piatu, tapi kenyataan-kenyataan mengejutkan lainnya.

Makam Mum terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Rerumputan yang terjaga hijau dan kesegarannya menghiasi permukaan gundukan tanah itu. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda kali ini. Tak ada bunga fressia ungu di dalam vas cantik itu. Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 dan vas bunga ini belum terisi seperti biasanya. Kemana Mr. Malfoy?

Sudah setahun ini aku menghilang. Lebih tepatnya menenangkan diri dan tak bosan kukatakan aku berada di dalam tahap untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan. Aku pergi dari satu negara ke negara lain. Menikmati setiap tradisi dan kuliner yang ada dan perlahan mencoba untuk menikmati hidup yang kini tercipta untukku. Setahun kepergianku bukan berarti aku tak mengunjungi makam Mum, sesekali aku ber-Apparate kesini dan aku tahu benar pukul berapa vas bunga ini akan terisi dengan bunga-bunga segar yang baru. Aku sedikit gusar mengetahui keadaan bahwa Mr. Malfoy belum menyambangi makam Mum hari ini. Ada banyak spekulasi di pikiranku. Mungkin saja ia sudah menyadari bahwa tak ada gunanya datang ke tempat ini karena hanya membuang waktu semata. Mungkin juga ia sudah bosan. Atau kemungkinan terakhir ia sakit. Aku tak berani memikirkan hal terakhir.

Aku kembali menatap makam Mum. Menatapnya dan tersenyum. Lalu secara alami aku mulai menceritakan pengalamanku menjelajah tempat-tempat yang mayoritas telah disambangi olehnya dan Mr. Malfoy dulu.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau sangat menyukai burger yang kau tuliskan di bukumu..," kekehku. "..rasa sausnya sangat membuat ketagihan dan dagingnya yang besar serta nikmat membuatku tak sanggup berhenti menghabiskannya."

"Dan tingkat keasaman acarnya," aku langsung berbalik untuk melihat sumber suara itu. "ibumu sangat menyukai acar di kedai burger itu."

dengan setelah biru tuanya perlahan berjalan mendekatiku degan seikat fressia di tangannya. Aku masih diam dan tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia ikut berlutut bersamaku dan memasukkan bunga-bunga itu kedalam vas dan dengan sedikit jentikan dari tongkatnya, vas itu sudah terisi dengan air yang baru.

"Hey, Hermione," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Inilah kali pertama aku mendengarnya menyebut nama ibuku. Terdengar sangat luwes dan bahagia. Aku tak tahu hanya dengan mengucapkan sebuah nama orang yang kau cintai akan membuatmu menjadi sebahagia itu. Setelah memberi salam pada makam Mum pandangannya teralih padaku. "Apa kabarmu, Rosalie?" senyum itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Baik," jawabku.

"Dan perjalananmu?"

"Menyenangkan."

Kami pindah ke sebuah bangku taman yang disediakan di pemakaman ini dengan segelas es teh mangga di tangan kami. "Jadi namaku berasal dari bunga kesukaanmu, huh?" tanyaku setelah menyesap teh ini dari sedotan.

Ia mengangguk perlahan. "Aku senang saat Hermione membawa semua diriku ke dalam dirimu."

"Dan Dakota?"

"Itu adalah sebuah nama kota kecil di Illinois. Sangat cantik sampai ia ketagihan datang kesana setiap bulannya."

Aku ikut tersenyum karena aku tahu kota itu dari semua tulisan Mum. "Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada orang yang menamai anaknya dengan nama Dakota. Meskipun kota itu sangat cantik dengan danau birunya namun menurutnya nama itu terkesan seram dan misterius," Mr. Malfoy terkekeh.

Aku rasa ia mengucapkan ini sambil membayangkan ekspresi Mum saat mengucapkan hal itu. "Tetapi, sekali lagi tak ada yang tahu jalan pikirannya. Ia justru menamaimu dengan nama itu. Dan kau benar-benar perwujudan dari nama itu. Cantik dan misterius."

Senyumku terkembang saat mendengar perkataanya.

"Mum benar-benar membawa semua dirimu ke dalam diriku sampai warna mata kita yang sama," ujarku.

Ia mengangguk. "Dan terlihat sangat cantik ketika dibingkai dengan wajahmu."

Apakah ia benar-benar berpikir aku cantik? Ooh tentu ia akan mengatakan seperti itu karena aku adalah putrinya. Aku menatapnya dan mendapati ia tengah memejamkan matanya. Napasnya begitu teratur. Tampilan ini sangat mengingatkanku pada Scorpius. Apa kabar dirinya sekarang?

"Bagaimana kedaan Scorpius?"

"Sama sepertimu, meminta waktu dan mencoba untuk memahami semua hal," ia menjawab dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat menenangkan hatiku.

Ia menghela napasnya sesaat dan membuka kembali matanya. Disesapnya es teh yang tadi kuberikan padanya. "Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memenuhi janjiku pada ibumu dulu."

Aku kembali menatapnya. "Aku berjanji untuk hidup lebih lama sehari darinya."

Aku mulai tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. "Walaupun aku tak langsung menepati janji itu, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku akan menepatinya. Setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang saat melihat dirimu sekarang."

"Mr. Malfoy," aku mulai mengkhawatirkan pembicaraan ini.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku bukan dengan sebutan Mr. Malfoy. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya," ujarnya dengan suara yang perlahan semakin menghilang.

Aku masih tak sanggup menyimpulkan apa sebenarnya yang diinginkannya. Tetapi, aku memang sangat ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Aku berharap hal ini bukanlah tindakan pengkhianatan pada Dad. Karena selamanya Ron Weasley adalah Dad-ku dan tak ada yang sanggup merubahnya.

Perlahan aku mengucapkan kata itu. "Ayah."

Dia tersenyum dan perlahan kembali memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin kembali menerpa wajahku. Pepohonan hijau itu kembali berderak. Aroma musim panas sangat menggelitik penciumanku. Aku mulai menghitung berapa lama ia memejamkan matanya. Tak ada satupun tanda ia akan membuka matanya kembali. Dadanya dalam keadaan datar tanpa dihiasi ritme napas barang sekalipun. Panik melandaku.

"Ayah," ujarku dan mulai mengguncang tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya roboh tepat di sampingku. Tangannya mulai mendingin dan kepalanya bersandar nyaman di pundakku. Tak ada ritme napas teratur yang tadi kulihat. Hanya menyisakan senyum yang masih terpulas di wajahnya. Air mataku seketika meleleh. Ia telah menepati janjinya pada Mum. Ayah menepati janjinya pada Mum

000

**Epilog**

Musim Semi

Chicago, Illinois

Amerika Serikat

Akhirnya aku telah memutuskan apa yang tepat bagiku setelah berhasil lulus dari Hogwarts. Bukan menjadi Auror seperti James atau bekerja di sebuah perusaahan sihir seperti Helaine atau menempati salah satu posisi di Kementerian seperti Albus. Aku lebih memilih berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari daratan London sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di tempat ayah dan ibuku dulu berada. Di sebuah rumah warisan yang satu-satunya kuterima dari kepergian ayah biologisku selain kemiripan fisik kami. Disinilah aku menemukan semua saksi bisu tentang hubungan mereka. Dari apa yang kubaca, tak ada satupun yang berubah dari rumah ini. Susunan perabot, segala macam figura, sampai dua buah mobil milik ayah dan ibuku dulu masih terparkir di dalam garasi rumah ini. Berada di rumah ini bagai merasakan sensasi bahwa mereka tengah dekat denganku. Foto-foto Mum. Foto mereka berdua di berbagai penjuru dunia dan masih banyak lagi kenangan akan mereka.

Bila ditanya apakah aku sudah menerima akan takdir yang telah dituliskan kepadaku, aku akan menjawab.. sangat menerimannya. Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi atau disesali tentang apa yang ada. Justru aku seperti merasa bersyukur dengan apa yang ada. Aku memiliki Mum yang sangat luar biasa dan dua orang ayah yang memiliki panggilan berbeda pada masing-masingnya. Bukankah doaku terjawab sekarang saat aku menginginkan seorang kakak atau adik. Aku memiliki Scorpius. Walaupun ia tak pernah melihatku seperti seorang saudara baginya. Walaupun ia tak sanggup memandangku lebih dari sepersekian detik, tapi aku tetap mensyukuri keadaan itu. Setidaknya aku memiliki saudara.

Dan sekarang aku tengah menunggu seseorang untuk masuk dari pintu belakang rumah ini. Bukan hal baru memang menunggunya seperti ini. Dia pasti akan berkilah bahwa ber-Apparate berbeda benua membuatnya mual dan sebagainya, tapi sampai sekarang yang kuhitung sudah hampir empat tahun dia tak pernah berhenti pulang ke rumah ini setiap malam dan tak akan beranjak pergi bila pekerjaan tak memanggilnya. Pintu belakang rumah ini terbuka mengeluarkan suara lonceng yang bergoyang dan wajah itu tersenyum saat mendapatiku tengah duduk di pantri dapur.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"

Kulirik jam yang terpatri di dinding dapur ini. "Akhirnya kau tidak terlambat," aku meloncat untuk menghampirinya kemudian mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Kau bau," ujarku pura-pura sambil mengendus dirinya.

Ia mendengus padaku. "Aku bau saja kau suka."

Aku ikut mendengus dan melepaskan pelukanku kemudian mencubit sedikit perutnya. "Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Maccaroni and cheese lagi?"

"Kau tak suka?" tanyaku mengubah raut wajahku serius padanya.

Ia langsung menghampiriku. "Aku menyukai semua makanan yang kau buat, Rossie," lalu ia menaik-naikan sebelah alisnya.

Aku tertawa. "Kau beruntung hari ini. Aku membeli steak tadi saat pulang dari kampus."

Secercah raut bahagia kini berada di wajahnya. Saat ia kembali dari mandinya kami duduk di pantri dengan steak yang sudah kuhangatkan dan cerita-cerita yang menghiasi hari kami seharian ini. Ia mengatakan tak ada yang menarik selain mengajar para Auror magang, sementara aku dengan bersemangat menceritakan simulasi operasi pengangkatan tumor di lambung padanya yang berhasil membuatnya bergidik.

Seperti biasa kami akan bergelung di sofa dengan wine atau minuman lainnya sambil menonton acara tv. Aku merebahkan kepala di dadanya. Merasakan setiap detak jantungnya. Aku menengadah dan ia sibuk mencari saluran yang menayangkan pertandingan rugby malam ini. "James."

"Eehm."

"Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"

Ia melepaskan perhatiannya dari televisi untuk menatapku. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ada apa?" aku tahu ia selalu khawatir bila aku mulai menjadi setengah gila seperti dulu.

Aku tersenyum "Tak ada. Aku hanya bertanya."

Dia ikut tesenyum seperti hendak menenangkanku dan menggeleng. "Semenyebalkan apapun ber-Apparate antar benua, sebosan apapun aku pada maccaroni and cheese kesukaanmu, dan sekeras kepala apapun dirimu aku tak akan pernah dan tak akan sanggup meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menemanimu sekarang dan selamanya."

Aku mengagguk. "Bila kau berani meninggalkanku, aku akan meng-Avada-mu dan James Potter Jr. hanya akan menjadi kenangan."

"Rose," ia melotot padaku.

"Aku bercanda."

Dan kami tertawa bersama. Hal inilah yang kubutuhkan. Aku sadar bahwa yang kubutuhkan bukanlah Scorpius yang dingin, kaku, dan tak peduli karena sejujurnya aku telah memiliki semua hal itu. Bersama James aku tahu bahwa segala yang tak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin walaupun secara perlahan. Dengan bersamanya pulalah aku tahu bahwa takdir masih menyayangiku.

000

**FIN**

Finally, I did it. Thanks for all readers and reviewers. YOU ROCK! And I love u, guys:)

Thanks to make alerts and favorites for this story. I really am speechless. Thanks for all my favorite musicians that inspired this story by their songs, especially for my new favorite singer, Ed Sheeran. Ah I love him!

I will post my new story as long as I can. Thanks guys (again)

**AchernarEve**


End file.
